Transformation: Project Legend
by JonseyCat79
Summary: I was once normal…but they took it all away from me…now I must embrace my new life…as a legend.
1. My life goes to hell

**Transformation: Project legend**

**By JonseyCat 79**

**A/N: Hello, it's me, JonseyCat, and you're reading Project legend, a transformation story. I would like to dedicate this project to Bored out of my head, who insisted so adamantly that I should try my hand in a legendary transformation. Bored out of my head, this story is for you. To other readers, please enjoy.**

**Note: This takes place in a separate continuity from the other **_**Transformation **_**stories, but it still uses the same virus.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys or its virus, they belong to her. MEE-YAA!**

**AN: 1/8/13**

**As much as I love the growing attention this story is receiving, I'm afraid I have to ask for the growing number of OC requests to stop. This story has already grown large as it is and to add more and have them fit in would be immensely difficult to make run coherently. So please, if you have a legendary TF request, chances are it will appear in some form or another, and if it doesn't appear in the story, it may appear in future stories. Thank you.**

**Jonesycat.**

**-0-**

_Darkness… there was darkness like an immense sea… I could see nothing, not even my hand in front of my face…_

_I still saw nothing…then something appeared…two great shining blue eyes with a mask like appendage surrounding them, heading for me…I reached out for them…then…_

**-0-**

"Daniel, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

I opened my eyes and groaned. "…All right mom…" I mumbled. I got up and took my covers off.

"What a weird dream." I said to myself. I looked to the clock on my wall.

8:25. A.M

_Oh crap!_ I instantly got up from my bed and ran to my messy closet. "I'm late**!" **I tossed aside clothes until I found my favorite white shirt. I barely slipped it over my head when I stumbled into my jeans and tripped. "..ow…" I muttered. _I hate morning like this…_

-0-

I ran past the kitchen, got my backpack, and grabbed my favorite navy blue cap and was almost out the door when I heard mom. "Don't forget your lunch!" I cursed mentally and went back and took the brown bag. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Now have a nice day, and be careful out there, my big young man!" She said and I slumped a bit. "Ok-mom-see-ya!" And I ran out the door.

-0-

I was running up the sidewalk. _Why did I have to sleep in today of all days! I hate school enough, but it's my first day as a freshman and I already hate it!_

I saw the bus stop and looked at my wristwatch. _8:30, the bus should be here!_

I waited by the stop sign all alone and waited for the bus that wasn't there. _I probably missed it already! Or, maybe the bus's late and I'll be OK, but if I'm not…this rots._

I kicked a pebble. The school was too far for me to walk to from here, and by the time I get there, it'll be lunchtime. _Great…I can make it to my afternoon classes, but my first period and other classes are gonna find me flaky…what a way to make a first impression…_

I sighed. What do I care, I would rather be anywhere else but here, but I thought about my mom's smile. When dad left us, I was the only thing that kept her going, and for me to mess up my high school years would be devastating. I mean, come on, it's only school, but to mothers like her, everything is riding on this education.

I leaned against the sign and looked up at the sky. I saw a cloud that looked kind of like a winged beast, not just any beast, but the legendary Lugia. I always found that legendary appealing, and I always looked up information on possible sightings of it near the Whirl islands or even ridiculous reports of it being seen over Vermillion or even as far as Slateport. I always wondered what it would be like to meet one in person, if that's even possible. _Those trainers, the ones who go in journey, probably want the same thing…_

Well, once summer arrives, I think I'll finally ask mom if I can have a pokemon of my own to train. We already had a family Pidgeotto named fluff beak (Mom had it when she was a trainer before she met dad and she named the thing, I personally want to call him razor beak or swift or something better than the name he already had…), but I would like to have one to call my own.

The bus still hadn't shown up, so I might as well start walking. _Mom's already at work, and I still don't know anyone to call for a ride…well, at least it's good for me…_

I left the safety of the bus stop and began to walk to school.

**-0-**

_I'm tired, my feet ache, it's freaking hot, what a day this is turning out to be…_

I complained internally while the merciless sun beat down upon me. I thought more about Lugia, and other legendary pokemon in general. Legendaries are pokemon who are special in their own way and are, in a way, the guardians or even creators of our world. Lugia was my favorite, because there are people who even say they saw one. They have those awesome Silver wing trinkets that they say is a feather of Lugia. I would treasure it if I came across such an item. _But for right now, I have to get my butt to whatever class I can._

I sighed and looked to the sky again. _What a year this is going to be…_

I had this weird felling, like I was being watched or something. I looked around. There was no one but me out here. _So why do I feel so weird?_

I was thinking about walking faster when I felt something knock me down and ensnare me. "What the-?" I cried out. It was a net of some type. Boy, they must really have a tough policy on tardy control.

"Hey, what's going on?!" I struggled in the net. It suddenly shocked me. I was reeling. I cried out. I started to grow light headed, but before I completely passed out, I saw some shapes moving toward me.

**-0-**

…_what happened…_

I remembered the net and those shapes, but everything was all fuzzy. I began to stir and tried to move my arm. I couldn't._ What's going on?_

I opened my eyes and saw a harsh light. I winced at first, then opened them slowly. I was staring at a large blank concrete room. I turned my sore neck and saw that my arm was bounded by some metallic bindings on a metal table. I quickly turned to my other arm and saw another binding. I tried to move my legs, but they too were bounded. I realized I was on a large metallic table. I began to grow scared.

"H-hey, what's going on here?" I asked into the empty air.

I began to sweat. _What is going on here? Was it because I was late to school? Was it something I did? _I began to struggle some more.

"Hey, let me out! I'm just a kid!"

"That's precisely why we chose you as a target." A cold voice said from some unknown location. I gulped and nervously looked around. I saw an intercom on the wall.

"What?" I asked. There was a chuckling sound.

"Do not worry, little brat. You'll only be in pain for a little while…if you're lucky."

_If I'm lucky? What does he mean?_ I began to struggle some more. "Hey! Let me out of here!" I pulled and struggled.

The voice chuckled evilly again. "You should be honored. If all goes as planned, you will help us escalate to a level never known before, even beyond that of Team Rocket."

My eyes widened. _Beyond Team Rocket? _Team rocket was bad enough, but these creeps want me to help them outdo Team Rocket? I shook against my restraints.

"No way! I would never help you!"

The voice chuckled again. "You don't have any choice in the matter. It's almost time. Let us begin."

The intercom clicked off, and I just stared angrily at it. Those creeps, expecting me to help them in who knows what. Like I would help them. I wondered what they were planning to do.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a sliding noise and I saw a portion of the wall open up into a door entry. A person with a scientist coat and glasses walked up to me with a dull blank face. He carried a suitcase in his hand. He walked up to me and bent down to open the case. He pulled out a silvery substance in a vial. I stared at the silver liquid. _What's that for?_

He pulled out a syringe and began to extract some of the silvery liquid into it. He took the syringe and brought it to my arm.

"Hey! HEY!" I cried out at him, but he ignored me. He stuck the syringe into my arm I cried out. _That hurts! _I winced and opened one eye to see him push the silvery substance into me. I could feel it travel through my bloodstream. He finished injecting and took the syringe out, put it into the suitcase, and walk away.

"Hey, what was that stuff?!" I cried out at him. He just ignored me and disappeared when the wall closed again.

I looked to the hole in my arm, thinking about the stuff they injected me with. Suddenly, my skin began to chill, and I began to feel cold all over. _What the-?_

I suddenly felt a sharp wave of pain and began to scream. _Ahhgg! The pain!_

I released a loud scream as every inch of my body felt like it was on fire. The bindings on my arms and legs slid away and I fell off the table and onto the hard floor. I ignored the pain from the fall, feeling the fire in my body more. I looked to my watch.

12:01

_What did-what did they do to me?! What's happening?!_

I continued to scream.

I suddenly began to feel very weird when my skin felt all tingly, but that didn't make the pain go away. I opened my eyes and looked at my arms. My arm began to turn all white and looked a little rubbery. I watched as the wave of white began to spread up my arms. I lifted my shirt and began to see the wave spread everywhere except my chest and stomach. Those areas began to turn navy blue. _What's happening to me? _Another wave of pain began to hit me and I screamed again.

My arms began to feel very heavy and I fell to the side, holding my shuddering arm. It suddenly began to grow longer and longer, my fingers becoming flatter and thicker, making my growing arm look kind of like…_a wing? _I felt another wave as my other arm began to do the same. Soon, I had two broad wings sticking from my side. I was on my knees, screaming in pain.

_-0-_

"He's already grown the wings. Hmm, looks like the formula is working."

The scientist monitored the changing boy from behind a mirrored glass, taking notes. The head scientist looked nervously to a man in a dark purple suit sitting down with a fierce glare in his eyes. He smiled, observing the boy.

"..Excellent…"

-0-

I felt another wave pain and suddenly heard a loud ripping noise and turned around to see something growing from my butt and through my pants. It grew longer and longer until it was a tail, two blue spikes grew from the tip of it. I watched it twitch and realized it was _my tail. _My legs cracked and I fell to the side again. My already tattered pants began to tear some more as my legs began to grow bigger. They shrunk a bit, then my shoes began to fluctuate and tear as my feet began to change. I saw my socks rip and watched as my white toes began to merge until I had only three toes. My body began to swell up until I had a round body, tearing my shirt. My legs moved a bit to the side of my new body. I realized what I was becoming. _My god, I'm turning into a Lugia!_ I felt a prickling sensation on my back and knew I was growing the six spikes it had on its back. I gritted my teeth as I felt my neck growing longer and longer. My brown hair began to fall of in clumps as my head began to change. My ears shrunk back into my head, but I could still hear my screams. The back of my head felt weird as it began to grow pointed while my teeth sank back into my gums and four new sharp teeth began to grow. My nose and my mouth blended together until I had the snout a Lugia had. I felt the last change as two blue mask like bones began to grow near my eyes until they reached their full length and it was finished.

I was a Lugia.

I began to swoon and felt very dizzy before my world went black…

-0-

The scientists watched as the mighty pokemon that was once a boy fell to the ground, unconscious. The walls opened up and some scientist rushed to the passed out Lugia, checking if it was still alive. The man with the glare in is eyes still sat and looked to the head scientist. "Well, Dr. Scottsdale, is it still alive?" Scottsdale looked out at the window where one scientist gave him a sign. He nodded.

"What about its mental state?" he asked.

Scottsdale cleared his throat. "Well, Master Kagai, this is the first time we had ever attempted this. If its like all the other subjects who we tested the virus on, the virus should have caused him to lose his mind like everyone did with the regular virus."

The man did not look impressed.

Scottsdale continued. "If it's like the duds those two operatives from Rocket kept receiving when they used the virus, it will still allow us to bend it to our will. It's only a child."

Master Kagai got up. "I hope you are right, for your sake. I will not tolerate failure." He said coldly. Scottsdale nodded. "Yes sir."

Kagai began to head out the door, his personal guard following. "I want a full status report when it awakens. Give me an update on its mental status. I want to know if we can control it." Scottsdale cleared his throat again. "Understood. Oh, about our agreement?"

Kagai sighed. "The necessary components for your next test subject will be delivered…"

He turned and glared at the passed out Lugia, which several men were loading into a container that led to a separate room. "…if you can prove to me you can control this one."

Scottsdale stared for awhile, but soon he gave in to Kagai's sharp cold purple eyes. He nodded.

"Yes sir."

Kagai went out the door and Scottsdale looked at the monitor showing the room where the Lugia was being loaded into.

"Project legend…has begun." He said to himself.

-0-

**Well, that's the end of this chap! Originally, I used Team Rocket in this story in a way very similar to the way TurtlesandMonkeys used them in her original Transformation story, but a **_**certain someone **_**told me that Rocket was too overused. XO! Now that I think about it, he's kinda right, so this is a new team headed by a mysterious leader, personified by Kagai. So I had to go back and change all my Team rocket references, but hey, that probably gives me more freedom to work with this new team. XD. I also thought back to my favorite author, Shadowlugia249, for the transformation sequence, only with a viral twist. This is also my first story that uses a (mostly) first-person narrative. (I hope you can all relate to those type of days that Daniel had, minus the getting kidnapped and getting transformed part. XD) Daniel's name is a bit of a nod to Bored out of my head's story, who this story is for. Well, it's begun, please review! JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	2. Awakening

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

**A/N: Huh, the title seems a bit…**_**generic…**_**(Sigh), enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own The transformation universe or its virus created by TurtlesandMonkeys, those belong to her. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

…_what?…what happened…_

…_Lugia!…_

My whole world was darkness. Every inch of me burned and ached, as if I have been beaten out of my skin, poured in scathing water, and lashed a hundred times over.

_Aye, what a way to start the new school year…_

I slowly began to open my eyes…_I remember…pain…I remember…changes?_

My eyes darted open and I saw a bright light. I instinctively cringed. Not only did light assault my eyes, but I could hear all this humming and clicks from machines and computers. I opened my eyes slowly and saw several florescent lights above me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I tried to turn my head, but I felt something on my neck. I realized I was still being held back by bindings. I still saw out of the corner of my eye…and saw the broad white wing that was my own. It al rushed back to me, the pain, the changes, everything at once.

_I'm a Lugia!_

I cried out, but it sounded like a beastly wail, like a whale's or something. I shook my head, trying to get free, getting caught up in the moment. _What's going on? Help! HELP!_

I was panicking, shacking, wailing. I heard a mechanical whirring sound, and a camera on a robotic limb came from the ceiling. It circled around my head, the more arms came and began to apply sensors to my head. I resisted while they did it, but they got on me. I felt the table I was on suddenly rise and soon it was facing vertically, giving me a better look at the wall. The wall slid and there was glass between me and several observers on the other side. I could see my reflection. I would've dropped my jaw if I could. I _was _a living breathing Lugia. I saw my long neck with a metal bond on it, my massive wings with their shackles on them, my tail tied down with multiple metal bindings so I couldn't even move it. I saw the sensors in place all around me. A scientist with a light beard and glasses stepped forward. He made a gesture, like if he was clearing his throat.

The intercom turned on. "Good morning. I trust you had a pleasant night?" He asked in a cold tone that wasn't harsh but not monotonous. I looked at him. I wanted to say "Hey! What did you do to me you bastard!" But all that came out were unintelligible roars. There was no change in the man's face. "hmmm, do you remember everything, boy?"

I glared at him. _My name is Daniel! Daniel! _He didn't look like he was listening. "hmm, pity. I was hoping the rumors about Lugia's communicating telepathically was true, but I guess it's for the best, meaning you can't blab about all you know if you still have your mind."

He put his hands behind him. "But none of that matters now. Know that I am Dr. Scottsdale, your new master and caretaker, and that your sole purpose is too help us toward our goals of domination. Well, at least Kagai's goals. I'm more interested in what you have become, not in what you're going to do."

His eyes seemed to sparkle. "To think, with just one scrap of DNA retrieved from a silver wing, combined with the replication properties of the transformation virus, and we have a whole healthy legendary among our ranks. It would have taken years for a viable clone to be reproduced, those wretched fools at Omega taught us that, but in less than a matter of minutes, we have a live Lugia that is ours to command." He grinned. I glared at him more. What about my life, the torture they put me through.? Have they thought about that?

"And Lugia is not the only Legendary in our plans. If we can create a Lugia from a fragment of the silver wing combined with the virus, then we could summon many legendaries with the so called "trinkets" that hold their essence."

I thought about what he said. If they have an army of legends under their command, they would be a force to reckon with.

And I'm their pioneer… their prisoner.

I roared some more at Scottsdale, but he only smiled and pressed a button. I suddenly felt multiple shocks all over my body, the current being generated by my bindings. I cried out as the volts surged through my body. _Aaaaaarrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh! _It was too much. Then as soon as it started, it stopped.

I was breathing heavily and I looked up again at the window. Scottsdale smiled. "That is only a slight taste of what is in store for you if you don't follow our orders. We will train you to prove to Master Kagai that we can control you." I glared at him. This wasn't training. It was torture.

_I'm gonna make you pay for that!! _I silently yelled at the smiling bastard.

-0-

The Lugia struggled against its restraints. Scottsdale shrugged and spoke into a tape recorder. "It appears that the subject still retains mental properties from before transformation. This is only a slight problem as the subject is an adolescent and can be controlled with a little extra push." He put his recorder away. "This will make things…_difficult…_" A technician looked to Scottsdale. "Sir, what do we report to Master Kagai?"

Scottsdale looked to the side. "Nothing…yet. Let us have a few more days with this little brat, he'll soon be ours to control…"

-0-

**Well, that's rare, a short chapter from me… Oh well, that's all I have for this story. Oh, I might be desperate in asking this, but can somebody please help me think of a name for this shadowy organization. Just send in a review or PM it to me. Well, please review, MEE-YAA!**


	3. Steps

-1**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 3:steps**

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you all for the name suggestions for my mysterious organization. It really got me thinking so I was able to come up with one of my own. Thanks any way. (I really liked them all.) So enjoy the chapter. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

I woke up with a jolt as a painful shock surged through my body. I recoiled and breathed hard after the shock ended. I felt the table move up and once again I was facing the wall. It slid down and that man, Scottsdale was there again. He pressed a button. "Good morning, boy." I glared at him. If I were out of these bindings, the things I would do to him…

"Today, we'll be going out for a little …_exercise." _He pressed a button and an arm with a needle came out of nowhere and stabbed me. I cried out in surprise and soon began to feel drowsy. I struggled to stay conscious, but I couldn't…

-0-

I felt numb everywhere. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on a hard concrete floor. _Was it…was it all a dream? _

I got up suddenly and hit my head against the roof. _Ow!_ I looked up and saw how close my head was to the roof. I looked around and saw that I was in a large open room, concrete walls everywhere. I looked down and saw my body, still a Lugia's. I looked to…_my_ wings and saw a ring on each of them. I felt one against my neck. _Great, they still have shock collars on me! _I noticed that I wasn't on the table anymore, I was able to move for the first time since I transformed. I tried walking forward and fell down. I made a whale-like sound as I stumble forward and landed hard on the floor.

_This is gonna take awhile to get used too…_ I thought to myself bitterly.

-0-

"Hmm, seems subject is having problems with locomotion skills." A scientist scribbled some notes down while Scottsdale sat in a chair. The room was dimly lit. "If we can't get the thing to even so much as walk…" He glared at the Lugia.

-0-

I struggled and tried to stand again, I wobbled a bit, feeling like a big idiot. I felt my tail slam against a wall. I began to fall forward again but my tail balanced me out and I was standing on my tiptoes. My neck swooned forward. _Ok, now lets try walking again..._

I lifted my wings and tried moving my foot slowly, wobbling as I did. I got my foot in the air and was wobbling on one foot. I brought my foot forward and set against the ground, then I set another. _Hey, I'm actually walking! I-_

I fell forward again.

-0-

The Lugia stumbled again. Scottsdale brought his hand to his face. _I should probably shock it for that…but maybe the transformation brought too much strain that proper muscle control might be disrupted…_

He continued to watch the mighty pokemon attempt to walk.

-0-

I began to get the hang of my new body, and soon I was learning how to walk normally. After I walked forward for a few steps, I really took the time to look at myself. _This new body of mine…_

I began to think about it. _If I am a Lugia in body, then maybe I can use its abilities…_

_Now what were those again…?_

-0-

"Sir, it looks like the creature is getting used to the changes."

Scottsdale only crossed his hands. _I wonder if that's an advantage or a set back…_

The Lugia turned away from the view screen, then its tail suddenly slammed into the mirrored wall. Many scientists suddenly jumped up, but Scottsdale stood firm. The glass cracked a bit.

-0-I

I turned around, a little proud that I actually used my tail. I saw the scientists begin to scatter, but that Scottsdale person was still standing there like a statue. I glared at him.

-0-

The Lugia glared at Scottsdale. After a moment, Scottsdale shook his head and shook his finger in a mock scolding way. "Ah-ah-ah…" He pressed the button."

-0-

I felt the shock from the collars, and I wailed as the volts surged through me. I closed my eyes as I tried to endure. And I flapped my wings, sending a gale at the view port. The already cracked glass suddenly shattered, sending shards of glass inside. The shocking stopped. I fell forward on my side. I looked up and saw Scottsdale, still standing with minor cuts on his face. He stared at me with a cold expression. And then he grinned.

_You bastard…_

-0-

Scottsdale stared at the Lugia on the floor. _It already used a gale attack. The power-! If it can learn the physical aspects…then maybe it can tap into its other latent abilities!_

He grinned.

"Well well, looks like your subject is adjusting quickly." A voice sounded behind Scottsdale. He turned to face Kagai, standing there smiling evilly at him. "It appears that this child would be more difficult to manipulate than foreseen. " Scottsdale tried to contain his shock and surprise of Kagai's sudden arrival. "However, in light of this new development, I have decided to…continue your project even further. You have already proven that the transformed legend can tap into the creature's inner power." He looked to the Lugia on the floor. Scottsdale moved his glasses up. "If its like the other subjects who we tested the original virus, he should be able to use attacks." Kagai smiled again. "I know…" He walked up to the shattered view port where the Lugia could see him.

-0-

I weakly looked up and saw a man approaching the window. He was a man with dark hair and cold purple eyes. He smiled at me. "You will take us very far. I am Kagai, master of the Gales of Obsidian, but you can call us Team: Dark Gale, considering you being our first and showing…" He gestured to the shattered window. "Evidence of your power."

I glared at him. So this was the man responsible for helping Scottsdale take my life away. If I could only reach him…

Kagai made a gesture and an arm appeared and injected me with the tranquilizer. I struggled to stay awake, but I soon fell…

-0-

Kagai turned to Scottsdale. "Continue training with this one. I want you to unlock its true powers." Scottsdale cleared his throat. "Yes sir. By saying you will continue this project further, do you mean to tell us that the components you promised are ready?" Kagai closed his eyes. "_Yes, _my men have gathered the samples from Ecruteak_…_plus something more."

Scottsdale had a puzzled look. "More?" Kagai walked past him. "You'll thank me later." And he left, leaving the scientist to ponder these words.

-0-

**A/N: …Heh-heh. "Something more…"… Well, I thought up the name as Gales of Obsidian, but i gave it the common name of Team Dark Gale. Maybe it could be used in this way: _"Team Dark Gale, the storms of Obsidian…"_ I don't know. XD! Well, I would like to thank all of you who submitted names for the team, they were all so cool, but I couldn't decide. XO! They gave me inspiration for this one though…. Oh well, please review! MEE-YAA!**


	4. And then there were two

**Transformation: Project legend**

**Chapter4: And then there were two…**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I just haven't found the time to write on my laptop due to my busy schedule (Senior year's tough. XO), but none of that matters now, back to the story. Lord Nalthren has been making a spin-off of this story as sort of a supplemental, another side, if you will. Me and him consulted and collaborated on it, so technically, Project legend has 2 paths to follow, how exciting! XD! Enjoy the chap, MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the pokemon universe, Nintendo does. The transformation virus belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, though the Legendary strain belongs to me. (Bored out of my head gets credit for helping me think it up. XD!)**

**CHIKA, CHIKORI!**

**-**0-

Over the next few days, I have been getting used to my new body more. I was soon able to walk as normally as I had when I was a human. Scottsdale would still give me a shock to keep me in line. Ever since the incident the other day, he's been more interested in me, but minor scars on his face reminded him to be cautious. I looked at the area where the new view port was, and knew that he and the other scientists were monitoring me like crazy. I had a feeling that they were expecting me to do something like I did when I attacked them in the incident. I think some of them actually want me to do something.

_Man, this is just as bad as science class…_

-0-

"_Subject has shown exceptional adjustment to new body mass and shape due to transformation, but has yet to exert any abilities to use attacks…"_

Scottsdale looked at the Lugia.

"_Exercises will continue to be performed in hopes of tapping into latent abilities."_

"_As for the project, Kagai has given me…the necessary components required to further this project. All that is needed is suitable test subjects, but that can be easily remedied."_

"Dr. Scottsdale."

He turned to face a lower scientist. "The formula s prepared."

Scottsdale smirked and looked up at the time, then back at the grunt. "Bring _him _to me."

The scientist nodded and Scottsdale went to his notes again.

"_We may have our next specimen soon…"_

-0-

I woke up in my cell again, but I was chained to the ground rather than being on the table. _Man, I hate that needle…_ I began to get up. The chains didn't completely bind me to the ground, and I was able to walk a bit, but I couldn't get far. I smelled something.

I turned to find a large dead fish with in reach, its glassy eyes staring at me. _You've gotta be kidding me…_

It had a strong smell that I would have normally retched at, yet it kind of…_appealed _to me. I walked over to it and gulped as I looked at the fish before me. I closed my eyes and bent my neck forward and opened my mouth. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _I clamped the fish in my mouth, felt its scales brush against my mouth. My sharp teeth punctured it and began to draw blood. I felt the blood run down my throat and…I chomped again to have more of the blood crawl down my throat. I chomped and felt a sliver of raw flesh travel down my throat, and I chomped again and the fish split in half with a wet crunchy sound. The middle part in my mouth traveled down my throat, and it was good. It sort of reminded me when my mom used to make Tuna sandwiches for me, only without the mayo or the bread and the fish was bloody raw and…

I looked at the split fish and saw the eye peeking back at me. _If only it was wriggling alive in the sea and…_

I blinked. Why would I think something like that? I was some bloodstains on my white skin and I looked to the fish. I began to shudder and felt like puking my guts out. But a part of me was content with this "meal". I looked to the window, knowing that _they_ were watching. I looked to the sky and began to think about mom.

_Mom…_

-0-

Scottsdale was walking down a dark corridor being escorted by two Dark Gale grunts. He came to a cell and one of the grunts opened the door. He walked in and the two grunts followed.

"Huh…what do you want." A disgruntled voice asked from the dark.

Scottsdale mocked a friendly smile. "Jonathan, Jonathan, is that a way to treat an old colleague?"

A man in his twenties glared at him, his scientist outfit disheveled as if he had been here for several days. His eyes tired but still defiant.

"I'm not friends with scum." Scottsdale only dismissed the comment and closed his eyes. "I hope you don't mind going for a walk, Dr. Grant, there is something I would like to show you."

The grunts walked next to him. He struggled a bit when they placed handcuffs on him. "What about my research? Just what the hell are you trying to do?"

Scottsdale smiled. "All in due time, doctor, all in due time."

-0-

"You know, I've read your thesis on cloning pokemon, particularly the legendary kind, for study and research."

They were walking down the corridor, Jonathan Grant looking very upset with the situation. "Yeah, what about it?"

Scottsdale made a gesture like swatting a fly. "All a bunch of rubbish. You know how difficult it is to properly reconstruct ancient DNA, and even if you did, the results were always unstable. The late Dr. Fuji was a testament to that."

Jonathan looked up. "You're referring to the accident at New Island?" He smirked. "Omega is careful, and we did make a viable clone."

Scottsdale turned back at him with an indifferent face. "And how long did it take you to make it?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Sure it takes time, but we did it. And it wasn't for battling or domination, it was for the sake of science."

Scottsdale huffed. "Spare that science-for-the-good-of-humanity- crap. What I'm about to show you will change your view forever."

They came to a room. Scottsdale opened the door and motioned Jonathan inside.

"Take a look."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "What?! Is that a-…a, it's impossible!"

Scottsdale smirked. "Yes, that is a live Lugia."

Jonathan stared in awe and disbelief at the creature, actually there in the flesh.

"H-how?"

"We have come into the discovery of a virus that Team Rocket stole from Hoenn. Our master, Kagai, came to us with the virus and promised us…a legend. We were skeptical at first, then he demonstrated the virus." He looked to the sky, as if remembering. "It worked so fast, the cellular transformation." He read Jonathan's face. "That's right Doctor, this virus turns us into pokemon." Jonathan shook his head. Scottsdale continued. "We came up with a synthesis of an isolated strain of the virus. It took time, but with the virus's tendency to latch onto other pokemon DNA signatures, we began to synthesize a formula that allowed us to combine the reproductive powers of the virus with a DNA strain gathered from the trinkets or fossils that are believed to belong to the legendaries," He gestured to the Lugia. "And we have a legendary in our midst, whole, complete, far better than any embryo created in a tube." Jonathan looked to Scottsdale. "But that must mean…Are you telling me that it used to be human?" He began to back away. "You're crazy. You're sick."

The door closed. Scottsdale pulled a syringe from his pocket. "You'll soon see the light of our vision…"

-0-

I began to hear some noise from the observation window and looked up. I saw Scottsdale talking with another guy, and their talk was getting heated. I thought he was a friend of his, but then I saw him cuffed up and realized that he was like me, a prisoner. I really hoped he hurt Scottsdale in some way. Then I saw him pull out the syringe. _What's he gonna do with that? _I saw the purple fluid in it.

-0-

"This little cocktail was made using our synthesis and a fossil of Mew found among your belongings. " Grant shook his head and began to back away. "So, you're going to turn me too?" Scottsdale smiled. "Always the observant one." He lunged forward and stuck Grant in the stomach. His eyes widened and as Scottsdale pushed the formula into him.

-0-

I saw that bastard Scottsdale stab the other guy with the syringe. _If that's the same stuff he…_ I knew that the guy was in trouble. I heard a cry form him as he began to clutch his sides and his face twisted with pain. He began to scream again as his pants began to bulge. They soon ripped and a large purple tail popped through. He was turning into a pokemon, just like what happened to me.

I watched as his skin began to take a different tone and become a light grayish-purple. His hair began to fall out as two bony like horns grew where his ears were. The back of his head grew a long cable of flesh and connected with his neck. His hands began to change as his fingers blended and became three fingers with round ends. His legs changed and his nose and mouth merged to become a sort of muzzle. After a while the change was complete.

_That pokemon…_

I had only heard myths about them, but there was no mistaking what pokemon that guy was turned into.

_He's a Mewtwo …_

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the newly formed Mewtwo fell forward, unconscious. The doors opened and more grunts came in. Scottsdale stared with a confused and shocked look. _A Mewtwo?! I thought we had a sample of Mew!_

He looked at the pokemon that was once Jonathan Grant. _The fossil must have been too tampered with to be a pure strain of Mew, or maybe they tricked us with a fossil of one of their clones! _He covered his face with his hand. _What a waste…or maybe not._

He simply clasped his hands behind him. "Place it in a containment cell with psychic barriers. We may still have hope for this one…" The grunts nodded and began to pick up the unconscious pokemon. _We may have not gotten the legendary we were aiming for, but it's still a minor victory._

He began to turn and leave the room.

"Clean up this mess." He said as he gestured to the tattered clothing.

-0-

I saw the grunts take away the Mewtwo, and I sighed. It looks like I'm not the only one in this situation. _Poor guy…He won't be the last one._ I thought about Scottsdale words about trying to obtain other legendaries through this formula. _No one will be safe…_

I simply crouched my wings and began to lay on the floor.

_Well, at least I'm not alone anymore…_

Still, I moped.

-0-

**Ok, that's the end for this chap! Lord Nalthren requested an OC insertion** **in the form of Jonathan Grant, and he specifically told me to make him a Mewtwo. Now I know that there are those who don't consider Mewtwo among the Legendary Pantheon, but there are those who do. I simply explained that they were aiming for Mew but got Mewtwo instead. (Sigh) take it or leave it. Oh, it was also Nalthren who suggested it happening in front of Daniel, so now he realizes he's not alone in this. Who else will fall prey to this nefarious plot? XD! Well anyway, please review! MEE-YAA! **


	5. A little sparring match

_**Transformation: Project Legends**_

_**Chapter 5:A "little sparring match"**_

_**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's the usual excuse of being too busy. I'm glad you're all enjoying this Fic, and now, the story continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the transformation virus created by TurtlesandMonkeys. The character of Jonathan Grant belongs to Lord Nalthren.**_

_**MEE-YAA!**_

_**-0-**_

_I awoke with the usual jolt provided by that bastard Scottsdale and glared at him. I didn't sleep well after witnessing what he did to that guy last night, turning him into a Mewtwo with that stuff. __If he has the stuff to make other legendaries, everyone's in trouble… _

I put on a determined face. _Well, I gotta put a stop to it somehow! They won't have their way, not as long as I'm around!_

-0-

Scottsdale looked at the monitor with the Lugia. _That one's been trouble…but it'll soon fall under our control… _He turned to another monitor. There was an unconscious Mewtwo in a cell room. "_Subject Grant, J. has been moved to secure location with psychic barriers to guard against possible psychic abilities. Fossil supplied too tampered with to create pure strain of Mew DNA__for the serum. We will still aim to acquire a strand of Mew to create a formula."_

"Dr. Scottsdale?" A lower scientist popped into the room. Scottsdale acknowledged him. "Yes?" He asked while not turning away from his notes.

"The delivery has been successful and the formulas are synthesized. All we require is subjects."

Scottsdale's face did not change from its cold expression. "Find them."

-0-

I was once again knocked out and put into my "exercise room" to run around a bit, but at this point I know how to walk well in this new body. I looked to my wings and just yearned to take them for a spin. _If they were really interested in my powers, they would've already tested my flying ability. But then again, they probably know that I'll want to try to escape, which I really do…_

I knocked my head against the roof when I was lost in my thoughts. _Ow! _I took my wings and began to rub my head, which probably looked stupid coming from a Lugia. The intercom buzzed.

"Good morning, boy." I glared at the observation window. Scottsdale. He was there smiling. "I think you've already gained enough knowledge to use your new body. We'll see how much control you have with a little…"Sparing match" if you will."

_Sparring match? _What did he mean by that? The wall across from me suddenly whirred open and the concrete spit, revealing a door. The door slid open and a shape jumped out into the field.

"RRRRAAAAATICAAAATE!" A large brown rat pokemon with large teeth and whiskers glared at me. I turned to face it. _A Raticate? _I realized what this was. They expected me to battle it in a pokemon battle. I felt degraded by this, then I felt a little insulted. I was clearly bigger than this little rat.

No sooner than I finished that thought the Raticate jumped at me fast with its teeth bared. _Uh-oh! _I turned around fast and my tail slammed into the rat pokemon. "RAT!" It cried as it slammed into the wall. It rebounded fast and was ready again. It snarled and began to run at me again. I turned around and swung my tail again, but the Raticate opened its mouth and connected with my tail. _YEEEEOUCHH! _I let out a cry of pain as the rat clamped around my tail, puncturing the skin and causing blood to spill out. I began to swear like crazy in my mind as I tried to shake the crazy thing off of me. I began running around the room with the rat comically hanging off of my tail. _Ow! Man Scottsdale must be-ow!, really-ow!, enjoying this! OW!_

-0-

_What the hell is that boy doing? Does he know any once of fighting? _Scottsdale brought his hand to his head. "How embarrassing, we have one of the mightiest pokemon in the world and its getting beaten by a rat. I better give him some encouragement." He brought his hand around the switch.

-0-

_Man this really bites on so many levels! _I was still running, trying to get Raticate off of my tail, swinging hard as I can, but that only seemed to make its teeth go in even deeper. began to hit the rat against the walls, but still it hung on. _This can't get any worse…_

Me and my big mouth. I suddenly felt my collars activate and thousands of volts began to surge through my body. I screamed out a beastly wail as I felt the current electrify my nerves. The energy began to travel up the Raticate's fangs and soon it too was getting shocked. It began to grunt in pain as it was being electrocuted. _Come on. LET GO! _I began to fight against the current and swung the rat around. With its grip weakened, the Raticate flew off of me. "RAAAAT!" It screamed as it sailed through the air before landing hard against the concrete wall. It collapsed. The shocking stopped. I collapsed on my knees and looked at the Raticate. It was still breathing, but it was down for the count.

"That was…pathetic. You are a Lugia. You should start acting like one. Next time, let's see if you can win without my help." I glared at the intercom.

_He wants me to start acting like one? He'll get one! _I roared and began to run towards the observation window with my mouth bared. Scottsdale did not flinch and simply pressed the button. The shocks began again but I fought against them and still ran forward. Scottsdale seemed surprised by this because he actually started to move back. By the time I reached the window, the surges had begun to affect me but I did manage to ram the window with my head. The glass began to spider web a bit. I roared again and brought my head down again. The glass cracked again. I brought my head up again but I began to feel woozy. I fell back wards and began to twitch as the currents traveled through me. The shocking soon stopped.

_Bastard…_

I passed out.

-0-

Scottsdale was sweating. "Check its life signs." He told one of the lower scientists. The scientist shook his head. "I'm not going in there with that thing!" He complained. Scottsdale glared at him. "Well if it's dead, I'm holding your team responsible! Now check it now!" He yelled at the scientist again. Several scientists began to surround the Lugia and one was hesitant before putting his hand on the creature's neck. He made a sign back to Scottsdale. _Still alive…I never expected such ferocity from such a young subject. With that much will…_

"Administer the tranquilizer and take it back to its holding cell." The arm came down and injected the Lugia, then the holding team came in and began to use Machoke and Machamps to move the Lugia onto a large rolling platform. Then they began to wheel the Lugia away.

Scottsdale took off his glasses and began to rub his temple. He began to walk towards his room. He began to walk to his monitors and watch as the Lugia was being put back in its room. He switched the channel to the Mewtwo's room. It looked like it was beginning to stir. _This will be interesting._

He clicked on a PA. "May I have a small team meet with me at holding cell M-150?"

-0-

Scottsdale and his team were in the observation window as the Mewtwo began to stir some more. Sensors on walls connected to the computer to relay data about the stress on the psychic barriers. So far, only slight ebbs of psychic energy showed.

The Mewtwo's eyes suddenly flickered open. It began to get up and looked around its surroundings. It suddenly turned around and saw its own tail it began to look at its body frantically and looked around. The body seemed poised to scream but none came. The sensors began to activate and showed a massive output of psychic energy. Scottsdale could only imagine the mental scream the Mewtwo was projecting. Scottsdale smiled to himself.

"How are you this morning?" The Mewtwo turned to face the intercom. Its face of surprise turned to one of anger.

"You will now see the vision of our plan by partaking in its study…except this time, _you _are the subject." He chuckled and could imagine Grant's hostile feelings building towards him. _If that continues, you may develop your power faster than the Lugia boy…_

"See you around." He clicked it off and began to walk out the room. "Let me know of any major status changes."

"Yes doctor."

-0-

I hurt all over the place. I began to open my eyes and saw that I was back in my room again. I looked to my tail and saw the wound from the Raticate battle began to diminish, though it left one hell of a bite mark. I slumped my head. _Man that is one nasty bite…it's gonna take awhile before that heals…unless.…_

I began to focus hard and concentrated on the wound. I closed my eyes tight and began to concentrate harder. I tried hard and hard…

I opened my eyes. The wound was still there.

_Man, I as hoping I knew recover…_

I slumped my head forward again, still aching from the fight and Scottsdale's attempts to keep me from giving that bastard what he deserves. I laid on my side and closed my eyes.

_Mom…_ I began to feel tears well up in my eyes. _Mom…help me…I…I'm scared…_

-0-

The Lugia released a mournful wail as it laid on its side. Scottsdale watched this with little emotion on his face.

"Sir, we have a report from our teams on the orange islands. Acquisition of the samples from each "titan" has been successful. They are beginning their journey back. We also received word from our forces stationed at Hoenn. They have obtained a claw, and several shards we believe came from the orbs used to summon Kyogre and Groudon."

Scottsdale smiled. _All of this is falling into place…_

"Thank you for your report. Master Kagai will be pleased." He began to fiddle with his glasses as he inched closer to the monitor. "I _need _those subjects. Bring them or I'll start using your grunts." There was silence. "Master Kagai would never approve."

"You don't know what master Kagai wants." Scottsdale waited for the gale grunt to on the other end to respond. "Affirmative. We'll begin searching."

Scottsdale sighed. "Excellent. Scottsdale out." He turned off the radio.

_We better start seeing some results…_

He looked to the Lugia. _They're no good to us if we can't use their powers…still, they could be useful in…_

He smiled to himself.

_One way or another, the legendary power will be ours._

-0-

I was in darkness. It was like the darkness I had in my other dreams, before all this happened. I looked at myself. I was still a Lugia, lost in the unending sea of darkness. I curled up. …_mom…_

"_Daniel…"_ I looked up. Another voice? It was a soothing voice. There was a light beginning to shine through. I began to feel warm as the light began to chase away the darkness. The beams of light felt like they were caressing me, making me feel better.

"_Daniel…don't lose hope…" _I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. _Wait! Who are you? _

"…_as long as you don't loose hope, everything will be all right…"_

-0-

I woke up. What was that dream about? Who's voice was that? _Whoever it was, they're right, I shouldn't loose hope…_

Still, things are starting to look more hopeless by the minute.

-0-

**A/N: hmmm, a mysterious dream… well that was interesting. I also likedthe little battle between Daniel and the Raticate, I just thought it would be funny to have that happen to him. Scottsdale really wants those other subjects. Well, please review. MEE-YAA!**


	6. The third casualty

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 6: Third casualty**

**A/N: Ok, this is for people who caught the little mistake in the last chap: Sorry, I didn't catch it until later, (thanks foxy josh and Lord Nalthren.) For new people, just ignore this fact. Enjoy the chapter. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation universe or its virus; they belong to TurtlesandMonkeys.**

**Jonathan Grant belongs to Lord Nalthren. CHIKA, CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

"_The Lugia has still not shown any progress in developing its latent abilities. We will continue training until it displays any more power. It is evident that it has the will…"_

"Dr. Scottsdale, our retrieval teams are zeroing in on a potential subject."

Scottsdale smiled. "Excellent. Proceed with the retrieval."

"…_more potential is finding its way into our grasp, it would seem…"_

_-0-_

"Ok, your pokemon are in tip-top shape. We hope to see you again."

A blue haired girl took the Pokeballs from the counter. "Thanks, Nurse Joy. Have a nice day!" The pink haired nurse closed her eyes in a smile. "You too, Amy."

Amy was walking down the road with her Chikorita at her side. "Ok Chikorita, lets focus on winning that Zephyr badge from Faulkner." She said with a determined face. Chikorita nodded. "Chika!" It cried out. Amy smiled. She pulled out another Pokeball.

"Sentret, come on out!" The little brown pokemon came out and stood on its tail. "Sentret." It simply said. It then noticed Amy and Chikorita in surprise. Amy smiled. "Hey Sentret, welcome to the team. I'm sorry Chikorita and I had to be rough with you, but that's all behind us now. I hope we can become good friends." The Sentret cocked its head to the side. Then it extended its paw, as if asking for her hand. She shook it and laughed. Then Sentret went to Chikorita and shook its paw. Amy laughed again. "Glad to hear it. Ok, let's get going." She recalled both pokemon back into their Pokeballs and began to walk down the road to Violet city. She wasn't aware of the figures in the bushes.

-0-

"Two pokemon shouldn't be a problem, especially since this trainer is fresh outta New Bark." One gale grunt said into the radio. He pulled out a rocket launcher type weapon. His partner loaded the net. "Still it wouldn't hurt to use this. Charge set."

The other grunt smiled. "Ok. Locked and loaded."

-0-

Amy was walking down the road when she saw a Pidgey rustling about the grass. She stopped right away and pulled out a Pokeball. _A Pidgey! It might give me an equal edge with Faulkner's flyers._

"Go, Chikorita!" She released her ball and the grass pokemon appeared battle ready. It spun its leaf once. "Chika!"

The Pidgey turned to face its new opponent. It chirped then ruffled its feathers. _Chikorita may be at a type disadvantage, but its still got experience. _

"Chikorita, open up with a razor leaf!"

"Chiko!" It spun its head around and sent a barrage of leafs at the bird. The Pidgey began to fly upwards but was nicked by several leaves. The bird cried out then began to fly near Chikorita. "Ok Chikorita, tackle it!" The grass pokemon nodded and jumped into the air towards the closing Pidgey. The risky move slammed into the Pidgey and it sailed into a tree. It then fell down hard. Chikorita also flew back, but it got up and was ready again. Amy pulled out an empty Pokeball. She threw it at the Pidgey. The ball connected with the bird and it became a red light that entered the ball. The ball began to shake once. Amy stared hard at it. The ball stirred a second time, a third time, a fourth time. _Come on…_

The ball stopped stirring and the light on the Pokeball turned off. Amy ran to the ball and picked it up, unable to contain the joy she had. "All right Chikorita, we caught a Pidgey!" The Chikorita also shared in her celebration too. "Chika Chika!"

Chikorita then turned its head to the side and got into alert mode. "Chika?" It asked. Amy tuned in Chikorita's direction. "Chikorita, what's up?" The Chikorita had a protective look on its face. "Chiiii-KA!" It threw its head around and tossed some razor leaves at the nearby bushes.

There were some grunts of pain then a loud banging sound as a weapon fired. A net flew really fast at Amy. She gasped and jumped down really fast as the net swooshed overhead and hit the tree behind her. _What the? What's going on?_

She got up and stood by Chikorita as two guys in strange uniforms popped out of the bushes. They were wearing purplish-black uniforms with what looked like a purple version of the silver wing going through a black-orb on their jackets. She stood ready.

"Ok, who are you guys? You better not come any closer, or else!" She said, trying to sound tough.

One of the guys snickered. "Ooh, tough girl, huh? Well, we know what to do with tough girls." They both pulled out Pokeballs.

Amy stood back and looked to Chikorita. _Chikorita might be a little worn out from the battle. I can't use it alone. _

She pulled out her other ball. "Go, Sentret!" The raccoon pokemon stood on its tail as it was ready. "Sen, Sentret." It said.

The guys snickered and released their pokemon. One was a black snake with yellow markings on it and a yellow mouth. Its tail looked real sharp. "SSSEVIPER!" It cried out.

The other one put out a weird floating pokemon that looked like a mean head. "Glalie"

It snarled.

_What pokemon are those? I've never seen any like that._

"Chikorita, razor leaf!" The Chikorita nodded and released a flurry of leaves at the two pokemon. The stranger with the Glalie pointed at them. "Ice wind." He said.

The Glalie then started to shudder, as if bracing for an attack, then it yelled and ice began to come from the pores on its body. The wind froze the leaves and they began to slow.

"Seviper, sludge bomb." The snake began to rear its head back and opened its mouth and muddy sludge began surging out and over took the leaves.

Amy took a step back. _I don't know what to do against these types…_

The snake then began to lunge at Sentret. "Sentret, watch out!"

The snake wrapped around Sentret. It struggled. "Sentret!" Amy called out. The gale grunt sneered. "Strangle the life outta that pipsqueak!" The snake began to squeeze tighter and Sentret's struggles became weaker and weaker. Chikorita was running to do a tackle to help, but the other grunt saw it. "Glalie, aurora beam." The Glalie opened its mouth and hit Chikorita with a rainbow ray of light. "CHIKA!" It cried out as it slammed into a tree from the blast. Amy gasped "Chikorita!" She called out. She looked around frantically and picked up a tree branch. She was running to the snake pokemon constricting Sentret.

"YOU LEAVE MY POKEMON ALONE!" She yelled and she hit it in the head. It hissed at her and she hit it again. This time it began to lash out at her and let Sentret go. Amy pulled out Sentret's ball and recalled it, then she began to run towards Chikorita and scooped it up in her arms. She could hear the snake behind her.

The ice-type flew up to her and began to use blizzard on her. She closed her eyes and stopped and curled around Chikorita. She began to feel cold as snow was building up on her. She was reaching for Chikorita's ball with a shivering hand and grasped it. She was about to recall Chikorita when she felt something slam into her. She cried out and Chikorita flew from her grasp and landed in front of her, not moving. The snake then wrapped around Amy as she reached for Chikorita. "Chikorita!" She cried out. She struggled against the snake as the two gale grunts walked up to her. One pulled out a bottle and a towel and put some stuff on the towel. He then pushed it against Amy's mouth and she began to breathe in the fumes.

"Sleepy time." He said in an evil voice. She began to feel drowsy and her struggles became weaker. _No…Chikorita…_ She felt her consciousness slip and everything went black…

-0-

The gale grunts recalled their pokemon and grabbed the girl. "Huh, that was a little more fun than expected. Load her up, phone up the good doctor."

He looked to the Chikorita, still lying on the ground, then he turned away and walked towards the direction his partner left.

-0-

"Dr. Scottsdale, we have reports that one of our retrieval teams have obtained a subject and are on their way."

Scottsdale smiled. "Good. Thanks for the report." The radio clicked off and Scottsdale clicked on the intercom. "Prepare a synthesis of the formula so it can be ready when the subject arrives."

-0-

I was in my room, waiting for Scottsdale to give his routinely shock on me, but I noticed something odd. There were none today. I found that a little weird. I could never imagine a bastard like Scottsdale choosing to be generous. Something was up. I could just feel it. I thought back to the night he turned that guy into a Mewtwo. He probably found someone else. I felt a little anger boil. He probably found someone else to rob of their humanity. And I could do nothing about it. All I did was glare at the observation window he was usually at.

-0-

Scottsdale was in a blank concrete room with a metallic table in the center. The doors opened up and the grunts carried in a passed out girl. Scottsdale observed her. _Hmmm, another child…Hopefully, we won't get another defiant one like that Lugia boy…_

"Get her ready." He said. The grunts nodded and took her to the metallic table. A lower scientist came in and brought a large metallic suit case. He presented it to Scottsdale and began to leave, but not before he gave a look of empathy to the unconscious girl. Scottsdale cleared his throat and the scientist straightened up before leaving. Scottsdale opened the case which revealed several vials. One was sky blue, another was red. One was yellow, the other orange. _Hmmm, so many to choose from…once we get the others, this will be even more difficult to decide…but that's ok…_

"Where did you pick her up?" He asked of the grunt. "She's from Johto." _Johto…_

He picked up the sky blue one. _Let's inject it early. Maybe if it's given time to filter through the bloodstream, the virus will attack fully and cause mental deficiency…_

He pulled up her sleeve and stuck the needle in her arm. Then he pushed the formula into her bloodstream. He smiled. "Ok gentlemen you are dismissed. We'll take it from here." One grunt stretched his arms. "I hope you don't mind doc, but we would like to watch. I'd like to see the little tough girl squirm." Scottsdale hid his revulsion with a glare. "Your job is to capture subjects. Now get back to work." The other grunt shrugged. "Fine." They both left Scottsdale, who looked at his watch. _Hmmm,8:40. Four hours should give the virus plenty of time…_

-0-

They gave me another dead fish to feed on, which I half heartedly did, but still I was troubled by the lack of any activity concerning me. I knew that deep down, they had found somebody and they're doing the same thing they did to me. I rattled my chains. _Scottsdale…one way or another, I will stop you and your master…_

I looked to my bandage with the wound from the Raticate fight. I tore at my bandages and saw the wound, still there. _Ok, now concentrate…_

I closed my eyes and began to focus real hard. I began to feel a tingling sensation on my tail and concentrated harder. I closed my eyes real tight, until I couldn't concentrate anymore. I opened my eyes and saw my tail. My eyes widened.

The wound, it wasn't gone, but it was almost gone. I smiled inwardly. _Well, that's probably as close as I'm gonna get it. If I want to stop Scottsdale, I'm gonna have to learn how to use my powers._

I stood up and roared into the air. _I will stop you, Scottsdale!_

_-0-_

Amy's eyes stirred. She could hear a loud whale like cry. She began to slowly open her eyes. …_that sound…_

She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. She struggled some more, then she finally opened her eyes and saw the blank room. She saw her restraints. _What's going on here?_ She remembered those strangers. _Chikorita! What happened to Chikorita? _She looked to her straps and saw how pale her hands looked, like she had been strapped for hours. She looked around.

_Those guys! They must have kidnapped me…I wonder why. _

"Hey, let me out!" She called out to the empty air. _Why do I feel so cold? _She looked to her sleeve and noticed how ruffled up it was. She once again struggled to move out of the bindings she was in. _I gotta get out of here. I have to make sure Chikorita is all right! _

She was struggling again when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. She cried out. _Man, must've struggled too hard…_ But this pain didn't feel right. Her whole body began to chill, then it began to burn intensely. She tried to hold it in, but she let out an enormous scream.

-0-

"It's started." One of the scientist told Dr. Scottsdale. He looked to the watch. It was past midnight. He looked at the girl, screaming on the platform as the virus assaulted her body. "Release the bindings." He said with a gesture of his hand.

-0-

I was laying down in my chamber when I heard a loud screaming sound. I jolted up right away, but my chains grabbed me. It's happening again. I felt a great anger building up. _Scottsdale… _It was a girl's scream. I closed my eyes and tried to close myself out to her cries of anguish, but I just couldn't. _Don't loose hope…how am I supposed to keep hope when I hear that?_

I put my wings to my non-existent ears and closed my eyes. _That girl…I hope she'll be all right… _But I knew that that wasn't the case.

-0-

Amy screamed out loud as pain swept every inch of her body. The bindings holding her came apart and she fell forward and curled up on the floor. _Ah! It hurts…It hurts! _Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she clutched her stomach.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her head and felt a strong tugging there. She brought one trembling hand on her forehead and could feel that area shift. She screamed again as the bones in her head began to change and grow out of her forehead. She felt a grinding sensation as those bones grew taller and taller. Some of it spread over her eyebrows while the top part kept growing and growing until she soon had a diamond shaped bone extension sticking out of her forehead. She reached for it and felt that it was solid. It was also heavy and she fell to her knees. Her face began to push out and her nose blended with her mouth and she soon had a white muzzle with a bit of her chin facing down. She felt her new snout. _Wha-what's happening to me? _She pulled up her sleeves and saw blue fur racing across her skin with white diamond shaped patches appeared among her fur on her arms and legs. She pulled up her shirt and saw white fur grow on her underside. She felt pain again and landed on her hands . She watched as her fingers began to shift and fuse into paws. She felt the same thing happening in her feet. Her shoes ripped apart as her feet turned into paws. She began to get a little bigger and her clothes began to rip. She didn't get too large but she was a bit bigger than she was before. Two ribbon like extensions grew from her side and began to waver in the air. The last change was her blue hair turning purple and growing larger and longer until it traveled along her back and was longer than she was. It flowed in the air and had a water like quality about it. At last it was finished.

Amy felt the pain began to slip away and stared in shock at her new body.

_What happened to me? _

She was a pokemon.

She was a Suicune.

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the newly formed Suicune looked at its body with that look of fear and surprise that he was all too familiar with. _Hmm, another dud…but hopefully she will develop her powers fast…_

"Administer the tranquilizer and take it to its new cell."

"Yes doctor."

-0-

I noticed that the screaming stopped. It must have been finished. _Great, Scottsdale probably has another person like me to experiment with like a plaything…_

I'll probably meet that girl someday, whatever she is now.

I just arched my head back and released a wail for the person who was now trapped like me.

**-0-**

**AN/: ha, a Suicune. I decided to base Amy off of the character I play on pokemon crystal (yeah I play a girl sometimes, so what?) and this is one of the few times I actually have pokemon training happen in this universe. It also made it more painful when she was separated from her pokemon who were left in the condition that they were.(It hurt writing what happened to Chikorita. ) This is also the first chapter where I show the Team Dark Gale grunts in action. So Daniel has another friend. Well, please review. MEE-YAA! **


	7. True strength

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 7:True strength**

**_A/N: __Hola_, I'm back! I really like all the attention this story is getting. Enjoy this chap! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation Universe set up by TurtlesandMonkeys, the virus belongs to her. I DO own the Legendary strain of it though (Bored out of my head deserves partial credit for prompting this whole thing.)**

**-0-**

I was in the Darkness again.

All I heard was the hollowness and emptiness of the unending sea of darkness.

I suddenly heard the screams again, the screaming girl from earlier. I immediately brought my wings to my head and tried to block out the screams and close my eyes. _This isn't happening…this isn't happening…everything will be back to normal…this isn't happening…_

I heard the screams even louder and I began to wail along with it. I felt helpless, I felt sorry for the girl, for the guy that was turned into a Mewtwo, for anyone else who was going to fall into this web of pain and despair.

Suddenly, there was a light, a beacon of light shining through the darkness. It flushed out the screams and began to caress me again. I began to feel a little hope coming back. I felt a hand rub against my chin and lift up my head.

…_mom…?_

I saw my mom's face shining in the light. She smiled. _"Not quite, but I'm glad you're happy to see me."_

It was the voice from earlier. I cursed at myself for not remembering that it was mom's voice. She brought me closer. _"Daniel, don't give up hope. You'll need it if you hope to return things back to normal." _She smiled. _"And you'll also need it to unlock your true strength. I know you can do it and help the others."_

I noticed that her eyes were an even lighter blue than usual. She began to sail again. _"Stay strong, Daniel…"_

-0-

I woke up fast, which pulled my chains and tugged me for a bit. I resisted the jerk and began to think about what my dream meant. _It was mom…but it was also someone else…_

Well, mother or not, she was right in giving me hope. _I need it to unlock my true powers…_

The intercom buzzed. "Ah, your awake."

I turned and saw Scottsdale again. "Today we'll conduct another sparing match. Hopefully you'll give us a better performance than last time."

With that the usual arm came out and injected me with tranquilizer.

I tried to keep hope as I passed out…

-0-

I awoke in the exercise room again and looked for my "opponent". I saw the door open and out came an Onix. It crawled in and eyed me.

_Hmmm, an Onix._

At least they gave me someone close to my own size. If anything it was slightly bigger.

"All right, let us begin." Scottsdale said from the observation room.

The Onix went first and I spun doing my tail lash again. It hit and the Onix winced but still stood. Me on the other hand felt pain from hitting the hard pokemon. _Ouch! Man that hurt!_

I went back and shook my tail from the pain. I brought my wings down and pushed my self up a bit enough for me to swing my lower body forth and hit the Onix with my tail and legs in the chin. Its head flew up but it came down and tacked me. I hit the wall with the Onix bearing down on me.

_No matter how hard I hit it, it just won't go down!_

The Onix tackled at me again.

-0-

Scottsdale and the other scientists watched from the observation window as the two pokemon clashed. _Hmmm, at least this is a little more entertaining than the last humiliation…_

He watched as the Lugia tried to hit the Onix with strong Physical attacks, but due to Onix having hard hides, the damage just wasn't getting through. _Come on boy, you can't win with just brute force alone…you need to tap into your power to defeat this opponent. _

He still kept his hand over the button.

-0-

_I can't hit it with my physical attacks, I need to think of something else!_

The Onix curled back then launched itself at me with hits horn bent down. _Oh crap!_ I closed my eyes fast and felt an energy surge inside me. I heard the Onix slam into something and felt myself being pushed back, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and say the Onix pushing against an invisible barrier protecting me. _Did I do that?_

The Barrier pushed against the Onix and it flew backwards. The barrier disappeared.

-0-

Scottsdale got up form his chair quickly. _That was a barrier attack!_ I He smiled to himself. "….it's working…" He began to chuckle. _Let's see what else this boy can do._

-0-

I closed my eyes and began to focus inside myself. I could hear the Onix getting up again and roaring in anger. I could here it charging at me. It was then that I felt an energy building up inside me. _"Don't loose hope…" _I heard my mother's voice again. It flowed through me, like water. I opened my eyes wide. _NOW!!!_

I opened my mouth and felt a torrent of water surge up my throat and charge at the rock pokemon. It slammed into the Onix and sent it back against the wall. It cried out in pain. It closed its eyes and fainted. I fell on my knees from the force of releasing that water but I smiled at my handy work. _I did it! I won!_

I spread my wings and released a triumphant cry.

-0-

The Lugia roared at its victory over the defeated Onix. The scientist were collecting data and scribbling notes in a flurry of chatter and excitement. Scottsdale just sat and grinned inwardly. _That's a good boy…what power…_

A scientist came up to him with a face of awe. "Did you see that? Did you see the force of that hydro pump? That was incredible."

Scottsdale smiled. "I know, the seeds of our work are starting to reap some results." He crossed his hands. "Administer the tranquilizer, but first let me congratulate him on his win."

-0-

I looked at the vanquished pokemon that was unconscious before me. I was proud, but I also felt sorry for the Onix. It wasn't its fault. The intercom buzzed.

"Good work. You're finally beginning to become the pokemon we expect you to be. I must applaud you on that sudden hydro pump you unleashed. Lets hope you'll discover the rest of your other abilities soon enough."

The intercom buzzed off and the arm came down and injected me again. I was cursing Scottsdale as I slipped into unconsciousness.

-0-

The Lugia went down and the moving teams went into the exercise area immediately. Scottsdale pulled out his tape recorder. _"Subject Lugia has finally exhibited some ability to use special attacks. Further training will continue to make attacks become second nature."_

He felt his pager vibrate and he pulled it out. _What is it now? _He muttered internally. He looked at his pager. _That was today?!_ He closed his eyes and sighed and began to walk out the room. "Continue to monitor the Lugia and other subjects until I return. I have other matters to attend to."

He went into an elevator and it slammed shut.

-0-

_Was it today?_

"Hello?"

A young woman with long brown hair and icy blue eyes held a folder close to her blouse as she sat on a couch in a waiting room of some sorts with some potted palms. She looked to her watch. _I hope I have the right day…_

She brought out her reading glasses from her front pocket and read her application letter. _I hope they accept me. Remember what mom always used to say, stay calm and collected when dealing with people in business…_

She heard a ding and let out a brief gasp of surprise and turned around as an elevator appeared from the wall. She regained her composure when she saw a man with a lab coat and a light beard and glasses standing there. She brushed a few stray strands of brown hair and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm the intern from Rustboro tech. I'm looking for a doctor Alexander Scottsdale, can you help me find him?"

The man raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. "I'm doctor Scottsdale."

She tried to hide her surprise but couldn't do it. "Oh, sorry. Julie Phillips."

"Charmed, ms. Phillips. State your business." He said bluntly.

Julie stood up straight. "Oh, I'm here to apply here, at…" She brought out her folder and read. "'Obsidian labs' and be a lab assistant." She presented her folder to Scottsdale and he looked through it.

"Hmm, You wrote a paper on the legendaries of the orange islands."

Julie nodded. "A lot of my papers were centered on their relationship with the region around them and how they affect the world. I was able to visit these islands and didn't see them, but it was still amazing to me to be on those islands."

Scottsdale closed the folder. "How old are you?"

Julie closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "Nineteen going on twenty soon. It's all on my resume though."

Scottsdale read it. "I could have sworn you were younger."

"I get that a lot." She chuckled but got serious again.

"Why do you want to work for Obsidian?" Scottsdale asked.

Julie straightened up. "I've heard recommendations from a friend about Obsidian labs and how it partakes in the study of pokemon and has some of the greatest scientists working for it. I too want to be a scientists and might find something to aspire to if I work here."

Scottsdale raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

Jenny nodded. "Yup,. I also here that Omega has the same thing but I applied to both anyway so one might accept me if the other doesn't. I just really want to become a scientist."

Scottsdale straightened up. "Omega you say? Hmmm…" He began to consider this.

"What traits best describe you?"

Julie brought her hand to her chin. "Well, I'm a very hard worker, I don't back down too often and I promise I won't let anyone down."

Scottsdale offered his hand. "Well ms Phillips, consider yourself a part of the Obsidian team."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?" She shook it. Scottsdale closed his eyes.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow. Meet here at 6:00 sharp at this very spot. You'll receive orders from me there." He began to walk towards the elevator.

Julie nodded. "Got it. I won't let you down sir."

He turned to face her.

"Welcome to the tram…" He seemed to smile a dark smile as the elevator closed and Julie sighed a sigh of relief.

_Whew, I'm in….creepy guy though…_

_-0-_

_That was frustrating, though the girl may prove useful, we do need some extra hands around here…_

Scottsdale went to his room and pulled out a bottle and a glass and poured some brandy into it and took a drink.

_She will prove useful…one way or another…_

He raised his glass.

"To project legend…"

-0-

I was in the darkness again. She was there again…

_Mom…_

"_You did wonderful out there…Keep up your spirit and your hope and there will be no limit to what you can do…"_

She smiled and flew away. I was too tired to even try and pursue her.

_Mother…_

I woke up in the room and looked to the ceiling.

_I'll do it mom….for you…._

_-0-_

**AN?: OK, I think I'll stop there. The thing with Julie was to set up another character and to show that team Dark gale, like team rocket to an extent, had some real-life institutions that serve as a front for their crimes but appear normal to the common observer and sometimes they hire real people like Julie to keep up appearances. Julie has no idea what she's getting into. Also, Daniel shows some power for the first time and he's starting to progress. Well, please review.**

**JonseyCat, out! MEE_YAA!**


	8. demonstrations

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 8:demonstrations**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in awhile, I was busy with other things like Ancient Society Ascension and things like that. I must say I'm surprised my story is having so many Faucets, such as Lord Nalthren's Spin-off Project Legend: Mewtwo and even some inclusions of Team Dark Gale in Bored out me head's Life with Lugia. Well, the story continues…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I also do not own the Transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys; the concept of the transformation virus belongs to her though the legendary strain is mine. Lord Nalthren owns omega and its scientists. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

Over the next few days Scottsdale and his team ran more "sparring matches" against me. Most of the time they were just easy fights like me against a rock type or a smaller opponent. I knew that they were just trying to have me memorize my attacks so that they would come easier, and I actually saw it work. More and more the attacks were becoming second nature. I knew that it was helping them, but it was also building my strength. I think Scottsdale knew that. That's why he's very careful to make sure that I won't over step my limits and blow half of them to hell.

"CHAR!" The Charmeleon ran at me with its claws bared and jumped in the air. I curled up and made a barrier pop up with ease and the orange lizard pokemon bounced off. It landed and charged up a flame attack. I didn't see it coming and it singed my wings. I roared out and flapped my singed wings at it, the gale sending it against the wall. "Char!" It said as it slammed then passed out. I concentrated and felt the pain in my wings lessen and used recover to heal the burns away. I felt a jolt from the collars and I reeled. I turned and saw Scottsdale in the view port.

"Very good, you didn't even need to use a water move against it. That shows us you have some strategy. That will be all for today." He pressed a button and the tranquilizer came out. _Now…_

I summoned a barrier and the tranquilizer couldn't get passed it. I smiled when suddenly I felt the jolts from the collars again. _Damn it! I Forgot all about those!_ I roared and tried to keep the barrier up but the pain from the shocks became to much to bear. The barrier collapsed and I fell to my knees, breathing harshly.

"Ah-ah ah. You be a good Lugia boy and take your sedative. You can go peacefully of painfully, your choice." Scottsdale scolded from the booth. The tranquilizer punctured me and I began to feel drowsy again.

-0-

The Lugia went down and Scottsdale sat down. The Lugia has definitely shown some progress, but its defiance was growing as well. _There's nothing worse than a petulant child…_

Then again, they chose the subject because he was a child. _I never thought his will could be this strong. I thought he'd be begging to do our will by now…_

Scottsdale furrowed his brow. _He will soon…_

He then thought about the other subjects, Jonathan and the Suicune girl. Jonathan was already showing fluid control over his body and even tapped into some of the abilities. The girl on the other hand, has yet to show any sign of control. It will take awhile to get any results from her.

_And that new intern…_

He got up and began to walk toward his office. "Prepare an exercise for subject M-150 and tell me when its ready." He casually said as he walked out.

"Yes doctor."

He got into his office and sat down in front of the monitors. The Lugia was being placed back in its cell, the Suicune was asleep, and the Mewtwo was just standing with its eyes closed and its arms crossed. _Three legendaries, and only two are giving us problems…_

He was considering re-working the formula. When they diluted the virus to its basest form to make the formula, they may have removed some evolutionary qualities that the virus gained over the centuries, such as easy access to attacks. _Then again, Grant has shown exceptional control over his, but then again he knows Mewtwo's better than anybody…_

The Lugia boy was coming along as well and it won't be long before the Suicune does as well…

The was a buzz. "Dr. Scottsdale? It's me Julie."

Scottsdale put the monitors in sleep mode and turned the buzzer on. The door slid open and the young scientist was there with papers brushing against her lab coat. She kept the stack balanced and fiddled with her reading glasses. "The…reports you wanted, sir." She panted.

Scottsdale only yawned. "Take them to data processing and I will look at it later." he simply said.

"What?! Whoa!" She fell forward and the papers scattered all over the floor. Scottsdale watch unpityingly as the papers fluttered around him and Julie gasped. "Oh my gosh! Sorry!" She went on the floor and began ot gather the scattered reports. Scottsdale closed his eyes. "It's quite all right ms. Phillips…"

Julie was picking up papers. "No, I'm such a klutz sometimes! It's just…"

She put the stacks on her arms. "I've been here for several days and all you've been having me do Is bring your paperwork and your coffee,"

Scottsdale looked to his watch. "That reminds me, the new pot is almost ready."

Julie kept her growl to herself. "But I didn't sign up for this. I signed to help with your research and you won't even tell me what that is. I even begin to wonder if Obsidian is a research lab or a bank."

Scottsdale closed his eyes and put his hand in his pocket. "And what exactly would you like to do."

"I dunno, work with some pokemon at least?" She said.

Scottsdale thought about this. "Are you good at tending pokemon?"

"Well, I'm no Nurse Joy, but I do know my way around the little critters."

Scottsdale walked past her. "Follow me then."

-0-

"_Chikorita! Chikorita!"_ _She reached out to the unmoving pokemon…_

_Chikorita… _

There was pain and Amy opened her eyes. She looked to her body, still a Suicune's and noticed the glaring lights turning on and saw that she was in a blank concrete cell. The observation window had several scientists watching her taking notes. Amy felt low when she realized the scientists saw her as a thing to be observed than the human being she was.

_Well, I'm not quite human anymore, am I?_

She felt tears well up and released a mournful cry which reverberated through the walls.

_Chikorita…_

_-0-_

"So doctor, can I ask you something?" Julie asked as then walked down a metallic hallway.

"When I first came here, I saw you with some minor scars. Did you get those in an experiment or something?

Scottsdale never looked away from the path ahead. "Motor accident." He simply said.

"Another thing is, what are you working on? Then again it's probably none of my business. It's probably something important that I just can't wait to be a part of."

She smiled. Scottsdale gave her a look as if saying _you have no idea._

"Here we are." Scottsdale said and opened a door. There were cabinets and examination tables. Julie saw pokemon bandaged up or waiting to be tended to. There were scientists walking around and making notes about the pokemon. Julie saw a passed out Charmeleon being wheeled in on a stretcher.

Scottsdale gestured to the room.

"This is our pokemon medical ward. Here we tend to wounded pokemon as you see."

Julie walked in and was watching all the pokemon. "What for?"

Scottsdale cleared his throat. "Potion development. He observe all the injuries a pokemon sustained in battle and try to develop potions that not only heal the pokemon but improve their performance."

Julie walked by and picked up a Rattata with a bandaged arm. "Don't Devon and Silph do that already?"

"They can only go so far but we're trying to help pokemon with our products. You can help us toward bettering the lives of Pokemon, ms Phillips."

She looked around. "How did all these pokemon get hurt in the first place?" Scottsdale pushed up his glasses. "They were found in the wild in this state. Volunteer trainers brought them to us so we could study. Not only are you helping these pokemon, but you're also helping the trainer world."

Julie nodded. "I'll help, so I just help tend to them?" Scottsdale nodded. "Make any recordings about the injuries they obtained, like how strong the force was. The better we know how to deal with any type of blow, the better formula we can make."

Julie nodded and raised a fist. "Yes sir! I won't let you down." Scottsdale smiled "Good." he turned and walked away. Good thing she bought that story. _Two birds with one stone. Not only can we heal our punching bags without going to the pokemon center, but it will keep that girl out of my hair for awhile._

He looked to his watch. _And the exercise should be ready by now._

_-0-_

I woke up weakly. _That bastard…_ I forgot all about the collars, which can shock me from anywhere. If I can find away to break these, then I could resist the tranquilizer. _Then what?_

I heard a mournful cry. The voice sounded kind of like the girl I heard earlier.

_What about the others? I got to help them too, don't I?_

What I had to do was clear. I have to help the others escape ad destroy Scottsdale's research so they couldn't do this to anyone else.

_I will stop you. And I'll be free, you'll see…_

But first I have to gain mastery of my powers.

I won't lose hope.

_-0-_

"Initiate test." Scottsdale said while clicking a pen in and out next to his head.

The Mewtwo was on one side and there was a Raticate on the other side. In fact, it was the same Raticate that fought the Lugia in the other match. The Raticate jumped at the Mewtwo and it lifted its arm and suspended the rat in midair, then it began to slam it to the ground.

_Hmm, well that's much more faster than the Lugia boy…_

Jonathan put on a smile and began to close his eyes and knocked the rat around back and forth, side to side. _Now he's just showing off._

The Mewtwo put the rat down, who was beaten to a pulp. Then Jonathan put his arms in a charging position and dark energy began to concentrate. The rat shook itself to its senses and bared its teeth. "RAAAATICATE!" It jumped forward. By that time of orb of dark energy was in between the Mewtwo's arms and it launched a shadow ball at the rat. It slammed into the Raticate and it cried out and slammed into the wall then fell forward, defeated.

_Well, that was better than the Lugia boy's first sitting…_

"Congratulations. You manage to exhibit your power faster than our Lugia." The Mewtwo only glared at him.

"_I know, I did spend a good deal of my life studying how a Mewtwo attacks. I did clone one you know."_

Scottsdale's eyes widened. He heard Jonathan's voice clearly. _Telepathy? He could speak telepathically?_

The Mewtwo smirked. "_I can read your thoughts too, Scottsdale."_

Scottsdale was sweating. It's amazing that after a few days in that body, Jonathan has better control in it than Scottsdale anticipated. The radio buzzed.

"Dr. Scottsdale?" A grunt asked from the other end.

"yes what is it?"

"It's about the formula. The ones that we got from subject M-150? Well the Suicune worked because there was a whole hair but the ones with Raikou and Entei?"

"Well go on?"

"The virus is rejecting them. There isn't enough solid DNA for it to latch on to. We basically have dust."

Scottsdale's eyes widened. "What?!" The Mewtwo smirked.

"They probably needed to be taken back to a lab fast before they dissipated but since we captured him before he could storage them properly…"

Scottsdale slammed the desk. "Damn it!" He glared at the Mewtwo and turned away.

_Well, this isn't the first time you stabbed me in the back…_thought Scottsdale.

The pen flew up and lodged itself in Scottsdale's back. Scottsdale turned and grunted in pain as he pulled out the pen.

"Intensify the damn barriers!" He muttered. The scientist nodded and hit some switches. The Mewtwo began to double over and fell to its knees. The tranquilizer came in and sedated it and it passed out. Scottsdale rubbed where the pen had struck him. _We're going to have to find some other way of replicating Raikou's and Entei's DNA…and to keep you in good behavior…_

He heard the radio buzz. "Doctor, we have another one." A grunt said. Scottsdale looked to his watch. 6:14...

"Bring in the subject." Scottsdale growled. _This next one better loose their mind. _He looked to the passed out Mewtwo as the moving team took it out of the training room.

"Dr. Scottsdale, the Suicune has awakened but its only crying. It hasn't even attempted to move yet." Scottsdale rubbed his head. "we'll deal with that later. Prepare a formula. The ones we received from the orange region are stable, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Then prepare me a batch." he clicked off the radio and began to walk out the room.

-0-

I went to sleep and was in the darkness again, but this time I was looking for my "visitor."

_Mom? Mom are you there?_

I heard a grunt. It didn't sound like voice I heard in my other dreams. _Who's there? _I asked.

"_You're that…Lugia boy…right?" _The other voice asked. It belonged to a man.

_My name is Daniel, and I eas forced into a Lugia by Team Dark Gale._

"_Huh, So Scottsdale betrayed us for an evil organization…"_

I looked around. _Who are you and how am I talking to you?_

"_Jonathan Grant. I used to be a scientist at Omega until Scottsdale captured me…and transformed me…I was just reaching out with my mental abilities until I heard you calling for 'mom'."_

_You heard me?_

"_I think your visitor is a pokemon…of ….endary…atus…" _He was beginning to break up.

_Hey wait? What's going on?_

"_The B…rrier…bre…onec…ion" _He faded away. I called put for this "Jonathan" but he was gone. Ihe must have been the scientist I saw Scottsdale turn into a Mewtwo. I thought about what he said. The pokemon visiting me is of Legendary status? Is that what he was telling me? Well then I thought about it when my 'mother' visited me her eyes were different and she seemed to float a lot…

_Maybe he is right…maybe a pokemon is visiting me in my dreams…_

But who? I simply waited in the darkness for my visitor to show up, but she didn't came.

I woke up and saw that I was chained to my room. After talking with Jonathan, I really wanted to know who my visitor really is….

_Jonathan, if you can hear this, I just want to say to not give up hope…_

I waited for a response.

"_I won't."_

I smiled inwardly. I saw hope now.

-0-

**A/n: And I'll stop there! Wow, it sure felt good visiting this story again after I put it on temporary hold due to me being busy with school and other stuff. I like the little section between Julie and Dr. Scottsdale and how she knows little about what is really going on. Also, I set up for another Legendary TF to occur, and I think I made it clear by referring to the region. We had yet to see the other legendary subjects show any of their power and Lord Nalthren told me that since Jonathan studied Mewtwo's for awhile that he knows how they tick so it made it easier for him to adjust to his new body. Also we came up with that little "stab in the back" joke early on and decided that the samples Jonathan got were not Viable enough. (Hey, Suicune stayed around long enough to leave a whole hair if you played Crystal while Raikou and Entei took off fast.) We also arranged for the little conversation between Grant and Daniel to at least establish a connection. Well, Please review! MEE-YAA!**


	9. shock

-1**Transformation: Project Legends.**

**Chapter 9:shock**

**A/N: It's me again! Enjoy the chap! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, that belongs to Nintendo. I also do not won the transformation series established by TurtlesandMonkeys. Lord Nalthren owns Jonathan Grant. CHIKA !CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

Julie was patching up a beaten up Rattata. _man, these pokemon must have it tough out there…_

She finished the bandage and looked at her report and scribbled some notes. She looked to her watch. _Hmm, 9:20 …_

She realized that she has been working later than she usually did. _Huh, usually Scottsdale calls me up and tells me I should leave…_

She smiled. _Oh well, I really don't mind. I actually like working with these pokemon, even if I do feel sorry for a bad they're injured…_

She put the Rattata back in its Pokeball and began to work on a Sandshrew that was totally drenched.

_Dr. Scottsdale must be pretty busy if he forgets to send me home…_

_-0-_

Scottsdale looked at the vials in the case. He saw the two missing slots. _Hm, Jonathan's samples were no good to us…at least the fossil and the hair worked for us…_

The door slid open and two gale grunts came in holding a struggling guy. He was a young guy, probably 17 or 18, who had blond hair and wore worker's overalls with a yellow vest.

"Caught this guy outside of a pokemon breeding center all by himself. Must have been locking up the place late. We bagged the pokemon there too." One grunt said.

"Let me go! What is this all about?!" the young man struggled again.

"Strap him in." Scottsdale said indifferently and pulled out a vial. It was the yellow one.

"All right Blondie, into the straps." One guy teased. The man shoved him.

"My name is Jared!" he growled.

"Do I look like I care?" The grunt retorted as he pushed Jared against the table while his partner held is arms next to the straps. The metallic bindings came out of the table and cuffed Jared to the metallic surface. He spit at one of the grunts who then punched him in the stomach. He grunted in pain.

"Can we watch this one Doc?" The grunt asked as he wiped the spit off. Scottsdale gave him a familiar glare and the grunt turned with his partner. "I guess not…"

Scottsdale turned his attention back to Jared on the table.

"So, what are you going to do, _doctor_?" Jared asked. "Are you going to inject me with that?"

Scottsdale walked forward with no pity and injected Jared in the stomach. "Essentially." Is all he said be fore pulling the jab out, ignoring Jared's scream. Scottsdale looked to his watch. 10:42

"I suggest you enjoy the remaining two hours of peace you have…they may be your last." Scottsdale said as he began to take the case and walk out.

"What was that stuff? Is it going to kill me?" Jared asked with a mixture of fear and anger.

Scottsdale looked to him with a smile. "Of course not, why would we do that?" He then turned away.

"See you at midnight."

And the door closed, leaving Jared strapped on the table.

-0-

Amy woke up and turned her head, feeling the weight of the large crest on her head. It still took her awhile to get used to her new body. She was still a little uncomfortable of the fact that she was naked. _Yeah, I guess my fur is supposed to make me feel better, but I still feel embarrassed…._

She looked at her paw, remembering when it was a hand. She felt the tears beginning to form again. _Why is this happening? Why me? Why…?_

She close her eyes and opened her mouth and released a mournful wail.

"Good evening." A voice on the intercom buzzed through. She looked around, trying to find the source when she looked to the view port. There was a man with glasses there. She had a bad feeling about him.

"_Why are you doing this? Let me go and turn everything back to normal!"_ She pled in words that he could probably never understand.

"You have been given enough time to adjust to your new body, I think we should go for a little exercise." He made a gesture with his arm and Amy felt pain as a needle went into her. She let out a loud cry but began to feel drowsy…

_Chikorita…help me…_

-0-

I heard a loud cry that distracted me from my thoughts. It was the girl again. I heard her pain. Scottsdale must be doing something bad to her and there's noting I can do about it.

"_It's sort of my fault…" _Jonathan said suddenly. I looked around. _What is? _I asked out with my mind.

"_The torture that girl is going through….I helped supply the DNA of a Suicune to Scottsdale when he kidnapped me….I heard her cries that night and you don't know the guilt I felt…" _I heard his voice sadden.

_Hey cheer up. You're not the one who stuck the needle in her, Scottsdale is._

I heard a chuckle. "_I guess your right…"_

_The other night you said that my visitor in my dreams might have been of legendary status. What did you mean by that?_

"_I just guessed it was because I've been feeling this presence lately. At first I thought it was just my body adjusting, but then my mind was sending me signs that it might be another legendary. I thought it was you at first, but this energy was different, Calming…"_

_And you think it's another legendary, like a real one?_

"_In this crazy place, I don't know what to think…"_

I looked down. _Oh, I was hoping you knew any answers…_

I sat down, my tail twitching in front of me. The Raticate bite from a long time ago was long gone. _So, you knew Scottsdale before this? _I asked.

"_He was an asshole then as he is now…" _Jonathan said.

I sort of chuckled at this. _So how are we going to escape?_

"_We?"_

_If we can commune like this, then maybe we can get a plan to escape._

"_Huh, a partnership…ok kid, let's do it."_

I smiled inwardly.

There was hope.

-0-

Jared hung his head as he grew exhausted from trying to get out. _What do they want? Who are these guys? _He thought. He remembered to when he was captured.

He was working in the back of the breeding center watching as he helped a Nidoran male find a Nidoran female. He'd been raising that one for months and now it gained the confidence to try and interact with the other Nidoran. It was a shy one when it started out, but Jared's mentor taught him how to help some pokemon overcome this. The Nidoran came back to him with a smile on its face and Jared knew it was happy with it's treatment. He put it back in its ball.

"Jared, can you lock up for the night?"

"Yes ma'm."

He was locking up when to shady fellows walked by.

"Sorry we're closed. You're gonna have to come tomorrow." he told them. The smirked.

"We're not here on business." They pulled out a net gun and fired at him. He was ensnared and felt jolts writing in his body before he passed out.

_Why are they doing this…guess I'll never accomplish my dream of becoming a breeder like my master…_

_-0-_

Amy woke up in a blank room with an observation window like the others. _What now?_

She felt a jolt hit her and cried out. She got up on her "knees" and paws and arched her back from the sudden shock. She panted when the shocking stopped and saw a ring around her waist and on her neck and ankles. _What the?_

She felt a shock again and cried out. She heaved and looked to the window. The man with glasses was there.

"Walk." was all he ordered before hitting a switch. Amy felt the shock again and she fell forward.

_Why?! Why is he doing this?_

She struggled to get up and was on her hands and she stood wobbly. She lifted one paw in front of her and wobbled on her other arm and she slipped and slid forward. She struggled to get up and lifted her heavy head. Her paws slipped and she fell to the side, panting and heaving from exhaustion and pain.

_I gotta do it…I gotta do it…_

Amy felt another shock and screamed out loud. She began to get up and moved her paw in the air again and put it ahead of her and she moved her other paw in the air. She pushed her legs forward and she felt her self move forward. She slid again and was heaving. She expected another shock but none came.

"You at least took several steps. We'll try again another time." his cold voice responded. With that, Amy felt a piercing pain as the tranquilizer went inside her and her world went black…

-0-

Jared was tired and decided to rest his eyes. _I wondered what they pumped me with…or if anyone is going to come looking for me…_

Even if he was just an intern at the pokemon breeding center his disappearance won't go unnoticed. He looked to his stomach, where the doctor impaled him. It was cold in that area. In fact, Jared felt cold all over.

Jared suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his system, the shock opening his eyes quickly and taking his breath away. He inhaled sharply and began to scream.

He was in an incredible amount of pain, every inch of him was tingling, jolting, searing.

He screamed and screamed.

-0-

I heard screaming erupt and looked in the direction. Scottsdale found someone else.

I wondered how he felt listening to those screams of if they affected him at all.

"_Looks like another bird's in the cage….' _I heard Jonathan say.

-0-

Amy fluttered her eyes when she heard someone screaming. _god what's going on in this place?! _She brought her aching paws to her head and felt her self screaming along with the suffering person.

_I'm so scared!_

_-0-_

Jared kept screaming and screaming, praying for the pain to end. The manacles went away and he fell forward, writhing and screaming on the floor.

His skin began to turn a yellow color but on the back of his arms, black appeared. His hands suddenly stiffened and his fingers were extended and stiff. He felt tingling there and his fingers began to extend and sharpen, fanning out until they looked like sharp feather tips. His arms began to flatten stating with the fingers and his had began to flatten traveling up his arms. He painfully felt the bones hollow out and nearly become non-existent when they collapsed. He only screamed and screamed. He soon had wings on his side, the black area of his arms suddenly tearing from the skin and becoming rigid and thin.

His shoes tore up as his feet began to change, sharp claws poking through his tattered socks and sneakers. His toes began to stiffen and turn orange and became thin. His legs began to shrink, stopping just above the knee and turning orange and began to get kind of skinny. His big toe traveled around his tattered shoe and foot and went to his heel where it lengthened and became a claw. His screams started to sound like enraged bellows. His body began to spike up and his skin became a coat of yellow spiky feathers, his pants tore as spikey feathers erupted from his backside.

His blond hair began to spike up and shoot out in all directions as if he had been hit by an electric charge. His eyes grew intense and his ears got swallowed up by his hair which became spiky feathers. His nose and moth hardened and turned orange, then started pushing forward and blending together until it became longer and longer and became a sharp orange beak. The change was complete.

The legendary thunderbird Zapdos was in Jared's place.

The bird spread its wings and released an angry bellow, not showing any sign of the carefree breeder that was in its place moments before.

-0-

Scottsdale watch as the bird stood triumphant over the tattered remains of clothing and bellowed. _Hmm, looks like he's either adjusting quickly or the Zapdos mentality overtook him…_

"Sir, we're reading massive outputs of energy!"

Scottsdale saw electric jolts surging from the bird as it cried out, the thunder lacerating the walls. _Amazing, only ten seconds in and its already showing us its power..._

"Administer the tranquilizer." He ordered. The doctor complied and the needle impaled the bird in the stomach. It bellowed in anger and swooned before passing out, small surges of electricity running along the body.

_At last, one of them looses their mind. We'll see if this one is any more difficult to control…_

-0-

The screams turned themselves into fierce bellows. I could no longer hear any sounds of pain form the man. Actually, I couldn't hear any trace of him. At all.

_What happened to him?_

Several thoughts entered my head. _Either he died, or his body survived but his mind didn't…_

I heard more bellows and felt a new kind of fear.

_Scottsdale, what have you done…_

I felt a twinge of pity for the victim I might never meet.

-0-

**A/N: Ok, that's all for this chap! I decided to have this one be a "rogue" one and have poor Jared Caspian disappear and be replaced by the fierce Zapdos. I always thought the three birds where more animalistic than the other legendaries. Groudon and Kyogre are also animalistic in my opinion, and the more animalistic, the more chance a person has of loosing mental stability. Plus it hurt like a mother. Will he get his mind back? Jared Caspian was an OC suggested by S11jande who requested that Jared be turned into a Zapdos and left the rest up to me. I hope you like this! Well, we'll soon see if a rogue pokemon can be any better than those who retain mental status. We also saw a bit of Amy's struggle. Well, please review. MEE-YAA!**


	10. Fine line

**Transformation: project legends**

**Chapter 10: fine line…**

**A/N: Hi I'm back! I am really surprised by people's reaction to Jared in the last chap. I never expected people to feel so sorry for him as much as they did. I just wanted to point that out. Anyway, the story continues! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys. I own the legendary strain of the virus. Nalthren owns Jonathan, and S11jande owns Jared. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

The next day, I awoke. I couldn't really sleep last night, after hearing the angry screams last night, the screams that bellowed rage. I was more afraid by the fact that I could not hear one ounce of the man who was suffering moments before his screams became enraged bellows. I needed to talk to someone.

_Jonathan? Jonathan are you there?_

I asked out with my mind. I heard nothing. _Are you there? I need someone to talk to…_

"Good morning." The intercom buzzed on. Not the person I want to talk to.

"I think we have already given you enough time to get more acquainted with your new abilities, lets see what you have learned with a little challenge we've made for you."

The tranquilizer injected me and I was out like a light.

-0-

Scottsdale put his hand to his face. "This is taking to long, we're just not getting through with some of them." He looked to the monitors. In one, the Suicune was moping, in another, Jonathan was meditating with his eyes close, the Lugia was being moved to the obstacle room, and the Zapdos was shrieking, firing at the walls with lacerating lightning bolts, the electric dampeners stressing to the limit. _That one is probably the only one that is viable and unstable at the same time…_

He thought about how the mind went into recession and the pokemon mind took over. _Well, sacrifices must be made for the alter of science…_ He was thinking about a way to apply that to the legendaries they had. Probably the real obstacle are the ones that retain their human personalities. _Jonathan is one example, that Lugia boy is another…_

"Dr. Scottsdale, we're ready."

He scratched his chin. "Proceed, I'll be there shortly."

Scottsdale stared at the monitor with Jonathan meditating. "Am I watching you…"

"_Or am I watching YOU?" _A psychic voice chuckled. Scottsdale growled. "Intensify the barrier output in cell M-150!"

"_I can still…ear..ou.."_

_We need better barriers…_ Thought Scottsdale.

-0-

Scottsdale was walking down the blank metallic hallway when someone bumped against him and papers scattered about.

"OW! Sorry I-" Julie was holding her head when she saw who she bumped into. "D-Dr. Scottsdale! I-I…!" She began to pick up the papers. "I got those reports you wanted on the injuries ready!" Scottsdale yawned. "Data processing." He motioned down the hall. Julie nodded. "You'll read them later right? I'm hoping I'm not wasting your time…" _Or my time for that matter…_

"I'm on my way to a test right now. I can't tell you much else." He walked past her.

"I-I understand." She sighed then hit her head, scrunching up a paper. _Damn it! I did it again. No wonder he doesn't have me working on projects with him…._

She put on a determined face. _I'll show him I can be taken seriously around here! Somehow…_

She picked up the rest of the papers and began to walk down the hall.

-0-

_I really hate that needle…_

I groaned and my vision returned to me. I was in a large arena. The stalls were empty but I can see I was under a dome, but there was enough distance between the ground and the roof. I wondered why…

I heard a sound and turned around and saw a large arena gate. The door clanked open and several pokemon walked out. I wondered what they were planning to test me on this time.

"You've managed taking on single enemies, now lets see how you fare against multiple ones at the same time." Scottsdale said from a place I could not see him. _Of course if I did, I would be sure to drench him into next week._

I looked at my enemies. There were two Glalie, an Electabuzz, a Steelix, a Kadabra, and a Pachirisu who looked scared. I wondered why that one was there.

There was a ding and the pokemon were at it. I stood ready and got into an attack stance. The Electabuzz ran at me with a fist bunched up. I waited until it was in range and I spun my tail around. It jumped and flew over my tail and began to charge up its fist with electricity. I tried to put up a barrier, but the Electabuzz got to me first. Its charged fist slammed into my side and the shock surged through me, setting everything ablaze with pain. I roared and cried out, convulsing as the jolts surged through me. As I fell back, the pair of Glalie got behind me and started charging their aurora beams and fired. I was assaulted by a blistering cold and fell forward, my nerves numb from pain and the ice attack.

_That's right_…_Lugia are flyers and water…that means electric and ice are bad…_

The Steelix was over me and brought its tail down., This time I was ready and got on my back and fired a hydro pump. The blast hit the Steelix head on and it cried out as it flew backwards and landed on the ground. The Pachirisu, who was curled up most of the time, cried out as the force of Steelix landing bounced it off the ground. The Electabuzz lost its footing for a bit but the Glalie were unaffected. I stood up and spread my wings. I brought them down and fired a gale at them, the wind slicing through the air, the Glalie hitting the wall hard and the Electabuzz rolled. The Pachirisu flew through the air as well.

They stood up and were ready again. I only stood my ground, tossed my head back, and roared at them.

-0-

Scottsdale watched from the wall that was also a giant screen as the Lugia roared defiance at the Pokemon. He was paying particular attention to the Pachirisu, who was cowering in fear. _If I know the way that boy is, then this will prove quite interesting when he faces the Pachirisu…_

The other doctors were taking notes and watching how the battle transpired. Some of them just watched in stunned silence. Scottsdale only crossed his hands in front of his face and watched.

-0-

I was ready again and the Steelix struck this time, its tail glowing as it prepared an Iron tail. I jolted and curled my wings and a barrier showed up. The tail slammed into the barrier and I began to get pushed back. The Glalie fired ice beams at my barrier and I was bushed back farter, straining to keep the barrier up. The beams were unrelenting and Electabuzz fired off a thunderbolt that was pushing against the barrier. If I could sweat, I'd be sweating bullets right now to keep up the strain to keep the barrier up. _Gotta do something fast!_

I closed my eyes and felt energy building up. The barrier was beginning to slip. The pokemon just kept pushing harder. I felt a huge charge building with in the pit of me, spreading to every inch of my body. I felt the energy build up my throat. _…NOW!_

I opened my eyes and let the barrier go, but as soon as I did, I felt this massive force shoot up my throat and into my mouth. I bared my fangs and a huge blast of searing energy shot out my mouth and at my enemies, pushing me back, my wings scraping across the ground as I fired a massive aero blast at them. The Steelix was it hard and arched backwards and collapsed on the ground defeated. I turned my head and the blast hit the two Glalie, the pokemon on the floor in a flash, searing and defeated. The Electabuzz tried a light screen but I breached through that and slammed into it. It convulsed and landed on the ground with a thud.

I was turning my ray toward the Pachirisu when it curled up. "Ahh! Don't hurt me!" A girls voice sounded out. I shot my head up at the last moment and my blast went over the squirrel and hit the wall behind it. The wall exploded and the concrete slammed the Pachirisu toward me and it landed right at me feet. By that time my ray exhausted itself and I was panting. I looked into the Pachirisu's fearful watery eyes.

"Please…Don't hurt me! I-I'm not really a pokemon! I'm human!" The electric squirrel was crying. I brought my neck down and looked at her. "You got to believe me! I-In was just training outside of Slateport when these guys with R's on their shirts nabbed me and-and did something to Pachi, my best friend and she bit me and-and-!" The Pachirisu was crying some more. "I just want everything back the way it was!"

I began to take this in. This Pachirisu was a person like me, but the same thing was done to her, now she is a pokemon. I felt myself lower my defenses.

_What's your name? _I asked. She perked up and looked around for the voice and looked at me, then I nodded.

"S-Samantha." She sniffed.

_Mine is Daniel._

_-0-_

"What is going on?" One of the scientist asked.

Scottsdale sat in his chare and was clicking his pen on and off again. _Just as I thought…_

"That Pachirisu was one of Team Rocket's failed excursions with the virus in Hoenn. They kidnapped a child and turned her into a Pachirisu when they infected her partner, much like what we do. She retained mental status and was considered a failure." Scottsdale simply said.

"Why do we have it here?"

_It's to test what lengths the Lugia will go to win…and it failed…_

He had his hand over the button.

"To find a limit."

-0-

I finished telling Samantha my story and just as I did, I felt a shock hit me. Samantha gasped and I fell forward as the electricity surged through my collars and into my body. Samantha got on me and she put her tail up and begin to cry out as she began to absorb the energy. _W-what…what are you doing?_

She kept on crying out and still held on. "I-I'm helping you…you're just like me…" She was growing fainter as the electricity began to overload her system, her yellow cheeks shooting off sparks.

After what felt like forever, the electricity stopped and I fell forward, Samantha still on my back. She limped off and fell motionlessly to the floor. I weakly looked at her.

_Samantha…_

I looked at her limp body and I felt a sinking feeling. _Oh no…Samantha?_

-0-

The Lugia fell down and the Pachirisu fell off, lying still on the ground. Scottsdale watched indifferently as the Lugia looked to the Pachirisu. And appeared to be calling out to it.

After a while, the Lugia looked to the air and wailed. Scottsdale smiled at this display of grief. _Well, like I said, sacrifices have to be made._

The Lugia turned around with a display of fury on its face. It roared with terrifying rage in the arena. One of the female scientists clutched her board and brought a hand to her mouth while other scientists had nervous looks on their faces. The Lugia roared again but Scottsdale still watched.

_What's next?_

-0-

_S-Samantha? Samantha! _I actually put a trembling wing to her limp body and she didn't move. _Oh god no._

It couldn't be…

I kept calling her name but was only met with silence. I reared my head back and wailed, tears streaming down my face. It wasn't fair! She was just a victim, like me. We could've been friends. We could have been.

I felt this sadness grow and then it changed. It became anger, an intense rage. _They'll pay for this! _I turned around and roared. I roared so that they could hear me wherever they were. I wanted them to know of the wrath they unleashed.

I roared and felt myself become lost in rage…

-0-

Amy was moping when she heard a sad wail, then a fierce one. It was almost as scary as the one she heard last night.

_This is a nightmare…_

She kept praying she would wake up.

-0-

Julie was walking out of data processing when she heard a wail. She froze for a bit, then she heard a fierce roar. _I head something similar on the orange islands…_

This was only one of the few odd noises she heard while working at Obsidian. Occasionally she would hear these wails and perceive them as part of her imagination, but recently these strange sounds were happening to often. _Whale like roars, sad moans, and sometimes screaming. What is Scottsdale doing?_

She knew she will find out.

Soon…

-0-

The Lugia roared and flapped its wings down. It flapped off the ground and actually began to gain altitude. The Scientists didn't know weather to take notes or seek cover. The Lugia didn't know where they were, did it? It began to charge in its mouth and roared again and fired an Aero blast in one part of the arena, the destructive blast slamming into the empty concrete slabs. It exploded and clouds began to billow. It turned its head and fired in another direction, bellowing terribly. The blast hit the walls again and the lights in the observation room flickered for a sec and dust began to move. The scientists felt real fear. Scottsdale only sat and watched with interest. He had his hand over the button. He pressed it.

The Lugia began to reel from the shocks but stayed in the air and fired another shot. This one rattled the observation room. Scottsdale stood his ground and continued to hold the button.

The collars began to smoke and kept inducing electricity. The Lugia roared and fired another shot at the walls, creating a crater. Scottsdale was amazed by the beast's determination. _You could only stand so much…_

The Lugia fired off another shot and the screens on the wall began to show static and some parts went off. Scottsdale stared the Lugia down. _Come on, fall! Don't make me destroy you!_

It was a battle of will, nature against technology, it vs. Scottsdale…

Suddenly, sparks began to fly off of the control panel. Scottsdale looked to it when smoke began to billow. He grunted and shielded his face as the machine busted and shorted out. Smoke filled the room. Scottsdale looked to the screens and his eyes widened.

There were twisted smoking collars on the floor.

And the Lugia reared its head back and roared. Scottsdale broke into a sweat.

The thunder has been called. Now here comes the strike…

-0-

I roared and fired blasts everywhere. Anywhere I looked I saw the monsters responsible for this and fired my beams of fury. They tried to shock me but I was to enraged to even care.

I felt the jolts surging through me but instead of causing pain, they only caused discomfort and I hung on. I just wanted to find Scottsdale and vaporize his face off. Or impale him with my tail. Or wrap his head in my mouth and crush it like a coconut…

The voltage increased and I just roared. I began to feel dizzy, but not form the shocks, but from my own rage. Suddenly, the collars shorted out and I felt them slide off and clatter to the ground. The shocking stopped but I still felt the effects of my rage. I roared for blood. The took Samantha's and will pay with theirs.

I roared and fired a shot again at one of the walls and it collapsed. I roared a gain, a roar mighty enough to even make a Dusclops shiver. _They will pay! They will all pay! _I only roared and roared.

"….Daniel…."

I froze, I turned and looked ot Samantha, her eyes half open. And flowing with tears.

_Samantha!_

"….stop…please…I-I'm all right…" She coughed. I saw a spot of red on the floor.

I looked at the shattered debris, to the smoking wreckage, then to Samantha again. I trembled and fell to my knees.

_You're…you're ok! _I felt tears streaming down my face. I brought my aching wings over her and scooped her up. She gave off a light smile.

I felt the tranquilizer hit my back and I cried out. I set Samantha down before rolling to my side and blacking out….

-0-

Scottsdale pressed the tranquilizer and the remaining screens showed that he Lugia was sedated. He sighed in relief and sat in the chair. _That was too close. Al ittle more to the left and it would have had us…_

He looked to the smoking field.

_-0-_

I woke up in my cell, new collars on me, my body aching. My head still pounded from the rage I felt earlier. I was scared. _I lost myself for a bit…_

I also almost witnessed the loss of a life, and that is a loss I couldn't bear. _And I almost committed an act of stealing it too…_

I brought my wings to my head and closed my eyes. _Mom…Jonathan, anyone…help me….I am so lost…_

I thought about Samantha. I hope she was ok. I wondered if she saw me during my fit of rage. If she did, she probably saw me as a monster. I was beginning to see myself as that.

_Never again…_. I vowed to myself.

I curled up in my wings and started to drift into sleep…

-0-

**A/N: And that's the end of that. One of the earlier concepts I had for this story was for Daniel to face an infected human who was an innocent bystander in all this in a sparring match and sparing them. The concept for Samantha (My sister helped me with that name at the last minute) being apparently dead and causing Daniel to go on a rampage was a new addition. I also wanted to show off the Aero blast. Samantha's ultimate fate all came down to the outcome of a coin toss. heads You live,tails You die.50-50. Luck was on her side so I had her wake up and stop Daniels rampage. If she died, he might have continued and eventually be stopped by a tranquilizer or eventually wear out. Also, Jennifer is starting to get suspicious…**

**Anyway, please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	11. Dreams and visions

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**11:dreams and visions**

**A/n: Hi everyone! Happy holidays! I know it took awhile for me to get back to this story, it was final exams back at my school, but here it is, another update. Well, enjoy! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon and TurtlesandMonkeys created the transformation universe so it belongs to her. I own the legendary strain. MEE-YAA!**

-0-

Scottsdale was in his office watching all the pokemon on the monitors. The Lugia was curled up and had more chains and shock collars on it than usual. After its display of aggression the other day, Scottsdale and his team were not taking any chances. _That rage…it was inhuman…_

He looked to the Lugia again and turned his attention to the monitor displaying the repairs being made to the obstacle bay. _That is the type of Power Kagai wants…_

He turned his attention to cell-m150 and saw the Mewtwo meditating. He looked another monitor and saw the Suicune resting its head against its paws as it moped. The Zapdos was still as unstable as ever. _At least it always provides data for us to collect without being prompted…_

He heard a ring and clicked on his com-unit. "Scottsdale."

"Its me, from Hoenn." Scottsdale clicked on his videophone and saw another man on the other line.

"Ah, Shrieker. My team is already working on those shards you sent us. We were able to get some viable DNA from the claw."

"Well Mr. Scottsdale, we have an update for you. We managed to obtain whole legendaries."

Scottsdale stood up. "Whole? Not remnants?" Shrieker nodded.

"We were able to obtain a Kyogre, a Latios and its sibling Latias, and a pair of Lugias." Scottsdale sat down. "Good. Did you collect samples already?" He added. Shrieker shook his head. "Um, no. Why should we-?" Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "We need those samples to further this project and as contingency incase the captured ones escape!" Shrieker stood up straight. "Uh yes Mr. Scottsdale. We'll obtain the samples incase they escape, but they won't. We're keeping a close watch on them."

"You don't know what they're capable of. Get those formulas prepared, call back once the task is done."

Shrieker nodded. "Yes Mr. Scottsdale. Shrieker out." He clicked the monitor off. Scottsdale sat back in his seat. "Well, I don't know if our opportunities grew, or our problems…"

"Dr. Scottsdale, another candidate has been located. We are approaching to acquire. Also, our units are in range of your special target request and are on standby at new port."

_Maybe they grew after all…_

"Wait on my signal…"

-0-

_Samantha!_

I turned my head and saw a strange sight.

There was a boy with a blue hat and a white shirt with a limp Pachirisu in his arms.

A limp Pachirisu….

Samantha. _Oh no, not again! _I looked at the boy again and saw…

_That's me!_

The boy was me, who I was before this whole thing happened. I saw my self crying and felt the tears reach my own eyes watching this sad display. I watched as my former self was cradling the Pachirisu, the tail hanging limp, the eyes closed tight, tears flowing down my human self's face.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" I heard him cry out to the darkness.

He clenched his fists then looked to the sky with a fierce glare. He trembled as he looked up and released a shout of fury to the sky. It was such a loud shout and one so full of anger that I had to cover my non-existent ears.

Blue spines ripped through his shirt and a tail erupted from his backside with two blue spikes on each side. He swelled up and his hands became wings and his neck stretched out and his nose and mouth became a snout with four sharp teeth. His face grew two eye masks around his eyes. He roared a fierce wail that trembled the skies and filled me with fear. It was loud enough to stir my hair.

Hair?

I looked to myself and saw that I was in a human body, small and vulnerable to this new beast before me. The angry Lugia looked to me with fierce eyes and bellowed and began to fly toward me. I turned and began to run. Closing my eyes as stumbled aimlessly toward the darkness.

_Gottagetaway-not me! Gottagetawaygottagetawaygottagetaway!_

I could hear the air tear as the bellowing monster was following me.

_That's not me that's not me that's not me! _I kept repeating in my head as the bellowing Lugia was following me.

"Wrong. It is you!" I heard the beast say in front of me with my voice. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating and the Lugia was in front of me with an aero blast charged in its mouth, its eyes blazing.

"NO!" I cried out as the Lugia released the blast with a roar and sent it at me. I brought my arms to my face…

There was a large light cutting through the darkness and surrounded everything.

"_Whoa, Darkrai! Don't you think that's a bit too much?"_

I blinked the light away. Mom?

The spots left my eyes and I saw my mom, or at least a version of her. She looked like an eight-year-old girl, her blue eyes larger than usual, her out fit kind of large giving her a chibi like appearance. She also seemed to have this energy to her. She smiled.

"_Hi Daniel! Sorry, Darkrai can be a bit rough when crafting nightmares." _She smiled with her eyes closed. I looked around and saw that the whole place was an expanse of clouds among a blue sky. I saw that we were actually floating. A couch seemed to appear out of nowhere and my mom floated to the couch and invited me to sit with her. I floated and sat next to her.

"_So Daniel, I trust you're handling your new powers well, hmm?" _She asked.

"Actually, I almost lost my self to them." I said looking down. She opened her eyes and had a cute look of bewilderment. _"Really. Hmmm."_

"I was a monster out there. I don't know if I can take this anymore. What if I loose myself again?"

"_Well Daniel, I have faith that you won't. I know you can be strong." _She said with a strong look and a little smile.

"I'm not so sure." I looked down.

She floated and then turned herself upside down so her face can be level with mine.

"_Cheer up."_ She said with a worried face.

I looked to her. "Uh, mom? Who are you? I mean you are obviously not my mom." I said. She righted her self and smiled. "Oh, then who am I?" she said crossing her legs and crossing her arms behind her.

"If I were to guess, I'd first say you were a part of my imagination. But then Jonathan-."

"_Jonathan, a friend?" _She asked.

"He's in the same situation as I am. Anyway, he says he can sense a strong presence that comes from a legendary pokemon…"

"_Go on." _She smiled.

"I'd say you were one of the legendaries contacting me through my dreams." I said.

She clapped her hands. _"Hurray, you got it!" _She giggled.

I smiled. "So, why do you look like my mom?"

She floated next to me. _"I just thought you might be happy to see a familiar face." _She giggled. _"You called out for her and I heard. Plus in away, I am you mom." _

"Oh. Well then who are you?" I asked.

She stood in front of me. "Well I'm-."

She opened her eyes then stopped. She shivered and looked to the sky behind her. Her eyes widened.

"_They wouldn't!" _She looked to me.

"_Sorry Daniel, gotta go now, there's real trouble brewing, but we'll meet real soon." _She bowed then flew away real fast. I began to chase after her.

"Wait! Who are you?"

The light covered everything again.

-0-

I woke up in my cell again, in my Lugia body. I looked around and saw some scientists in the observation booth, but Scottsdale wasn't among them. They all looked nervous. I realized they were afraid of my power after what happened last time.

I don't blame them

I turned my thoughts back to my dream.

_Who is she?_

I was also wondering why she took off like she did…

-0-

A scientist was watching as the synthesizer stopped spinning and the vials were prepared. This one had a bright pink substance. He went to a com-link.

"Dr. Scottsdale?"

The door opened up and Scottsdale walked in. "Yes, what is it?"

"We tried again with the fossil and I believe we have a proper synthesis of the DNA required for the formula." He gave the vial to Scottsdale. He smiled.

"Good work." He turned and put the vial in his pocket as he walked back to his office. He passed by the makeshift infirmary where he saw Julie giving bandages to a Pachirisu.

-0-

"You poor little thing. What did you go through to get like this?" Julie asked as she finished wrapping up the Pachirisu. The little squirrel looked to her and closed its eyes. "Risu Pachi Pachi." It said. Julie only rubbed its head, and it seemed to like it. "You just rest now ok little one?" She went to the counter. "Huh. You don't have a Pokeball. Does that mean you're a wild one?" The Pachirisu shook its head. It looked sadly to the ground.

"Oh, were you abandoned?" Julie asked with a sad face. The Pachirisu seemed to think about it, then it nodded. "Pachi pach." It said. Julie walked up to it.

"Well don't you worry, I'm sure Scottsdale and his team are taking good care of you." At the mention of Scottsdale's name the squirrel tensed up and had a scared look on its face and rubbed its arms as if it were shivering. Julie was surprised.

"Oh, your scared of him?" She grabbed the Pachirisu in her arms and began to cradle it. "You know, he kinda creeps me out too. I have a feeling he's not telling me everything." Julie brought the Pachirisu to her face. "Something's fishy here and I'm going to get to the bottom of this." The Pachirisu had a look on its face that seemed to warn her not to try. Julie thought it was just a part of her imagination and began to stroke the Pachirisu to sleep.

_One way or another, I will get to the bottom of this…_

-0-

Scottsdale walked by cell m-150 and went into the observation deck. There was a scientist there who walked up to Scottsdale. "Dr. Scottsdale, we found something interesting."

"Hmmm?" Scottsdale raised an eyebrow. "Come take a look." The scientist said and brought him up to the monitors. Scottsdale noticed that the Mewtwo seemed to be in deep concentration.

"There it is." The scientist said pointing to the monitors.

Scottsdale looked down and his eyes widened. One second the monitor displayed stats, then all of a sudden they flickered as another picture with bad reception tried to overlap it, the image looking like a television set with bad reception. It looked vaguely like a sports broadcast.

"It's been like this since the afternoon." The scientist noted. "We believe it's an outside signal the Mewtwo is trying to view, but we believe it's being interfered by the psychic barriers."

Scottsdale saw something in the picture and turned to the scientist. "Turn down the barriers."

"Sir?"

"Lower them down to 12%."

He nodded and went to the control panel. He turned knob and the picture seemed to get clearer. After a quarter of a turn the picture was clear.

There were two pokemon in a stadium, one a Lucario, the other a Mewtwo.

A Mewtwo…

Scottsdale looked behind the Mewtwo and saw a man with a black trench coat, black sunglasses, and black long hair on the other end.

"Ryoto." Scottsdale snarled.

The Lucario rushed at the Mewtwo with a shadow ball charged when the man in the trench coat ordered the Mewtwo and a barrier popped up. The Lucario jammed its ball in the field, but it could not penetrate. There was an explosion and the Mewtwo still stood as the Lucario rested on one knee and looked up at it. Ryoto ordered the Mewtwo and it lifted the Lucario up and fired mini shadow balls at it then slammed it down.

It fainted. The blond girl with the black outfit recalled her Lucario and bent her head in defeat.

Scottsdale watched a smirk develop on the Mewtwo's face.

_The omega tournament… admiring the handiwork your Mewtwo is doing, huh?_

"_Heh-heh, yes. Also its away to impress you, you smug son of a bitch." _

"Turn the barriers back to full power." Scottsdale growled. The Signal disappeared, but not before the image of a blond scientist flickered before the signal faded completely.

Scottsdale flicked his com-link on. "Scottsdale to capture team. Proceed with operation."

"Yes sir."

He clicked to another frequency. "Siefer, your team moves as well."

Another voice snickered. "Affirmative doctor."

He turned and left the room.

_Now all I do is sit and wait…_

He felt the vial in his pocket.

…_For your little friend to show up._

_-0-_

**A/N: Ok, end of chapter! This is the start of another capture sequence, where **_**two **_**teams are going in, one for a standard candidate, the other for a "Special target" Scottsdale requested. It also briefly introduced Siefer, one of the teams special capture leaders. The nightmare was one that I thought I could use to show how rattled Daniel was by that past experience. The thing with the conversation with his "mom" was to give hints to a secret in this story. Nalthren has always told me about how Jonathan would in one scene try to keep an eye on his Mewtwo at the Omega tournament by watching it and I always wondered how he would do that, then this idea came along and I hoped it worked. It also opened the opportunity for that humorous line. If any one notices, I have a character from the games in that cameo. Also, I tied in to Bored out of my head's "Life with Lugia" story by having that conversation between Scottsdale and Shrieker, Team dark Gale's Hoenn operative. Well, please review. Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	12. Hunt and Brawl

**Transformation: Project legends**

**Chapter 12: Hunt and Brawl**

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's an update for the holidays. This chapter is dedicated to Swack16 and Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys created and owns the Transformation Universe and its virus. I own the legendary strain. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

_Ah the city, I wonder why I don't come here that often…oh wait I remember…_

A dark haired young man was strolling through the vista of pedestrians, a sign nearby reading _"Celadon City; the city of Rainbow dreams._

_Hmmm, after the rockets were driven out, I hear the tourism really kick started again._

Ryan only sighed and continued strolling on the sidewalk with his hands in his jeans. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white collar over a green shirt, his gray pokebelt clipped to his side. His short black hair swayed with the aromatic wind. _That smell is probably from the gym, I hear they're also a perfume shop. _He opened his amber eyes and straightened his light blue cap and put it on and walked tall and straight.

_Better head to the pokemon center before I do anything else here…maybe I'll call home._

Ryan began to walk for the pokemon center when something caught his eye.

He saw a girl, probably 15, pushing through the crowd nervously. Her strawberry red hair fluttered as she ran, her blue eyes full of worry. She zoomed past Ryan and went deeper into the maze of alleyways. Ryan was turning when he felt someone push him aside. He saw some men in dark uniforms push past him and went the same way the girl was heading.

_What the?! They must be after her, she might be in trouble._

Ryan narrowed his eyes and turned his hat backwards and began to follow the men.

-0-

_Must get away! Why are they after me? What do they want?_

Melody Snowfeather was running aimlessly through the alley, the footsteps of her pursuers thumping behind her.

Earlier that day, Melody was just taking care of the pokemon at the breeding center. They called her in after one of their interns didn't show up that day so she got ready to go there. On her way over, she noticed these guys that seemed to be watching her but didn't think much about it. She worked through the day when those same guys just walked in.

"May I help you?" She asked but had a feeling of suspicion.

"Come with us. And do yourself a favor; don't scream." She remembered when they reached for her, the feeling of revulsion and horror that she felt. They grabbed her arm but she kicked one in his chest and began to run out of the center. She ran through the city with those men following her. She was hoping she could loose them in the alleyways and find Officer Jenny to help.

She took another sharp turn near a construction site. DO NOT ENTER was on one of the signs. She turned and saw those men bounding the corner. One was pulling out a barrel like object from his bag.

_What is that…A BAZOOKA?!_ Melody's eyes widened.

Melody gulped and ducked under the sign when she heard the weapon click. She was running through the construction site, no workers seemed to be on duty. _There's no one here to help me!_

"Great, your tax dollars at work my ass."She muttered_. _She heard a bang and instinctively ducked as a net flew overhead and slammed into some cinder blocks.

"Damn, missed. Reload."

Melody picked up a stray brick and threw it in their direction while running. "Just leave me alone!"

She heard a grunt of pain and just kept running and bounded another corner.

She heard the sound of Pokeballs being released. _What, they're sending pokemon after me now? Who are these creeps? _Her heart pounded from all her running and the adrenaline in her system. There was a high portion of brick foundation that she began to climb to get to the other side. She heard the sound of padded feet against concrete and heard a growl. She turned and saw a Houndoom heading toward her, a Sneasle trailing behind it, crawling sideways on a wall with its claws.

_Gotta move faster!_

She felt the jaws of the Houndoom barely miss her leg as she went over the other side and began to run inside a hollow building with only the foundation and not much room to hide. The dog pokemon growled and began to climb up the pile with its forepaws. The Sneasle leapt through the air its claws flailing through the air. "SNEEAAAASLE!" It cried out and brought its claws down. Melody felt a small scraping and felt some of her shirt tear on her back and cried out when the sharp pain hit her. She fell forward and was crawling against the ground, the insane pokemon still trailing her. She got on her feet again and was running when she saw a dead end. _Oh no!_

Melody turned with stinging tears toward the pokemon behind her and saw the men in suits walk up with sneers on their faces. One had a bottle of chloroform and a napkin in the other.

"You can come with us peacefully or we might have to get rough. Your choice." One teased.

Melody shrunk back a bit against the wall. She shook her head. "Why? Why?"

One shrugged with a smirk. "Sorry kid, nothing personal, just business." They were advancing for her when she closed her eyes tight.

"Then allow me to make it my business!" A young man's voice called out from above. Melody felt the wind flutter and heard a whooshing sound and the men grunting.

"Dragonite, Hyper beam!"

Melody opened her eyes and saw the Houndoom and the Sneasle getting pushed back by a powerful beam and fainted on the ground. She looked up and saw a young man with black hair and amber eyes riding on the back of a Dragonite, a determined look on his face. _Who is he?_

He jumped off his Dragonite and landed in front of Melody in a crouch then got up. His Dragonite landed next to him. They both glared at the gale grunts. They glared at the boy and his pokemon.

"Grr, who the hell are you?" One snarled.

"Name's Ryan. Leave this girl alone. It's obvious you're up to no good. I suggest you turn around and leave now before I open up a world of hurt on you."

One growled and pointed at him. "Listen punk, you mess with Team Dark Gale, it's the last thing you'll ever do!"

Ryan kicked up a pole and grabbed it and spun it around before gesturing for the grunts to come on. "Well, you want her, you're going to have to go through me first!" He said with a cocky grin.

The grunts glared and pulled put more Pokeballs. A Seviper and Glalie popped out and were ready.

"Dragonite?" Ryan said with a look to his friend and it nodded. He turned toward the grunts.

"You want me come and get me!" He cried out in defiance toward them. They narrowed their eyes and ordered their pokemon to attack, then rushed for Ryan.

One was coming to the left with a steel pipe and Ryan parried that blow with the lower part of his pole then hit the guy with the top part. The other one came an he ducked from a swing of the grunt's arms and hit him in the chest then spun and ducked a swing from the Seviper's poison tail. Dragonite came in and slammed into the snake with its shoulder when the Glalie flew behind it and prepared an aurora beam but Ryan swung the pole with both arms and batted the floating pokemon away. It spun and shot into the air and hit some hanging slabs of concrete that began to fall down on them. Ryan immediately got the girl and Dragonite picked him up and they dodged the falling slabs. They were flying and landed on another level of the building. They hopped off Dragonite when Ryan felt a blow behind him. One of the grunts was waiting for them and hit Ryan in the back with a steel rod. Ryan got his pole and began to block some of the swings the guy threw at him. He brought his rod down on the end of the grunt's pole and got a firm grip on it and kicked him aside and had both rods in his hand.

"SNEAASLE!"

He heard the cry and turned around as the Sneasle brought its claws down and brought his pole up. Sparks flew as the Sneasle clanged against it, flailing with its claws. "Snea!Snea!Snea!Snea!Sne-SLLLE!" It grunted as Ryan banged it with the pole after a succession of blocks. The other grunt came in with a slab over his head and threw it at Ryan. Dragonite came and slammed the slab with its tail and it shattered apart.

Ryan heard a clicking sound and heard a banging sound and saw Dragonite get wrapped up in a net and get shocked. "Dragonite!" he called out and began to run toward the grunt that was reloading his cannon. He stuck his pole into the open nozzle of the bazooka and swung upward, causing the grunt to lose grip. He threw it aside and spun himself along with the pole and slammed the grunt on the side. The grunt fell aside with cry of pain slipping through his clenched teeth.

Ryan ran to Dragonite and tried to get it out of the net, but he felt a shock when he touched the net. He brought his pole and began to bang at the end of the net to loosen it.

"Ah! Help!" He heard the girl cry out and turned to see the gale grunt wrapping his arms around her and was beginning to walk off with her. Ryan narrowed his eyes and began to run toward the guy.

"Let me go!" Melody then grabbed the guy's arm and bit him hard.

"AGHH! DAMNIT!" The grunt raised his other arm the strike her but Ryan immediately grabbed it and twisted it around with a crunch and the guy cried out. Ryan then did a chop with his hand against the guys shoulder and he let go of Melody and Ryan pulled a spinning kick to the guy's stomach. The grunt flew back and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Whoa." Melody felt her self say. She then turned to Ryan. "Thank you." She bowed to him.

Ryan smiled when he heard the grunts get up and their pokemon were beginning to corner him and the girl. He looked to where Dragonite was and saw…

Nothing. He smiled and he brought the girl close to the edge with him. There were several stories beneath tem and a pit.

"Trust me." He said to her.

"Grrr, Ok Mr. Hero, Playtime is over!" The grunt growled.

Ryan smirked and saluted. "Well then, see you next FALL!"

He grabbed Melody and they both fell backwards with a kick and began to plummet toward the ground real fast.

_What the-?! Oh no! _Melody closed her eyes and heard Ryan laugh and all of a sudden felt the air rush around her. She had the sensation she was flying and looked around and saw that Ryan's Dragonite had caught them and they were flying away from the construction site.

-0-

They watched as the boy and their target flew away when the Dragonite caught them. The grunts growled and one kicked the floor.

"Target evaded capture." One reported on the com-link.

"Well lucky for you, we have a plan B." Another voice said on the com-link.

"Everyone needs an ace in the hole…"

-0-

"Thank you for saving me back there…"

"No prob. I saw that you were in trouble and jumped into action."

Ryan and the girl were in a room at the pokemon hotel. They reported what they saw to an officer who then called in officer Jenny, who was on her way ow. She told them to meet at the hotel.

"Thank you Ryan." She bowed. "My name is Melody Snowfeather. I'm a pokemon breeder-to-be real soon."

Ryan smiled and took off his hat. "Ryan Ping, pokemon master-to-be." He put his cap back on.

"You're martial arts are not to bad." She said. He shrugged. "Eh, everyone needs a hobby." Melody only sighed.

"So why do you think those guys are after you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I really don't know, they just came at me."

"Well once we tell officer Jenny, I'm sure things will get better."

She laughed. "Thanks. You know I feel kind of funny saying this, but it's kind of like having a big brother protecting me from all the outside stuff."

He smiled and walked up to her. "Well, I do have a little cousin that I'm helping teach the ropes to, so that's kind of like being a big brother."

She put her arms behind her. "Until Jenny comes, can you watch me and protect me from any more troubles that come?"

Ryan closed his eyes in a smile and grinned. "Sure thing." He gave the thumbs up to her.

"Thank you."

They heard a knock on the door. Ryan got up.

"Who is it?" Melody asked.

"Officer Jenny, CCPD."

Ryan got his Pokeball ready and opened the door slowly. They saw a blue haired woman in a police uniform holding up a badge. See had her other hand around her nightstick.

Ryan put his ball back. Jenny smiled and walked in and took off her hat.

"Good evening. I hear you called for me?" She said. Melody nodded.

"Yes Officer. Some men in strange uniforms came to the center and seemed to want to kidnap me." Melody said. "But then Ryan , this young man hear, came and saved me from them.

"Huh, well thank goodness he did, or who else knows what might of happened." Jenny said.

Melody nodded. "So officer, who do you think it is?"

"Well, that sounds like Team Rocket's style, but they haven't been seen around for years."

Ryan looked to her. "They called themselves Team Dark Gale or something."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Team Dark Gale? Never heard of them before."

"They must be a new team in town. Either way, they sound like bad news, officer." Melody said.

Jenny sighed and reached into her bag that she had hanging from her side and pulled out a thermos.

"Well in cases like these, I feel like a warm cup of tea helps the nerves settle down." She brought out some paper cups and poured some tea in them and offered them to Ryan and Melody.

"Well I am feeling kind of thirsty after the run." Melody said as she reached for the cup. Ryan took his too. They both drank. Ryan noticed that Jenny wasn't drinking hers.

The tea was warm and smooth, but then everything felt dizzying. Melody felt all drowsy and let out a yawn. Ryan dropped his cup and began to stand up fast and move toward Jenny but was losing consciousness. "Damn it…she…tricked...us.." He slumped to the ground and passed out, seeing Jenny's face of sorrow and sympathy before passing out completely.

-0-

"Did you get them?" A voice asked Jenny. She gestured to her motorbike where Melody and Ryan were tied up. "All right I held up my end of your dirty bargain. Now hold up yours, my sister back." Jenny said with a stern face.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ She asked herself. The answer was obvious. If only they didn't capture Jenny's youngest sister, then she wouldn't be reduced to this.

_Them for her ,that was the deal… _

Two dark gale grunts picked up Ryan and Melody and a cage was brought up. Jenny was confused. "But you said you'd give her back." she said.

One looked to her with a cold grin. "We did, just not the way you remember."

Jenny looked in the cage and saw a Growlithe in tattered clothing that she recognized as her sister's growling up at her.

"What did you do to her?!" She asked.

"We didn't do nothing to her per say, just the Growlithe. You can guess the rest. Don't worry you'll join her soon." They opened up the cage and the Growlithe jumped up at Jenny.

_What did I sell my soul for? _Jenny asked herself.

She knew the answer now as the Growlithe that was once her sister sank its teeth in her arm.

-0-

A young man wearing a black shirt and a hat with the Dark gale insignia had his eyes closed, his spiky dark red hair peeking through the front of his backwards cap. He appeared to be listening to music. There was a beeping in his earphones and he clicked them.

"Siefer, your team moves as well."

"Affirmative Doctor." The young man smirked.

"All right ladies, Showtime." He snickered to the gale grunts behind him and pulled up his PDA.

"_Target: Masterson, Emily, Head of Omega R&D."_

A picture of a blond lady showed up. He looked up and saw that same face on a woman in the crowd.

_Target acquired. _

-0-

**A/n: I think I'll stop here for now. XD! Well this was an enjoyable chapter to write because it brought so many elements I never used before to the table; it was one of the few human action scenes I've written in awhile. Melody was a character suggested by Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt and when I was writing this chap I looked at her request and thought it would be nice to apply a part of her name for her character and though that "Melody Snowfeather" had a nice ring to it. Swack 16's OC Ryan makes an appearance in this chapter with "guns blazing." so to speak; may be that should be "fist flying." Ryan is related to another Ping in the transformation universe, he is the older cousin of John from **_**Ancient Society**_**, **_**Quarantine**_**, and **_**darkest before the dawn. **_**Since he was older, I thought I could do stuff that I would do with John on a grander scale. Plus I think it helps to have **_**Burley Brawl**_** from Matrix reloaded playing while I was writing it. (Hey, at least the grunts don't wear shades and suits and ties…XD!)The thing with Jenny was a spur of the moment because I knew that Ryan would be stubborn with the grunts and that he would have to be caught off guard. I had some dialogue references to outside things in some of the lines here. (TDK was one. XD)**

**Well Ryan and Melody ended up being captured by Dark gale, Ryan more so by accident. He was simply in the wrong place at the right time. This is only part one of Gale's double capture. Scottsdale's special target is next. Well, please review and Happy Holidays! MEE-YAA!**


	13. target Acquired

Transformation: Project legends

**Chapter 13: Target Acquired**

**A/n: This chapter is for Lord Nalthren. Happy holidays! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys is the owner of the Transformation series and its virus; I own the legendary strain. Lord Nalthren owns Omega and its personnel. CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

"Now here we…"

Siefer held his arm up. His men were ready.

"...Go."

He put on his earphones and began to casually stroll like some average teenager among the crowd. As he looked down his eyes were fixed on the blond lady who was walking among the crowd with a bag at her side. Several of the gale grunts dressed as civilians were scattered among the crowd, but Siefer knew that they acquired the target as well.

Just a little more…

_-0-_

Emily was walking amongst the bustling crowd with her Time flute in tow in her bag. _If the legends are true, this will allow me to finally see a Celebi…Jonathan will be proud, when he gets back from his vacation._

She felt a rush when she thought about Jonathan and gained control of herself. _Stop getting all jittery like some schoolgirl, it's only professional…_

Still there was some part of her inside her that knew she wanted it to be more than professional.

When she was barely starting out at Omega's research and development, she was very new to everything. Though she was the top of her class from Rustboro Tech, she felt amazed and maybe even a little overwhelmed by the tasks omega were trying to accomplish, then he came along. Dr. Jonathan Grant helped her through her dirt days and took her on as a sot of unofficial pupil. Being at omega for awhile and even head of the cloning division, Jonathan was one of the best people to study under for Emily. _And when he gets back, I want to show him how far I came along all by myself…and maybe even try to ask him…that one question I've been meaning to ask him for the longest time…_

She felt strange. _Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_

She looked around but saw nothing but the crowds bustling. There was a youth with dark red hair and earphones seeming to mind his own business. Emily looked a little past him and noticed some other people. She looked closely and saw the little emblem on their shoulders. _Uniforms?_

She saw the same emblem on the youth trailing her.

_Huh, curious…Better not let them know I'm on to them…_

She sauntered toward the left and went next to a wall and silently slipped outside of the crowd. She looked behind her.

Lost them…I hope. Wonder what they were up to… Emily was trying to remember where she saw that emblem before. It looked like a silver wing going through a dark orb…dark orb…Obsidian. The orb was the logo of Obsidian Corporation, but why was there a silver wing going through it? Must be up to no good. Better get to the next monorail to Omega fast. "Going somewhere, Ms Masterson?" A cool voice said behind her. She turned and saw the dark haired youth smirking at her, a hand in his pocket.

"I don't know who you're talking about, that's not my na-" Emily began.

"Don't bother lying, we know who you really are." She glared.

"So what's this about, corporate sabotage? Omega secrets?" _Or maybe the time flute? _She stood her ground. "You're not taking anything away from me, that's for sure."

The boy grinned. "Oh but all we want is just _you." _He snickered. Emily noticed two more guys appear on the other side of her.

Emily immediately pulled her arm out of her pocket and revealed her hidden hand gun and aimed it at the men approaching her. "Don't take another step."

She suddenly felt a force tug at her gun and a blue light surrounded it. She turned and saw a Kirlia concentrating next to the young man . The gun floated to his hand and he took it.

"Hmm, the other guy tried that too. Guess Omega really is as paranoid as the good doc says." He mused.

Emily gritted her teeth. _They captured another of omega's personnel?_

One guy grabbed Emily's arm and she grabbed her bag and swung it hard against his head.

"OW!" He grunted and she tossed her bag at the young man and he caught it in surprise and she rammed him to the ground.She took her gun back and clicked the safety off.

A ray of rainbow colors stuck her hand and she let go of the gun. It was falling to the ground but it stopped in mid air. The boy had an angry look on his face and the Kirlia squeezed its eyes shut. Right before Emily's eyes, the weapon crumpled in on itself. After the scrap pile landed on the ground the pokemon looked exhausted. The boy recalled it.

"Now you've gone and made me mad." He said bluntly as he pulled out another ball. Emily immediately broke into a run and took her bag. The ball erupted and out came a Salamence. The boy got on the dragon's back and began to take air. Emily cursed when she saw the dead end. The Dragon bounded the corner and was sailing toward her.

_Think fast! _She closed her eyes and swung the bag . It hit the boy and he fell of but she fell to the ground when the Salamence sideswiped her to the ground. The dragon put its huge claw on her chest and pushed down. She felt the air being pushed right out of her. The boy glared at her intensely.

"Siefer. We need her alive." A radio buzzed through. He clicked it off.

"Affirmative." He took out a bottle of chloroform and applied it to the cloth he had in hand and pushed it against Emily's mouth. "I'm going to enjoy hearing your screams when Doctor Scottsdale's done with you…" He snickered.

Scottsdale?! From Omega? Emily felt hr mind getting clouded and drowsy as she shook her head.Jonathan…

Her world went black.

-0-

Siefer recalled his Salamence back and clicked his radio. "Capture confirmed, she is in the bag."

"Good Siefer, bring her before me."

"Yes Doc." He clicked it off and gestured for the grunts to pick up Emily's sleeping form. As she passed by him he took her hand and kissed it.

"Always a pleasure ma'am." He snickered to himself.

-0-

Scottsdale sat back at the edge of his chair. _Ok now we have them both…_

His com-link beeped and he clicked on the monitor. It was Shrieker.

"Mr. Scottsdale? We have the formulas prepared."

Scottsdale closed his eyes. "Good, right in time. See that they are delivered on time."

"Yes Mr. Scottsdale, the formula's are en route as we speak…"

"Good work Shrieker. They better arrive on time, or its your neck." Scottsdale said coldly.

"Yes boss." The monitor clicked off.

Scottsdale sat back in his seat.

_Now let us hope everything goes according to plan._

"Doctor Scottsdale."

He clicked his com-link again.

"This is team two, we captured the candidate along with another who tried to protect her."

Scottsdale nodded to himself. " Bring them in."

"We're en route to home base as we speak."

"Scottsdale out."

_So we have three tonight, our opportunities just keep growing and growing._

He sat in a chair and chucked to himself. "Project Legend, when will you cease to amaze me?"

-0-

Julie finished with the reports she prepared for Scottsdale. _Ugh, for once I would like to do something besides paperwork! _A paper at the top of her pile blew from a sudden rush of air and went down another part of the hall way she never been to before.

_Damn it! _She stomped her foot and began to march toward the paper on the floor when she heard a door open. She immediately hid in the dark part of the hall when she saw two men in strange uniforms carrying a passed out blond woman. Her eyes widened.

_What are they doing? Kidnappers?_ _I got to warn Scottsdale! _She began to run but then stopped.

_Why do I have the feeling he's the last person I'd want to share this with? Oh fine I'll find out for myself_. She put the papers down and began to silently walk down the dark corridors to where they took the sleeping girl…

-0-

**An: Ohh boy, Julie has no idea what she is in for. I decided to plant seeds of suspicion for Julie in the past chapters and now it's reaching a boiling point. This can all lead down one possible outcome though, whether that's a good outcome remains to be seen. Well, please review and happy holidays! MEE-YAA!**


	14. caged birds

**Transformation: Project legends**

**Chapter 14: little caged birds…**

**A/N: Whoa, updated sooner than I exspected but I like to do it anyway.I'm glad people are really getting into this story and here's another update. Happy holidays! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation series; that was created by and belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys.**

**Chika Chikori!**

**-0-**

Julie was walking down the corridors when she saw the men come to a part of the wall and it opened up to reveal a door that they walked in. Julie rushed fast as the door slowly closed. It closed tight behind her and the men were still walking ahead.

_Secret mazes, strange men with knocked out girls; it's like something out of a spy thriller or something..._

Julie noticed some empty cells as she walked along, large rooms for holding something.

_Is this a lab or a prison complex? _Julie asked herself as she walked down the hall way.

_Well I think I'm about to find out…_

-0-

Scottsdale was standing in the observation booth of cell M-150. A com-link beeped.

"Doctor Scottsdale."

"Well?"

"The formulas from Hoenn have arrived but we lost contact with Shrieker."

_Well at least the formulas arrived._

"Are they viable?"

"They appear to be in normal stasis."

"Good. Bring them in."

"Affirmative." The com-link clicked off.

He clicked on the other frequency. "Scottsdale here, prepare the subjects for injection."

"Yes sir."

He looked to the Mewtwo meditating in the cell.

"Good evening, friend." He said to it. It opened its eyes and looked at him with its normal fierce glare.

"_Any evening with you was anything but 'good' and I already said I'm not friends with scum."_

The Psychic voice retorted.

"You have displayed your powers far more efficiently than the others in this project, which probably comes from studying this all your life. I bet your departed father would have been proud…as if having a freak of nature for a son is anything to be proud of, let alone one that became the very thing that led to his undoing."

"_My father died doing what he felt was right, you leave him out of this!" _Jonathan growled at him.

"I find it interesting that you chose to research the very Pokemon that murdered your father, was it sort of a "know thy enemy" complex, or was it trying to live in your father's shadow?" Scottsdale mused.

"_What I did with my life was MY business…then you came and ruined everything…"_

Scottsdale smiled. "Tragic irony or poetic justice?"

"_I'd hate to see what you call 'Justice'…"_

Scottsdale started walking to the side." You know that was quite some demonstration you pulled off earlier." He made a gesture toward the door and it opened up.

"What was really astounding to me was the final image you beamed before we cut you off."

"What…"

"One of a girl, an old colleague perhaps?" he smiled.

Jonathan was thinking about then had a look of realization. He glared at him. "_If you lay one finger on her…"_

"You'll do what? Well tonight we'll find out."

"What? What did you-?!"

Scottsdale gestured the grunts to come in and they had a sleeping Emily in their arms. They placed her in a good view of the window so the Mewtwo could see her clearly. Scottsdale smiled as he pulled out a Dossier.

"Hmm, it says you and Ms Masterson here worked together on Research and development while also doing the Mewtwo project on the side. It must have been difficult managing between your work and her, or maybe it wasn't, maybe you chose your work over her."

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this!" Jonathan glared at him.

"Oh but she'll soon be, my friend, _she'll soon be…_" Scottsdale smiled sinisterly as he pulled out a pink vial.

"Oh no…"

"Yes that's right Jonathan," he looked to Emily then to the vial. "You'll be happy to know that this was synthesized from the same fossil that made you what you are today…"

"Leave her alone! I'll do anything, just don't touch her!"

Scottsdale smiled as he watched the psychic activity on the scanners heighten.

"Hmmm, I never thought you were one for begging." Scottsdale rolled up Emily's sleeve and brought a syringe to the vial. He extracted some of the pink fluid into the vial.

"Think of it this way, if the screams of her mind slipping away don't haunt you, the fact that you we're partly responsible might." He jabbed the fluid into Emily while Jonathan cried out for her.

"NOOO! YOU BASTARD! YOU-!"

The sensors began to go off the charts, the glass started to rumble. Scottsdale finished pushing the substance into her and she was beginning to stir. Her eyes were fluttering and she finally opened them.

"...Jonathan?" She asked weakly. She looked around.

"_Emily!" _The Mewtwo cried out. She looked to him with confusion. "Jonathan?"

"_Emily I'm sorry. I-." _He began.

"Jonathan? Is that really you? What's going on he-."

She turned and saw Scottsdale. "Dr. Scottsdale?!"

Scottsdale smiled. "Hmm you still remember me. However there's a slight chance you won't be able to anymore after the change."

"Change?! What change?! How is that Mewtwo Jonathan?! What did you do?!" Emily shook in the arms of the Gale grunts.

"Why don't you two catch up?" Scottsdale grinned and gestured the guards to move her.

"Grr Let me go! Jonathan! Jonathan!" She reached for the Mewtwo.

"Emily!"

They took her out the room.

Scottsdale turned to the observation deck where he saw them push Emily in and strapped her to a second table that came out of the floor. The psychic barriers were turned to maximum so Jonathan wouldn't interfere in the process. He was doubling over in pain from the repellence while Emily called out to him. The grunts left the two alone and Scottsdale grinned and turned on the PA. "I suggest you make it brief. You have exactly 5 minutes to tell her how you feel before the end." He clicked it off and began to walk out the room.

"Prepare the other vials."

"Yes doctor."

-0-

Julie was hiding in the corner when she heard a voice in her head shouting in anguish.

"_NOOO! YOU BASTARD! You-."_

_Yikes! Who said that? _Julie took a step back. _This is one crazy place. What does Dr. Scottsdale DO around here?_

The door opened and she saw the girl awake now and kicking and screaming at the men holding her.

"Jonathan! Grrr, you guys better let me go! Scottsdale! What the hell did you do?! Scottsdale!" Julie saw hat her arm was bleeding slightly. _Whoa! She needs help. _Julie was getting up when they disappeared behind another door that was in the wall. Later Scottsdale came out from the first one and talked to another scientist.

"Prepare the other Vials."

"Yes Doctor." The scientist went in another direction while Scottsdale went another way. Julie noticed the hallway of cells and decided to trail him.

It just gets creepier and creepier…

-0-

I was sleeping in my cell when I heard Jonathan cry out in anger.

"Emily! NOOO! YOU BASTARD!"

I jolted up and realized the awful truth.

Scottsdale got to someone important to Jonathan. I felt some anger boiling deep inside me. That bastard, preying on the loved ones of those who already lost so much, how much lower can he get?

_I honestly don't want to know that answer._

I could just imagine how sad and how angry I would be if Scottsdale got to my mom, my real mom.

I'd probably loose my self for good if that happened…

I shuddered at the thought.

I wonder how much more people must be hurt before this madman is finished…

-0-

Scottsdale was in the other room when the grunts with bandages and slings came in holding a young girl and a young man in their arms.

"Hmm, Two? This will be interesting. I know which ones to pick."

"Yeah, well we're watching no matter what. We went through a lot of trouble just to get them to you, thanks to that punk." One grunt muttered.

"Strap them in then." Scottsdale said as he pulled out a blue vial and a red vial..

"Well I'm not waiting!" the grunt said as he swiped a vial out of Scottsdale hands hand immediately jabbed it in the arm of the boy. His eyes immediately opened and kicked himself free of the grunt's grasp. He looked around and saw Melody in the arms of the other one and rushed for her.

"Now look what you've done!" Scottsdale growled at the grunt and tried to get in between the boy and the girl.

Ryan took a swing and punched Scottsdale right in the jaw. Scottsdale felt blood rush in his mouth and spitted out a lose tooth. He grabbed the needle that was still in Ryan's arm and pushed the substance in. Other scientists came in and grabbed Ryan more grunts came in and pushed him against the table as the other tried to strapped him in. Ryan was defiant, screaming and yelling at them

"GRRR. LET MELODY AND ME GO OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Scottsdale gave the order while holding on to his jaw and the other scientist stuck the red syringe into Melody and injected.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT STUFF YOU FILLED HER WITH! GRRR!MELODY! MELODY!"

Her eyes began to stir. "Uhhh… Ryan?"

"Melody!"

Scottsdale looked to the watch. "Let them be, they don't have long." He growled and the grunts pulled out weapons on the boy and girl as they made their way to the exit holding Scottsdale with his bleeding mouth.

Scottsdale thought he saw a brief flicker of movement in the observation deck…

-0-

Julie saw the boy punch Scottsdale in the face while he attempted to inject something into him. She silently cheered when she saw Scottsdale spit out a tooth. _Yeah! Teach that crook something!_

She saw them inject another substance into the younger girl and was shocked when she saw them pull out weapons to keep them form escaping.

This is a mad house! I must tell the outside world about all these kidnapping Scottsdale is doing..

She was wondering what he injected those kids with when she saw the girl fall to her knees and clutch her stomach and began to scream.

Oh no, what is happening?!

Julie sat and failed to see the door opening behind her…

-0-

"Ryan? Are you ok?"

Ryan growled as the grunts closed the door and left them in there/ He shook his fist.

I was just getting started.

Melody was walking to him when she felt a sharp pain hit her stomach. She cried out and fell to her knees, pain beginning to envelope her.

"AHH!Ahhgh! My Stomach! It-it hurts!" She cried out.

"Melody?! Melody!" Ryan began to dash for her when he feel a pain shoot through his body.

What the-?! What did that psycho pump us with!?

Ryan gritted his teeth as he tried to endure the pain and he bit his lip, so hard that Melody noticed a small trickle of blood beginning to flow.

-0-

"Jonathan? What is going to happen?" Emily asked.

Jonathan looked down. _"I can't believe he dragged you into this…"_

"What? What is it?"

"_Awhile back he showed me this kid, he was transformed…with some virus that Scottsdale got a hold of…into a Lugia. It was sick I tell you…He got me…and now," _He looked up at her.

"He's got you too."

Emily smiled. "Well, at least I'm here with you. There's no one else I'd like to be stuck in a Vulpix-hole than with you."

He smiled whit is eyes.

Emily felt all funny, sort of cold.

"Jonathan, there's something I always wanted to tell you."

He looked up at her. _"Hm?"_

She felt like there where Butterfree in her stomach, except it actually felt like that.

Go, on just say it…Emily assured herself.

"Jonathan I-."

Her words were lost in a scream when a sharp pain hit her. She brought her head down hard as an unbelievable pain struck her down to her very core.

"_Emily!" _Jonathan cried out.

-0-

Ryan heard Melody screaming and she fell to her knees, clutching her sides. He then watched as her shirt tore as two extensions grew at the top of her shoulders, hard and stiff and ridged, the color of her skin. They continued to extend when they looked like two stiff wings. _What's happening to her?!_

Melody moved a trembling hand to her new stiff wings when she screamed again. She clutched her head as her ears began to grow more pointy and moved to the top of her head, her strawberry red hair begging to fall off in strands. Tears were flowing in her blue eyes as she brought handfuls of loose hair before her eyes. She cried out again and fell forward on her stomach. Ryan watched in horror as her legs seemed to be slowly shriveling up before his eyes, growing shorter and shrinking into her body. Melody looked to him with tearful eyes. She could feel the bones in her legs fading away as they shrunk. A splotch of red formed in her forehead and the rest of her face began to turn a bright silver-white. The last strands of hair fell of her head and left her bald with her ears looking like horns or something. The silver continued down her neck in a wave and spread to her arms while her legs became red and her hands as well.. Soon she was red with white allover her body and her face and neck was white with red in her forehead. She was crying the whole way.

Ryan took a step toward her when a sharp pain hit him. He fell to his side and brought his had to his face. He watched as the back of it turned a dark blue and the inner part turned a dark gray. He watched as his fingers began to shrink into the pads of his hand and his nails sprouted claws. His fingers disappeared into his hand with only short claws sticking out. He watched as his legs began to shrivel back in his body and felt a huge pressure on his chest when his clothes began to feel tight on him. His chest swelled and tore through his shirt and jacket as his torso increased in size, the last vestiges of his skin being swallowed by the assaulting wave of blue. His arms began to grow thin and his hands began to grow longer and larger becoming a sort of short arms for his new body. He felt the shoulder bones grinding as they churned out two new wing-like extensions. His pants were destroyed when his body swelled up and he watched as his legs disappeared in his body leaving stubby spikes that looked like tail feathers of some sort.

Melody's splotch on her forehead began to travel down her nose and the back of her head, a circle of white forming in the spot it vacated, it was sort of like living paint. Her hands shriveled up and became these red pads with little claws for fingers. He legs disappeared completely and her body began to swell up like a balloon, her clothes being totally destroyed and tattered as it did. She feebly used her arms to try and keep some of the scraps up to cover her body, but it was a futile effort. She screamed again when her neck began to stretch longer and longer and her nose snapped and the leftover skin began to meld with her mouth and her head changed shape and became more pointy and narrow. A blue triangle design appeared in her chest and her blue eyes became a gold color and the change was complete.

Melody was a Latias.

Ryan stared in shock and awe at what happened to Melody and felt his own neck stretch out ward, becoming gray and smoother than a rubber ball. His black hair began to fall off in clumps and his ears moved to the top of his head, pushing his hat off and becoming gray and pointed. Blue formed on his head and traveled down his nose and left a gray circle around his forehead. He cried out when his nose snapped and melted into his face, his skull shattering and the fragments realigning themselves into a new head shape. A red triangle design appeared on his chest and his amber eyes lightened to a red shade. The transformation was over and Ryan had just become a Latios. The newly formed Latios and Latias wobbled for few moments before collapsing on the ground…

-0-

Julie stared in shock at the passed out pokemon before her that were moments ago a pair of children. _Scottsdale is sick! I gotta get out of here!_

She turned around fast and froze when she saw Scottsdale standing there with a look on his face as if saying "_bad girl"._ He shook his head and waved a finger.

"Ms Phillips, I think you will find that this was _most _unadvisable." He pulled out a vial.

-0-

Emily screamed as she felt her spine pushing out and she felt the straps on the table loosen and she fell forward and curled into a fetal position.

"_Emily!" _Jonathan cried out.

She felt her panties rip as a whip like tail pushed out her backside and out her pants. Light down-like pink fur began to spread all over her body, from her nose to the tip of her new tail that was whipping through the air. Her nose and mouth melded together to become a delicate muzzle, almost giving the impression that she had no mouth because it was directly under her muzzle.

Her blond hair turned a light pink like the rest of her body and began to fuse with her head, the hair shrinking shorter and shorter until it was a part of her head. Her ears moved to the side of her head and beneath her closed eyelids her blue eyes became even bigger and almost dominated her face.

Her internal organs squelched when she began to shrink, her arms becoming shorter and short, and her hand and arm becoming one as her hand shrunk into tiny digits as her arm became her hand. Her legs began to fold in on themselves and become shorter, her toes melding until they became her new paws and stretch themselves, tearing through her shoes. She shrunk and her clothes began to billow around her and the change was complete.

Inside the tattered clothing slept a Mew curled in a fetal position.

"Emily! Emily, say something!"

The doors opened and the grunts came in and picked up the small mew in their arms and left the angry Mewtwo alone in the room. Jonathan bent his head down in defeat and noticed something on the floor.

It was a small metal pendant that Emily wore. Using his Psychic powers he brought the Pendent to his eye level and stared at it.

I remember, when I gave this to you…

He closed his eyes and began to tremble with anger, then with sadness and He released a psychic wail that all could hear.

-0-

Julie heard a sad wail in the back of her mind. Scottsdale looked around and heard it to.

"Hm, Jonathan's friend must be finished." He looked to Julie. "And unfortunately, so are you." Julie took a step back.

"Stay back you maniac! What did you do to those kids, to that woman your goons brought in? Is this what you do?"

Scottsdale looked down and sighed. "And you were just barely coming along too, oh well.." He shrugged and gave her a sinister glare. "I'm sure you'll excel in this project as a part of it than as an observer."

Julie backed up some more. "Just stay-stay back!" I'm warning you!"

"We can make this easy or hard, which ever way you choose." Scottsdale said as he took another step.

Julie pushed a chair at Scottsdale and pinned him to the wall. She then ran for the exit and jogged down the hallway. _I got to get out of here! I got to escape that maniac!_

She ran into a series of hallways, trying desperately to find the door she came from, but she was in such a state of panic that she forgot entirely.

Let's try this one!

She came into an open room and narrowly missed an electric bolt that scorched the wall behind her. She heard a fierce bellow and looked up and saw a Zapdos chained up. She realized that it must be another of Scottsdale's victims, but what scared her more was that you couldn't tell this bird was once human, it leapt at her but was held back by the restraints. She gasped and went the other way and into another cell, this one had a sad Suicune that looked at her and stepped back in fear. _Are all these pokemon humans? Scottsdale you sick bastard!_

She came to another one farther down the hallway and saw the cell with a Mewtwo moping over a pendant and she knew she was getting closer to where she started . She ran through another open space and stopped when she saw a large Lugia curled up and in chains. She was taken at first by the marvel of this creature, then came to the sick reality that this pokemon was once human too. _I gotta get out of here! I gotta-_

She felt a jab in her back and felt a deep cold running through her system and she turned in shock as Scottsdale grabbed her and pushed her in the adjacent room with an open cell.

"Familiar with the place now? Get used to it because you're going to be here for a very long time." Scottsdale said as he slammed the door. Tears ran down Julie's face.

"Why? Why! Why-ack!" She felt a great chill envelope her then a burning sensation burned through her entire body.

Her hands began to get longer and thinner as her fingers stetched out and became sharp and narrow, like the bone structure of wings. Her nose and mouth began to blend together and she painfully felt them harden and push out to become a curved beak. Her brown hair began to shoot back into her head and left her bald for a brief moment, then she roughly felt three blue crest grow out of her bald head.

Her shoes began to tear as three sharp claws came out and her pale feet began to grow a grayish-blue shade. Her blouse/skirt began to pile up in the back and a huge lump was developing back there and soon it tore and a long carpet of blue grew out her backside, becoming marvelous tail feathers. Her skin burned and itched as light-blue feathers puffed out of her chest and pushed her tattered shirt away and her already destroyed lab coat fell off. A wave of blue began to spread through her body and over her body, her long arms sprouted feathers and soon her arms began to look more like wings. Her neck became a part of her head and her blue eyes turned red and her body adjusted in shape just a bit and the change was complete.

The Articuno cried out to the sky and fell forward as it slipped into unconsciousness…the tattered clothing falling in a pile.

-0-

I opened my eyes when I heard a noise and saw a woman walk in, panting as if she had been running for a while. I saw the look of awe in her face and knew that she probably never saw me before. I sure don't remember her among the observers in the past few days.

My eyes widened when I saw Scottsdale appear behind her and stick a blue needle in her and pushed the fluid into her system. I cried out when Scottsdale pushed her into the room next to mine and I heard her screams of pain and agony. I heard her screams become bird-like cries then I heard nothing more when she stopped. I tried to listen hard to see if any of her remained among the cries, but it was difficult to be sure…

I felt like a scared little boy in a harsh situation.

Wait…I was.

Mom, I think things just became a bit more hopeless than ever…

-0-

**A/N: Annd there! Whew, not one, not two, not even three but **_**four **_**transformations in a single chapter.(Quarantine's Decimation proclamation still holds the record of having the most described transformation scenes in my stories though. XP) I hope a lot of you didn't get worn out reading all those. I think it was all just a result of the build up I was creating in the previous chapters, and the rising action from all those came crashing down on the readers like a wave. (I hope) Well project legends numbers just increased to let me count….**_**7 **_**residents. I always planed for Julie to become an Articuno, because part of her inspiration came from a story about an Articuno hybrid named Julie. Melody became a Latias as requested by Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt and Ryan became a Latios as Swack16 requested. It will be interesting to see where their sort of unofficial big brother/sister thing goes to now that they are the sibling legendaries of the group. Writing the transformation into the Latios/Latias legendaries took me back to reading Shadowlugia249's "Unsung Heroes" fic and that was kind of satisfying to me that I'd be doing one of my own. The transformation into Mew made by Emily also took me back to another fic by Serpent Magick called "A dark time" in which a character is transformed into a mew. Heck, I even reused the "fetal position" thing for Emily. When writing the confrontation between Scottsdale and Jonathan, I remember Nalthren mentioning to me that Jonathan's father was a part of the New island team that was researching the first Mewtwo and I thought it would be just low for Scottsdale to rub in Jonathan's face that he is, essentially, the same thing that wiped out his father. Also as sort of an obligation to Swack16, I finally had one of his characters punch the villain in the jaw. (That was for all the readers who wanted to do that.) Well, please review and have a merry Christmas and a Happy new year! MEE-YAA!**


	15. greetings and farewell

_**Transformation: Project legends**_

_**Chapter 15: greetings and farewells**_

_**A/n: Yeaaahhh! We're at the dawn of a new year and here's the first update of 2009! (Though some of this chap was written in 200**__**8**_**…oh well! MEE-YAA! XD!)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT won Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys owns the **_**Transformation **_**universe that this story is set in and I own the legendary strand and Team Dark Gale. Nalthren owns Jonathan and Swack16 own Ryan. Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt owns Melody and S11jande owns Jared. CHIKA CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

I was up all night, the image of Scottsdale impaling that girl who found me with that blue vial, hearing her screams over and over. I just wish this was all a bad dream that I could wake up from, but it wasn't. It was a living nightmare.

_Mom? Mom. I can't do this alone…I just can't…_

I then remembered Jonathan… _I hope he's doing all right after what happened last night…_

I looked to the walls in my cell and focused my mind.

_Jonathan? Jonathan, are you all right?_

I heard nothing. I tried again. _Jonathan? I just wanna know how you're doing…_

"_It's my fault…" _I heard him say.

_What?_

"_It's my fault that she's in this. I couldn't…couldn't stop him…couldn't save her…"_

I remembered Jonathan's wail of despair the other night. _You did all you could…_I tried to assure him

"_I showed him her image, I was the one who helped lead them to her…if I haven't thought of her, she'd still be safe…"_

_Now don't say things like that. Remember what my mom told us: Don't lose hope._

"_I already lost it when they got Emily. They turned her right in front of me!"_

_I know, they did it to me too, but if we're gonna get out of this alive and get back at Scottsdale, we have to stay optimistic. Otherwise, what's the point in fighting?_

I inched closer to the walls. _How would that help her?_

_If you want to save her, then you have to keep fighting, not out of revenge, but out of hope, hope that you and her will see each other again…_

There was a pause, then a chuckle.

"_You're right kid. Nice speech, you just pull that put of nothing?"_

I smiled. _I__try…_

-0-

_My aching head…_

_I remember Scottsdale…Those kids!_

_The pokemon, all of them human once…_

_He was coming for me!_

Julie snapped her eyes open and was blinded by the lights. She cringed and brought her arms up to shield her face, the rattle of chains reaching her ears. She looked down and saw chains attached to her body, but that wasn't what alarmed her.

_I have feathers?!_

Her body was all covered in blue feathers, her arms massive wings and a sharp blue beak was sticking out of her face. She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a high-pitched shrill.

Julie was an Articuno.

_Scottsdale! Scottsdale did this to me! That psychotic freak! _She was breathing in and out fast, shaking to get free of the chains restraining her.

"Good morning Ms Phillips." That familiar hated voice reached her ears.

She turned around with a look of fear at first that quickly became one of fury.

_YOU!_

Scottsdale was at an observation deck. "I must apologize for the sudden…_change_ in your position but I'm sure you'll prove to be a valued member of the project."

_DROP DEAD YOU BASTARD!_ Julie shrieked at him and felt an energy building in her throat and she opened her beak and a bright beam of cold energy flew at the observation deck. The beam slammed into the window and developed frost around it. The window seemed to be unaffected. Scottsdale smiled and pressed a button and Julie felt an intense heat building in the bindings trapping her. It soon began to burned and she screeched and shook her heads as she tried to get out of her restraints. The burning stopped as the bindings began to cool down.

She hung her head and felt anger boil in her a little then she began to weep. _Why? Why is this happening? _She thought about what Scottsdale took from her and felt anger boil over her again.

_Scottsdale! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL-_

She stopped.

_Was that me? _She never felt that sort of rage before. She began to realize what was going on. _That was the Articuno's rage…not mine…the Articuno is starting to take over…_

She brought her feathers to the side of her head and hunched over herself as she cried out to escape from this living nightmare.

-0-

Scottsdale watched as Julie curled in around her self and screamed._ Hmmm, so you're still in there…_

He noticed the ice build-up on the observation deck window. _Looks like our investment in these environment proof glass shields really paid off. If this were regular glass like we had before…it was sort of fortunate the Lugia broke it to show us how fallible we could have been…_

Scottsdale left the room and went further down the hall, passing the two cells with occupants getting ready to awaken…

_-0-_

…_Melody…_

Ryan opened his eyes slowly and closed them again when they met a harsh glaring light. He felt something on his neck, a metal of some type. He lifted his arm to fell it when his skin felt something peculiar running across his neck, and it wasn't the metal ring.

Ryan opened his eyes up right away and saw his hand, a strange long blue limb with little claws at the end. It all came rushing back to him, the serum, the mad man, Melody, all of it. He looked at his body, noticing the wing like growths on his shoulders, his new rounded torso, his long neck, all of it resembling the legendary creature known as Latios.

_And Melody, I saw her turn into the other one…Latias…_

Ryan looked around the empty room and noticed the chain on his neck and arms. He rattled them and looked for any sign of Melody. _Where is she? She has to be safe, she has to!_

Ryan then felt a strange feeling coming over him. He opened his eyes and they glowed as a projector-like beam came out of both of them and illuminated the walls with images. Ryan was amazed at this when he saw the red limbs looking from a perspective like a camera or something. The images shook, as if the person filming was shaking the camera. _Is this…is this what Melody is seeing? _Ryan realized that Melody must've been shaking her head in denial. _Melody must be scared. I kind of am myself…_

Ryan saw the images move as if Melody was being lifted and growled when he saw that hated face watching form an observation window.

…_HIM!_

The images stopped and Ryan closed his eyes and opened them again and they were regular.

_What was that…an ability shared between the bodies we have now? Melody, don't let that bastard hurt you…_

Ryan looked to the sky and cried out.

"Laaat!"

-0-

Melody opened her eyes as her head ached. She felt strangeness in her head and opened her eyes, unaware that they were glowing. _What happened…_

She looked down at her hands and stopped. There were strange limbs where her hands usually were. They were trembling, like she was. They were hers.

_W-w-what happened?!_

It all came rushing back, the scientists, Ryan, the pain. She changed into…_whatever_ she was now.

_No. No! It was all a bad dream! I'm still sleeping! I'll wake up soon! I'll wake up soon!_

She shook her head and brought her new hands to her head, hearing the chains rattle that were attached to her.

The collar on her neck glowed and an orb surrounded her. The orb began to push her off the ground and turned her to see the scientist from last night. Melody tried to turn away, but couldn't. She just closed her eyes, the glow disappearing from them.

_Ryan! Someone, anyone, help me!_

_-0-_

"Sir, this is LAT cell 01. There was some ocular activity occurring with the Latios. It seemed like sight sharing or something."

Scottsdale looked to the Latias hanging with its head bent, its eyes closed shut and shaking its head in denial.

"Thanks for the report." He looked to the Latias.

"Can you sense him?" He spoke into the intercom.

The Latias looked around and shuddered again.

"Can you sense…your brother around here?"

"_Pl-please! Some one help me! Ryan!"_

A frightened young girls voice rang out. Some scientists looked around while Scottsdale held his chin. _Telepathy…the other one must have it too…_

"_Melody? Melody! Can you hear me?!" _Another voice rang out. Everyone looked around while Scottsdale folded his arms behind him. _Just as I thought, but apparently they can't read thoughts…_

"_Ryan! I don't know where I am…I'm so scared!" _The Latias had tears coming out of its eyes.

Scottsdale began to walk out of the room.

"Sedate them. Install psychic barriers in their cells. We wouldn't want them to be plotting behind our backs."

"Yes sir."

-0-

"_Ryan! I'm so scared! I just want to go home…"_

I turned my head when I heard a girl's voice. I wondered what it was.

_Probably one of they new arrivals… _I felt sorry for her.

"_Melody! Just hang in there! Everything's gonna be all right!" _I heard another voice, a boy's voice.

"_Probably the Latias/Latios twins…" _I heard Jonathan chip in. I agreed that it could be those two. _Ryan and Melody…_

"_Ryan? Ryan I just want to get out-" _The voice was cut off.

"_Melody? MELOD-" _That voice was also cut off.

I decided to call out with my mind to them. _Hey! Are you all right? You both hang in there, we'll find you! We'll free you!_

I was met with empty silence.

"_Don't worry, I'm sure Scottsdale's not stupid enough to kill one of his specimens."_ Jonathan assured me.

I wish I could be sure.

-0-

Amy was lying in darkness, her eyes closed. _Maybe if I keep them closed, then maybe I'll wake up soon._

"_Chiko!"_

Amy looked around and saw something she thought she would never see again. _Chikorita!_

"_Chikorita! It's you! I thought I'd never see you again!"_

"Chiko chika chika chikori chika." The grass type said to her. Amy turned her head in confusion.

"_Huh? What are you saying?" Man I was hoping I could understand it…._

"Chiko Chi." Chikorita pointed to the sky and Amy looked up and saw other Chikoritas in the sky, floating happily toward a large light in the sky. Amy realized what Chikorita meant. It was time for it to go.

"_What? Chikorita you can't go away, you can' leave me!" _Tears began to stream form the Suicune's eyes but the little leaf Pokémon out its leaf near her eyes and wiped her tear away.

"_It's alright…I'm not leaving you entirely. I have one message for you, stay strong and never give up. I'll always be with you."_

Amy nodded. _"But…but how can I make it through this? I'm so alone and scared."_

Chikorita smiled. _"I'm sure you can find some friends to help you. I just wish I could but…all I can do is tell you that the Amy I knew never backed down, and that her heart was strong no matter what. I know you still are." _Amy nodded and the grass Pokémon looked to the sky. _"I have to go now, but remember, the time I spent with you were the best moments of my life…"_

The grass Pokémon bowed and began to float toward the sky. Amy watched as Chikorita floated away towards the light, but before it left it turned towards Amy and light began to gather around it. When the light faded, a girl with green hair and red eyes waved goodbye and walked into the light.

"_Goodbye…Amy."_

_Goodbye, Chikorita…._

_-0-_

The scientists in the observation deck awoke from their seats when they heard the Suicune cry out in a mournful wail. It usually cried but this wail was just saddening. The female scientist in the group felt tears hit her eyes.

"Is this what this is for, all that for this?"

The other one looked to his partner and sighed. "I don't even know myself, but I wouldn't let the chief hear you talking like that,"

"Otherwise, you might end up as one of them." He pointed to the deck.

She nodded. The scientist then looked down. _I was there when it happened…I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry…_

A part inside him doubted that…

-0-

Scottsdale was in front of the observation window of Cell Z-11. Inside, the thunderbird was resting, its eyes closed and its head hunched over its wings spread across its chest. Hours ago it was shrieking madly and shocking the walls with lacerating electricity. _It has already proven its power, yet we have to still find a method of controlling it._

At least this one didn't have a human mind to interfere with. _I'm still wondering how mental degeneration occurred. I at first assumed it was due to the animalistic nature of the creature that caused the mind to falter, but after seeing Ms. Phillips still retain mental stability despite the animalistic nature of Articuno, there must be another factor I'm not getting at…_

_Once we figure how it works and how t control it, then we will be unstoppable…_

_-0-_

They opened up the doorway and slid in several dead fish. Once again I went over to the pile and grabbed a fish in my mouth and chomped it down. After awhile I got used to the notion of eating raw dead fish and now I grown accustomed to it. Still, there is still some part of me that wishes the fish were live so that I could swim against them and catch one wriggling as it slid down my throat…

_Whoa…there I go again...get a grip!_

It was almost as if something else was in the same body as I am, struggling for control. I usually pushed it back but as each day goes by, I feel myself become less and less of me and more…_Lugia _each day.

I wondered if that happened, if I would know it was coming, or if I'll stop completely and just fade away…

I shuddered, remembering the day that I lost control…

_Hey Jonathan, can I ask you something?_

I waited for a response, but I got the usual silence. Either he's busy or those barriers in his room are cutting him off.

I think I'll ask him that question another day…

If I'm still me…

-0-

**A/N: And there! Well, sadly, Chikorita did pass on and it wasn't Daniels "Visitor". Well I wanted to use the "Sight-share" Ability that the Lati(?) knew to full advantage here though probably didn't portray to realistically though…. Julie was an interesting case providing that she now has homicidal thoughts she wouldn't normally have….interesting to see where that goes. Any way the main focus for me was Amy who hasn't been seen much. Well, please review. Happy New Year and Jonseycat out! MEE-YAA!**


	16. Quietly into the night

**Transformation: Project legends **

**Chapter16:Quietly into the night**

**A/N: HI everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait between updates, it's the usual excuse of being EXTREAMLY busy. Well enjoy the chapter! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT won pokemon, Nintendo does. The Transformation universe and its virus belong to TurtlesandMonkeys. Ryan belongs to Swack16, Jared to S11jande, and Melody to PKMN. Breeder Melody (formerly known as Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt), Jonathan and Emily to Lord Nalthren. **

-0-

Scottsdale opened a door and walked into a room with a huge cylinder in the middle, a tube or a capsule of some kind. He clicked a control panel and a portion of the tube slid away, revealing glass underneath. Inside the tube, a little feline creature was curled up in a fetal position floating in a substance, little sensors covering portions of its body, the wires feeding information back. Bubbles floated around it and the pink glow of the substance had a faint quality to it, emanating from the tube and giving anything near it a faint pink glow. The closed eyelids had little twitches in them.

_REM sleep… I wonder if you are the one who is dreaming…or if your new form is…_

Scottsdale marveled at the Mew inside the tank, curious of its dormant powers. _That is if there is no one remaining inside to interfere with them… _

He wondered about the mental status of the newly formed legendary, weather any bit of Emily remained or if the Mew DNA overtook her completely. If it does, not only will it make it easier for it to break the mew to their will, it will be a crushing blow to Jonathan. _I've put up with your pompous attitude for too long…it's time to deflate you a few notches._

The Mew twitched in its sleep, its little tail making minute twitches…

-0-

Water…water was everywhere, little bubbles floating by…

"_And what's this daddy?"_

The echo of a little girl's voice can be heard with in this immense sea. A bubble floated by, the image of a little blond girl smiling inside, picking up a chunk of a bas-relief or something. A feline creature was carved on it.

"…_Mew…" _Inside another bubble, a man with dark hair and a bit of facial hair was explaining to a young blond woman this time, sitting in a lecture hall of some sort, the words OMEGA written on the door.

_Mew…_

_Who I am…_

_Who am I?_

In the center of this sea of bubbles in the beginning-ocean of life, a bubble floated, carrying the curled up form of the consciousness of what used to be Emily Masterson. There was a light at one end, a brightness building at the edge of the void, beckoning, _warm_. On the other end was an immense blackness. Cold, but…_Familiar…_

_Maybe I want to hang around here before I have to leave…_

"_...You're always punctual…very timely…" _That man again. The same one from the lecture hall. He looked to a watch and smiled…_at me…_

_Who's me?_

There was confusion, there was haziness. …

"…_Mr. Grant! Mr. Grant wait up!…." _A girl's voice.

The man smiled. _"For once, I arrive here before you do. Better not make it a habit…."_

A metal pendant floated by in a bubble.

"…_for me?…"_

"Yes it is for one of my best students… and future partner…"

_A quick embrace of arms, a rush of warmth…_

"Thank you!"

_I will never… _

Never…never what?

There was a sudden jolt. A fog was building in the calm sea, beginning to engulf bubbles, images in them fizzing out before fading away and the bubbles burst. The last bubble with the man smiling imploded and popped, little sparkles marking its passing…

_Never…_

…_What?_

Curled up…in the cold void, lost in fog…

Who was he?

An image of a Mewtwo, gazing sadly at…

_Me._

_Who am I?_

In another distant bubble, a little pink feline creature was curled up. It floated by the bubble with the human curled in a fetal position.

"Mew." It simply said to the human.

_Mew?_

-0-

Dr. Scottsdale sat in his chair a little longer, observing the mew in its sleep, the technician he allowed inside monitoring the diagrams that depicted its brainwaves.

_Hmm, a little faster than Jonathan's but still no sure sign if Emily Masterson remains or not…_

"Once it awakens, we'll be sure…."

-0-

I stared at the ceiling a little longer before feeling the urge to contact someone, anyone.

_Hello? Is anyone out there?_

_Mom? Mom, where are you? Jonathan?_

I listened for a response. So far I was met with empty air.

I sighed and stretched my folded wings, aching and cramping from my last exercise, when I nearly lost myself. I wondered about Samantha, the little Pachirisu girl, if she was ok. Poor her, forced into the situation by her own pokemon turned against her, then falling into the hands of Team Dark gale.

I felt a little anger boil, but I tried to contain it. I didn't want what happened in the arena to happen again. _They will pay the consequences of their actions…but not at my hand…I promised to stop them…_

But at the cost of my soul? I still wondered if life would be easier if I just…_let go…_if I just, go quietly into the night.

_..No…that's not what mom would want…_

Mom. My real one. She would never want me to give in. She would want me to keep my strength up. And this legendary, she is probably an embodiment of that hope, telling me to never lose sight of it.

I will escape. I will defeat them. I will help the others. And I will come home.

That's a promise I intend to keep…

To the bitter end.

-0-

_Mew…is that who I am?_

"Mew." It said back. Its bubble floated around the human's, stirring up many smaller bubbles, containing its own images.

Mew… Pokemon #151... Believed to be ancestor of all pokemon…very rare…rarely seen by human…psychic type…

_Human…am I human?_

The fog was becoming suffocating, constricting.

_Human is what brings about…this…_

Dark bubbles. Destroyed forests, hazy air caused by industrialized cities…pokemon dying from pelts covered with slick black oil…

_Am I the cause for such misery?_

_No. It can't be. I won't believe it. Humans have done good too._

_Have they?_

Bubbles floated by, showing pokemon living in harmony with humans, training with them, walking side by side, bonding, raising each other to be strong.

And for what purpose?

Another bubble floated by, showing a fierce looking feline type creature with gray-purple fur and a thick purple tail, facing its arms toward 4 creatures , _Abras… _

The creature fired off a blue pulse and the four Abras scattered and slammed onto a wall. They rebounded and merged into two adult versions of themselves …_Kadabras…_

They battled against the fierce creation, the thing that was _Mew _but also _not Mew…_

He was there…_the professor…Grant…_

…_Grant…_

"…Emily…"

Suddenly the entire ocean flashed and a cold pain entered Emily's spine, the fog surrounding the bubble and it collapsed, leaving her drowning in the void. All the bubbles burst and soon a multitude of voices surrounded her, flooding her mind, a thousand images were zipping across her mind. She curled up and clawed at her head, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes.

_Stop! Stop it all!_

Pain…growth…broken..Shattered…him..Love..Lost….childhood…lost…innocence…time…Mew….Jonathan….Mewtwo…monster…Scottsdale…serum…formula..Cold..Pain...baren…changes…transformation…

Blackness….

Everything seemed to freeze and stop, the din of sounds becoming a silent whisper until all was silence...

Emily felt a coldness and pain ache all over her frail exposed body in this black void, this sea of darkness…

This is reality…

_I don't want it..._

This is life.

_I don't want that…_

This is your life.

_I want it all to stop…_

Suddenly at the end of the sea, the light began to grow more luminous, the warmth more close, inviting like the warmth of a mother's womb.

"_It doesn't have to be like that anymore…just let go…let your sorrows and pain go away…"_

Emily blinked and looked toward it. The little feline was there, beckoning her.

"Mew."

Emily began to float toward the pokemon, toward the warm light. She was growing more light headed as she floated nearer, but her pain was going away at least…

As she floated by she passed a woman, or a girl, with big blue eyes watch with Sorrowful eyes as Emily began to float nearer.

"I'm so sorry about all this…" was all she said before she faded away.

_What did she mean by that?_

The light was so bright all Emily could see was white and the silhouette of the Mew, extending a paw towards her…

Emily grasped the paw…

Welcome home…

And everything faded away into light….

-0-

The technician sat up as the brain waves deflated and became stiff lines.

"Dr. Scottsdale!"

Scottsdale sat up and walked to the panel, his eyes widening as the brainwaves went silent.

"Check its other readings."

The technician nervously nodded and typed in a few commands, Scottsdale holding his fist in front of his face to cover his worry with a face of calmness.

_It better be alright…we can't afford to lose one now…_

-0-

I was lying down when I heard a voice.

"_Emily!"_

I turned my head. _Jonathan?_

"_Something has happened to her…I can sense it..."_

I felt worry grow in the pit of my stomach. _Is she…?_

I heard his voice hesitate before continuing. _"I'm…not sure…oh god Emily, if anything has happened to you, I can never forgive myself..."_

"_Oh Emily, please forgive me…"_

_-0-_

"Life signs are abnormal but still holding…" He looked to the mew and his eyes widened.

Scottsdale looked to the tank and saw the Mew shudder violently, its tail whipping about, the sensors beginning to fly off. Scottsdale eyed the readings on the brainwaves before it flat lined from loss of connection. _Those readings…Can it be?_

The glass began to crack and fluid began to leak. The Mew squeezed its eyes tight, blue energy surrounding it. Scottsdale felt his coat billow and felt energy tug at him.

_What power!_

He shielded himself.

The Mew opened its eyes and the glass exploded, becoming a fine powder as the fluid flew everywhere, getting in the computers and starting smoke. The computer screens imploded on themselves from the wave and Scottsdale felt himself move a little bit form the force. He put his arm down and saw the Mew, floating there, the intelligence in its eyes something beyond normal human sentience…

"Mew." It murmured before closing its eyes and becoming slack, floating gently to the ground where it curled up and closed its eyes, its little tail twitching at random intervals as it slept.

Scottsdale walked to the mew, his eyes opened wide and his mouth agape in awe. He nudged the rim of his glasses as he looked at the sleeping Mew before him, oblivious to the gale grunts and scientist crowding behind him to get a glimpse of the thing.

_Those eyes..those were like staring into the eyes of the maker…_

The Mew was alive but no longer will those eyes carry the glow of Emily Masterson. No, those eyes are the eyes of a legendary…

Scottsdale only leaned against the wall and put one hand to his forehead as the grunts hesitated to make a move to pick of the creature and put it in a new containment field.

He didn't know what to think…

-0-

**And were done. Well, wild ride that was to write, this chap was. I had a difficult time trying to figure out what to write about when I thought about Emily and a thought hit me and I wanted to explore the mindscape of a mew, imagining this bubble void similar to the nurturing realms of a mother's womb or the primordial sea where life began…actually very similar to the scene in the beginning of the first movie. Well I hope it is evident what happened to Emily, and the plot thickens…Well please review.**

**And sorry for the long wait. **

**MEE-YAA!**


	17. Human beings

-**Transformation: Project legend**

**Chapter 17:human beings**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another update. I'm so glad to hear that you all found Emily's experience in the last chap so interesting. And now, the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the pokemon franchise, TurtlesandMonkeys owns the transformation universe and its virus, Lord Nalthren owns Jonathan and Emily, Swack16 owns Ryan Ping, The wings that bring fate (Formerly PKMN breeder Melody K, Formerly Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt, *pant pant, whew*) owns Melody the Latias, and S11jnde owns Jared. (Poor guy, that Jared is :'( ) MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

They shocked me awake that morning. I only turned my head toward the window. Getting shocked for me has now become like waking up to my alarm clock back home. My heart fluttered a bit thinking about my old life, feeling far away as if all that were a dream. Scottsdale was three, giving me his serious look, but he looked a little different, as if he'd seen something life changing. _Huh, in a place like this, I'd thought nothing would surprise him…._

"You're probably well recovered after the previous incident and are once again ready to continue field exercises. We'll commence today."

I was too busy remembering that horrible day when I was on the brink of loosing everything that I didn't fight back when the tranquilizer came down.

**-0-**

Scottsdale spoke into a PA. "Prepare chambers LAT-1 and LAT 2 for field test. Keep S-245 on standby."

"Yes dr." The scientist answered back and looked to his female counter part then looked at the Suicune in the cell, moping. He hesitated before pressing the button and releasing the tranquilizer on it. It gave a quick cry before succumbing to sleep. He looked down and sighed. _I wonder If that girl had any dreams…_He looked up. Of course she did. And he helped that maniac Dr. Scottsdale take them all away._Then again I had no choice…_

There's always a choice.

"Come on Kayla," he told his partner while opening the lockers to the containment rings.

**-0-**

I awoke in that familiar arena, some of the concrete still showing scorch marks. Although they repaired a lot of things, I was reminded of that awful day. I shuddered at the thought of them using another innocent bystander as a test subject for me to be pitted against, like Samantha was. She was just thrown in to see what I would do.

I looked around and saw some new machines attached to the wall, looking like lasers on a crane arm, dark and gray, cold, like the people who set them up.

_Wonder what those are for…_

The arena opened and I saw a single enemy come out. I recognized the light orange hide and the small wings with blue linings, the horn on the top of the head. A Dragonite.

I saw a different look on its eyes, one that was intense and burning, rage filled.

I stood my ground. _What did they do?_

"Commencing exercise." I heard that hated voice.

After Scottsdale finished talking, the Dragonite bellowed and flapped its wings and kicked itself off the ground toward me, kicking dust behind it, its horn leveled toward my chest. I instantly snapped and used a barrier attack and the Dragonite rammed into it, pushing me backwards. I suddenly felt my self fly backwards and into a wall. The Dragonite shook its head and bellowed again. I shook my self and looked at the Dragonite again. I began to run at it and it charged at me. _wait…and NOW! _

When I was a few steps away, I charged a barrier and caught the Dragonite off guard. It flew back and flapped its wings in a rebound, the momentum carrying it back toward me, tail first. I was ready to do another barrier when the Dragonite suddenly arched its leg out and spun, performing a round house kick on my head. _Ow! _I cried out as I felt my head swing and I fell to the side, then I looked up at the Dragonite flying overhead. _Where…Where did it learn that? _I got up. Either this Dragonite was once human or it was very smart.

-0-

Scottsdale and the others were watching as the Dragonite performed a forward flip with its tail and slammed the Lugia down. Scottsdale brought his hand to his chin.

_Apparently, the teachings of its trainer are still embedded in its mind…_

This Dragonite came from the trainer that they injected with the Latios Serum, and according to the grunts who brought him in, he was skilled in the field of Martial arts. _I wouldn't be surprised if he actually trained with the thing like another human…_

He watched as the Dragonite began to fly circles around the giant legendary.

_Come on boy…you know what you must do…_

**-0-**

I kept trying to put up barriers but the Dragonites fast martial artist moves kept wailing into me. It bellowed and gave me an uppercut. I released a wail and fell back and got up._ Lucky…for recover…would have been knocked out other wise…._

I thought of something stupid and got into a stance, like I see in those old Karate films I used to watch when nothing good was on, and motioned my wing for him to come at me. The Dragonite flew very fast and I slapped my wing to the side, catching it full force and it careened of course. _Ow! _I flapped my smarting arm. _Mind over matter my ass…_

The Dragonite brought its tail against my chest and I fell back from the impact sending the air out of my chest.

I shook the stars form my field of vision and watched as the Dragonite began to fly toward the higher areas where I couldn't reach with my wings. _Ok, time for something else…_

I let my thoughts become all watery and felt the torrent beginning in the pit of my stomach. The churning continued in a force traveling up my throat. I opened my eyes and aimed at the soaring dragon and released a torrent of spiraling water toward it. It shouldered into it, pushing me back as it pushed against the torrent of water. I tried to summon more water but the Dragonite shouldered into my mouth, jamming it and I fell back as I began to gag from the water being pushed back and the Dragonite's shoulder.

I swung my head and jerked the Dragonite loose, four holes in its shoulder. I felt some blood in my mouth, and it wasn't mine. I watched as the waning stream from my mouth began to be mixed with red. The Dragonite did not seem to notice the bleeding holes in its shoulder and began to take air again.

A strange feeling came over me. The blood had gone down my throat and I found myself transfixed on the red holes on my opponent. I felt a throbbing and stiffened, then became lax again and closed my eyes…then opened them and flapped my wings….

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the Lugia opened its eyes and saw the familiar slits that were there when it lost control before. He noticed the blood coming from the Lugia's jaw and looked at the Dragonite's shoulder. _Ah…predatory instinct takes over….this will prove interesting…_

_-0-_

I pushed my wings down and felt my self kick up and I soared higher, higher and flapped my wings again. Were I in my right wits again I would have realized that I was flying, but I only focused on getting toward that Dragonite. It saw me coming and bellowed. I roared back a terrifying roar in return. We both flew at each other. The Dragonite spun its tail toward me and I opened my mouth and caught it. I chomped down, the crunching blocking out the cry the Dragonite released. I spun my head along with my entire body, spiraling like a cork screw, the Dragonite writhing. I let go and the orange dragon hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. It got up, sort of dazed and looked at me with a new type of rage, the rage of self preservation. I threw my head back and roared and began to dive towards the dragon pokemon. I failed to notice the charging sphere around its mouth, and before I knew it, the Dragonite roared and fired a hyper-beam at me.

I folded my wings to my side and spun out of the way, and opened my wings again, still diving toward the dragon. The Dragonite was surprised at my evasive maneuver and fell on one knee, exhausted from the blast. I roared and spun my spiked tail, the Dragonite flailing to the side as it was struck on the side. It landed on its front side and I pounced on it and held it down with my talon on its back, pushing it, its wings flapping. I looked to the sky, curled my wings and roared.

-0-

Scottsdale watched with a smile as the Lugia roared over its struggling opponent. _This may be what we need to finally drive that child's mind away…a blood sacrifice essentially…_

He watched as the Lugia scanned its predatory glaze over the flailing Dragonite, watched as it was coming closer, bringing its mouth poised over the Dragonite's neck…

Suddenly the female scientist couldn't contain herself and grasped Scottsdale's arm. "Stop it! Oh god make it stop!" She tearfully pleaded.

Scottsdale tried to push her away, not knowing that he accidentally started the PA system again…

-0-

I roared my victory to the skies and looked down at my opponent, some part of me driving me forward, telling me to rip the Dragonite, to silence it forever. I felt it writing, like a fish in the sea. This thought only aided me in pursuing my dark goal…

I bent my head and began to focus over the Dragonites neck, I opened my mouth, and was inches away…

"Oh god, stop it! Make it stop!"

I stopped when I heard a woman's voice followed by the sounds of struggle and the PA clicked off. I looked down and saw the Dragonite, its breaths becoming more shallow, its eyes filled with tears as it gazed back at me, so close as I was near its neck….

_Oh god…_

I gently lifted my talon off of the Dragonite and took a step back., looked at the bloody pokemon beneath me, so pitiful and heart breaking.

I felt something dripping down my tail and looked at it, seeing the red on my blue spikes, turning them black, a bright red against my silver hide. I shuddered greatly.

_Oh my god, what have I done?_

I fell to my knees and cried out to the sky, closing my tearing eyes as I wailed to the sky.

The Dragonite began to get up and held its side and began to slink away from me.

"_Wait…I…I'm s-s…sorry…" _I told him. He looked at me and cocked his head in confusion.

I felt a beam of energy strike me, and I arched my back and fell forward, barely staying conscious as the tranquilizer jabbed into me.

-0-

Scottsdale looked to the Lugia as it fell to the ground after administering the tranquilizer, then he turned form the control panel and shot an angry look at the females scientist, IBUKI, K. on her nametag. He rushed forward and struck her with his open hand.

"You…idiot! Do you realize what you prevented from happening?!" He bellowed at her. Her colleague came and pulled her close to himself and pushed Scottsdale away. She cried in his arms.

"Oh Gerald, I couldn't stand it…couldn't watch him do it…" She cried with clenched eyes and tears flowing down her face.

"Shh, shh, its ok Kayla, its ok." Gerald said, trying to ignore Scottsdale's laser stare, rubbing Kayla's back.

The Gale grunts began to flock inside the arena and began to load the Lugia away. One of the grunts went to the Dragonite along with a scientist and the examined it, looked to the console and gave a thumbs up. As battered up as it was, it will live.

Scottsdale looked to Gerald and Kayla with cold stares. "You have stepped in the way of the path to progress. You have delayed what could have been the resurfacing of a legendary being."

Kayla jerked her head toward Scottsdale, pain and anguish on her face, her red eyes flowing with tears. "But they're not! They're not legendaries, they're human beings! They're human beings! They're human beings…" She buried her face in Gerald's arm again, the rest becoming muffled sobs.

"Expect our resignation Dr. Scottsdale. As of today, me or Kayla will have no more of project legend." Gerald said with a mixture of courage and fear. Scottsdale only pushed the bridge of his glasses up a bit, the glare making them shine.

"How unfortunate. And you were making progress on the Suicune and the Zapdos."

Gerald Threw his identification card at Scottsdale, bouncing harmlessly off his chest.

"They're human…which is less than I can say about you."

Gerald shot a look back at Scottsdale and began to guide Kayla outside.

Scottsdale looked back to the monitor and maintained his cold visage.

_How unfortunate indeed…_

-0-

"Gerald…" Kayla started.

"I know…" He grimly said. He knew as well as she did. There was no walking away from project legend, and that they're actions are only pointing in one direction…

He spun and kissed her, both embracing tightly.

"I love you." She said.

"I know." he said back before feeling the sharp puncture of the syringe and tried to keep Kayla's face in his mind before he fell into slumber…

-0-

Scottsdale heard the bodies dropped and nodded and sat again as the teams began to move the Latios and Latias into the arena. Two new technicians joined him, ignoring the gale grunts taking the unconscious scientists away.

_I'll deal with them later…but for now project legends commences forward…_

-0-

**And I'll stop here. It's been awhile since Daniel got any action so I decided to focus this chapter on him. I took inspiration form Serpent Magik's poke morph story, Spiteful Mutation, for Daniel's blood lust in this chap. The Dragonite was Ryan's infected with a brief bout of the virus to make it enraged enough to attack Daniel but it seemed to snap back to its senses when it was on the verge of the end of its life. I thought that Dragonite might have learned some moves training with Ryan so that's why I decided to make it know some moves. Kayla Ibuki was inspired by Maya Ibuki from Neon Genesis Evangelion, in her mannerisms and a little of her appearance. (I know I didn't fully describer her before but I imagine her with Short brown hair…) Gerald was the scientist present at Amy's transformation and that's why he feels a great sadness for her. I wanted to show that although Dark gale was responsible for most of the atrocities committed, there are still those few with a spark of reason to see that it is wrong…yet they still chose to proceed. We all know that there's only one possible outcome for them. I think I gave a hint in their names.**

**Plus Scottsdale seems like more of an asshole by striking Kayla. I love Gerald's Comment to Scottsdale about them being more human than he is. Well I hoped you all enjoyed. Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	18. The lati

**Transformation: project legends**

**Chapter 18: the Lati**

**A/n: Well for all my old readers who noticed, project legends has been upgraded to a T rating. It started out as a "K+" but you can only go so far with blood and swearing with that rating. Don't worry, project legends will still be the same, just a ratings change. We last left off with Ryan and melody being placed in a training session after two scientists were discharged and captured for 'interference.' Lets continue! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys created the transformation virus and the universe it thrives in, I'm just borrowing it from her. Jonathan and Emily belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to the wings that bring the fate, (Formerly Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt) and Jared belongs to S11jande. CHIKA Chikori!**

_**-0-**_

Ryan shook the drowsiness from his head and looked around._ …where am I now?_

He saw a very huge room, much like arenas he's accustomed to battling in. There were some types of turrets mounted on the walls and several cameras as well. Everything was harsh steel and concrete. Ryan turned his neck and felt a presence that was watching him, but he couldn't see anyone. _They must be watching me through the cameras…._

He shook his head free of the last vestiges of cloudiness that was plaguing his head and turned and saw an unconscious form. _Melody!_

Ryan tried to move toward the unconscious Latias and fell forward on his broad chest and his arrow like head hit the ground. Only then did Ryan remember that this was not his body. _Right...I'm a Latios now and they don't have any legs…_He tried again to crawl forward but didn't move to far. _Grrr…better call to her. "Melody!" _

She still didn't move. "_Melody!"_

The Latias opened her eyes and looked around, turning her long white neck and her gold eyes met with his red eyes, filled with fear. "_Ryan? Where are we?"_

Ryan shrugged._ "I don't know, but I bet were not away from that psycho doctor that did this to us…this looks like some sort of Arena…"_

Melody straightened up. "_Arena? Then….they want us to fight each other?!" _She asked with worry in her voice.

Ryan tried to reassure her with a smile, but he didn't know if it worked. "_Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I'd kick the crap out of them…well if I still had my legs…_

Ryan then noticed the rings on both his and Melody's bodies. _Wonder what those are for…_

The intercom buzzed and crackled to life. Ryan just growled while Melody ducked her head in fear at first then looked around.

"Good day, this is a filed test to see how far developed your abilities really are." Dr. Scottsdale said through the intercom. Ryan growled.

"_Hey, asshole! Wanna test how strong your face is against my fist!"_

Ryan felt his collars come to life and jolt him hard. His nerves writhed as electricity was pounded into them. Just as it started...it stopped.

"Language, my dear friend, language. We can hear what you think at us…"

Melody looked up. _"Then hear this: please, please let us go! We didn't do anything to you. I just want things back to the way they were!"_

There was a moment of silence then Scottsdale cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I can't do that young lady, the opportunity is just too great to pass up and you have been chosen to partake in this glorious project that will surly change the world."

"_But I don't want this! Any of this! Just please, turn us back to normal and let us go!"_

"I'm afraid it isn't your turn to speak, young lady." Melody then screamed out loud as the collars began to shock her. Ryan growled and yelled out.

"Laaaaat!" _"Hey! Leave her alone you jerk!"_

The shocking stopped. "I'm afraid we can't have you drained before the test begins, we need you in at least a stable condition to participate."

"_Up yours!" _Ryan was met with another shock.

"Now, before we begin, we usually run a diagnostics of your motor functions…but seeing as your way of locomotion has altered drastically, we better cover levitating first. Now…float."

Ryan growled. _I'll fly right to you and knock out more than a tooth…._

Ryan tried to heft himself upwards, but he remained on the ground. He strained his neck and tried to push himself forward. He even tried to flap his stiff joints near his shoulders, but to no avail.

_Damn this is harder than it looks…_

He turned to Melody and saw that she hid her head and whimpered.

"…_Ryan…I just want to get out of here and go home…"_

Ryan was going to say something when she cried out again as jolts of electricity coursed through her. He yelled to where ever their captor was.

"Laaaat!"

_Melody!_

He closed his eyes and focused with all his might and he felt a lifting force in him. He couldn't feel the ground anymore and he opened his eyes to see that he was floating a few inches off the ground. _…I did it…_

He then turned toward Melody and began to focus…._ok…now I got to get to her…_

He made several thoughts akin to walking and attempted to move forward.

He succeeded in only directing himself upside down, still stationary where he floated.

His head bumped against the ground and he instinctively jerked and held his head and he fell to the ground.

He heard that hated voice chuckle. "My, a valiant effort, but not particularly useful."

Ryan tried again and managed to get himself airborne again, a little faster this time. _Ok…let's try that again…_

Ryan bobbled forward and flipped again. Ryan growled at his current failure and righted himself upward again. _..OK…now focus! Can't let that maniac hurt Melody anymore!_

He was so fixed in his determination that he didn't notice the floating Latias behind him.

"_Ryan…"_

He turned and faced Melody, floating now with a little shakiness, but managing to stay airborne. She had a slight blush in her face as she smiled. _"I'm...I'm doing it…"_

Ryan smiled with his eyes and nodded. _"Wow, that's it, keep it up. If we're going to get out of here, we better learn how to use our bodies fast." _Melody nodded and her flight stumbled a bit but she managed to right herself.

Melody then turned and began to awkwardly float a few feet in one direction then returned to her starting place. Ryan's eyes widened. _"How do you do that? Every time I try I…well how do you do it so well?" _Ryan asked.

"_Well, I'm sort just doing it without thinking. Before when I focused to hard, I just couldn't move right, but then I calmed down and then it was like something inside me knew what to do…and I do it…" _She shuddered a bit. _"It's sort of creepy…"_

Ryan nodded and tried to clear his mind…_Ok…just calm down…maybe I'll hear something… _

Ryan felt nothing and began to grow frustrated. _..AGHH! It's too hard!_

He shook his head in frustration. He turned and saw Melody watching him with a face of worry on her Latias features and he focused again. _Ok...don't think…act…_

He then looked at Melody and soared toward her with ease. She gave a cry of joy and closed her eyes. _"That's right Ryan, you're doing it."_

Ryan added his own cry of pride to Melody's. He then had a look of confusion.

_Why did I feel…not like myself that time?_

He heard some slow clapping from the PA system. "Very good warm up. Now… let's begin."

Ryan hovered close to Melody and stood in a battle ready pose.

"_Ok, bring them on!" _He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

One side of the arena doors opened and two Pokeballs were tossed inside. They busted open and the pokemon inside took their positions. One was a Glalie and the other was a Flygon. Both had unnatural looks of rage on their expressions. Ryan stood ready. _What's wrong with them?_

"Laaaaat!" he cried out to them. The Flygon flapped its wings and began to kick off the ground as its tail whipped behind it and flew toward Ryan. Ryan whipped his head in defiance and began to fly toward the dragon pokemon.

The two were on a collision course when Ryan jerked up at the last second and allowed the Flygon to move to his side. He then grabbed its head in his hands and began to spin, the forward momentum carrying the Flygon around and around. He then released it and sent it sailing toward the Glalie that was charging an attack at Melody, who was backing away in fear. The floating ice type then was struck with the sailing Flygon and both collided with the wall. Ryan then cried out and tucked his arms close to his body and his shoulders stiffened and spread at full length and he began to pick up speed, looking like the classic example of a Latios in flight. He slammed full front into the Flygon and his wings clipped the Glalie, sending it spinning. The Flygon scratched with its claws and scratched Ryan across the chest, several red stains appearing on his blue down. He cried out and the Flygon bent its legs and kicked Ryan off of it.

"_Ryan!" _Melody called out. She felt this desperate force build up inside her and her eyes suddenly glowed, several pulsing waves of blue energy at the Flygon and sent it back a bit. _...Did I did that? _

The Glalie then arrived with a full aurora beam charged and Melody screamed as biting cold pricked her skin as the colorful beam struck her. She fell and rolled, eyes closed tight in pain. The Glalie was flying toward her again and she closed her eyes tight. She suddenly felt a strange sensation surround her and opened her eyes, looking at her body as it began to rapidly change colors and seemingly vanish. She looked at her hand before her as it began to take on a see through quality like glass and vanish. The Glalie opened its eyes wide in confusion and looked around to see where its target vanished…

-0-

Scottsdale watched with interest as the Latios and Latias began to show more of their power. The male was aggressive as expected, then again he was always like that. The female Lati was a bit squeamish at first, but manages to use her abilities decent enough. He watched as she began to seemingly vanish. _hmmm, use of your active camouflage...very smart…_

One of the technicians clicked a switch and one of the monitors switched into a thermal vision, the Latias illuminated with reds and greens and yellows against the blue backdrop.

…_but we can still see you…_

What impressed Scottsdale was the fact that she managed to cloak herself _and_ her bindings…

_Very useful indeed…_

He crossed his hands in front of his face as he continued to watch.

-0-

The Flygon spun around and its tail caught Ryan full on, the Latios flying back.

_Come on Ryan, FOCUS! _He urged himself and righted himself up again. The Flygon then held glowing claws and began to fly at him. Ryan flinched and closed his eyes as the Flygon began to bring is claws closer…

No blows came. Ryan could hear the attacks but couldn't feel them. He opened his eyes and saw that a protective barrier had formed between him and the Flygon, thrashing against it. Ryan then cried out and pushed the barrier outward and the Flygon was sent back.

Melody then began to attempt to fly around the Glalie when it noticed the shifting air and began to focus its beam there. Melody felt the blast nearly graze her as it chilled the air behind her. The Glalie then looked around again, frustrated of its vanishing opponent. Melody then appeared behind it and broke her camouflage, crying out as she tackled it and sent it to the ground. _"Take that!"_

The Glalie spun around and began to sail at her with its head. Melody then summoned a barrier and the head butt bounced off it and the Glalie fell to the ground and slumped, defeated.

Ryan saw Melody take down her foe when a cry from the Flygon brought him back to his present situation. He saw it grounding itself on the ground as it was collecting energy in its mouth. _Uh-oh…_

Ryan began to move just as the Hyper-beam was released, the Flygon turning its head to move the beam of powerful energy towards the moving legendary. Ryan tucked his arms in and spread his shoulder blades out and began to pick up speed, but he was going so fast that it was getting harder and harder to make turns without thinking. The world began to become a blur and was moving at a dizzying pace. Ryan could still feel the beam trailing behind him. He began to turn around the corners of the arena, the blast pounding into the wall. Melody ducked as the beam sliced above her.

The Flygon then stopped its beam, exhausted. Ryan turned to see it collapse but then suddenly turned and saw that the wall was coming real fast. He couldn't stop and Ryan slammed full force into the wall, cracks appearing from the area he hit. He cried out loud as shockwaves were sent through his body. The vibration of the steel rings didn't help either. Ryan collapsed to the ground, wincing hard as his body ached. "_Ryan!"_ Melody called as she flew toward him. He was laying on his side, his eye opened weakly. Melody made a cooing chirp as she brought her worried face close to his battered one. Ryan managed a smile. _"Heh…better watch where I'm going next time…" _He winced again in pain and Melody brought her pad on his head. _"Ryan…"_

Melody then began to glow and her blue aura extended around Ryan's bruised and battered body. Ryan could feel this soothing energy travel across his body as the light spread across his body. He could feel his strength slowly return and Melody watched as his bruises began to lighten a bit and she could see his eyes gaining strength too. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew Ryan was going to be all right because of her. She cooed at the thought and Ryan smiled. After while, Ryan could lift his head, though gingerly, and smiled at his "Sibling's" aide. _"Thank you, Melody…"_

"_You're welcome…Ry…an…" _Melody then closed her eyes and fell forward as she collapsed. Ryan then reached out for her. "_Melody…"_

-0-

Back in the observatory, Scottsdale noted the gradual transition to their new bodies and saw the Latias outwit her opponent. Then the Flygon attempted a hyper beam at the Latios until it exhausted himself and the Latios crashed into the wall with pounding force. He stood up from his chair, his eyes on the cloud of dust brought up from the impact. He watched as the Latias flew to it and began to observe them with more interest. One of the technicians brought his hand over his com link to call for the medics to come to the Latios but Scottsdale raised his hand to him telling him to wait a moment as he watched the Latias bend over her injured sibling. _…What is she going to do?_

He then saw the light and watched how it enveloped the Latios and that its condition seemed to be improving, not hugely but enough that it was not completely shattered by its collision. Then the Latias fainted. _Hmm, it seems to have used its healing ability on the Latios but must have pushed it a bit to hard and exhausted itself…very interesting._

The Latios then reached its hand over to its unconscious sibling and Scottsdale caught brief faint glimmer of gold light as it attempted to do the same, but it didn't have enough energy…

"Administer the sedative on the Latios and have loading teams take the Lati to their holding cells with medical observation."

The Technician nodded. "Yes sir."

-0-

Ryan weakly put his hand on Melody's head and focused his energy. _If…it worked for me…then it can work for…her…_

He was so tired, and ached everywhere from his collision on the wall, but he couldn't give up on Melody after what she did for him…

Ryan then remembered one time when his little cousin John had to stay with him when he was 6 and Ryan was 11 after his father, Ryan's uncle, fell ill. Sometimes, John would spar by himself during these little retreats, and other times Ryan and his then Dratini would play along. John always tried to mimic some of the moves Ryan taught him and wanted to show Ryan that he could be as good as him. John overshot his punch and scraped his arm on a sharp branch nearby. Ryan heard his cry and saw John holding his arm while a little blood came from the cut. Ryan would then take a kelp leaf, slathered in ointment, and wrapped it around John's wound. He winced as it stung but Ryan was proud of his cousin's endurance. Still, he would sit John on his lap and tell him the tale of two dragons that roamed wild together and would sometimes pull pranks on the boat races like sending a wind to blow a contestant on the verge of winning a little astray or roaring like thunder to spook some of the more cockier racers who were to boastful. But when a great catastrophe was approaching the city they called home, the dragons used their strength together to save the city from disaster. John would say that him and Ryan were like the two dragons after hearing that story and he would forget all about the pain he endured earlier.

Months later when Ryan was hiking and he slipped and fell, he sprained his ankle badly. John came to his aide and made a splint from some twigs and a piece of his jacket that he tore and wrapped it around Ryan's ankle. John recalled the tale of the dragons to him so he could focus off of the pain, just as Ryan did for him that one time.

"Ryan, remember, we're the two river dragons and nothing will ever stop us, not pain, not cuts or bruises, nothing." Ryan smiled and mussed up his cousin's hair and told him that he was right…

Then a few month's later, his uncle…

Ryan didn't have time to remember because he felt something puncture his back and felt a drowsy feeling cloud his thoughts…

"_We're the two River dragons and nothing will ever stop us…"_

_-0-_

**And I'll stop there! This was a really interesting chap focusing on them learning how to command the powers of their new bodies, considering they have to change their method of locomotion now since they don't have legs anymore. Also, I wanted to show that Ryan did have experience being a sort of "brother" with John in the flashbacks. (also, it's a treat for anyone who knows about John from the other stories) I also wanted to set that Melody is not a damsel in distress and she can fight for herself when push comes to shove. Well, Amy is next to bat and we may see more legendaries in the horizon. Also, I just totally made up that dragon story but when you think about it…there are some parallels to the legend of the Lati and to the water dragons.(The Lati are considered part Dragon so it fits, but that was purely coincidental and was not preplanned…)**

**Well, Please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	19. warrior of the north wind

-1**Transformation: Project legends**

**Chapter 19: …warrior of the north wind…**

**A/N: Hi everyone, another update for everyone's favorite story! We last left off with the Lati (Ryan and Melody) showing off they're powers and now its Amy, our Suicune girl's turn to show what she can do. Well, lets get to it! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys created the transformation universe and its virus, so they belong to her. Lord Nalthren owns Emily and Jonathan, Swack16 owns Ryan, Melody belongs to the Wings that bring the fate, S11jande owns Jared, and I own Amy, Daniel and Scottsdale. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

Scottsdale watched as the two Lati were being carried off to their cells and watched as the unconscious Suicune was brought into the arena. _Our last test for today… tomorrow we'll see if we can get anything out our new Articuno, run a test with the Zapdos, and a maybe even take out Jonathan for an exercise and show him what has become of his bride-to-be._

He sat back in his chair. _Maybe we'll have new acquisitions for tomorrow…_

The door opened and someone walked in. Scottsdale turned around to see a young woman with a lab coat and clipboard, her brown hair in a ponytail and steely blue eyes behind her rimmed glasses. Scottsdale turned his chair toward her. _Never seen her around here before…_

As if reading his thoughts she reached for an ID tag and showed him. "Miyuki Hanabi, psychological analyst." Scottsdale saw the obsidian logo and her picture.

"Orders." he said bluntly. She never broke her cold stare. "The master has sent me specifically to monitor your progress on the legendaries, he is quite displeased with your apparent lack of progress. Also, he wants me to analyze how the psyches of the legendaries are holding to the serum. They're no good to us if they aren't controllable." She gave him a sort of sneer. "Plus, we need to find a replacement for the intern you turned awhile back." she said in a teasing voice then returned to her serious posture.

Scottsdale kept his shock and revulsion to himself under a calm understanding exterior. _He sent her to spy on me, he doesn't think I can handle it on my own…_

He cleared his throat. "Very well, you can watch this one as we conduct an exercise."

At the back of his mind he brooded. _I wasn't aware that obsidian had any psychological divisions…and she seems a bit young…_

Maybe Kagai sent her to examine _Scottsdale's _psyche to see if he was sane enough to remain on the project. But they couldn't remove him, could they?

Miyuki sat next to one of the monitors and brought out a clip board.

_Maybe if she becomes meddlesome, I can induct her to the program…but if she really is from Kagai, I'd better not risk it…_

Now that she was in the light Scottsdale notice her pink highlight on her bangs with some streaks running along her ponytail. _Is someone that cold really likely to have those?_

Maybe it was a ruse to make her seem appealing to the public eye. From what he gathered, she is colder than the steel and concrete around him. _Sometimes even an Arbok can be hidden behind a Mareep's wool…_

"Dr, we are ready to begin." One of the technician's spoke.

Scottsdale looked up to the monitor to see the Suicune beginning to stir.

"Now let us begin…"

-0-

Amy felt the effects of sleep beginning to fade away and slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. _Where am I…_

She lifted her large crested head and saw that she was in an arena of some sorts. She saw the cracks on the wall, and blood stains on several places. Her heartbeat began to quicken. _What is this place?_

She heard a PA go off and she put her paws to her head. She is still in this nightmarish place.

"We will see how far along you have adjusted to your body in a battle exercise." She heard that doctor's voice and looked around but couldn't see anything but cameras mounted on the wall. She looked and saw the rings on her just like before.

"Now, lets try this again, walk." The cold voice said.

She braced her self for the jolt that followed the command and felt the electricity circulating around her. She collapsed on the floor and breathed heaving breaths again.

_Come on Amy, you gotta do it! _She told her self. She had a brief flash when she first opened the ball that contained her Chikorita. _Do it for Chikorita…_ She began to push with her forearms against the cold ground. She saw when she threw the ball at Sentret. _Do it for Sentret, for Pidgey, for your self…_

She saw the green haired girl smile at her before going into the light.

"_..the Amy I knew never backed down, and her heart was strong_ no matter what…"

"_I know you still are."_

With all her strength Amy managed to stand up and narrowed her eyes in grim determination and took a step forward with her right paw, then her left back paw and soon she took several steps forward without falling.

"Good. Now lets see how far you mastered your abilities"

Amy looked angrily at the walls. _Do your worst, I'm not going to sit around and cry anymore!_

She arched her head back and bellowed a cry of challenge.

The doors opened up and two Fearow immediately flew after her. Amy barely had any time to move before one scraped at her with its claw and the other one tackled her aside. Amy cried out and was sent flying and landed on her side and slid across the floor. She got up and looked at the two birds flying overhead like buzzards. She gritted her teeth. _Gotta think of something…_

The Fearow then began to soar closer to the ground and then started flapping around Amy as they jabbed with their long beaks and pecked at Amy. She closed her eyes as pain was sent through her body from each birds pecks, but she was also getting very agitated. _Mustn't…give…up!_

She lashed out and bit one of the passing Fearow's legs, feeling the scrawny limb enter her mouth and biting with desperation. The bird cried out and began to squawk and shake Amy off of its leg. Amy shifted all her weight back and lifted her head as she tugged and the bird kept flapping its enormous wings, but the tugging in its legs forced it to give up and Amy pulled it down. She was tugging some more when the bird's partner came in with a fierce screech and dug its claws into Amy's back and began to pull the skin on her back. She clamped harder as the other Fearow pulled harder, the Fearow in her mouth crying louder and louder. Finally Amy couldn't hold back any longer and cried out, the bird's bleeding foot falling out of her mouth and the Fearow limped away. Amy began to paw at the floor as the Fearow tugged harder. Amy then bucked up and surprised the Fearow off her back and began to dash tremendously fast than she ever gone before. She took a leap and landed on the floor after traveling a quarter of the arena's distance. She turned her crested head back at her two flying adversaries and bellowed a cry of challenge but grunted in pain from the wound on her back, feeling several drops of blood flowing back there. The Fearow were at it again and began to fly toward her with their beaks edging on. Amy thought fast when she closed her eyes and felt an energy like gusting wind blow through her body and her ribbons flapping as the gust storm that traveled through her escaped and flew in a cyclone toward the oncoming birds. They squawked in surprise and confusion as their sense of direction was thrown off and suddenly collided with each other. Amy blinked at this. _Huh, did I do that? Oh wait, Suicune are pokemon of the north winds…_

Another thought suddenly entered her mind and she felt a calming sensation flow through her. She felt a tremendous amount of concentration cloud over her and closed her eyes as she released a tremendous howl that reverberated through the arena and she felt a rain drop strike her. She opened her eyes and saw the impossible: rain clouds were beginning to form underneath the dome and began to release tiny droplets of water as it began to rain…

_Rain dance…that's what that was…_

As the water droplets danced around her and dripped off of her body, she felt more strength building up with in her, making her feel more stronger. The birds were flapping about, trying to stay airborne as their wings became water logged and heavy with rain.

Amy then stood firmly on the ground and allowed the energy from the rain course through her and gather her strength. She then opened her eyes and began to dash toward the two birds and leaped into the air, sailing towards them. She then opened her mouth as a torrent full of bubbles began to bombard the birds, striking them back every time they even attempted to move. She then cried out loud and swung her crested head and both birds were sent careening to the side as they crumpled and collapsed, defeated. Amy landed and stared at her vanquished opponents, panting as the rain made pattering sounds and dripped down her face like perspiration.

_...Gotcha…_

-0-

Scottsdale smiled as he saw the Suicune vanquish its opponents after some rough persuasion by the two pokemon. He watched as the technicians began to take notes on monitoring the rain dance as it appeared, and he cast an eye to Miyuki as she was scribbling on her notepad and observed the Suicune, wrote more notes, and continued to watch. He kept a close eye on her, but soon he focused more on the observation monitor as the behavior of the Suicune changed. It wasn't one of viral rage, like the Lugia or the Zapdos, or quite the oneness that the Mew that was formerly Emily had. It was one of determination and complete calm…well, calm as you could get in such a situation.

_So…you're going to be trouble too…_

Scottsdale saw the Suicune stand in the rain and seem to meditate or rest as its hair wavered in the air…

_Almost a myth incarnate right before my eyes…_

Scottsdale couldn't help but be slightly awed by the majestic appearance the Suicune took, with the rain stroking its panting face, its blooded back being washed by the rains and resting on puddles beneath its paws. _Almost like a warrior…_

He smiled to himself when the Suicune bellowed another roar of challenge to the empty walls.

_Not going to run away anymore, are we?_

He walked up to Miyuki who was writing something in her notes. "Notice anything of interest, Dr. Hanabi?" he asked.

She looked through her notes. "Apparent increase in concentration and possibly aggression. From what your observations have shown, the subject was emotionally wrecked and didn't even want to move, correct?"

Scottsdale put his hand in his lab coat pocket. "Correct…what do you think it means?"

Miyuki took off her glasses and began to rub them with a cloth she procured and closed her eyes. "Either the subject is becoming more unstable or more defiant…its too early for me to call, I'll keep a close eye on this one."

She put her glasses on. "As well as any other subjects that require my attention."

Scottsdale turned to the monitor where the Suicune was, still panting in the rain. _So, have we breached you yet or will you need more pushing?_

"I look forward to meeting the rest." Miyuki said as she stood up. Scottsdale looked to his watch. "I would be happy to show you the rest, but when is you session here up?"

Miyuki looked like she was holding back a laugh and smiled unpleasantly at him. "My session here is 24/7, my accommodations were already seen to, and I will be spending as much time on the project for however the master sees fit." Her high heels clacked by as she passed Scottsdale outside the door, his face one of suppressed shock.

"This cannot be right.." he muttered to himself. He looked to the technicians. "Administer the sedative and return it back to its cell, we're done for the day." He said with a gesture of his hand. The technician nodded and Scottsdale watched the tranquilizer inject the Suicune and couldn't help but noticed that it tried to buck off the mechanism before it swooned and fell to its side.

Dr. Scottsdale put his hand to his face as he walked out and the technician was monitoring the scene as the loading crews came in that when he noticed a brief flicker on the screen. He looked down in confusion and double checked everything, but it was as if no strange occurrence happened at all…

-0-

My head felt like it was spinning after the drowsy feeling was beginning to leave me.

How close was I? How close was I from losing who I was? I still saw the blood stains on my tail and my silver-white hide, blood spilt from another…

The image of the Dragonite's tear filled eyes came back to me as I was moments from snapping its neck and stealing its life….

I shuddered the thought away and brought my wings to my eyes and curled up, wanting to cry, to scream, to yell at the high heavens, to the monsters down here, to anyone to hear; _Why? _Why is this happening to me… to us? How can I keep up hope when something always comes on the brink of snatching it away for good? How can I keep myself from fully turning into the animal I'm becoming, alien, distant from my former life? How can I help those others who are falling into this trap, who can I turn to for help, comfort, even guidance? There's no one, and the ones who can even remotely help need it themselves…

How can someone like me, a young boy, stand up to this nightmarish wave of pain and torture, despair, madness that has set out to swallow everything that I care about?

It is hopeless…

"_Daniel…"_

I looked up and saw nothing but the cold walls and the observation deck, but I recognized that warm voice. _Mom…_

"_You have to stay strong, you can't give up now…and you're not alone…"_

_But mom, it's just getting too hard…I just want it all to go away, the pain, this nightmare…all of it…_

"_And how are you going to help anyone by going away, hmm?" _

_If I just go away…then I won't have to struggle…deal with all this crap…_

"_But you won't be able to came back if you ever wanted to…and you might just…fade away for ever, never to return at all…"_

_It's better than what I'm going through now… _

I suddenly felt a sensation like being slapped and looked around in surprise, seeing no one who delivered the blow…but I could just imagine my mom's face of contempt at my pessimistic attitude.

"_DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!!! I've seen people go through worser trials than this and you think you have it bad when you actually have a chance?! You have everything to lose if you do give in…this is a test Daniel, and you have to succeed…for me, for the world…for the others…for yourself…" _I heard her voice, breaking like there were angry tears…

I closed my eyes and felt some entering my own eyes. How stupid was I, calling it in as if everything has fallen when there were other people who might probably fall into the same pit unless I end it before anymore people get hurt. I won't let _them_ have their victory of my defeat.

"_Daniel, you have to keep up you hope…good times and bad…you have to keep it."_

_I will, mom…_

"_And I will be by your side, when you may not even know it, so you are never alone…stay strong and I'll be watching you …"_

I felt the warmth fading away but I kept her words in my head. _I gotta stay strong…even when things look tough…_

I felt like I was being watched and looked to the observation deck, expecting to see that hated face of Scottsdale, but stopped when I saw a woman who I've never seen before taking notes on a clipboard then looking at me. She had a cold exterior…but those eyes…they seemed familiar somehow.

She turned when the door opened behind her and saw Scottsdale. The two seemed to be talking and the occasionally shot glances in my direction and I knew that they were talking about me. While this was happening, I kept wondering why this strange woman seemed familiar to me…

-0-

Scottsdale walked in and saw Miyuki taking notes on the Lugia boy. She turned and closed her eyes. "Just making some observations…I need to get acquainted with the menagerie of legendaries you have here...this one interests me particularly…what's your history on this one?" She asked in a professional tone.

Scottsdale cleared his throat. "This one was our first inductee into project legend, we've had it for several months now and it is our most defiant one but we are making headway into its deteriorating mental staus, in fact today it almost reached full legendary status before it was unceremoniously interrupted by my meddlesome team mates. Apparently they lost sight of their vision for project legends.." he gave her a cold smile. "But soon…their vision, re-imagined mind you, will be reinstated."

Miyuki closed her eyes and wrote some more notes while shaking her head. "You're dipping into your staff again for more subjects, doctor?"

"They have officially left the team but they know to much. We could simply kill them but…why waste?" He smiled. "I'm sure Kagai won't mind, we do need to keep the secrecy of this project in high regard and anyone finding out could be an enormous blow to the project."

""And you don't want the world to know of all the findings you are making in the field of legendaries?" Miyuki asked with a curious face.

"Once project legend becomes strong enough to usher the world into Master Kagai's grasp, there will be no need to hide anymore. Project legend is the future." Scottsdale's eyes sparked as he grinned to himself.

Miyuki tapped her pencil against the frame of her glasses. "Interesting…" She scribbled some more notes. "So…about the Lugia, I've been watching it for awhile and would like to know if you have any video data on record so I can make a full assessment on it."

Scottsdale nodded. "We have records kept safe in our highly secured database, but we rarely keep any hard data in databases. I see to it that those files are kept safe in a separate storage where I know they will be safe." His glasses flashed.

"Well I will need to see those tapes if any exist, if you will."

Scottsdale frowned inwardly but kept his face neutral. "I'll see what I can find for you."

She smiled. "Excellent." She began to head out the door.

"Excuse me for inquiring, but how did you manage to find this room?"

Miyuki stopped and sighed. "One of your grunts must have left the door opened when I came; I saw the door opened and noticed the Lugia and seeing as I was going to be working with them soon, I'd figured I get a head start, time is a terrible thing to waste."

"Then I hope it isn't a waste of time if invite you to witness the arrival of our new acquisitions?"

Miyuki stopped and seemed to think about it. She smiled at Scottsdale. "Not at all…"

"Come with me then."

His pager beeped. Oh what is it now?" He muttered as he looked. "I'll meet you at the lab later, they want me at Data processing…"

"Oh I'll gladly come along."

"This is a trip I would rather attend unaccompanied." He said as kindly as he could despite all the contempt he felt against this woman.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Scottsdale then turned and began to go down the hall ways.

…_there's something about her…_

_-0-_

"Dr. Scottsdale." A computer technicain said as Scottsdale appeared in the door way.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, several of the technicians have reported of noticing a fluctuation in our mainframe earlier today, we've gone back and checked…" he stepped aside from the monitor to show Scottsdale. "Here's our parameter firewall, as it was this morning…"

He clicked several commands and Scottsdale saw the same icons appear. "Here it is now."

Scottsdale stared at the monitor. "It's exactly the same."

"That's the thing."

"So?" Scottsdale asked impatiently.

"We have too many of our technicians complaining of a slight fluctuation, as if a time-lapse occurred...and then the image remains exactly the same for the next few hours, as it was before? Even for an advance security system, something feels off."

Scottsdale stood up. " Well, what can it be, hackers?"

"We running scans now to see if any files were extracted. If any hackers did breach through, they found a way to keep their tracks well hidden. Apparently nothing else happened in our other firewalls so we believe if they did breakthrough, they're only stuck in the mainframes before our security systems can scoop them out and cut them off."

Scottsdale closed his eyes._ In the mainframe…at least project legend's valuable data isn't horded away in there…_

Then he opened them again. _But what if they do break through and lead into the actual files of the project itself?_

"How long will it take before a scan of the whole system is finished?"

"Well with a databases as huge as this…probably the report won't be ready until tomorrow."

Scottsdale kept his frustration to himself as he turned towards the exit.

"Keep me posted on any updates." He said as he walked out.

"Affirmative." the technician replied as he turned back to the computer monitor, watching the green bar slowly move up as it scanned through millions of files…

-0-

Gerald woke up groggily as the sedative began to wear off. He tried to move his arms but felt them being restrained by hand cuffs to a bar in a small prison cell. He could feel warmth behind him…

"Kayla? Kayla." he called behind him. He felt someone move against his back and saw in the corner of his eyes his female colleague's face. Her eyes looked a little strained form crying.

"…Gerald...I'm scared.." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right…"

He heard the foot steps outside and saw the door to the cell open and saw tow grunts along with Dr. Scottsdale. Gerald broke into a sweat.

"Now I believe we must discuss the arrangements of your 'reassignment'." Scottsdale said coldly as the grunts came and loosened the cuffs from the bar and forcefully lifted Kayla and Gerald off of their feet and took them down the hall…

-0-

**Ok I'll stop here. Quite a lot of new stuff in this chapter, huh? We have the new** **character Miyuki Hanabi, Amy finally standing up to Scottsdale, and the eve of Gerald and Kayla's "reassignment." Also, there's the slight possibility of someone hacking into Obsidian's mainframe…for what? And more importantly who? Well, that's just setting something up for later on the story, what I really want to focus on is Miyuki's appearance in the project. Scottsdale doesn't trust her…**

**Also, Daniel has another conversation with his mom. This sort of "Semi-soliloquy" happened because my English class is reading Hamlet and the soliloquies in there offer a nice insight into the character's head so it sort of happened here with Daniel. I also like it when Daniel's mom gets mad at him for almost throwing in the towel…I know my mom would be like that if I had thoughts about giving up like Daniel did…. **

**Well, I hope you all like this chap, please review! JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	20. Breach

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 20: Breach**

**A/N: Hi everyone. I understand some of the complaints coming from people about the repetitive nature of recent chaps…I'm just trying to get every character's experience down…even if its of the same nature…and a lot of you overlooked the addition of Miyuki… (Well, some of you at least acknowledged her…)**

**Well Miyuki is a sign that the times are changing and things will pick up more out of the stew its in thanks to some helpful reader tips… **

**Thank you all for your support. ^^**

**MEE-YAA!**

**PS: For all my quarantine readers…this chap 20 is also called breach! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys created the transformation virus and it therefore belongs solely to her. Lord Nalthren owns Emily and Jonathan, Swack16 owns Ryan, Melody belongs to the wings that bring the fate, Jared belongs to s11jande, and Scottsdale, Daniel, Amy and Julie belong to me. **

**-0-**

Scottsdale walked to the larger containment room with the case of vials as the grunts pulled Gerald and Kayla forcefully inside.

"It's most unfortunate that it has come to this." Scottsdale said with a condoling tone while Gerald just glared at him. Scottsdale opened his stern eyes. "But it's probably for the good of the project."

Gerald struggled against the grunts. "I should have never helped you in this project in the first place. "

Scottsdale turned while pulling out a blood red vial. "And why did you join in the first place?"

Gerald looked down. "I didn't think we would be hurting anyone...but you've gone to far."

Scottsdale gave him a blunt look. "But I'm not alone, there's blood on your hands too, yours and your friend there." He pulled out another vial, a dark blue one.

"You know, thanks to your research, we came with a marvelous discovery." Scottsdale chided with a sneer.

"We may have found a reason for why some subjects like the Lugia boy and Jonathan and even Julie still maintain mental stability, even against animalistic natures. Well for one, we think that it may have to do with the nature of the legendary itself, Suicune are said to be benign, Zapdos fierce. But even a benign pokemon like Mew stomped out the existence of Emily Masterson…so it's probably something more…."

Gerald watched as Kayla was taken to the farthest distance of the room, next to a pool complex that had a large grating leading to the ocean. She reached out to him. "Gerald!"

Scottsdale gave the blue vial to one of the aides and they began to walk to where Kayla was, farther from Gerald.

"When we were studying the blood samples of the Suicune and compared them to the Lugia boy's we found something else…the virus had the same pattern, but had developed new growths. We compared those to the original strain we synthesized them from and found something out. The virus has stages of evolution."

Gerald was pushed down as Scottsdale cleaned the needle and extracted from the vial. "We looked back and broke down the compound to its basest form to discover that each formula was in a different state of evolution. So far we have detected three strains. Stage one is the lowest with stage three being the highest. The Lati, Jonathan, and the Suicune are stage ones meaning mental deficiency is low. The Lugia boy and Ms. Phillips are stage two, in which the mental capacity of the subject slowly deteriorates. The Zapdos was a stage three, the highest probable rate yet. Back then, we just picked any vial and synthesized with out analyzing it before but now we made these new ones…*"He looked a Gerald with a sinister look. "These are stage three's. Mental deficiency is at an eighty percent probability…." He then jabbed the needle into Gerald's back and injected, ignoring his cries. "It was a pleasure working with you."

Gerald then pushed the guards off and grabbed at Scottsdale, grabbing him in chokehold. "You bastard. You're a monster!" One grunt hit him in the back of his head with the butt of his weapon and grabbed him off of Scottsdale. Scottsdale got up, fiddled his glasses and glared at Gerald. "In a few minutes, you'll be the monster, paving the way to discovery for project legends." He then turned furiously while the other grunts raised their weapons. They left Kayla and Gerald alone, Kayla softly sobbing, waiting for their ultimate hour to approach.

"Gerald, say something…" She softly whispered with her eyes closed tight. Gerald began to slowly crawl toward her. "Kayla, no matter what happens…know that I'll always love you."

"Did we…did we do the right thing? In leaving?" She sniffled.

Gerald looked down. "It's a choice we should have made long ago…"

And this is our retribution…

"Gerald, come over here…hold me…"

He then began to crawl toward her when a sharp pain shot through his system. _Damn it, it's started!_

He clutched himself in agony, barely hearing Kayla's shrieks erupt.

Gerald squinted one eye as he saw Kayla begin to grow, her lab coat becoming tight on her expanding body. Gerald then understood why they were spaced so far apart, so they could have _room _to grow…

Kayla's frail body began to expand, slowly stretching like a blimp, her neck thickening. Her coat began to tear at the seams as her clothes began to rip, her torso now expanded and merging with her neck. He almost felt sick watching her flesh slowly shift and ripple as the extreme pain caused her to shriek more, her cries becoming deeper. Gerald then joined in the cacophony of screaming when he felt his own body shift, his bulk increasing, feeling the crushing pressure of his own body increasing in mass. His lab coat began to tear as his torso and body began to continue increasing in bulk.

Kayla's clothes were totally decimated and her legs began to stretch and thicken, splitting at the center into ribbon like fins, her legs positioning them selves at the side of her rounded body. Her skin began to take a smooth like quality, reflecting the light like rubber. Her expanding flesh devoured her hair while her nose and jaws began to round and expand, becoming larger and rounder unit her head became bullet shaped, her eyes moving to the side of her head, becoming large and yellow, sinking in, making a black circle appear to surround her eye. Her teeth were lost in her gums as new teeth like traffic cones began to appear, her underside becoming white while the rest of her became blue, a large white circle developing on the side of her head, a smaller one appearing right behind it. Kayla now resembled a whale with two still skinny arms at her side, and then her arms began to stretch and become broader, her finger thickening and growing white tips, her thumb being sucked in. She then had two broad flippers and a red line started at her head and began to weave itself into different patterns and markings, spiraling at the flippers, running along her face, and it was soon complete.

Kayla had become a Kyogre.

The newly formed ocean pokemon released an enormous roar as it began to slide its bulk into the nearby water, waddling in and settling with a large wave as it rested there.

Gerald was clutching his sides; feeling spikes sprouting from his thick sides, finally demolishing any remain scrap of clothing. He then felt his legs thicken, becoming one solid stubby joint, his feet fusing as three new claws popped out. From his backside he felt something stretching and growing there, he turned to see a thick tail with four rake-like edges growing at the end, three spikes sprouting from either side. His lower torso and upper chest merged and expanded, turning a dark gray color as his length increased, his arms thickening, his fingers receding into his hand, being replaced by three claws at the end and one thumb-like claw growing. His thick arms then began to loose length as he felt them beginning to shrink a little into his expanding body. His neck thickened and grew a little longer, giving his back a hunching appearance, three spikes popping out on the sides. His cracking skin finally turned a red color with the blackish gray running up his front and his neck and chin. His head painfully began to re mould itself as his nose and forehead quickly merged with the top of his mouth, forming four ridges on his head, to extensions bending downward on the side of his head, his ears being replaced by two spikes. His chin rounded and thickened and his teeth sharpened and his brown eyes turned a fierce yellow, the ridge extension on his ear and the crest on his head creating a black groove for his eyes to rest in. Black marking weaved around him and Gerald had become a Groudon.

The Volcanic Pokemon roared a rumbling cry that vibrated the glass in the observatory. Scottsdale smiled as he watched the Groudon thrash in a way that indicated the animalistic nature of Groudon was taking over.

Just as I thought…it depends on the stage of the virus…now we know how to get rid on the minds of new arrivals…

_Now if only we can apply this principle to our current legendaries…_

They could test to see what effects it could have on the Lugia boy or one of the stage one's, but there's no telling what it could do. It may not even affect them now. He looked up and saw the Groudon snarl at the nearby Kyogre and thermal sensors showed that its temperature increased rapidly as it curled forward and shattered the concrete, the chunks of cement igniting. The particles then sailed at the Kyogre and began to pelt it, the large water pokemon making a whale like roar and splashing, the water contacting the scalding stones and erupting into steam from the intense heat. The stones cracked from the rapid temperature change. The Kyogre then opened its mouth and released a torrent of water at the Groudon, impacting and pushing it back, steam erupting from the Groudon as it sailed back to the wall, roaring. The scientists were all watching as the titanic beasts roared at each other, as if witnessing an event straight from the past. Scottsdale smiled as he saw the two former lovers begin to pit fire and water, earth and ice, against each other, the so close before now separated by instinct and type.

Miyuki came behind the door and brought her clipboard. "Have they started?"

Scottsdale turned. "You were given a head start yet you only show up now?" Miyuki shrugged. "Had to follow the screams just to find you." Scottsdale turned toward the ancient titans. "Our theories about the V3 strain were correct. These two were former lovers, now look."

The Groudon fired a fire blast at the Kyogre and it brought up a wave to devour the flames. More steam erupted.

"Just like before…" Miyuki whispered to herself while seeming to show a look of sadness but sharpened up when Scottsdale turned toward her. "You have something to add, Ms. Hanabi?"

Miyuki wrote her notes. "In the ancient legends found in the ruins of Sootopolis, it is said that Groudon and Kyogre clashed in a battle that formed the land and the sea. They appear to be re-enacting that legend."

Scottsdale smiled. "We sought to create legends…we did. This, all this, is proof of that goal."

Miyuki tapped her glasses with her pen. "Congratulations…"

The radio went off. "Dr. Scottsdale, report to data processing immediately."

Scottsdale stood up. "Excuse me Ms. Hanabi." He turned to the technicians. "Administer the nuero-gas…they seem a little…"thick" for the standard sedative."

The technician nodded. "Yes sir." He pressed a few commands and the area's ventilation system released a thick plume of cyan gas and it enveloped the pokemon, the Groudon beginning to swoon as it tried to stay awake, the Kroger releasing a low growl before is succumbed to the gas. The Groudon fell on its side and the moving teams waited for the ventilation system to clear the gas out, but they wore gas mask regardless. As the were moving in, one passed over a burnt photo by the ashes of the clothing they were wearing. He swept up the remains for disposal and Miyuki passed him as he came by, asking for the charred photo. He gave it to her and she took it. It showed the two in a friendly embrace waving peace signs at the camera, their smiles young and carefree. Miyuki sighed. _How ironic that they should become the two who will never have peace for as long as the sun burns…_

_-0-_

Scottsdale muttered as he approached data processing. "Well, what is it?"

The technician shook his head at the screen. "We found nothing yet, but we we're coming among some files that require your password for the scan to advance."

Scottsdale put his palm to his face. _Project legend's secret files…I had them secured…but what if they breached?_

Scottsdale nodded, slid his card in the access terminal and typed in his password.

Those files better be safe.

The scan bar turned from red to green as it continued. Scottsdale watched the screen with an attentive stare.

"Everything seems to be in check…"

Scottsdale stood up when one of the technicians wheeled his chair closer to his screen. One of the terminals began to beep. "We have a breach!"

Everyone in the room erupted into activity as more warnings and blips began to go off. Scottsdale shot a nervous glance to the lead technician. "What's happening? I thought you said you didn't find anything!"

The lead technician was hitting commands in confusion and panic. "This one's scanning and extracting files…the files are being deleted after they've been copied!"

Another one turned from his console. "Sir, the virus has been found. It's using the scan to get to the files!"

"Well cut them off!"

He typed in command. "I can't! The virus is using the system to block _us _out. We can't stop it!"

Sweat began to pour down Scottsdale's face. _All of project legends data, being stolen and destroyed..._

The green bar began to increase to 96%.

"I want you to shut down the entire mainframe."

The technician looked at him. "Shut it down?"

Scottsdale nodded. "That's right, shut it down then flush the system to reboot mode."

A female technician looked from her spot. "But sir we've never shut down the mainframe before, we don't know what it will result in."

Scottsdale's veins pulsed.  
"It's still better than giving them what they want…Do it!"

She muttered. "Yes sir."

After a few commands, the entire room shut down, all the lights turning off, the auxiliary power kicking in. Every computer dimmed and the green bar turned to red at 98% before shutting down. Scottsdale stood frozen in silence while the blank screen rebooted and started showing all the restarted system codes. He sat back in a chair.

"The system is rebooting, it will be at half capacity in 8 hours…" the lead technician told him.

"And the files?"

"Lost in the shut down. If they try to go after it again, they won't find anything."

Good…it's fortunate that I made optical discs stored safely that have all of project legend's data should something like this ever happen…but using a virus that disguised itself as our security system…that was unexpected…

"I need a breath of fresh air," he said to no one in particular. He clicked on his radio. "Administer the nuero gas to all subject holding cells until operating systems and psychic barriers are at full capacity…"

He then began to walk outside but not before giving a glare at the lead technician. " For this failure…expect a life ahead in cyber space after we've turned you into a Porygon."

The technician's face paled as Scottsdale walked out and the gale grunts came in and took him out of the room, a scientist walking by with a vial….

-0-

Scottsdale walked to the outside of the complex, looking at he sky, feeling the breeze on his skin. It has been awhile since he was out, his pale complexion showing, making him appear almost ghostlike. _Project legend...almost felled by a hacker…and they stole a substantial part of the data…_

Any evidence would be incriminating enough to end Project legend forever.

But who would steal our work…Omega? Team Rocket? Galactic?

He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his temples. He then heard a purr and looked around. In the bushes was a Delcatty, seeming to look at him, then ran into the bushes, Scottsdale noticing a shape beyond them. He walked over out of suspicion and curiosity and saw the Delcatty playing at the feet of a young woman. She was leaning against the tree, her seemingly warm smile turning to Scottsdale. She had these deep blue eyes, her long blond hair resting on the shoulders of her white shirt, and her smile…once again Scottsdale was reminded of his metaphor of the Arbok behind Mareep's wool. She appeared to be around her late teenage years, probably seventeen. She was quite pretty too. Scottsdale straightened up and tried to appear professional.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" He said in a straightforward tone. She only laughed and brushed aside some of her long hair. "Oh, just out hear on a gorgeous night…playing with my pokemon…hearing the screams…"

Scottsdale wasn't sure he heard the last part right. "This is private property."

The girl looked at him. "Oh really, I wonder why…"

She began to take a few steps forward and began to walk by Scottsdale, noticing her slender hips move in her deep blue skirt. Interesting thing to wear on a breezy night. She walked by with a smile. "just like I'm wondering why there are several upset legendary pokemon inside that building." She gave him a sort of wink and Scottsdale flinched internally. _How did she know?! _

She picked up her Delcatty and turned back toward him. "Oh, is this the part where you gas me for knowing to much?" She laughed a giggle that made Scottsdale feel awkward inside.

"She reached into a hand bag she had waiting at her hips and pulled out a shiny disc. "This makes for interesting research, with enough dirt to put you and your goons behind bars until the end of time."

Scottsdale's eyes darted to the disc. "So you're the one who hacked into the mainframe."

She smiled. "Uh huh, excellent deduction Watson."

"Who sent you? Omega, Rocket?" He asked with rushing paranoia, his eyes never leaving her smile and the disc.

"Oh, I don't work for none of those guys, omega's to goody good and rocket is just not bad enough. No, the only ties I probably had with them is that my dad used to work on New Island before…well you know, he blew up with it." She said with a casual smile.

"Well then , who are you?"

"Jessica Mareva. Oh, and you might want to by a better security system or hire better staff next time. I can't believe you practically gave me all your project's secrets on a silver platter."

Scottsdale kept his humiliation to himself. "Ok, what do you want? Money, power?"

Jessica walked close to him. "Listen, those legendaries are unhappy, and they hate you, that much is clear. You wont believe how much curse they have for you that my little Espy picked up from them. Now can you do much with legendaries that hate you?" she looked him in the eyes with an unpleasant smile. "Well, clearly you need some one on the inside."

Scottsdale widened his eyes. "No one… would allow themselves to be transformed…"

She laughed. "Into a legend? I think they need to think this through." She said in a very sweet voice, like venom dipped in honey.

She began to walk away with her Delcatty and turned toward him. "I like Rayquaza." She said with a wink and waved the optical disk in the air. "If you want this back, I suggest you have your answer by dawn tomorrow. Sleep tight, don't let the Pinser bite."  
She said before walking into the distance, Scottsdale staring, not believing what just happened….

-0-

**how's that for shaking things up? XD! One of my long time fans, Felix the Eevee Trainer, presented and OC to me, noticing that all the transformations were forced, and said that one person should jump at the chance and be a sort of spy. He presented Jessica Mareva, and the description of her offer to Scottsdale is almost replicated in the chapter. He likens her to Kabuto form Naruto, and Li like Kabuto so I think it would work. That's what allowed for the hacker scenario to pop up,, though that wasn't a part of Felix's plan, I hope he enjoys this new addition. Plus for once someone has Scottsdale tied up. Its so nice when the tables of evil turn. I had to finish off the Gerald Kayla thing here and showed that they clearly lost their mind. Well with this new character, how will things turn out now? Well, please review! MEE-YAA! Oh, and thank you Felix!**


	21. Jessica

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 21: Jessica**

**A/N: Well, I'm sure glad I kick-started this story again by FINALLY making something eventful happen…XD. A lot of you found the character of Jessica to be a very disturbed individual, and I would like to thank Felix the Eevee trainer for presenting her to me. Well, let's see where this warped deal goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformation universe, TurtlesandMonkeys does. I also do not own the pokemon franchise created by Nintendo. Jonathan Grant and Emily Masterson belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan Ping belongs to Swack16, "The wings that bring the fate" owns Melody Snowfeather, Jared belongs to S11jande, Jessica Mareva belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, and I own Scottsdale, Daniel, Amy, Julie, Kagai, and Team Dark gale. CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

Scottsdale sat in his chair with his eyes wide, his face coated with sweat. Someone had actually breached Project Legend…

…And now that very same person wants to bargain with them in order to become a part of the project herself. _I thought I had seen all the scum this world had to offer...but apparently it comes in all form...even a beautiful one…_

He kicked the ground in front of him and looked to the monitors, seeing them still buzzing with static from the shut down, faint fuzzy images of the legendaries barely visible. He saw two grunts walk by with a scientist with a Porygon in his hands, the virtual pokemon looking very frightened as they passed by. Scottsdale took his glasses off and rubbed his face with his hands. That girl, Jessica, was all that was in his mind right now, her taunting smile waving the disk in front of him, her voice laughing at his failure. _"I can't believe you practically gave me all you're project's secrets on a silver platter …"_

He tightened his fist. How could he let the entire project fall at the mercy of this little girl? Kagai would either be outraged or scoff at Scottsdale's humiliation, which is why he had yet to confer with him. Obviously there was only one thing to do, give into her demand and make her a legendary and she'll hand over the data. It's a win-win situation, so why was he making such a big deal out of it? He opened his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured a shot. He gulped it down before pouring another, barely even tasting the burning drink. He looked to the clock. 2:17 a.m. He then coughed and rested on his side of his barely used cot, staring at the clock for the remainder of the night, holding his bottle tight.

-0-

Miyuki walked over to what was known as "the ward" and peeked her head in. It amazed her how careless these grunts can be in leaving doors opened and unlocked. She silently tiptoed to the cages and looked at them. Most of the pokemon were asleep, save for a nervous looking Pachirisu with bandages on it. She bent forward at its cage and looked it over, the Pachirisu looking at her with uncertain eyes.

"Hmmm…you're different, aren't you?" She coolly said. The Pachirisu cocked its head to the side and reluctantly nodded. It never saw this woman before, but there was something in her steely eyes that it could somehow trust. "I'm not going to hurt you." Miyuki responded, as if playing on that thought. She picked up the cage and put it on a counter and opened it, the Pachirisu looking around before stepping an anxious foot out. Miyuki ran a stroking hand down the Squirrel pokemon's back, reassuring it. "...Poor girl…"

She looked around and saw some discarded Pokeballs and picked one up. The Pachirisu then looked anxiously at her when she held a ball to it.

"Don't worry, it's for the best, it will get you out of here…"

The Pachirisu then nodded and closed its eyes when Miyuki tapped it, the ball realizing alight and the Pachirisu went inside, the ball barely even shaking as the red light confirmed the capture. Miyuki looked around before retracting the ball and putting it in her lab coat.

-0-

I felt sleepier than before when a blue gas was sent into my chamber, and so I was sent into my world of darkness. I looked to myself, seeing my human hands and looking around, expecting to find some trace of my 'mother'.

I saw a street sign and recognized it. It was the one I waited by for the bus to arrive. I walked a little further down the road and found it. My home, my old house. I really wished that this was real, that what I saw was really here in front of me, but everything had a sort of hazy quality that made it seem like a foggy film, so I knew it was only a dream. I walked in regardless and remembered the faint scent of freshly baked cookies as it entered my nose, a nice thing to smell after watering over dead fish. I saw the hall way and the living room, the two-piece set of blue furniture there. I walked over and followed the scent to the kitchen where I saw the back of my mom, an apron tied to the back of her, her long brown hair hanging loose while she put the next batch in the oven to bake. I felt like crying right there, knowing that this is really her, not some legendary pretending to be her. I ran into the kitchen and wrapped my hands around her waist, hugging her tight as my eyes watered. "Mom! I thought I'd never see you again!" She turned in surprise. "Oh, Daniel! Don't scare me like that." I heard her chide but she turned and hugged me, and I felt her warmth, almost feeling like the real thing. I so wished that everything that happened in that lab was just a very bad dream, that the dream I was in was my reality. But in the back of my mind, I heard the cries of everyone who was hurt by Scottsdale, heard the impacts and roars of attacks of fury, heard my own monstrous cries when I nearly lost myself. But all that was only a bad dream in my head while I hugged my mom.

My mom smiled and took a step back, the haze growing even more, her smile becoming foggier and foggier until it was a mass of hazy colors, and the haze started to fade to black. I watched as everything around me disappeared in a haze and started fading to black. I curled around my self and held my head, shaking, feeling my body grow and change until I was back in my legendary prison. I reached my massive wings outward and watched them for the longest time, almost forgetting that they were human hands a moment ago.

_Mom...don't leave me...I'm losing myself without you…_

-0-

Scottsdale waited outside the complex, his eyes still burning from the garish sunlight, his hair disheveled. He had a hard night sleeping, and just waited, looking at his watch, seeing the clock hands reading 6:09.

_Ten minutes…it's already dawn…where is she?_

He heard a little meow and looked to see a Delcatty chasing a rubber ball as it bounced out of the bushes. Scottsdale straightened up and waited for the Delcatty's master to arrive. Jessica came out of the bushes with a giggle, dressed in a short spring green skirt and a light white and green striped tank top, her golden hair crowned by a sun hat.

"My, isn't this lovely weather we're having?" She cooed to Scottsdale.

"All right, I accept your offer." Scottsdale came out with it right away, frustrated and wanting to get this over with. Jessica smirked. "Thought you'd do that, then again, I do have you by your legs now, do I?"

Scottsdale tried to maintain neutrality while he flushed with embarrassment inside.

"You have the optical disk?" He asked.

Jessica reached into her handbag and procured the shiny disc. Scottsdale reached for it, but Jessica pulled it out from his grasp when he was about to take it. She waggled a finger at him. "Nu-uh, not until you show me the serum first. Then we'll talk about giving this back to you."

Scottsdale fumed inside while he tried to smile. "Hm, uncompromising, a nice thing to see in women your age. Right this way."

Jessica smirked and called her Delcatty into her arms before recalling it, then followed Scottsdale into the complex.

-0-

"Ms. Mareva…"

"Call me Jessica."

Scottsdale cleared his throat. "How did you find out about this project? I was assured of its security."

Jessica made a mocking laugh. "Well, when you're on the web looking for kicks, digging into the black ops of a multi-national corporation, you're bound to find this sort of thing."

She put her hands behind her head. "I've seen them all. Cloning projects, mind control devices, performance enhancers, and new capture technology. That's why I was surprised when I stumbled upon project legend. It was so out of the blue, so promising, that I thought to myself. 'Hm, why hasn't anyone jumped at this?' Soo I did a little hacking scooped what I want, and decided to be that someone."

Scottsdale raised an eyebrow. "You could have asked."

Jessica gave him a charming smile. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be as fun. Plus, I like making someone like you squirm in the palm of my hand." She laughed at it as if she just told a joke.

She looked at one of the observatories. "Ohh, is that a Suicune?"

Scottsdale stopped. "That isn't the way to the labs."

Jessica turned to him, her skirt fluttering. " Yeah, but if I'm going to be with them, I might as well know who I'm sharing the dorms with, right?"

She looked through the glass. "Why is it sleeping?" She tapped at the glass. Scottsdale sighed. "Well, you're little 'hack attack' forced us to shut everything down, including the security protocols. That's why we nerve gassed them to be totally immobile until half the systems are up and running again." Scottsdale explained.

Jessica put a hand on her hip as she smiled. "According to the files, this Suicune was a beginner pokemon trainer and after you turned her, she did nothing but sit around and mope. Hm, if I was her, I'd be trying to use my powers to their fullest, even if it only purifies tainted waters." She turned to Scottsdale. "My second choice was Suicune, but I see you already have one."

She began to sway her hips as she walked past Scottsdale, walking down the hall. "So, are you going to show me all of them?"

Scottsdale put his palm to his face and sighed as he continued to walk down the hallway.

-0-

"And at last, here are the labs."

Jessica looked through all the beakers and data graphs. "Hm, I expected more from the data files…" She turned to Scottsdale and pulled out the disk. "So, according to this, you retrieved a Rayquaza claw sample from the Hoenn region, yes?"

Scottsdale nodded. "Its all in the files you stole." She put a serious look. "I want to see it."

Scottsdale yawned. "May I ask why?"

Jessica closed her eyes. "I want to see the formula made right in front of me, so I'll know when you're trying to pull a fast one on me."

Scottsdale pushed the bridge of his glasses up. "Very careful, are we?"

She smirked. "Takes one to know one. You're not any sure that I'll give you what you want anymore than I am about you giving me what I want."

Scottsdale walked with a hand in his pocket when he raised the other one to his heart. "I'm a man of my word."

Jessica smirked. "Then show me the claw."

Scottsdale walked to another part of the lab and opened a door that led to a hallway that led to a steel door. He typed in a password at the terminal and the door slowly whooshed open. Jessica felt a slight chill on her legs and arms from the cold room. Scottsdale the went to a locker cabinet and typed in his combination and pulled it open. There, in a glass container, was the claw, the barb with several bloody specks on it. Jessica's eyes widened with awe. Here it was, a claw of the legendary she so admired.

She reached to touch the glass container when Scottsdale reached in and took it. He closed the cabinet and walked back to the main lab, Jessica following and watching as he sealed the room again.

Scottsdale took the claw to one of the genetic workstations and put it behind an airtight glass container in box with gloves attached to it. Scottsdale put his eyes to the microscopic eyepiece as he reached into the glove and took a nearby scalpel, scraping of the blood near the root of the claw into a collector. He scrapped what he needed and put the claw back in its container with in the glass box and took the box out.

"You have to understand, that with direct blood samples like the Lati, it's a lot more easier, but with fragments, you have to know what you're looking for. We were lucky it still had a piece of the beast's blood on it."

Jessica crossed her arms. "And all this virus needs is just a fragment of DNA to replicate it?"

Scottsdale grabbed the collector on a Petrie dish and took it to another part of the lab. "This base form of the virus made for the serum only requires a speck, but it is still astounding how it can replicate it that fast and initiate the transformation of the body into the body imprinted with in that DNA."

Jessica put her hands on the back of her head. "How do you think it does that?"

Scottsdale took a bottle and poured some fluid over the dish, collecting the specks into the slime and shaking the dish around. "It would require a large surge of energy. This virus displays such a startling intelligence, it knows where and how to target the body, and attacks that spot and replaces it with the carrier DNA into the host's genetic make-up. We noticed that a lot of the subjects display a gesture to sudden temperature change just before the transformation starts. We assume that it is a result of the virus absorbing all the host's potential energy into the cells that initiate transformation, and releasing it in a sudden burst of energy that allow the cells to work. An advance stage of cell apoptosis and cell growth begin at an alarming rate, we're still trying to figure out why at midnight?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe to keep up with the old cliché?"

Scottsdale finished mixing the DNA and began to reach for a vial of a clear substance.

"Oh, is that the virus?" Jessica asked. Scottsdale took it. "This is the foundation that project legend is based on. With out this, the DNA is nothing but a relic." Jessica smirked. "Well then, I'm hoping that you're not planning on infecting me with a stage three batch. I know what it can do, poor Jared Caspian is a testament to its effects. If you want me to give you the disc, it's going to have to be two or lower."

Scottsdale smiled. "Jessica, now why would I do that and wipe one of the more brilliant minds on this planet away?"

"You didn't think Ms. Masterson was so brilliant when you wiped her mind away, and thanks for the comment but flattery will get you no where."

Scottsdale cursed inwardly when Jessica pointed to the microscope. "Put it in there so I can see if it's a stage one or three."

Scottsdale bitterly went there and put a bit of the liquid into the microscope. Jessica moved in and put her face to the eyepiece, bending over. Scottsdale flustered a little seeing her skirt nearly go up and looked to another part of the room.

Jessica stood up. "Do you have photos of the Suicune or Lugia boy's blood samples?"

Scottsdale pushed his glasses up. "We have a portion of the samples already in observation."

Jessica walked over to where he gestured and Scottsdale looked into the virus he just poured. She came back.

" Looks like a match, wouldn't you say so Doctor?"

Scottsdale looked up. He nodded and opened the lid of the viral vial. Jessica grabbed the DNA. "Let me pour it." She put it over the vial and watched as Scottsdale put a funnel like device over it and she poured. The substance had a green part at the top when the DNA contacted with it. Scottsdale then capped the lid and took it to the spinning synthesizer machine.

He put it on the rack and watched as it began to mix.

"Now all we have to do it wait and well soon have a newly prepared Rayquaza strain of the serum prepared."

"How long will that take?" Jessica held her hand in front of her as if inspecting for any dirt on her nails.

Scottsdale's eyes panned over her form. "It could take awhile."

Scottsdale took his glasses off to clean them and watched as Jessica stretched her arms above her with cat like grace. He turned away from her.

_Come on Alexander, get a hold of yourself! You're almost 41 for Arceus sake! Now is not the time to have any adolescent thoughts!_

She just kept her stare on the spinning device, not feeling Scottsdale's gaze on her.

-0-

The device stopped spinning and the viral substance had turned into an emerald green color. Scottsdale took it out and held it before Jessica. "Here it is."

Scottsdale almost shuddered when her hands touched the vial, almost feeling the power beneath the thin millimeters of glass. Scottsdale took it out of her hands.

"A deal is a deal, the disk first, then your serum."

Jessica nodded and took it out. She put it in his hands. He fingered the disk in his hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Excellent."

He then took a syringe and stuck it into the vial, extracting some of the green substance into it. Jessica held her arm out. He held the needle over her arm. "A pleasure during business with you Mr. Mareva."

She winked. "Like wise, and it's not over yet."

Scottsdale stuck it into her skin and pushed, sending the virus into her system. She had an almost pleasurable expression on her face when she felt the substance pulse through her and entered her blood stream. She shuddered and rubbed the spot where Scottsdale extracted the syringe it. "And now, we wait. You must understand that after this injection you are now apart of project legends and therefore are not allowed to leave this complex." Scottsdale added.

Jessica smiled and winked. "Hey, you're a man of your word, I'm a lady of honor." She gave a peace sign to him.

Scottsdale gestured to her. "Come, I will escort you to your new home."

Jessica only stared at the spot where he injected, feeling the power slowly spread all over her.

-0-

Scottsdale led Jessica to a large blank room with an observation glass on its wall. She then turned to him and gave him a Pokeball.

"My Espeon is in there. If I can't communicate with you telepathically, then I'll just have her read my mind and relay the thoughts to you. That way, I'll keep in touch. Got that?"

Scottsdale pocked the Pokeball. "Noted."

She also gave him her other Pokeballs.

He looked to his watch. "Enjoy you're last moments of humanity."

She sat on a lone chair pulled out for her and crossed her legs. "Oh, I'll more than likely enjoy my new life as a legend."

Scottsdale then closed the door and sealed it. A grunt came to him. "Boss, the wire heads sent me to tell ya that everything is up and running again."

Scottsdale smiled. "good."

That way, if Jessica is out of control, we'll be able to contain her…

He looked to the observation booth. "I'll need a few moments alone."

-0-

It felt like days waiting for the hours to pass by. Jessica sat in the chair, waiting for midnight to come. _Shoot, I should have said something like dusk so I wouldn't have to wait so long. _

It took almost half the day to tour the complex and a few more hours preparing the Rayquaza synthesis. It was probably 8:00 or something when he injected her. And already that time has passed. She looked to her arm, feeling the power spreading through her. She was just waiting for it to burst out of her frail body and transform it into something mighty and powerful. She was always a girl for power, got her kicks from it, and now she was going to become an even more powerful being. It didn't matter that she had a powerful pokemon, now she was going to _be _one. Those others that had to be forced into it, they were fools for resisting.

_Well, I'll make them change their minds…through my charm or my force…_

She then got up and took off her shoes and reached into her handbag. She pulled out a long T-shirt and began to slip her skirt off. She wouldn't want her clothes to get ruined now would she? She bought the generic T-shirt just to have it destroyed when she grew. She slipped her shirt off and slid her underwear and bra off, and slipped the T-shirt over her body, the bottom coming to her knees. She folded her clothes into her handbag and sat in the chair again, waiting.

-0-

Miyuki passed by one of the observation rooms and saw that Scottsdale was in one, watching the monitor coolly, staring at a girl. "Another subject Scottsdale?" he turned and straightened up. "Ah, Ms. Hanabi. I'm sure you are aware of our systems returning to full capacity after the breach?" Miyuki shook her head. "It amazes me how fast you are to get back on your feet."

She walked over and saw the girl waiting. "So who's this, another kidnapped child?"

Scottsdale looked to Miyuki and shifted his eyes but regained his cold demeanor. "You could say that…they had little trouble in acquiring her."

Miyuki tapped her lenses with her pen. "She looks like she was caught in her sleep or something and lie she's actually waiting for it to happen. Most would be kicking and cursing your name right about now."

Scottsdale paid no mind to her as he watched the clock. "It's almost time."

-0-

Jessica decided to stretch when she felt a chill. She almost giggled with glee. "It's starting." She chucked to her self.

She felt all her body chill and rubbed her arms, then felt a sharp pain shoot through her. She winced, but managed her smile with one eye shut as she felt the changes begin.

Her legs rubbed together, the skin almost taking a liquid quality as they contacted, seeming to melt into each other, She fell on her dissolving knees and looked at her legs to see them twisting and merging and become one large solid tail, her feet loosing feeling and her nerves connecting with her tail, and stretching out , her former feet stiffening into ridges at the end of her tail. Her skin began to crack in some areas and thicken, becoming hard as bone around her new tail and become almost armor like.

The felt her spine begins to elongate as her body began to stretch out wards and become longer and taller. She laughed as she felt her organs tickle and began to increase with her growing body. Her puny frame began to bulk up as her muscles began to expand, her delicate arms becoming stronger. She reached a hand in front of her face and watched as her slender fingers began to merge, her index and middle finger merging and thumb and merging fingers became three strong powerful claws. She opened and closed her reptilian hand, almost feeling Euphoria in spite of the pain.

Her torso expanded, shredding her tight shirt, her breast already devoured by the expanding trunk of her body. She watched as her creamy skin began to melt into a wave of green scale across her growing body. She felt to rectangle ridges poke out of her back and felt her neck thickening, her laughs becoming deep roars.

_yes! Yes! This is power! Yes!_

Her blond hair fell out and her ears began to stretch back and become the long horns on the back of Rayquaza's head. Her smile and cheeks split as her jaw bone began to expand outward, her nose melding with the top of her mouth and stretching with her jaw bone, becoming broader and longer until she had powerful snapping jaws. Her gums swallowed her teeth as new sharp teeth began to form. The remainder of her bottom lip became red and traveled along her jaw line.

She felt her eyes sink as ridges formed at the top of her head and some more bony plates formed at the bottom of her neck. Then golden rings began to form on segments of her body. She felt reborn, she felt alive, she felt power, she felt excitement. She reared her head back and roared a fierce roar.

She was Rayquaza.

And it felt _great_.

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the Rayquaza that was once Jessica Mareva roared with a roar of Euphoria that chilled his spine. He then watched as she coiled up and seemed to be caressing her tail and testing and stretching her new body. Even as a large legendary, she still retained that grace she had when she was human. Miyuki looked disturbed. "..There's something...not quite right about this one."

_You don't know the half of it…_

Scottsdale thought to himself when he saw Jessica give a reptilian grin to him.

-0-

**And there! Whew! Got this chap done! Jessica is definitely the most sadistic character I handled since Miki from Quarantine. I thought I would also give some possible scientific explanation for how the virus works. Don't know if its official, but it's a theory for the legendary strain. Also, we are reminded of Daniel's homesickness. And seeds of suspicion have been planted for Miyuki. But I think the central focus of this chap is Jessica and her interaction with Scottsdale. He's human too, and I thought I'd through in some implied things to show this. Well, please review! Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	22. Double Agent

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 22: Double agent**

**A/n: At last, an update! XD. School is just about ended for me and I can finally return. Last week was a hectic one with finals going on, but now I can return to this story that everyone is anticipating an update from! Yay! It probably won't make up for the long wait I've put most of you on, but it's a start.**

**Well, let's continue! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation franchise created by TurtlesandMonkeys, I only write with her permission. Wingless fate (last I checked…sigh.) owns Melody, Swack16 owns Ryan, S11jande owns Jared, Lord Nalthren owns Emily and Jonathan, and Felix the Eevee trainer owns Jessica Mareva. I own Daniel, Scottsdale, and Team Dark gale.**

**CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

I was feeling heavy as whatever they gassed me with began to wear off. I turned my aching head and saw a new vent I haven't noticed before on the wall. That's probably where the gas came from. I sighed and rattled my chains, hearing them echo in the vent.

"_Hello?"_

I jerked up as I heard a voice echo from the vents, a voice I've never heard before. I leaned my head to the vent and could see the vent veer off into a tunnel that had a network of openings, all surrounded in shadow. I rattled my chains again, the echo carrying through.

"_Is someone there?"_ the girl's voice asked again, I could hear her fear. I decided to reply, thinking it was worth a shot.

"_Yeah, me… did they get you too?"_

I heard the voice whimper. "_Y-yeah. I w-was just minding my…my business and these guys kidnapped me and now…n-now I'm a m-monster trapped here." _I heard her voice breaking.

"_My name is Daniel, what's yours?"_

"_J-Jessica."_

I heard a large wail, sounding like it came from the vents, and I heard the despair in it. _"Oh, what am I going to do now? Is there anyway out?"_

"_I don't know…but don't worry…we'll think of a way to escape soon…"_

I began to think about it. These vents were not here before…maybe they just installed them for the new gas system. I decided to try something.

"_Jessica...are you talking to me from the gas vent in your room?"_

"_Yeah. I think they put it here to gas us all when we're out of hand…wait."_

"_What?"_

"_If they have this for all of us…then maybe the vents are all connected into a central duct?"_

"_Yeah, so?" _I wasn't catching on.

_"So, maybe we can channel our thoughts in our roars and send them through the ducts, and have plans to escape?"_

My eyes widened.

"_That's a great Idea. I don't think the psychic barriers that Jonathan has won't block out our plans to him."_

_"Jonathan?" _She asked.

_"A friend...one of us."_ I answered back. This was almost to good to be true…they set up a easier way for us to communicate…but was this all planned out?

Well, this was a chance I was willing to take…anything to get out.

_"All right Jessica, let's try and talk to the others soon…"_

_"Ok...oh wait...that doctor guy is coming…I better not let him see us talking. He-ahhh!"_

I heard her cry out with pain.

_"Jessica?"_

_"Dan…we'll have to talk when they're not watching…talk with the others…"_

_"Ok."_

I stepped back from the vent and looked to the observation deck, seeing the scientist in there watching.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

I still wondered what didn't feel right about all this.

-0-

Scottsdale watched the Rayquaza inside talking into the vent, then feigning fake injuries and roaring out in pain. After awhile it turned and grinned at Scottsdale, the Espeon stepping beside him and hopping to be level with him.

_"Piece of cake. The boy thinks I'm just a scared little girl and suspects nothing. It was almost too easy. Ha!" _Jessica's voice was channeled through the Espeon who sent it into Scottsdale's mind. Scottsdale shivered to himself. The girl disturbed him sometimes. "Well that's good to hear, Ms. Mareva." Scottsdale said, pushing his glasses up. Jessica chuckled again. _"You know, it was smart installing these new vents to be connected so that all the legendaries can talk with each other…makes it easier to wrap my claws around them and get under their skin."_

Scottsdale cleared his throat. "Yes, but don't forget, you're trying to find out what they are up to and try to make them...more adaptable to the project."

Jessica edged closer towards the observation deck. _"So...when do I get to play?"_

"…Play?"

She gently scratched the window with a claw, the glass squealing from contact. _"You know... exercise?"_

Scottsdale looked at his notes. "Well we were scheduled to train the Zapdos and Articuno, along with the Mew and Jonathan…but I'm sure we can squeeze you in. we have to see if you can control that body or not."

Jessica swung her tail against the deck, making Scottsdale jump underneath a little.

"Save it for the field, Ms. Mareva."

Jessica only coiled up and smiled at him.

"In the mean time…continue conversing with the others…but don't even _think_ of double crossing me."

_"What ever you say, doc…"_

Scottsdale sighed and began to walk out the deck, the Espeon trailing him.

-0-

Ryan was feeling achy all over and opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in his cell.

_Damn…back in here…they better not hurt Melody…_

He sat up and rested on his behind and sighed, looking at his chains. _Wonder what John would do if he were trapped in here like me?_ He shook the thought away. Better not jinx him, he wouldn't want his cousin trapped in this kind of situation. _Not after…_Ryan began to float to the past…

_/-/-/_

They were waiting in a hospital room, John and him. John was playing with Dratini, Ryan watching them to take his mind off of his worry. Ryan saw his father Roger coming out of the room, a solemn look in his eyes. He quickly softened up when he came to the boys. "Hey sport" His father rubbed his little cousin's hair as John smiled back. "Hiya Uncle roger." Ryan stood up to his father. "Dad, uncle…how is he?" He saw his father look from Ryan to John and looked back. "He's…doing fine."

Ryan saw his auntie Kou come out with a sad face. His father went to her and they talked.

"It's time," she said. Ryan stood up. "Auntie Kou, you want me to take…"he paused when he looked at John and said it in a whisper to her. "Do you want me to take Johnny Somewhere?" She shook her head. She said that his uncle wanted to see his son for the last time. He nodded and watched as she tried to put a smile for her son and they walked inside. Ryan sat against the bench again. His dad was waiting by the room entrance.

_This is it…uncle is finally going to rest…poor Johnny…so young…_

He then saw his auntie take John out of the room, the slight tone of the monitor flat line catching his ears and he knew. He just knew.

Ryan was there with his Dratini, looking down. "Is…is Uncle...did he go to sleep?" "Daddy just looked at me and smiled before he go night night." Ryan looked down. "Well at least you…"He wanted to break but tried to stay strong. "At least you brought him a moment of peace." He then hugged John and John only smiled. "I'm thirsty…I'd like a Sody." Ryan nodded, trying not to show his tears. "Yeah, let's go for a soda…" He wiped his face with his elbow and they went down the stairs, not hearing the weeping beginning in the room…

A week later, they paid their final respects to his uncle, little John still not knowing the truth...until they began to put the casket into the incinerator, little John struggling against his mother's grasp, reaching out to the casket, calling his for his father. Ryan never forgot that final cry.

"DAAADDDYYYY!"

The next few days were a constant state of sorrow and nightmares, Ryan hearing the screams of his younger cousin as he relived the moment over and over again; calling out for his father as the flames devoured him.

He remembered trying to console little John later. His cousin's eyes still stung with tears, not knowing why his daddy was never coming back again.

"That's just the way it happens...one day we all rest and leave others behind...it's part of life."

John turned to him with a crying face. "But we're the two dragons…nothing will ever stop us...nothing…"

Ryan hugged his cousin. "But nothing can stop the end of life either…when it comes it comes…"

John's tears continued to fall. Ryan brought his chin up. "John...remember what the two dragons did to the emperor's sail during the boat race?"

John looked up. "Th-they…they replaced it with a pair of the emperor's underpants and laughed about it…"

Ryan chuckled. "That's right…and remember when they roared to sound like a thunderstorm was coming?"

John nodded. "One of the emperor's bravest soldiers jumped off the boat to escape a storm that wasn't coming."

Ryan sat next to John. "And even after they did all those pranks at the race, what did they do after they saved the village from destruction?"

John tried to remember. Ryan smiled. "'And he said to his brother, 'we must rest in the rivers, our duty done. But we shall all return one day, all ways watching, returning whenever we are needed.' They said they needed to rest after their duty was done, and that's what your daddy is doing now resting. And he's watching over you, always. And you'll see him again, one day, you will." John hugged his cousin tight after that.

"We're the two dragons, Ryan…" John said to him. Ryan chuckled and hugged his cousin back…

/-/-/

Ryan looked up from his spot and felt a fire inside. _Nothing can stop us…we're the two dragons and we'll prevail…_

He looked up. _"Melody, if you can hear this…I'm gonna get us out of here. One way or another, we're getting out!"_

He had to get out. For her, for himself, for John…

He then heard a noise from the vents. He looked up.

_"Hello, is anyone there?"_ A girl's voice asked.

Ryan looked up. _"Who are you?"_

"_I'm Jessica…I'm guessing that doctor freak got you too, huh?"_

Ryan nodded to no one in particular. _"Yeah…are you trapped too?"_

The girl chuckled. _"Well I am in here, talking with you."_

"_Right. I'm Ryan and I won't stop until I'm free along with Melody."_

_"Would you happen to take me along too?"_ She playfully asked.

_"Sure."_

_"Well, you're not the only one with plans. Daniel, another legendary like us, say's he's thinking of a plan to escape."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, and we found out these vents connect to each other. Now I'm not saying we sneak out through them, we're far too big for that. But we can use it to talk to each other and plan to escape."_

Ryan felt his heart beat fast. _"Really?"_ He felt excited. So there was a way to escape.

"_Uh oh, I think they're coming back. They are watching us. Let's talk again when they aren't watching."_

Ryan nodded. _"Ok."_

So there was a way to escape…

Ryan reared his head up and gave a Latios cry.

-0-

Jessica laughed to herself. This was almost too easy. They were practically falling right into her claws. _These boys…they're so easy to string along. I'll just play their hearts against them_. She stroked her tail with her claws, feeling pleasure from the action.

_And the girls...I'll reach out with some girl-to-girl talk._

She saw Scottsdale return to the window.

"We are ready to begin our test."

Jessica opened her mouth in a reptilian sneer.

_Good._

-0-

Miyuki walked outside of the complex, looking around, making sure no one was watching. She then took our the Pokeball she had opened it, releasing the Pachirisu.

It shook its head awake and looked around. Miyuki smiled. "Well, here we are little one."

She reached from behind her and brought out the set of work clothes she brought with her and took out a syringe from her pocket, already filled with blood.

"Good thing you have the regular strain…not sure if this will work with the legendary strain."

The Pachirisu looked from the needle to Miyuki and cocked its head. Miyuki brought a hand on its back. "Now hold still. This may sting for a little bit."

She injected the needle into the squirrel pokemon and took it out.

The Pachirisu blinked and looked to its hands, seeing the white fur recede away and its paws begin to lengthen, turning into hands. Its body began to turn into a flesh like tone as its legs began to grow and become more human shaped. It began to grow a little taller as its tail grew back into its backside and light blue hair began to rest on the girl's shoulders. Her yellow cheeks began to disappear and her bucktooth shrank back into her mouth and her nose returned to normal, her ears resting and shrinking back into their human positions.

Miyuki smiled and handed the lab coat and work clothes to the naked girl, as she stood there shuddering, holding her freezing arms. "Glad it worked, how do you feel?"

"Cold…I'm… I'm human again…" Her eyes filled with tears of joy. Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder. "That you are…now get dressed before you catch a cold and any other unwanted attention."

The girl nodded and slipped the big clothes over her. "My name's Samantha. Thank you for saving me. Who are you?"

Miyuki smiled with her blue eyes. "Someone who wants to see these atrocities stopped. Now go to your family. They miss you." She stood up. "Then, tell the world of what is happening here."

Samantha nodded. "Oh and don't forget to save Daniel. He's a Lugia now but I'm sure you can help him." She smiled. "He saved me and wanted to be my friend. Can you do that for me?"

Miyuki nodded. "I will, child. Now run along. And don't let them see you."

Samantha nodded and bowed to Miyuki. "Thank you once more." She then turned and began to run away, ducking low to avoid the lights. Miyuki then looked around and pocketed the syringe and walked back into the complex.

-0-

Scottsdale watched as Jessica waited on one end of the arena. Against her insistence, Scottsdale had the collars on her, just as a precautionary measure.

"Are we ready to begin?"

The Rayquaza looked to him and winked.

_"When ever you are."_

Scottsdale turned to see the Espeon sitting behind him. _I'll never get used to that…_

_"I'm sure you will. She can also read your thoughts and relay them back to me."_

Jessica laughed from with in her cell.

_"But don't worry, I'll be good…so there's no need to even think of shocking lil' ol' me."_

Scottsdale flinched. "All right then, Ms Mareva, if you would please kindly try to advance forward."

The Rayquaza whipped her tail against the ground and floated a few inches off the ground. Then, in a mockery of walking tall, she floated forward. In the middle of her stride though, she suddenly reared into a spiral position and spiraled forward, looking like the ancient dragons of Asian mythology. She reached the end point and stopped smoothly and looked back at Scottsdale and made a motion against her head like whipping her hair back.

_"Ta-da."_ She giggled.

Scottsdale sat with a neutral face. "Well, you've managed control almost as fast as Jonathan."

She curled forward. _"Enough of the stretches, let's have a little fun."_

Scottsdale inserted some commands. "As you wish."

The door opened and in floated four strange floating metallic objects with a single orb for a visual receptor, each painted with a different color. One was blue, one was yellow, one was red, and another was purple. Jessica flared her claws and bellowed with delight.

_"Well I was hoping for some pokemon but this will do! Bring them on!"_

The red drone then floated fast at Jessica, two nozzles appearing on its side. The nozzles then ejected a stream of flames at Jessica. She was singed a bit and bellowed and whipped her tail fast. The drone moved to evade it but fell prey to her slicing claws. The drone sputtered sparks and smoke as it crumpled to the ground. Jessica turned to the other drones and bellowed at them. The blue one had a cone eject from its underside as a torrent of ice began to rain on her. Its eye began to glow and it fired a beam of ice.

Jessica took the blasts full on and flew back, roaring in pain as the ice chilled and burned her skin.

_"Aghh! That was a bit much!"_

Scottsdale chuckled. "Ms Mareva, I thought you'd be able to handle your self."

Jessica then spun around the ice drone fast, causing a twister to appear and blow the drone in a cyclone. She then launched her self at it and caught it in her jaws, crushing it and rabidly shaking it apart until it was a mess of wires and scrap. The Yellow one began to spark but she instantly turned in an outrage and launched her self at it with her head reared down and the drone was pushed into the wall by her fierce head butt, the yellow contraption crackling and shattering when it impacted on the cement.

The last drone began to glow with an energy and fired a dark ball covered in purple aura at her. She dodged it and reared her head back and launched a breath of flames, the drone becoming encased in it and she brought her tail down and shattered the flaming mess to the floor. She looked at the vanquished droids and reared her head back and bellowed.

-0-

Scottsdale watched Jessica destroy the training drones with beast like ferocity. _It is a good thing we used them… proof enough that she knows how to handle her new body…_

The door opened and Miyuki stepped in with her clipboard. He turned.

"Ah, Ms. Hanabi, nice of you to join us."

"Was taking a nap." She responded while cleaning her glasses with a serious face. She looked past him into the observation deck, seeing the Rayquaza roaring. "I take it you are not having any problems with this one?"

Scottsdale shook his head. "Surprisingly, she's very cooperative. Took down the training drones faster than anticipated. One could imagine what she could do in actual combat."

Miyuki wrote down some notes. "I see…any knowledge on what type of person she was before her acquisition?"

Scottsdale shrugged. "Unknown, but she has adapted faster than the others, I think this may be a step forward."

Miyuki chuckled as if she was hearing a joke. "You seem so uncertain, Scottsdale." She looked up. "Maybe I can have some one-on-one sessions with the legendaries soon to analyze their mental status, particularly the stage ones."

Scottsdale pushed his glasses up. "In due time, Ms Hanabi, in due time."

Miyuki smirked as if she knew something. "Now if you'll excuse me, Dr. Scottsdale, I must retire." She turned and began to walk out of the room.

Scottsdale then turned and was about to press the sedative button when a blue aura caught him. He turned and saw the Espeon standing with glowing eyes.

_"Ah-ah ah, bad doctor. I'll go quietly."_ Jessica's voice chuckled.

The Espeon then let him go but the cover for the button slipped over it so Scottsdale couldn't push it.

He grunted with frustration as he saw the Rayquaza coyly wave at him and then coil up, waiting for the teams to come in and she allowed them to carry her off, like she was some type of royalty.

_That girl…_

Scottsdale then saw a grunt waiting with him. He turned. "Well, what is it?"

"The coats wanted me to tell you that they just did a count on the ward and that one little runt was missing."

He turned to him, his laser stare aimed at the lowly grunt. "So, what do I care for one missing pokemon?"

The grunt shrugged. "It was only that little electric squirrelly thingy."

Scottsdale then tensed up. "The Pachirisu?"

_The Pachirisu knew the Lugia boy and was once human…_

He began to think hard. If their data on the virus was right, it would be hard to find a cure for such an advance virus, but it was best not to be overconfident.

"Search the entire complex and a little beyond the parameter limits. Find it and any humans you find and bring them before me."

The grunt nodded. "Yes sir." The grunt left.

Scottsdale put his head into his hands as he sighed and wiped his face free of sweat. He then pushed his glasses up and walked out.

_...How did it manage to escape anyway?_

-0-

I was waiting inside my room, staring at the wall, thinking about ways to escape so I could get Jonathan and Jessica and the others out.

_It's not going to be easy…Scottsdale and his team keeps a constant eye on us…we'll have to find a way around that…_

I felt like some one was watching me now and I turned towards the observation deck and saw that woman with the glasses again. She smirked at me and gave me a wink and turned and left.

I cocked my head in confusion._ What was that about?_

_Maybe...maybe she's on our side…_

If she was on our side…then maybe our chances just got better.

-0-

**And there! Whew! It feels so good to push this story along again after all the hard work! I tired to have a little fun with Jessica and show her manipulative side, to both Scottsdale and the others. I also invented the vent system idea not only for the new sedative gas but also for away for them to communicate. (Well, at least vocally, as we are assuming that Daniel and Jessica translate their thoughts into their roars…they may need another measure to communicate psychically) Plus this thing has double meanings for its title. One was for Jessica of course and the other one being an implication of another character, Miyuki. Her curing Samantha and winking at Daniel should cement suspicions that she's working against Scottsdale.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chap. Please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	23. Drake

**Transformation: project legends**

**Chapter 23: Drake**

**A/N: Finally, I update! XD! I've been on such a roll with my other fics, particularly Quarantine's sequel, **_**New Dawn, **_**that I almost completely forgot about this one. But I didn't. XD! Now that school's out, I won't have to worry about that anymore. Enjoy the update! :D **

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation virus created by TurtlesandMonkeys, though I do own the legendary strain. ****Swack16 owns Ryan Ping, Lord Nalthren owns Emily Masterson and Jonathan Grant. Wingless fate owns Melody Snowfeather, S11jande owns Jared Caspian, Felix the Eevee trainer owns Jessica Mareva, and I own Scottsdale and Daniel. CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

Scottsdale stared at the empty cell where the Pachirisu once dwelled. He looked to a nervous technician. "Are you sure the security camera's caught nothing?"

The technician shook his head. "No sir, this area hasn't fully recovered from the shutdown."

"But the security alarms and doors show no sign of a forced entry."Scottsdale noted as he walked away from the ward. "And no one was watching."

He walked down the hallway with his arms crossed behind him. _So if no one had to force their way in, maybe it was an inside job?_

Scottsdale's brow furrowed at the thought of treachery in his ranks.

_If word of our project got out through treachery, then the traitor will surely pay the highest price…_

_-0-_

I leaned against the vent again. _"...Hello? Anyone?"_

I waited for a response. I heard rattling chains.

_"hello?" _A frightened young woman's voice entered my room. I recognized that voice. _The woman who saw me before Scottsdale got her…_

"_who's there?"_ She asked.

_"I'm Daniel, a Lugia."_ I responded.

_"Lugia?...It was you?"_ I heard a noise as she shuffled near the vent.

_"I'm Julie Phillips, an intern working for Scottsdale when I found out what he was doing and this happened to me."_ She worked for Scottsdale and he still turned her? That made my blood boil a little.

"_Nice to meet you Julie. I saw you that night when he turned you. Are you ok?"_

_"ok? I'm turned into a freaking artic bird and you ask if I'm ok?"_ She snapped back.

"_Sorry…"_ I responded. I heard a cry escape from her and her chains rattled. _"Sorry! That isn't me…I don't like to yell. It's just.." I heard her whimper. "I can feel it...the bird…taking over..."_

I understood...she was like me, losing herself to the pokemon mind slowly. _"It's ok Julie, I know how you feel. The same thing is happening to me to."_

_"You are? Oh god what's going to happen to us?"_ I heard her lament.

_"Calm down. The one thing we must do is stay alive in body and mind. Don't lose hope."_

_"But how can anyone keep up hope in a situation like this?"_ She asked.

_"Don't worry. There are people who are trying to help, and these vents make it easier to communicate a plan for escape." _I replied. I almost heard her jump up as she got closer.

_"You mean it? We can get out of here?"_

_"If we work together, we can. I'm sure of it."_ I smiled.

_"Ok Daniel, let's do it. I'll-"_ I suddenly heard her cry out in pain.

_"Julie!"_ I roared into the vent.

_"Daniel! He's…he's watching now..."_ I heard her cry out again in pain.

_"Ok...step away from the vent…but remember, don't lose hope!"_

_"Ok…"_ Was all she mustered before I heard her move away from the vent.

_Julie…we'll get out of here…I promise…_

-0-

Julie curled from the vent and looked into the view port where that hated face was.

_You bastard…_

"Good morning Ms Phillips. I think it is time to take you out for a little exercise."

A needle came down and punctured the Articuno before she could even react and she cried out before sleep overtook her.

-0-

Jessica chuckled to herself when she heard the Lugia boy talking with that girl who called herself Julie, talking as if they can actually escape from this place. _They're fools for running away…they should embrace it._

She flexed her claws and remembered the slashing power they had.

_…as I have…_

She stopped and looked at the view port to see that woman with the glasses and the pink streaks. She looked from her clipboard and looked at Jessica with interest. _Hm, another fan?_

Jessica uncurled herself and began to slowly loom at the view port. The woman looked at her with a disapproving look and a bit of pity. She then smirked like if she knew something Jessica didn't and Jessica felt her blood boil at this smugness. She roared and slammed her tail at the view port with a thud, but the woman didn't even flinch. She just stood there with her smile. Jessica saw something in her eyes that she couldn't quite place.

_..Who are you?_ She found herself asking to no one in particular.

The woman chuckled as if she heard the Dragon's thought and shook her head. Jessica found something suspicious about this woman. The woman then tapped her glasses and scribbled some notes before smirking at Jessica again and walking out the observation room.

_Who is she?_ Jessica asked again.

-0-

A young man was walking down the road with his hands down his pockets. He felt the wind blow a lock of brown hair on his face and moved a hand to push it aside from his green eye. He ran a finger down his necklace where a small metal star hung from it. He looked up and saw that the sun was going down and it would be dark soon. And that was when the stars would come out.

Drake smiled at the thought of another clear night for the stars to play. He was always entranced by the stars and even looked up everything he can on the vastness of the cosmos. He was especially intrigued by the notion of life beyond this planet. He thought about all those meteorite findings where some prehistoric bacteria were discovered, indications that basic life can be created beyond this planet. If bacterium can live somewhere else, then maybe complex life can. Although Drake doesn't have intentions of becoming an astronomert, it was still something he found interesting to wrap his mind around.

_And they say that one legendary came from the stars…_

He stopped when he heard a sound of running and straightened himself up as he looked ahead.

A young girl with light blue was running, wearing clothes that were much too big for her.

_What's this?_

"Hello? Do you need help?" He called out to the girl and she seemed to have noticed him. She ran towards him when the pants she was wearing slipped and she tripped on them. Drake ran up to the girl and helped her up, pulling up the fallen pants.

"Hi there, are you ok?" he asked. The girl looked no younger than 11. She looked at him with worried eyes. "They're coming."

Drake looked at her with confusion. "Who? Who's coming?"

"Dark Gale." She uttered. Drake could see that she was running for a while and probably hadn't eaten anything. Drake looked around and saw no signs of pursuit. He looked at the girl. "what's your name?"

"Samantha." She said. Drake smiled. "Well Samantha, my home isn't to far from here. I can take you there and make you something there." She looked at him with fear. "But what about Dark Gale?"

Drake gave her a reassuring look. "Who ever is after you, I don't see them. And you'll probably be safe with me if there is someone after you."

Samantha looked at him and nodded. Drake then lifted her up in his arms and began to walk with her, a large shoe for her dropping off and falling to the floor.

-0-

Julie woke up in the larger room that was like an arena and saw some pokemon ahead of her. There was a Venusaur, a Yanma , and a Raichu. Julie flinched as she remembered some of them from the ward.

_So this is what they were used for…_

"This is an exercise to test our control over your abilities. Begin."

She heard Scottsdale's voice from somewhere and s soon as he said begin, the pokemon attacked.

The Venusaur roared and fired two vines at Julie and the stinging tendrils rapped around her wings and lifted her up as she cried out. The Yanma flew with lightning speed and clipped Julies' body and the Riachu leapt into the air with electricity coursing through its body and slammed into he Articuno, causing immense pain as the electricity surged through her. She struggled with the fine and flew at the Venusaur, raking its face with her claws. The blue dinosaur roared and released its grip. Julie then felt a rage course trough her and wrapped her claw around the Venusuar's central stem and lifted the heavy beast with several flaps of her wings and dragged it the opposite way as it struggled with her. The Yanma clipped her back and she squawked and released the Venusaur. She then focused her sights and flapped as she felt a clod energy building in her throat. She opened her mouth and released a screaming blast of cold breath at the dragonfly in a beam of ice. The Yanma dodged but some frost built on its wings, the flaps slowing down. Julie then rammed into the bug and sent it to the ground. She heard the Riachu roar and send an explosive blast of thunder at her. She then flapped her wings and the air began to shill as a mist began to form around her. The lightning sailed at the mist and penetrated, but as it cleared it revealed nothing underneath. The Raichu looked around when Julie flapped from above and pinned the mouse down in her talons, the tail flailing. Julie then aimed an ice beam at the mouse and was about to fire when a part of her came to the horror of her actions.

_What am I doing?_

She fired her beam into the air, striking the wall, a layer of ice forming and crackling. Julie stepped off the mouse and looked around. _Scottsdale…you'll get no satisfaction from seeing me harm these pokemon…_

_..if it were only you underneath my talons…_

She blinked and wrapped her wings over her feathered head. _This isn't me. This isn't me…_

She felt the energy rings shock through her and cried out and landed on her side.

""Thank you, that will be all ms. Phillips." Scottsdale said though the speaker. Julie felt her blood boil when the needle came and sent her into slumber…

-0-

Scottsdale sat back in the chair. "Just like the others…"

The Articuno showed reasonable skill with her abilities, but once again it was that spark of humanness that held them back.

_We just have to find a way of stomping it out forever…_

"Dr. Scottsdale." The radio clicked on.

"Well?" he responded.

"We're still searching for the missing pokemon and any possible human's in the area. We found a discarded shoe on a trail not too far from the complex. Our bloodhounds are tracking them into the mountains."

Scottsdale furrowed his eyes. "Find them and bring them before me."

"Affirmative." The radio clicked off.

-0-

Drake carried Samantha to his house near a trail that led into the mountains. It was a modest one-story house with a lone mailbox on the front and several bushes around.

"Is that where you live?" Samantha asked. Drake nodded. "Uh huh. Home sweet home." As they walked closer Samantha noticed the small balcony near the roof. "What's that for?" She pointed.

"Well on clear nights, I like to look at the sky and see the stars."

"Oh." The girl looked up. "Will you look at them today?" Drake looked up and saw the stars dotting the sky. Not a cloud in the sky. "Most likely."

He heard Samantha's stomach growl. "Well, why don't I make you a tuna sandwich and we can rest up on the balcony and see them together."

Samantha nodded. "ok."

-0-

The Sneasle clawed the ground and sniffed the soil. It then pointed in a direction. "Sne." It growled. The gale grunts behind it nodded and walked in that direction. They were hot on the trail, heading for the mountains.

-0-

**And I think I'll stop there. Drake Walker was a character created by Dr. Drake in an idea suggestion made to me during my repetitive slump in chapters 17-19. I needed someone to stumble onto Samantha and I had this character in reserve for a while. Now I understand that there are those who are dying to know if I'll use their character suggestions, but I just don't have an answer for some, especially those who have characters with a similar legendary request. After I get some plans laid out, then the might make an appearance. But my plans for Drake are one that should help move the story in another direction. Also came back to our Articuno girl Julie and Jessica suspects Miyuki of something..**

**Well, please review! MEE-YAA! **


	24. Chase and Resistance

**Transformation: Project legend**

**Chapter 24: chase and resistance**

**A/N: Well I would like to thank Alto guardian for pointing out a profession error I made in the last chap. And I'm so glad Dr. Drake is overjoyed that his character made the cut. Well let's see what happens next…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys. Swack16 owns Ryan, Lord Nalthren owns Jonathan and Emily, Wingless fate owns Melody, S11jande owns Jared, Felix the Eevee trainer owns Jessica, Dr. Drake owns Drake, and I own Scottsdale and Daniel. **

**-0-**

Drake presented the modest Styrofoam plate with a sandwich and some baby carrots on the table before Samantha and smiled. "There you go."

Samantha looked at the sandwich and at Drake and he nodded and she then grasped at it and took a big bite as if she hadn't eaten in years. Drake smiled. "Not quite the best but it's good right?" Samantha nodded and took another bite. Drake then began to walk into his room. "Let me see if I can find something for you to wear." Samantha nodded and continued devouring the sandwich and tiny carrots. Drake came back with his smallest pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Probably a little big for you, but better than those threads you have on." Samantha looked at him. "I'm thirsty, do you have something to drink?"

Drake nodded and laughed. "Silly me, I knew I forgot something. Hold on, I'll get you something." He came back with a glass of water, which Samantha thanked him for and began to drink. Drake took a seat across from her. "So Samantha, is it ok if I ask why you were running away when I found you?"

Samantha looked at him and shivered as she started to remember. "I just came out from a horrible place, dark, cold…they were after me."

"Who was after you? This Dark Gale?"

Samantha looked down as she held her knees close to her. "That nice woman who helped me told me to run, because they would come after me because I know…"

Drake rested his chin on his arm. "Really? What did you know?"

Samantha looked up. "What they were doing." She shivered.

Drake put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now why don't you start from the beginning and tell me everything?"

Samantha looked up. "Why?"

Drake smiled. "So maybe I can get a better sense of what is going on. If I know then maybe I can help you better." Samantha nodded. "Ok."

"Well it began sometime ago when me and my family were on vacation in Hoenn, visiting Verdanturf town. I come from Hearthome city in Sinnoh."

Drake blinked. "Oh so what are you doing out here?"

Samantha continued. "I was playing with Pachi, she as my Pachirisu, when we were attacked by some people dressed in black uniforms."

"Oh, were these those Dark Gale guys?" Drake asked.

Samantha shook her head. "No, these guys were different, they had a big red "R" on their chests. I think the girl was called Cassidy or something and the other guy was Buck I think. Either way, they fired this electric net at me and I passed out."

"Then I woke up in some dark place and it must have been night or something because I can see the moon in the sky. And Pachi was there…except she didn't look like Pachi at all, she was giving me a very mean look before she ran at me and…" She held a spot on her arm and flinched. Drake understood. "She bit you didn't she?" Samantha nodded.

"Then everything started to hurt. My body was changing, turning me into a Pachirisu…" Drake raised a brow. "Come again?"

Samantha looked up. "Really, I was turned into a Pachirisu. I was so scared at what happened, watching the white fur grow on my hands and my hands turning into paws and the tail…" She shivered. "I had no idea what was going on and then they said something about me being a dud and locked me away. I was in a dark place all by myself for a while when they shipped me over to those Dark Gale people. I was with these other pokemon sent to fight a Lugia. He was going to get me too when I told him I was human and I found out he was human like me too."

Drake stared at her with a look of doubt. "So you're telling me you were turned into a pokemon by an evil organization and sent to another evil organization who's turning people into Pokemon too?" Samantha had a betrayed look on her face. "You don't believe me, don't you?" Drake closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but that sounds a little too skeptical. How did you get out and turn back?"

"This nice lady helped me. She put me in a Pokeball, kinda scary in there, and released me and gave me a shot and I turned back. She then told me to run before I get caught and then I found you." Drake shook his head with a smile. "That's quite some imagination you have there. I wish I can believe you, but I just can't. Sorry."

Samantha looked down. "It's ok, at least I'm out of there. But Daniel…"

"Daniel?"

"The Lugia who was really a boy. He is still in there, and I have to tell every one." She began to get up from her chair and stumbled from her large clothing. Drake helped her up. "Easy now. I'm sorry, but if I had a hard time believing you, what makes you think someone else will?" Samantha looked at him with hurt eyes. "Someone has too, to help them." Drake looked into those eyes and had a feeling she believe strongly in her story, and nothing was going to shake her off of it. Drake rubbed her arms. "Now now, cheer up. Ok, I'll help tell anyone who's willing to listen about Daniel and this Team Dark Gale."

Samantha suddenly hugged him. "Oh thank you!" Drake smiled and rubbed her back. "Hey, why don't I let you change and then we can come up and see something really special?" Samantha nodded. "Ok." Drake nodded and began to leave the room to the small ladder that led to the roof.

-0-

Miyuki went to the room with the large cylindrical tube in the center, a pink feline creature curled at the center. Her eyes widened and turned to one of sadness as she approached the slumbering mew. She put her hand against the tank, feeling the slight ebb of life the Mew generated. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes after a while and looked at the mew with sadness. "So they did this to you…"

The Mew seemed to flutter its eyes for a brief second. Miyuki shook her head and began to notice the staff inside the room staring at her. She put on a disgruntled look. "What are you looking at?" One technician fiddled her glasses. "What can we help you with miss?"  
Miyuki closed her eyes and shook it disapprovingly. "You can tell me where I can find Dr. Scottsdale."

The technician nodded and fiddled with her glasses again. "I believe he's in cell M-150 next door."

Miyuki nodded and began to walk out. "Oh, and can we keep my presence in here a little secret?"

The technician blinked. "May I ask why?"

Miyuki stopped and smirked at the frail lab technician. "Because if you don't I'm sure Scottsdale would appreciate another lab Rattata." The technician went pale as Miyuki smirked and left the room. "That's more like it…"

-0-

Scottsdale looked down at the chamber where the Mewtwo was meditating. The recent data charts showed an increase in mental strength and Jonathan seemed a little more focused in the tests. The lab hands made no attempt to remove the pendant wrapped on Jonathan's hand. One story a scientist told him was that even when knocked out, any attempt to take the pendant resulted in a mangled hand from the psychic forces aroused by even Jonathan's unconscious mind. _It seems taking Masterson really put him on the right track…though now he seems more determined to rip this facility brick by brick_  
If he wanted to do that, he would have done it by now. _Either his powers are not developed to that point yet…or something is holding him back._

He sighed when his thoughts returned to Masterson. They had yet to do a field test with her, but he kept thinking back to those eyes he saw when the Mew consciousness overtook Emily's. _If she has a clean slate, she…or it may carry the full potential of a living legendary…_

He wrapped his hands behind his back and nodded to the Mewtwo who shot a look at him, but Jonathan didn't say a word to him. He only narrowed his eyes. Scottsdale glared back and turned away. He saw Miyuki at the doorway. "Ah, Ms. Hanabi."

She took her glasses of to clean them. "Dr. Scottsdale..."

Scottsdale turned toward her. "What can I help you with tonight?"

Miyuki put her glasses back on. "Have you found those data tapes?"

Scottsdale pocketed his hands, feeling the disk still in there. "I'm afraid the hack attack did a real number on the data records…"

Miyuki's heels clacked as she walked forward. "Oh? Surely you must have back ups."

Scottsdale's eyes widened as he felt Miyuki stroking his chin with her slender hand, the thin finger skating around his chest. Scottsdale gently grabbed her hand and slowly pulled it away from his chest. "Ms Miyuki, please try to keep things on a professional level…"

Miyuki chuckled and put her serious look back on. "Really doctor, do you consider me one to offer so much so soon?" She laughed out loud. "You seemed…repressed…I think all this tension you feel is getting to you." She turned and began to walk away. "I will see you during the next field test."

Scottsdale looked at a trembling hand and rubbed his forehead. _Get a grip of yourself Alexander!_ He thought he heard a chuckle and turned to see Jonathan smirking at him and Scottsdale growled as he turned away and began to head to the labs. _I better prepare some more serums for new arrivals…_

-0-

Drake was adjusting his telescope when he saw little Samantha climbing from the ladder, the clothes seeming to fit her close enough but was still a little loose. Her shorts were held in place by a belt she wore. She had a cute blue cap cocked to the side, and Drake smiled at that. "Heh, looking good." Samantha blushed. "Thank you."

Drake ushered her over. "Come here, I want to show you something." Samantha walked forward and Drake showed her the eyepiece and she looked through it.

"Wow...so many stars…" She said with a smile of awe. Drake smiled. "I bet you've never seen them like this."

He pointed in a direction. "That cluster there is the Cresselian cluster, named for the legendary Cresselia. See how those arms of stars look like the beams behind a Cresselia's back? " Samantha squinted. "I only see stars." Drake smiled. "Use you imagination." Samantha squinted again. "Oh I see it." Drake laughed and began to move the telescope in another direction. "That there is the blaze nebula. They say most stars are born from the gasses trapped in nebulas." Samantha saw a large glowing red cloud with several stars inside the beautiful cluster. Drake then put the telescope down and began to lie back, welcoming Samantha to do the same. "The rest we can see from here." Samantha rested by him and looked straight up.

"There's the constellation Merillis, the star Montague being the brightest at the end of the 'tail.'" Drake pointed at the one that resembled the mouse. "And that's Altairius, named for the Lugia of legend that is said to have formed the Johto region along with his sister Azriel the Ho-oh. In fact, Azriel's constellation is over there, the two circling Polaris."

Samantha smiled when she thought she could see the shapes of the two birds circling the star. "That reminds me of Daniel. I think he would love this." She sighed. "I wish he was right here right now." She looked to the side with a worried look. Drake sat up and looked at Samantha. "Hey, you ok?" Samantha looked at him again. "Daniel...I wish I can help him so much."

Drake smiled. "You know, they say that once in a millennia, the wish maker Jirachi grants the wishes of those who believe in it. Maybe it will here yours and grant it."

Samantha looked at him. "Like making a wish on a star?"

Drake nodded. "Kind of."

Samantha looked up. "Then Jirachi, please help Daniel and the rest escape." She closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart as she made her wish. Drake smiled at this when he thought he had this feeling, like they were being watched. He got up and looked to the dark horizon, seeing flashlight that were shut off a moment later. Drake looked to Samantha. "Samantha, get inside now." Samantha looked up. "What?"

Drake helped lead her to the ladder. "Just get inside and hide in my room in the back."

Samantha looked to him with a worried look as they descended the ladder. Drake then went to the archway, getting the hunting rifle he kept on display, running by the drawer and grabbing a hand full of shells. He pocketed them and began to slowly walk to the door, dimming the lights off. He then put the rifle by the door as he began to undo the sliding lock. He looked to Samantha, who gave him one last worried look before closing the door. With a trembling hand, he took one last breath and opened the door.

He looked out and saw no one but the empty air. He poked his head out and looked around, seeing nothing.

"SNEASSLE!"

Drake brought the rifle up fast as the Sneasle brought its claws down, sparks igniting form claw on metal. Drake grunted and elbowed the Sneasle in the face as he swung the rifle butt and bopped the Sneasle on the head. Drake looked at it and heard a mechanical hum and gasped as he saw the net explode from the bushes. He jumped down and landed on his back as he saw the net fly by. It hit the wall and made a crackling sound as it sparkled with electricity. He rolled into a kneeling position and brought the rifle up. "Whoever's out there better watch out! I got a gun!" Drake said to the bushes.

He saw two men in strange uniforms appear. "Oh?" on smirked. "We got two." They both pulled out two pistols. Drake flinched but stood up and began to charge at them. They shrugged and held their guns out, pulling the triggers.

Drake heard the bullets whizzed by as he dropped to the ground and slid forward. He held the rifle out and struck their legs as he slid by, the grunts tripping. He then stood up and held the gun to one's head. He pulled the trigger.

Click.

Drake's eyes widened as he heard the empty click. The grunt sniggered. "Aren't ya supposed to have those loaded when you intend to shoot someone?" He then kicked drake in the chest and pulled his gun out, his partner also holding it to Drake. "You mess with Dark gale, you take a dirt nap." Drake's eyes widened. "So, you're the guys Samantha was talking about!" The grunts snickered. "We do have a reputation to uphold, now come quietly if you don't mind and bring any friends you might have hiding around." Drake slowly got up as they held the gun to his chest, the grunts not seeing him pocket a hand full of sand.. "That's good, drop the stick." Drake glared as he dropped the rifle and it clattered to the ground. He looked to his partner. "Search the house, pick up his little friend." The other one nodded. "Aye." The grunt turned his attention to Drake.

"Now don't try any hero stuff."

Drake smirked. "Like THIS?" he then tossed the sand at the grunt's face and he cried out as he clutched his face, Drake reaching for the ground and grabbing his rifle. He then rushed forward and tackled the grunt to the ground. He brought his rifle high and brought it against the grunt's head, the gun thudding hard. The pinned man grunted and his hand began to slack on his pistol. Drake picked it up and left the man on the ground. He went inside and saw the other grunt turn around and tossed the gun at him. The grunt caught it in surprise and Drake jabbed the gun near the grunt's armpit, the grunt's eyes widening. Drake brought his hand back and slugged him hard on the jaw, the grunt spiraling before he hit the ground. Drake ran to Samantha. "Come on let's go!" Samantha nodded and Drake began to run past the grunts on the ground. He ran to the little old Jeep he had in the back. Samantha got in the passenger side and Drake took the wheel. He began to thrust the keys into the ignition and started it. "Strap yourself in!"

He pulled the gear and floored the pedal as the seep began to take off. One of the grunts wobbled from the door and held his gun out, firing several shots in the air. Samantha gasped in surprise when she heard the back window shatter. Drake forced her head down. "Keep your head down!" He sped down the road for a bit and stopped for a sec. He took the ammo in his pocket and began to load several shells inside. He cocked the rifle and put the gear into drive. "Ok, let's head to town to report this to officer Jenny."

They heard a roaring engine behind them and saw a black pick-up truck driving at them. _Aw you must be kidding me! _Drake floored the pedal and the jeep lurched forward. He went down the road, seeing the truck approaching closer. He took a turn and the truck followed. _It's definitely them._ He veered off the road. "Keep your head down!" The jeep pulled into the rocky road downhill, the truck following. Drake bumped up and down as the tires ran over the rocky road. The truck pulled up and drake could see one of the grunts pulling out of the window, holding his gun. The truck pumped and he grunted as the gun slipped from his grip. Drake saw the road ahead approaching and spun the wheel hard as he veered onto the road. The grunt pulled out again with another gun and began to aim at them, firing several shots. Drake head more glass shatter. He took the riffle and bashed the rest of the shattered glass out. He then held the gun out and pulled the jeep to be level with the truck. He then pulled the trigger and his arm recoiled as he fired the shot. The bullet pelted the door, several scattered holes appearing on the side of the truck. The grunt fired again. Drake heard the roof tear from the whizzing shots. Drake fired another shot and one of the top lights on the rood flew off. The grunt went inside and reloaded another clip and pulled out. His friend behind the wheel turned and the front end hit the backside of the jeep, Drake losing aim and grabbing the wheel to maintain stability. The grunts fired again. Drake pulled the rifle out and shot again. One of the headlights shattered. The grunt fired again and Drake cried out as a sharp pain hit his shoulder, blood flowing from his ruptured skin. "Drake!" He heard Samantha call out. He fired one more shot and the front tire of the truck exploded. The truck began t skid and it slid to its side, sparks flying. Drake smirked when Samantha called out. "Look out!" Drake turned to see a sharp turn and hit the brakes, the front end hitting the rail. Drake lurched forward as the jeep jarred to a halt. He looked up and looked to Samantha. "Are you ok?"

Samantha gave him a thumbs up sign. Drake smiled and winced as he felt his shoulder burn. Samantha saw the blood on his shirt. "You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. Drake held his shoulder and took an old shirt he kept in the car and held it to his bleeding shoulder. Drake winced again as it stung while Samantha held her hands to her cheeks. "Oh...can I help?"

Drake shook his head. "I'll be fine." Samantha shook her head. "You need a doctor."

"That's right, a doctor…' A voice snickered. Drake turned to face the head of a pistol against his forehead. The grunt smirked. "And lucky for you we know one." Drake spat at the grunt. "Screw you." He uttered. The Grunt hit his cheek with the pistol. "Now play nice, we wouldn't want to mess you up in front of your little guest." Drake kicked him suddenly and through a Pokeball out. "Samantha, go!" he cried. Samantha saw the Pidgeot shaking its head and it looked to see its Master injured. Drake pushed Samantha toward the bird. "Archimedes, take her out of here now!" Samantha looked to Drake as the grunt was getting up. "Drake!" Drake's desperate expression grew. "Samantha get out of here, now! He'll take you to a safe place!" She shook her head.

"Samantha, please!" Samantha reached for him when the Pidgeot held her by the shirt with its beak. Samantha reached out with teary eyes. "Drake!" Drake coked the rifle. "Go!"

Samantha shook her head when the grunt got up and aimed the pistol at the bird. Drake rammed into him and ran to Samantha. He put her on Archimedes' back and patted the bird, Archimedes sorrowfully nodding before flapping its large wings, a gust of dust appearing. Drake watched with a smile as Samantha began to reach for him with tearful eyes. "Drake! Drake no! Please don't do this!" Drake smiled when he felt he grunt hit him in the back of his head and was glad to see Samantha and Archimedes far away before his world faded to black.

-0-

The grunt snarled at the unconscious boy before reaching for a radio. "This is retrieval team, pick up a scooper to get us back to base." The radio clicked. "Affirmative."

The grunt looked at Drake. "At least we're not coming back empty handed. "He looked to his partner in the truck, unconscious with blood on the side of his head.

He looked to Drake again. _You can bet your stars we'll get the girl too._

He looked up to see a chopper light and waved as the chopper began to descend.

They brought Drake inside along with the unconscious grunt and they veered away into the starry night.

-0-

**And there! Sorry Drake had to get captured, but like I say I have plans for him. He got pretty beat up too, but its not like he didn't fight. Besides, even if he did have the rifle loaded, I think He would aim to avoid vital spots. He doesn't seem like the type of person who would kill. At least Samantha got away. The name Archimedes comes for the name Nite Owl II gave his ship in **_**Watchmen,**_** which was named for the Owl Merlin has in the old stories. The car chase had more of its inspirations tied to the **_**Terminator **_**series, particularly the first one. The thing with Samantha giving a thumbs up after the wreck was a nod to _Aliens _when Newt did the same thing to Ripley. I really enjoyed the peaceful star scene, making up some constellations for the heck of it. WE also had some more fun with Miyuki and Scottsdale, yet quite an interesting scene between Miyuki and the mew that was Emily Masterson. What could it mean? Well, please review! MEE-YAA!**

***Note* I removed the Lunatone that was originally here in the initial publishhing due to the fact I neglected its presence so there was really no point in keeping it Dalse for -YAA!**


	25. Evaluations

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 25: Evaluations…**

**A/N: After a LONG bout of hibernation, I think the time to return to this story has come. I did find it beneficial to put off this story to work on others that needed my attention such as my Transformation sequel "**_**New Dawn", **_**but there's no denying the fact that many of you are hungering for an update to this story that has even grown past my own expectations. I never expected to write past 24 chapters and still keep many of you hooked, but I think I can find a reason why: the characters. In a way, some of you have put each of yourselves into these characters that are evocative of such life that all are concerned for their outcome. And it would be totally inappropriate to leave their fates hanging without conclusion. SO without further ado, lets continue this story.**

**Thanks for supporting me this far, and its not over yet! XD.**

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe and its virus; those were established and created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am only borrowing with her permission. Jonathan Grant and Emily Masterson belong to Lord Nalthren, Drake to Dr. Drake, Ryan to Swack16, Melody to Howl of the Irish moon (formerly Wingless fate), Jared to S11jande, Jessica Mareva belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, and I own Scottsdale and Daniel.**

**-0-**

I was not alone…

I could sense it. I opened my eyes and saw the woman with the glasses yet again. She was there with a sad look.

She then walked away from the console. I moved to see where she went but the chains held me back. I then heard the door open and saw one of my walls slide open as a door appeared and the woman walked in. She looked to the console and I saw that Dr. Scottsdale was in there watching. He nodded and pressed a button as two metal nozzles appeared from the wall. They looked like laser beams or something. They were there to keep me in check. I looked to the woman as she pulled out a chair and sat in front of me with her notes in front of her.

"Good evening, I'm Miyuki Hanabi, I'm here to do a psychological evaluation."

She reached into her case and pulled out several card sheets. She looked up. "Can you speak telepathically?"

I shook my head. Miyuki shrugged. "Must be a learned trait…"

She sharpened up again. "Oh well, I anticipated you may not have that ability nailed by this point…but I guess it's helpful for Scottsdale…less quibble from you I guess."

She held up two cards. One had an image of a fish all bloody and raw in the ocean. The other was of a ham sandwich on a plate. She looked at me.

"Now, which one of these looks good to you?" She asked. I gulped and tried to motion my head toward the fish at first but I realized what I was doing and tried to pull back and aimed for the sandwich. Miyuki put the cards down and pulled out two others.

"Where do you live?" She asked. One card had a house on it, the other had a grotto in the sea. I moved my head without thinking and saw that I had pointed at the grotto. I shook my head and tried to motion toward the house but she had put the card down. She took out another pair of cards. One had a picture of a boy, the other a picture of a Lugia.

"What are you?" She asked. I tried to move my head toward the picture of the boy but a part of me wanted to go for the Lugia card. I simply put my head down and looked away.

She put the cards down and began to scribble in her notes. She walked up and reached out a hand.

"Just as I thought." She simply said. She almost touched my head when I backed away. She looked at me. "Come on now, I won't hurt you."

The PA clicked. "Ms. Hanabi, I think that will be all for today." Scottsdale said.

She looked at me again. "Come on…" she brought her hand closer and put it against my silver skin. I could feel her warm hand against my rubbery skin and felt an aura of calm rub down me. I closed my eyes as she made contact and I could sense some familiar but distant feelings.

She took her hand off and began to pick up her chair and note cards. She looked at me and winked again before leaving behind the door and it shut behind her.

I could see her in the console with Scottsdale and they were talking, but I was more focused on the feeling I felt when she touched my face. _So warm and familiar…just like…_

I thought back to when my mom, my _real_ mom, used to do the same thing.

She couldn't be…could she?

-0-

Miyuki walked up to the console where Scottsdale turned to see her. "Well, that was an interesting screening, Ms. Hanabi."

She shrugged and looked at her notes. "It's apparent that the mental deterioration is affecting his judgment skills. He had to second guess himself several times."

"Was the contact necessary." Scottsdale added. Miyuki smirked. "He is, after all, a child. Contact reassures them and makes them more…obedient." She tapped her pen to her glasses. "Not that I have any children of my own." She added with a smirk. Scottsdale looked back at the Lugia. "So how long will it take before he starts gesturing toward the Lugia cards more often?"

Miyuki shrugged. "Could be tomorrow, could be three months, I can't tell without solid data." She opened her steely eyes. "Data that you yourself lost to a simple hack attack."

Scottsdale didn't budge. "He is deteriorating though, correct?"

Miyuki nodded. "Any more time spent copped up in here and he'll be bound to crack. I know I would."

Scottsdale nodded. "Thank you for your analysis, ms. Hanabi." He walked outside of the console and the technician with the camera followed him. Miyuki looked at the Lugia and then to the direction Scottsdale left in. _Only a matter of time…_

She clacked her heels and began to leave the console.

-0-

Scottsdale put the data tape away for storage and sat in his monitor room, seeing the other divisions conducting test with the other legendaries he assigned them. In one screen the Articuno, was being attacked from behind by the combat drones, and rebounded with a quick blizzard attack. In another, the two Lati were back-to-back doing a psychic attack against several ice drones. They worked better in pairs. The Zapdos was flying through an obstacle course while several ice attacks on its rings activated when it deviated from the course. The Groudon was resting while in the next cell the Kyogre was being fed as tons of sea pokemon such as Remoraid and Magikarp were being poured into the tank and the Kyogre opened its mouth, swallowing seawater and pokemon alike and closing her huge maw. Scottsdale smirked. _Ibuki wouldn't even try sushi back then and now look at her…_

He looked forward to the test with the Mew, which was scheduled soon. Jessica was continuing her mission of lulling the other legends into submission, but she does seem to get a little agitated when she is bored, occasionally attacking the console when no one was watching her and having her Espeon confer with Scottsdale about her lack of activity.

He clicked several monitors and pulled up Jonathan and Emily's cells and saw the gale grunts and technicians readying the mew for her first field test since being transformed. Jonathan was meditating again. The Suicune was resting in her cell, though recent tests shown her to be very determined and almost as much as a handful as the Lugia boy. Right now Miyuki came in and began to do the screening process on the Suicune. All the answers pointed toward human answers, which showed that the mental status of the girl hasn't budged one bit. If anything, she tried to affirm her human status despite her inhuman form. Miyuki took some notes and stroked the Suicune's hair, a surprised look barely seen on the small monitor. Miyuki walked out of the room.

Scottsdale's radio clicked. "Boss."

"Well?"

"We caught some dude harboring our escaped rat. She got away but I think he'll fill in just nicely. Even with a gun the poor bastard didn't know what hit him." The grunt sniggered.

Scottsdale. "And the girl?"

There was a pause. "As we said, the girl got away. But-"

Scottsdale visibly flinched and clicked the radio closer. "_Find her_. She can't be allowed to speak out. Do whatever it takes to protect the program. If any word gets out, we are finished."

"Affirmative."

Scottsdale put his radio away. _In the mean time, her "protector" can suffer the consequences of her escape…_

He went to the synthesized vials and found that they only had one synthesized sample left, an orange one representing the fire titan of the orange islands.

_We still have to recollect the samples of the emissaries of Ho-oh and Ho-oh itself, and my order for the three Regis have yet to come in since I lost contact with Shrieker._

He thought about his other options. _I do have those meteor rocks that we have yet to ascertain any DNA from_, _and I could get Sinnoh Samples by next week. _He sat back in his chair. _Stardust is said to have some relevancy to the "wish-maker"… _

He looked to the fire vial. _But...why not complete the whole set If I already have two?_

He took it out and saw the other base viruses just waiting for their host.

_Limitless power…_

-0-

Drake felt some slight burning on his shoulder, a reminder that he still existed. He could also feel a dragging sensation on his legs that indicated he was being dragged. He felt light headed. Only when he saw a faint light did his senses kick into full gear…

_Samantha…she got away right?_

He saw the men in uniforms fade into vision and immediately jerked the arm they were carrying. He began to struggle when one came by and stuck him with a blunt object.

"Looks like he's awake."

"Where is Samantha!" Drake roared as he recovered from the impact but he was struck again.

"You're going to kill him at his rate." The scolding voice of a woman came behind them. Drake looked and saw a woman in a lab coat with glasses and steely blue eyes as she shook her head. "I sweat, you grunts are starting to show you lack of brainpower each day."

"Oh yeah what's it to ya?" One sneered back. "He almost killed me and my bud in the car." He gestured to his compatriot who held a bloody rag to his head. Miyuki snickered. "You are expendable, what do I care?" She turned serious again. "However, we're going to need every candidate available for project legend. They're no good to us dead."

She walked over to drake and picked him up from the grunts. "At least let me patch him up. The medic will see your friend." The grunt threw her a dirty look but led his friend down to the field medic's office. Drake could see some blood on her white coat as she picked him up and dragged him to a small cell. She sat him against the cot. "Here you go…this will sting…" Drake hissed and winced as she placed the burning alcohol on his wound. She then took the sewing needle and began to sew the wound together. "You're lucky the bullet went straight through, no shattered bone." She said with a slight smile. Her eyes seemed kinder now. "Who are you?" Drake asked.

She looked to him. "Did she get away, the little girl?"

Drake realized then. "It was you, you-re the one who-" He was cut off as she pulled tight and it stung.

"Sorry, yes, it was me." She leaned in closer. "He is watching…" She whispered. She then finished closing the wound and took the first aid kit with her and looked back. "Sorry but you can't leave this room." She said whit a hint of sadness and before Drake could do anything she closed the door and he heard the click of a metallic lock. He banged against the door in frustration but had to sit down due to the loss of blood. He decided to take a quick rest…

Then figure a way to get out of here…

-0-

**I think I'll stop here. Sorry for the somewhat short chap, but this felt like a good place stop. This was just to get back into the flow of things and setting up for a major surprise in later chapters. It was while writing the monitor scene I realized how much legendaries I have…and its still growing! XD **

**No wonder Scottsdale is doing isolated tests now. I loved the Miyuki/ Daniel chat just for its simplicity and I think Miyuki just grows more questionable with each turn. And that's why I like her. I also ran a wish list on Scottsdale's part and mentioned some meteor rock….**

**Well, I hope you like this eventual comeback to this story and please review! Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	26. Delaying the inevitable

Transformation: Project Legends

**Chapter 26: Delaying the inevitable**

**A/n: Another day, another update. I worked real hard to make this worthwhile for all of you who have been waiting. I think some part of my mind was doing what the chapter title said…XD**

**Oh, some exciting news for all my artistic readers out there! I'm doing a contest on my DeviantArt page called "Bring the legend to life: Project Legends". For more information visit my DeviantArt journal at my deviantArt page** **for more info. Basically its just for me to see what these characters look like in your minds eye and if possible to draw these characters. And if you're not much for drawing, you can also do poems or descriptions of a character or several characters. Once again visit my DeviantArt page, which you can link up by either searching DA or cliking on the homepage link on my fanfics author page, to get more details if you are interested.**

**All right now back to the story.**

**^_^ **

**Hopefully this one will deliver. Enjoy! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe and its virus; those were established and created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am only borrowing with her permission. Jonathan Grant and Emily Masterson belong to Lord Nalthren, Drake to Dr. Drake, Ryan to Swack16, Melody to Howl of the Irish Moon (formerly Wingless fate), Jared to S11jande, Jessica Mareva belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, and I own Scottsdale and Daniel.**

**-0-**

Drake sat against the wall, feeling the stitches that the woman who helped him gave. By the sounds of things though, it sounded like she's working for this Team Dark Gale, so why should she help him? _Maybe she's on my side…she did say she helped Samantha out after all…_

Then again, she did lock him up in here.

_I don't know, maybe I'll figure it out soon…_

He heard a whale like roar sound through the air and stood up, his eyes widening. _What in the name of Ho-oh was that? _

It was a deep roar, and it reminded him of recordings of Wailord while swimming, only this one rumbled him to the core and sounded like the call of an angry god.

Maybe it was.

_Where the hell am I?_

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the Kyogre thrashed in its cell, pulling the chains taught and splashing water. He watched as Miyuki scrambled to leave the room as water splashed on her. He tried to keep his smile to himself when he saw her reach the door and waiting for it to open. The Kyogre roared again and splashed, Miyuki shielding her notes with herself. She shook her head free of water and banged against the door. "God damn it, open the door!" she said out of anger and frustration. The door slid open and Scottsdale could hear the frantic sound of wet heels echo down the hall way and turned to see Miyuki standing ether soaking wet, breathing hard but keeping a scorned face.

"Ok, just what the hell was that?" Miyuki said, breaking the moment of silence. Scottsdale only smirked. "Everything was under control, you were in no real danger."

Miyuki took her glasses of and began to wipe them with her cloth. "I could have been killed you know."

"What a loss that would be." Scottsdale retorted.

Miyuki put her glasses on. "Oh "ha-ha". Bite me Scottsdale."

Scottsdale put his glasses up, the light glinting off them. "What caused it to go rogue like that?"

Miyuki looked to her drenched notes and squinted. "It happened after I showed it this picture." She reached for her drenched cards and it depicted an illustration of a young couple. "My guess is that some resonance of the subject's previous mind must still float around and that image triggered it. However, judging by the aggressive response we just had, I'll say the legendary mind was too animalistic to understand the concept or the subject really had it in for us but her rage became too powerful to set off the legendary's rage. I presume it's the previous statement."

Scottsdale looked at the picture, surprisingly close to what Gerald and Kayla looked like before they joined the project. "May I ask where you get these cards?" He asked.

Miyuki looked at the card. "I made this one, after finding a scrapped photo left over after the transformation. I figured if we wanted to see the full extent of the mental degeneration, we'd utilize something close to the subjects, which is a rare find. I was lucky with the photo."

Scottsdale kept his suspicions to himself and simply nodded.

"Would you like to try the Groudon as well?"

Miyuki gave him a laser stare. "Do you think after what we just witnessed with the Kyogre I'd under go more trials by fire? This screening alone is proof enough that the V3 strain does work."

Scottsdale only shrugged and looked to his watch. "Nearly time, I understand our new acquisition has arrived."

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Your grunts brought him bleeding. He was lucky I came along to patch him up so he won't bleed to death before we got to him."

Scottsdale raised an eyebrow. "You did, hm? You seem to be doing more than your fair share of contributions around here."

Miyuki pushed her glasses up in a smirk. "I'd thought that would make you happy."

Scottsdale simply walked passed her and stopped. "Our next scheduled screening will be in cell M-150, then we'll proceed to test in M-151, and at last the acquisition."

Miyuki nodded. "See you there."

Scottsdale turned and walked out. Miyuki picked up her shoe and poured some water out of it.

-0-

Jonathan sat meditating when he sensed a presence. He opened his eyes and saw a woman with glasses and pink streaks in her pony tailed brown hair. She sat across from him. She smiled.

"Hello, I am Miyuki Hanabi, I am here to perform a psychological evaluation."

The Mewtwo only looked at her once and turned away. _"What's the point? I'm not going anywhere."_

Miyuki smiled. "Ah, at last, someone who can speak telepathically. How are you by the way?"

"_I don't like you, or your boss, or anyone else in this god damned project."_

Miyuki only gave him an interested stare and wrote some notes.

"So um," She looked to her notes. "Jonathan is it?" He continued his laser stare. Miyuki fiddled with her glasses before she turned the chair over and rested her arms against the back end and rested her chin with a smile. "Any nightmares of visions you've had lately? You are a Psychic right?"

"_This whole place is a living nightmare. It is in my dreams I at least have some peace."_

Miyuki turned her chair around again and sat with her pen ready.

"Hmm, can you tell me one please?"

He looked at her. _"Why would I tell someone like you? What is there to gain?"_

Miyuki attempted to place a hand on the Mewtwo but a blue barrier popped up and prevented her from going any further. "But Jonathan, we need to know how your mind is functioning. And besides," She leaned in. "Think of me as a friend."

"_You are not my friend." _He simply replied back.

Miyuki simply stared at him while tapping her pen across the cheek, looking up before writing some notes. "Ok, what about the others, do you know any?"

The Mewtwo looked down before glaring at her. _"You should know, you monsters took her away from me…"_

Miyuki thought about it before writing some notes. "Her name was Emily Masterson, you two worked together before, hm?"

Miyuki felt her chair slide back a few feet as the Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. "_…Leave this place at once."_

Miyuki stood up. "Not before you tell me this," She gave him a stare to equal his. "Would you do anything to get her back?"

He only gave a moment of pause before he dropped his head. _"What would you do in my position? …Of course…"_

She attempted to walk closer, the barrier seeming weaker. "If you behave maybe we'll let you see her again." She then put a hand to her hip as she pushed her glasses up with her other hand. "Of course I can't promise you'll like what you see."

She felt herself get pushed all the way to the wall with a bang and her glasses fell off as she clattered to the ground. She got up with a grunt and put her glasses back on. _"Just leave me alone…" _Jonathan replied as he turned around away from her.

Miyuki dusted herself off and gathered her notes before she gave one more look at Jonathan. "Tell me, do you have any faith?"

The Mewtwo continued to look away. "Well keep this in mind; keep the hope that you will see her again, keep the hope that maybe your life will turn around."

She pushed her glasses up and went to the door as it appeared. She gave one last look at the Mewtwo. "She always loved sapphires. That's why you thought it was perfect."

Jonathan then turned around and saw her smirk before the door separated them once more. He looked to the pendant and stared at the small sapphire gem in the middle. He then clenched the pendant in his odd hand and it trembled as thoughts of Emily raced into his head.

_Emily…_

-0-

I was sitting in my cell when they brought in another dead fish, but I looked away from its glassy stare. I thought more about that woman who called herself Miyuki. Who is she? Why do I feel calm around her? And why does she want to help?

That touch…

_It was like when my mom used to do that when I have a bad dream…_

This whole thing felt like a bad dream. I thought more about my mom, my _real_ mom, just so I won't lose sight of who I am…

Her kind, warm smile, her long brown hair, lighter than mine. The way she would hold me to make me feel better…

I needed her now more than ever.

I decided to slumber.

In my dreams it was hazier than ever, like if someone had smeared Vaseline over a camera. I floated through all the hazy images hoping to find one that was at least clear. These were all my memories, my dreams, what made me who I am, and they were slowly becoming disoriented and distorted to the breaking point, slipping away. I eventually came to a door. It was looming over me, much like the way it was when I was little. I tried to jump up to turn the knob but I could feel a weight holding me down. I turned and saw a Lugia there on my back. Its eyes were black and hollow and it opened its mouth as I watched its skin become like liquid and begin to seep over me, leaving me cold.

_It is pointless to resist…_

I jerked and pulled away but more and more of me was being absorbed by the Lugia, my reach from the doorknob becoming wider. _No! I...won't give up!_

I jerked and pulled, feeling some of the skin peel off. I reached closer and closer and pulled the doorknob and the door swung open. The Lugia pulled me back away from the door and I could see for a split second my mom. She was holding a bundle in a cloth and smiling. She turned to a silhouette of a man. Both became shadows in my eyes but I knew who the other person was.

_Dad…_

I reached out for my parents before the silver liquid clouded over my eyes. In the darkness I could only see…_him._

Scottsdale. Monster. His emotionless cold visage was in my vision. Everywhere I turned I saw him.

He was blocking me from my family, blocking everything, like a wall.

I felt a rage building inside. I shook my head and snared at him and I opened my mouth, feeling my hatred build up in there. He only stared back in a smile. I threw my head back, my human skin beginning to peel to reveal silver.

"It is inevitable." He smirked.

I fired my blast of rage, my human figure blown away, leaving only the Lugia. The blast struck Scottsdale and penetrated him, but his smile was always there.

First I heard alarms. Then I opened my eyes to see a large blast mark in the wall. I turned to the console and saw everyone in a panic. I looked to the blast mark again. _Did I do that?_

The needle came from the wall and before I blacked out I saw Scottsdale walk into the console…

-0-

"What happened?" Scottsdale asked as he got in. The lead technician shook his head. "It was just sleeping when suddenly it went ballistic and fired a particularly strong aero blast in its sleep and nearly blew a hole in the wall. We were lucky it still held but as you can see it left an obvious dent in the wall."

Dent was hardly the word. Scottsdale looked at the crater on the wall and back to the sedated Lugia. "Did you monitor its brain waves?"

A female lab technician pulled the results, looking very much like a reading on a Richter scale. "It went crazy around here as you can see, it must have been experiencing a very involved nightmare or something. Something in its sleep caused it to trigger its aero blast attack. Its kind of similar to sleep walking among humans."

Scottsdale studied the readings. _What was it that you saw?_

"Transfer it to a more secure wing with ice rays and lasers on stand by. Alert me if any more of these incidents occur."

The technician nodded. "Oh you can count on that."

Scottsdale turned and left.

-0-

Scottsdale finally made it to the arena connected to Cell M-151.

_This is it…a moment I though would never come…_

He watched as the Gale grunts rolled in a tank on a cart, the little Mew sleeping peacefully inside. They rolled the cart to a selected spot and locked the wheels in place. A mechanism buzzed as to locking arms came in and grasped the top end and the bottom end. The Grunts saw the signal and turned to leave the room.

All the other technicians and lab aids were in the console behind Scottsdale. Miyuki strolled in casually, yawning as she did. "Took a brief nap."

She turned and saw the mew and looked at it with a sense of longing.

"Something on your mind, Ms. Hanabi?" Scottsdale said, jolting her back to reality.

"Interesting, it seems like something out of the fairy tales I read as a child."

All the technicians were standing behind their consoles, monitoring vitals and brainwaves. All of them stared intently at the port where the little tank was.

Scottsdale crossed his hands in front of his face as he leaned in with interest.

"Proceed."

The technicians nodded and began to input commands.

"Releasing loader arms."

"Brainwaves and Vitals nominal."

"Beginning purging sequence."

"Tank drained at 67%."

"Brainwave activity increasing."

The arm turned on the top of the tank and began to screw the top loose. The bottom arms did the same and the orange fluid began to leak from the bottom, the Mew being held by the sensors and wires. It began to twitch and clenched its eyes.

"Psychic readings picking up emissions."

"20…10…purging complete."

The Mew now hung in pace by the wires, curling up. A small jolt ran through them and the Mew jerked as the current ran through it. It released a small "Mrp!" before the wires began to snap loose from it in a blue light. Free of the wires the Mew still floated in the air with a blue aura.

Scottsdale watched with interest, wondering what the Mew was going to do next.

"Arms retracted." A technician read out as the machine arms pulled the tank away, leaving the Mew floating in its space.

Scottsdale stared at the Mew as it floated.

_Time to awaken…_

_-0-_

_Dark…_

It was dark for a time, and she was safe, flowing in the warmth of life. Then if felt her warmth being taken away and a bright light was prodding at her.

Time to awaken…a voice had said….

And the Mew that was Emily Masterson opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar environment. There was a wide expanse in the arena and a small view port where the… _…Humans, was it? Yes Humans…_

There was a view port where the humans watched. It was like they were expecting something. The Mew had looked around in her environment and stretched herself. Her tail twitched and she came to full awakening.

"Mew." She simply said.

_Who I am…_

The Mew then began to float toward the view port where the humans sat. She saw the man with glasses, a bunch of other humans in white watching. Then there was another human who looked at her with a face of longing, and there was something about this human she couldn't quite place. She then began to float around and explore more of her environment.

After she was done flying around she only looked around before she suddenly hopped forward and a pink bubble arisen from nothingness flew to greet her. She met with the bubble with an audible _"Boing!" _and began to bounce in a state of bliss, starting to laugh out loud as she did.

This was fun.

Suddenly, her bubble exploded as a ball of dark energy struck it. She fell past the spot where the bubble was and stopped inches from the ground. She turned with shock and looked at the wall where a black long object was protruding and it charged and fired another ball at her.

_What?!_

She instantly blurred herself to safety and appeared in another spot almost instantaneously and the ball hit where she was formally floating. The object turned and fired more, this time two balls and she dodged both instantly by simply thinking to be out of the way and the cannon missed her every time.

She began to laugh. _This is fun too!_

She actually floated to the cannon and waved to it right in its face before it charged and she warped to another spot, giggling at how she fooled it.

She looked to the humans in the view port, the woman smiling at her actions, but the man just seemed to stare.

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the Mew instantly teleported at each cannon shot, even when the machines were firing at their fastest rates. _Impressive, it has already mastered its teleportation skills._

"Proceed to phase 2." He ordered. The Technicians nodded and clicked in commands.

The door opened and a group of pokemon paraded in; a Golem, a Raichu, and a Gengar.

_Lets see how you battle…_

_-0-_

The Mew turned and saw the door open and more pokemon moved in.

_Hm? More to play with?_

She flew over to the pokemon and waved.

_Hi!_

The large orange mouse then roared and fired a bolt of lightning. She gasped and teleported and the giant rock suddenly leapt at her. She closed her eyes tight but no impact came. She opened her eyes and saw the Golem trying to claw past a pink bubble that formed around her. She giggled and pushed against the Golem, sending it flying back. The smiling ghost then clapped its hands and dark waves pulsed at her. Her bubble began to shrivel and popped around her. She then flew by the Gengar and it kept getting in her way. The ghost wouldn't leave her alone and it leapt and brought its fought down toward her . She furrowed her brow and caught it in mid air with a blue aura and the ghost seemed to have frozen in place in midair. She then tossed him back.

_If that's the way you want to play, then I'm ready!_

The Raichu, Gengar and Golem regrouped and began to charge their attacks at the Mew, Golem stomping its foot into the ground and sending stones into the air and it flung the debris at the Mew while Raichu fired a thunderbolt as well and Gengar shot a shadow ball. Mew weaved through the debris while she held her hands together, a small pink ball forming. She teleported away from the thunderbolt and shadow ball and got closer to the group and tossed her pink ball at them, the Raichu and Gengar leaping out of the way. The Golem curled up in a ball as the attack hit it, the ground around it exploding into the air and tossing the rock pokemon aside.

Mew smiled at her accomplishment when she saw the Ghost and mouse flanking her. She warped at the last moment and the two pokemon collided with each other. She giggled at the comical effect and warped again. The two pokemon looked around and the Mew landed and teased them with a giggle. The two pokemon ran forward with a snarl. The Mew then began to glow and her body became longer and slender. The two pokemon were surprised as a Dragonair weaved its way past them. The Dragon turned and fired a beam from its head. The Raichu jumped away and Gengar got hit with the brunt of the blast and flew back.

The Dragon air then twirled and it began to glow again and its shaped reverted back to that of a Mew. She giggled when the Raichu jumped from behind her. She saw it coming and her body began to glow again and become larger and longer. The Raichu launched its foot in a kick, and soon impacted with scales as hard as steel. It blinked and found itself face to face with a large Gyarados. Raichu gave a yelp and leapt back. The Gyarados then threw its head back and roared in its face. Raichu gave a small cry before it fainted from fright. The Gyarados then shrank back into Mew and it giggled again. Gengar then launched a dark pulse at Mew that launched her into the wall. She gave a small yelp and looked to the ghost, who was grinning maliciously as its eyes began to glow red in a hypnosis attack.

She tried to warp and fly away from the Gengar but she hit some sort of barrier when she tried to stray from the arena. She closed her eyes tight as the Gengar began to force its stare on her.

The Mew jerked her head and opened her eyes as they began to glow a bright blue and a wave of psychic energy struck the ghost back and the Gengar closed its eyes in defeat.

The Mew then flew to the center of the field and began to clap for itself before it began to yawn and curl up in a slumber.

_That was fun…_

-0-

Scottsdale smiled behind his closed hands. It was better than he could hope for. The Mew exemplified supreme control over its abilities and left the battle almost without any scratch at all. The way in which certain attributes were utilized interested him the most.

_Its transforming and teleporting abilities were mastered quicker than we imagined…good thing we had the barriers anticipating that move…_

The loading crew began to move in and carefully placed the mew in a tank and the sensors reattached themselves and the tank began to fill with orange fluid. The cart was wheeled away from the arena back to the holding cell in lab M-151. The other pokemon were picked up by the teams and taken to the 'ward' for analysis of their wounds. _Scottsdale smirked and looked to Miyuki, who stood still the entire match._

"Any thoughts, Ms. Hanabi?" He said, breaking the silence.

Miyuki looked to her notes as she sighed. "Very impressive. No human mentality to interfere with the development of the powers of the legendary. Its almost as if we captured the Mew from the heavens themselves."

She closed her eyes and looked to the side as if she contemplated something, but she dissolved back to her cold visage once again. "I look forward to a screening of its mind once I get to it."

Scottsdale looked to his watch. "And it is about time for us to break our guest in."

He walked out of the lab leaving Miyuki by herself. Her fist trembled before she slammed her hand down on a panel_, _the steel bending as a pulse of blue energy sparked for a moment.

"Monster…" she muttered.

-0-

Drake sat against the cell staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind.

_Wonder what they're going to do to me…I sure hope Samantha got away safely…_

The door to his cell suddenly slid open and he saw a man with glasses and a lab coat stand at the door flanked by two men in purple uniforms similar to the thugs that jumped him. Drake stared defiantly at them but a part of him feared for his life.

The man in the lab coat pushed his glasses up by the bridge and the thugs moved in and began to grab at Drake's arms and pull him to his feet, Drake flinching as his bullet wound stung. The goons in uniform began to cuff his arms together and began to walk with him down the dark hallway, the doctor following.

They soon took him to a wall that slid open to reveal a door. The grunts push him into a large wide room that had an observation port. Drake landed on the ground and began to get up. He watched as the man in the lab coat pulled out a syringe with orange fluid inside. Drake looked at it. _What is that?_

The doctor looked at the vial and at Drake. "I would like to let you know that you're little friend will be found and that you will be paying the consequences for aiding her escape."

Drake then spat at the man. "Fuck you." He snarled.

The man gave him a disapproving stare and took the syringe and held it at the ready. Drake knew this must be the man that Samantha was talking about turning people into pokemon. _And that vial must contain the stuff to turn me into one…_

Drake then kneed the doctor in the stomach and launched himself forward, the vial clattering to the floor. Drake then rolled over to the vial and held his foot over it and brought it down with all the force he could muster. The small syringe shattered underneath the weight of his boot and the contents leaked all over the floor. The grunts ran over to Drake and began to beat him with their weapons. The doctor got up and stared at Drake with fury. "Very bold…but you must realize that you are only delaying the inevitable."

The grunts held Drake up. "You won't make a pokemon out of me, Damnit." Drake said. The doctor smiled. "Oh we shall see…maybe we can have your friend watch when we retrieve her."

Drake began to struggle so he can reach for the guy and strangle the life out of him, but the grunts held him back.

"Take him back to his cell."

Drake began to jerk even more as the grunts hauled him out. "WE'LL STOP YOU! YOU HEAR ME, WE'LL STOP YOU!"

Scottsdale looked to the shattered vial on the floor, the last available prepared virus he had.

_Oh well…I can always prepare more when the samples arrive._

He turned away from the mess. _And once we get his friend back, I'll have her watch his eventual fate…_

-0-

Drake was launched back into his cell and glared at the grunts as the door slid between them. He then rested his head against the wall.

_Samantha…stay safe...don't let them get to you…_

He reached for his star necklace and clutched it tight.

-0-

**And that's the end of this chapter. XD! I made this as long as I could to make up for the short chapter and long wait I had last time. The ideas just seemed to flow after I got past the Jonathan/Miyuki chat, which had me stuck for a while. I went back to Daniel's state of mind in this chap and the best part for me was the first field test of Emily/Mew. I figured mew had a playful childish mind behind all this great power and prior to Mewtwo's creation, Mew was said to be the mightiest of the Kanto legendaries and some legends have Mew as the creator of life or the ancestor of all pokemon since it can learn so many TM moves. That's why I had her sue her transform abilities, which is a move Mew has as a basic along with pound. Also it was a sort of nod to a story by my fellow author TurtlesandMonkeys, _Mew's Gift,_ in which Mew's transforming power is explored in a unique way in my opinion.**

**Now there is another subject I bet some of you are all jarred about: The F-word in the middle. Now I was a little antsy about using it but when I ran it in my mind several times, it felt _right. _Of course this is what you would say to a pretentious bastard who threatened your friends. Who wouldn't? I believe you can only use that word a few times in a T-rated story, so it felt right to stick it in there this _one time._ I hope it hasn't shocked many of you, like I keep saying, I used other alternatives but I used this because it felt right in my mind. It's a natural response.**

**Interesting thing about Miyuki when she was left alone…**

**Oh, don't forget about my contest if you're interested.^_^**

**Please review! MEE-YAA!**


	27. Without Clemency

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 27: Without clemency**

**A/n: Hi, it's me again. Sorry for the long wait, but I made sure that this chapter would at least be worth it. Oh, as of last Saturday, October 10****th****, this story is one year old. One year huh? And some of you have followed it since the very beginning, and I thank you for always being there. I also thank any new comers who have stumbled onto this little tale of mine and your support is greatly appreciated. And special thanks to Maxsilverfox, TurtlesandMonkeys, and my sister Asbolhunter251 for entering in my contest; it was great that you guys supported it. **

**Let's continue this shall we? MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe and its virus; those were established and created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am only borrowing with her permission. Jonathan Grant and Emily Masterson belong to Lord Nalthren, Drake to Dr. Drake, Ryan to Swack16, Melody to Athenodora Moon (formerly Howl of the Irish moon), Jared to S11jande, Jessica Mareva belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, and I own Scottsdale and Daniel.**

Samantha felt her tears streaming past her face, her blue hair billowing in the wind as Archimedes the Pidgeot glided through the sky. She turned back to see that they were indeed very far from where they had left Drake. She tried several times to get Archimedes to turn back by tugging at his feathers but he stayed on his course of trying to get her as far away as possible. Still she saw the pain on his face from leaving his friend like this. Soon the bird had to fly low and land in the forest for a rest, panting as he landed. His claws soon found ground and he landed with a jolt and Samantha jumped off. The Pidgeot was panting and had his eyes closed very tight. Samantha then tired to run back in the direction they came from when she felt a tugging on her shirt. She began to struggle and tried to rush forward as tears formed, the Pidgeot standing firm with the back of her shirt in his beak. "No we have to go back for him, we have to go back!" Samantha cried out. The Pidgeot let her go and she fell forward and tumbled to the floor. She looked at Archimedes and saw that he probably longed to go back to but he knew as well as she did that there is no way they can help him now. Samantha hugged the bird and it wrapped one wing around her as she cried. What can they do now?

She looked around and saw some dim lights in the distance, the makings of a city. Samantha brushed a tear away with her elbow. Drake would want her to go there, to get help.

"Come on Archie, let's go." Samantha said as she began to get on the bird's back.

-0-

Drake sat up against the blank wall staring at his room, counting the minutes by. It was all he could do at this point until the doctor comes back to turn him into a pokemon.

_Like I'm gonna just sit here and wait…I'll just fight back like I did last time…._

And hopefully he'll escape soon to help Samantha. She needed him. It seemed like he was all she had right now. He fingered his star pendant. _I'm gonna get out so I can see you again…_

He heard a knock on his door. He tensed up and turned around. The latch came undone and the door opened to reveal the woman with glasses again. She had a small plastic tray in her hand with an inconspicuous sandwich with lettuce trim and some sort of mush next to it. She came in and set it by his cot. Drake saw behind her and saw two of the guards standing by the door. He looked once again into her blue eyes.

"Thought you might be hungry. Even if you're a prisoner you still deserve to be treated like a human being." The woman said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Drake shrugged off her touch.

"For how long I wonder? Once he makes another one, that doctor is gonna turn me into a pokemon and I guess I won't be considered worthy of human treatment, will I?" Drake answered.

Miyuki sighed. "Well if you wanna starve to death be my guest, but even you gotta eat sometime." Her glasses shined as she smirked. "And don't worry, we didn't spike it or anything, the grunts find this stuff horrible even without our help. At least its fresh" She chuckled.

Drake stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Miyuki fiddled with her glasses as she sighed. "I would like a moment alone if you will."

She told the grunts by the door.

"We ain't going no where." One of them retorted. Miyuki shot a glare at them. "Just wait down the hall, and if he tries to run shoot his leg but don't kill him." She smirked. "He won't get away from me like the little girl did."

The grunt just glared but both complied and began to walk away. Miyuki looked back to Drake and pulled his shirt down to see his bullet wound she healed. "It's doing good."

Drake put his shirt back up. "You haven't answer my question…are you on our side?"

Miyuki stood up and began to pace toward the door. "In time you will find things to be not what they seem."

"Well are you going to help me get out or not?"

She stopped and turned toward him. "Well even if I do or don't there isn't a great chance of you leaving this place human."

Drake then stood up. "Well then why don't I just pack it in now and call a quits?"

The woman shot a glare at him that he swore could have melted an iceberg.

"Because unlike you I still have the hope that tomorrow brings a new day and maybe something or someone will come to your aid if any exists. If you just wanna sit here and quite then you're dead already and they've won. _He's _won. Now if you want my help you're gonna have to take it because its all you got." She looked as if she was going to slap him but she didn't and began to walk away. Drake would have welcomed one at that point.

_She's right_

Drake looked down and then looked to the sandwich and he thought about his hunger. He looked up. "Thanks miss."

She turned and smiled a warm smile. "Call me Miyuki." She said with a push of her glasses.

Drake smiled. "Drake Walker."

Miyuki began to walk away with a clack in of her heels as she smirked. "Well Drake let's see how much longer you'll last in here. You're doing well… so far."

"She turned one last time be fore she nodded and the door began to close and latch again. Drake looked to the sandwich and began to eat but in the back of his mind he thought about Miyuki and if she would really help.

_Guess I gotta trust her…_

-0-

It was dark. A great blackness covered everything. But soon the darkness was penetrated by a crack of light appearing in a dark doorway.

He stared at it and began to walk toward it, reaching a steady hand out. Soon his hand found the knob and he turned and opened the door, finding…

Nothing. An abandoned apartment greeted him. The dressers were half opened, only his own wardrobe remaining, hangers on the bed, belonging to _her…_

He stumbled over to the dresser and saw that most of the photographs that belonged to her were gone too but he found one remaining, with an envelope near it. He reached a trembling hand forward and grabbed the envelope and opened it to find a letter. His eyes skimmed the surface only to be blurred by the mist that was beginning to form. No they were his tears.

He swung his arm with a yell and most of the empty picture frames were knocked aside to the ground with a shattering sound. He fell to his knees and curled up, clutching the letter in his fingers. He looked and saw the only remaining photo on the ground with its shattered picture frame. He reached out and saw himself there, and saw her, but one thing was hard to make out, the bundle in her arms. He stroked the area as he curled up on his side and held the photo. He looked at it again but now she was a black shadow in the picture. He gave one more look and saw himself, as he is now, broken, alone…

Without his family…

And the picture became engulfed in a black flame that swallowed his vision…

…

And Scottsdale jolted from his seat, sweating, trembling…

He rubbed his sweaty dark hair and took his glasses off as he rubbed his eyes. He looked and saw that he was resting in his monitor room and no one else was present that he could see. He put a palm to his head as he clenched his eyes tight. _What a dream…no…a nightmare…_

But Scottsdale knew that was no nightmare, it was a bitter reminder…

"_Aw, having trouble sleeping?"_

He turned around instantly and saw Jessica's Espeon sitting there with its tail swishing. He collected himself and looked at the pokemon.

"What do you want?"

The Espeon only turned and motioned him to follow her.

"_Follow her, I have something to discuss with you." _Jessica's voice entered his head.

_That's quiet a range..._ Scottsdale thought as he began to follow the Espeon down the hall.

Soon they were at Cell R-384. He clicked the command code and the door to the observation deck opened. Past the window was the sneering Rayquaza curled up.

Scottsdale crossed his arms. "Well what do you want?"

The Espeon hopped to the console in front of him and looked at him, its tail twitching like a receiver as its eyes turned blue. The monitors in front of him flickered as suddenly an image began to appear on the screen as they turned on. They were flickering between the data readings and a face trying to show through when suddenly the face of Jessica Mareva appeared on all the screens in the observation room. She smiled at Scottsdale.

"Do you like it? We've been practicing all day and it helps that there is no psychic barriers in here." She gave him a cute wink. Scottsdale went from his face of surprise back to his cold demeanor. "You used your Espeon to create the same effect that Jonathan did that led us to Masterson. I suppose you got that from the file too, hm?"

Jessica on the screen nodded. "Yeah though it's very draining this way. My Espeon is good, but she can only do this for a little while this way so why don't I lessen her load hm?" All but one screen flickered off. "Well I can't keep this up because it drains me too so I'll cut to the chase."

"Well?" Scottsdale said with interest.

"I heard that you had a problem with a little girl escaping from here. She knows about the project, so she could do a major Whammy on the project if she speaks out. She needs to be brought back right away."

Scottsdale pushed his glasses up as he closed his eyes in frustration. "I am well aware what happens if she speaks out. Though you're in no condition to go out and bring her back, that will be just as bad as her speaking out if anyone sees you."

Jessica laughed. "I guess so, but I never said anything about going out myself, and if I did I'd probably make a snack out of her in this form." She laughed then went back to normal. "But I just have this point to make. If Espy here can manifest my thoughts on screen, then she can certainly do it with others with enough pushing."

Scottsdale thought about it. _Of course…_

"Show Espy to someone who knows the girl and she'll pull at least a clearer picture of who we're looking for and send out your best hunters to bring her back. Smart huh?" Jessica had a look of self-gratification on her face.

Scottsdale pushed his glasses up. "Clever, but we're already working on it."

The Jessica on the screen put on a whimpering face. "But I thought…" She then broke into laughter." Fine be my guest, but don't say I didn't try to help you." Her face then put on a cross expression, her eyes just as fierce has her Rayquaza visage. "Find the girl. I have no intention of this project being ended any time soon."

She then grunted in pain as the Rayquaza in the cell arched her back, being fired upon from the electrical conductors on the wall.

"Do remember who is in charge: _me." _Scottsdale told Jessica.

The screen became static as Jessica's Rayquaza form replaced her human image and roared at the screen and the Rayquaza in the cell leapt at the observation window, being repelled by the conductors. The Espeon shuddered and closed its eyes as the connection broke and panted, drained from using its new trick. Jessica soon stopped roaring at Scottsdale and curled away from the conductors, leering at him.

"Temper, temper… " Scottsdale chided with a scolding finger. "We'll find the girl, don't you worry."

"_Use my Espeon then." _Her voice was still being channeled through the Espeon. The Espeon nodded at Scottsdale. He sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt our chances."

"_Good hunting, doc…" _She sneered.

Scottsdale waited for the Espeon to start moving and then began to walk out the cell, feeling sort of like a Rattata exposed in a field of Fearow.

-0-

Ryan woke back up in his cell after being knocked out for the umpteenth time in a row by those dark gale bastards. He growled as his thoughts traveled to Melody, who has becoming something of a sister since their imprisonment. The scientists seemed insistent in training them together, since it seemed their abilities complimented each other. He watched her back and she watched him. It was Melody who helped him gain better control over his moves while he coached her to be more efficient in her attacks. She had some nerve in her, and Ryan helped her hone it to be better used in battle. Whenever they are separated though, some part of Ryan felt empty, as if he _needed_ to be there to protect her. _I am after all, like a brother to her._

He wished that punk Scottsdale was there so he could try to knock out more than a tooth next time. He felt that maybe some of this rubbed off on Melody too but hey, the way the loathsome doctor acted, who wouldn't want to knock him one?_ She always was spunky ever since I met her…_

He noted.

He thought back to how their powers complimented each other. While he wasn't an expert in legendary mythology he was familiar enough with the legend of the Lati. In fact they reminded him of his native land's tale of the twin dragons. Maybe they were one and the same and it was just an interpretation.

_Heh, maybe I'm one of the 2 brothers…John was definitely the other one…_

Ryan tried to remember the abilities of the Lati that the legends claimed they had. If he could remember the dragon story, the dragons could blend in with the elements. He guessed it was referring to their cloaking ability. Melody was now an expert at turning invisible and during some exercises even Ryan couldn't tell where she was. He tried his hand at cloaking but could never quite nail it down, He would shimmer and appear semi transparent, like a ghost, but you could still see him. Ryan was able to master his flight speeds though and during intense battles would be the fastest and first to strike. He thought back and remembered the legend said the mischievous brother would make himself appear like an attractive damsel and wave and catch the attention of some careless boat racer, and cause them to crash their boats. No one was hurt but they sure were embarrassed and the brothers got a laugh out of their gullibility. _Make himself look like a damsel…wait!_

He remembered that he read that sometimes the Lati are known to change their forms.

He closed his eyes and held his hand out. He clenched his eyes real tight as he focused on the image of his human self. He felt an energy gathering. He felt a tingling sensation on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise fingers. He saw that his stubby claws had become a human arm. He looked a little up and saw that the rest of him was still a Latios however. Soon his human arm began to break away into sparkling blue light, leaving only his Latios arm. He still grinned at his accomplishment.

_So I can do it…_

He turned his eyes back to the control console. It didn't appear that any of the scientists noticed anything. Still he had to be careful. Already a plan had begun to form in his head.

_Melody, I think I figured away for us to get out of here…_

-0-

Scottsdale walked past the laboratory, which was beginning its search for any trace samples of DNA with in the meteorites that had just arrived. If their theories were correct, then they should be able to obtain a sample of Deoxys' genetic code and synthesize a serum from it. It was the only possible samples they had on hand since he dispatched retrieval units back to Johto to reclaim samples of Ho-oh and its emissaries and barely sent some units to Sinnoh to find the more elusive items of its native legends. _Acquiring and containing legendaries with abilities to rend space and time at their own will is going to be a difficult. Not to mention phase through dimensions with the shadow one…_

_Still, one step at a time…_

He soon caught sight of Jessica's Espeon and walked toward the cell containing Drake. He looked to the Espeon. "Try to find us a clearer picture of who we're looking for." He told it. The Espeon nodded and walked into the cell.

Drake noticed the scientist again but this time he let an Espeon inside while he waited at the door. He soon closed it after it slinked inside. Drake looked at the lavender pokemon, unsure of its intentions.

"Esp." The pokemon uttered. He still stood on his guard.

_What is it doing?_

Soon its eyes began to glow and Drake suddenly felt something invasive penetrating his thoughts. He clenched his eyes and cried out as something dug into his mind, probing, searching. He fell on his knees and stared at the Espeon, sure that it was the source of this violation. He reached out toward it but felt another penetrating jab. It was as if something was crawling alive in his head. He soon found himself reliving images without intending to, seeing the memories the Espeon was looking through. He saw himself at seven in grade school, he saw his first telescope, he saw his first paycheck, when he encountered those gale grunts, when he resisted the scientist...

When he first met Samantha…

Soon the pain stopped and Drake could feel the Espeon leaving the corners of his mind. He panted, trying to wash off the feeling of violation that was shuddering through his body. He looked up and saw the Espeon walking back toward the door as it opened and slinked out as it closed. Drake sat back against the wall. _What...was...that?_

He buried his face in his hands.

-0-

Scottsdale saw the angelic face of a little girl on the monitor, her blue eyes filled with desperation. "So this is Samantha." He said to himself. He certainly saw the eyes of the Pachirisu in this girl.

_I know just who to send…_

"Siefer…" He said into his com-link.

A response soon came. "Ah Dr. Scottsdale. I was wondering when you would call."

"You better have enjoyed your brief respite, I have an assignment for you."

He heard a chuckle. "Oh good I was getting bored with all this quiet and-"

"I am sending you target information. Since you are within the Johto-Kanto region you are closer. A chopper is already prepped."

"Aye aye, Doc." Siefer responded.

"Target is very high priority. Do whatever it takes to bring her back alive."

"Affirmative. Capture as you know is my specialty."

"I will not accept failure." Scottsdale said coldly.

"And I never disappoint." Siefer retorted. "Siefer out."

The com-link went silent. Scottsdale once again turned his eyes onto the screen with Samantha's picture and crossed his hands in front of his face. He thought back to when she was a Pachirisu. _If she was transformed by a cure to the original virus…will such a cure exist for the legendary strain?_ One of the things he will do when she returns is find out what cured her…

Then reinforce the legendary strain to resist it if it is susceptible to it.

-0-

Siefer hung up the com-link and looked to his Kirlia, who was sitting by his side. "Well it's time for us to play again." It nodded.

_And it's about time to…_

He got up and dressed into his "casual clothes" and recalled his dancer pokemon. He folded his hat to cover his eyes and walked forward.

Siefer put his headphones one and began to listen to his music. As he walked toward the airport he passed the central square where a giant television screen filled the side of one building. Siefer passed an electronics store where some TV's were also running news specials. One caught his eye and he took off one headphone for a listen.

A woman with brown hair tied in a bun and an orange suit was reading her report.

"...-Akira Ryoto, current champion of the omega tournament and one of the more prominent members of the Ryoto family has also been confirmed missing. This comes after the suspicious disappearances of several members of the omega science department. While some may call the disappearances suspicious due to Omega's Rival Obsidian labs gaining an edge in the market, both Mika Ryoto, current head of Omega and Kagai Mikage of Obsidian corp. have denounced such allegations. " A picture of a young black haired girl was shown along with a picture of a man with dark hair and purple eyes. Siefer rarely saw the man who was head of Obsidian, but he figured he kept up the company's public business image. _Plus rumor has it that he pulls the strings of the doc, who in turn pulls my own…_

"In addition to the disappearances of Omega's personnel, authorities have still no leads in the recent disappearance cases that have turned up in several regions with in the last few months. The families of the victims are still desperate for any knowledge on the whereabouts of their loved ones, though some sources believe that these are kidnappings perpetrated by an unknown group. Some even believe this same group was responsible for the first disappearances in Hoenn where children disappeared and were never seen from again and the mysterious massacre in Lavaridge town that left gym leader Flannery in critical condition, which occurred after a local girl disappeared in one of the caverns. Other sightings of this strange group were also seen near Newport Johto, Celadon city in Kanto, and Rustboro Hoenn. Sinnoh port authorities have now urged visitors to the region to be on the look out for any suspicious people so such tragedies can be prevented in Sinnoh. Local authorities in all four regions have also been advised to be on the look out for any suspicious person wearing strange uniforms though no further details are know about the perpetrators."

Siefer smirked. _That Lavaridge stunt must have been Shrieker's work…he was sloppy. Can't wait to see what Scottsdale does to him when he finds out...though I am looking forward when we can do away with all this hiding…but that will happen soon enough._

He saw the chopper fly overhead and land at the waypoint Siefer was to meet them at.

When he got in one of the grunts handed him a folder. He pulled out the picture of a blue haired girl and saw the name "Samantha" written next to it. The document reported that her last seen whereabouts where westbound in the Kanto-Johto lands toward an area around a town called Cerise city.

_Ready or not, here I come…_

-0-

Samantha was running through the forest with Archimedes floating low next to her. She looked everywhere, keeping an eye out for any gale grunts that may appear. She soon rested her hands on her knees and panted hard as she tried to catch her breath. The town lights seemed closer. She looked around and saw a small pebble by her foot. She blinked and saw the pebble was a cherry reddish-pinkish color. She picked it up and looked at it with awe. She soon saw another larger rock of the same cooler and she ran a little ahead, finding large boulders and stones of this color. Some of the ground was this same color. She ran a list of colors in her head but couldn't figure it out. _Maybe Magenta…no not pink enough…fuchsia? No…_

She felt Archimedes gently nudge her and she snapped back into focus. "Oh sorry Archie, its just a pretty color." She wondered why the rocks where such a color. She continued her sprint.

Soon after some more running Samantha saw more of these stones and saw that even the canyon walls were this color. She saw a small sigh. _"Cerise town, 1 mile" _posted on the side of the road.

_Cerise town…hmm…oh! So that's what the color is called!_

Maybe someone in the town could help her.

She looked to Archimedes, who was probably strong enough to carry her again. She got on his back. "We're almost there Archie." She then had a feeling like being watched.

The Pidgeot took flight and Samantha saw more of the Cerise colored rocks from the sky. It amazed her how pretty the whole scene looked.

_Maybe when I get Drake and Daniel out, I can show them this._

Suddenly she felt like something flew by fast and felt the gust of wind in the aftershock. She clenched her eyes and clutched Archimedes tight. Soon she felt the Pidgeot screech and began to make more sharper turns and stops as if to dodge a rapid enemy. _What's going on?_

Soon she felt the wind get knocked out of her as a large tail hit Archimedes and the bird spiraled with her on his back. He flapped his wings to decrease their speed but still the plummeted and impacted with the ground, Samantha rolling away. She opened her eyes and saw a Salamence in the air with a red haired boy on its back. She immediately recognized the symbol on his hat. _Dark gale!_

The boy snickered. "Hi, you must be Samantha."

Archimedes then woke up and began to flap his wings and they began to fly. "Hey don't leave yet, the fun is about the begin." The boy said as his Salamence began to fly in pursuit. Samantha felt the Pidgeot began turn after turn through the trees, trying to lose the Salamence and his rider. "Over there!" she pointed to her right and Archimedes made a sharp turn, the Salamence missing them with its claws. The boy laughed. "Ok then have it your way. Salamence, dragon breath." He pointed and the Salamence fired a burning stream of air. Samantha closed her eyes as she felt he air heat up around her. She felt he air get sucked out of her lungs from the heat and choked as she reached for her throat. Archie also wavered and flew low and the Pidgeot tumbled, Samantha gulping air as they escaped the noxious breath. The weakened Pidgeot gave her a desperate look pleading her to flee. She shook her head. "No I'm not going to lose you to!" She ran under the Pidgeot's and wing and began to drag him slowly. The Salamence circled overhead, the boy leaping off and landing on one knee, turning his cap backwards and recalling the dragon. He smirked. "It's show time." He said as he pulled a poke' ball out and released a Mightyena. The wolf pokemon growled as it advanced toward them. Samantha saw the city in the distance. She could make it if she let Archie go. _No…I don't want_ _to...I already lost Drake and I'm not going to leave his pokemon too!_

She turned and bravely faced the oncoming wolf. Siefer blinked. "Hey, aren't you scared?" Samantha stared at him."I'm not going to run away. I've done enough running."

Siefer smirked. "Oh this is going to be fun. I'm going to enjoy this."

Samantha reached out and picked up a branch from the ground. She stared at the advancing Mightyena.

"Looks like our friend wants to play catch. Let's oblige shall we? Mightyena, rush forth!"

The dog snarled and rushed at Samantha. She closed her eyes and swung at the dog, striking its jaw. The Mightyena yelped but soon tackled Samantha down, pushing against her chest and it snarled near her throat. She closed her eyes in fear and heard the boy laugh. "Bold move…but foolish. But don't worry, you'll be in good hands soon."

The Mightyena then yelped as it felt a large peck in its side. Archimedes had rammed his beak against the wolf. But the Pidgeot crumpled backwards defeated when a ball of shadow energy hit it from the side. Samantha saw a Kirlia by Siefer's side. Samantha felt drowsy staring at the pokemon's eyes.

"Now enough games, its time to sleep." Siefer said in a soft voice. Samantha fought against the sleeping feeling and tried to look away but she felt her energy getting weaker.

A clunking sound then sounded out and the Mightyena stiffened and fell to its side. Siefer looked around. "What?"

Samantha saw a large cerise rock by the knocked out Mightyena.

"Hey, leave her alone." A voice said. Samantha looked up and saw a teenage girl in front of her with her fists trembling. She was wearing black cargo pants and a tan-gray hoodie. Samantha could see some locks of black hair with traces of red poking out from the hood.

Samantha could feel a strong presence of strength with in this girl.

Siefer recalled his Mightyena and leered at his new opponent. "Back off, this is none of your concern."

"Oh, then let me make it my business. You're not getting away with hurting this girl."

Siefer narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to be her protector? Fine, you'll meet the same end as any other meddling fool who trifles with Dark gale!"

He pointed at her. "Kirlia, psychic attack!"

Before the Kirlia could summon its energy the girl was already rushing at it and she slid forward and tripped the Kirlia forward. She then got up and grabbed Siefer's arms from behind and rammed her knee in his back. He fell to his knees and she twisted his arm back and bashed his elbow in. Siefer yowled and clutched his damaged arm. The girl then closed her hand in a fist and did a right hook to Siefer's face and a left kick to send him spiraling.

She then fell on her knees as she felt a pushing force and the Kirlia was holding its hands out with glowing blue eyes. She struggled against the psychic attack and grabbed some red dust. She flung it toward the Kirlia, which broke its concentration as it moved its arms to cover its face. She ten balanced herself on one leg and did a spiral kick that sent the Kirlia down next to its master. He cradled the pokemon in his arms. "Kirlia…" He whimpered as he recalled the pokemon. He then shot angry tearing eyes at the girl. "You…YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HER!" He ran at her with his other fist and she grabbed it and lunged her fist at his stomach. He gasped with the wind knocked out of him and she pushed him into a tree, holding him up. He stared into her fierce blue eyes.

"Listen you little shit. Leave that girl alone and get the hell out of here. Come near her again and I'll be sure it's the last thing you ever do." She then let him go and began to walk away. She walked toward Samantha but this time her blue eyes were full of compassion. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.

Samantha was about to answer when she gasped. "Look out!" The girl turned and saw Siefer with a small blade in his hand. The girl grabbed his arm, twisted it and the blade fell out of his hand. She stepped on his foot and picked it up and rammed it into his shoulder. Siefer cried out as blood began to surge from his ruptured shoulder. She then pushed him to the ground and held her foot above his neck, lightly pressing against it. He feebly clutched at the foot. She leered at him. "Wrong move asshole." She then began to pound her fist into his face again and again and again until his head slumped to the side unconscious, blood dripping form his nose, one eye horribly blackened. The girl was panting with fury and stepped off of him and kicked his knife aside. She rubbed her knuckles and then began to walk at Samantha. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yes ma'am…thanks for your help."  
The girl chuckled and crossed her arms. "You can call me Felicity."

Samantha nodded. "My name is Samantha. Do you live around her?"

Felicity put her hands in her pockets as she looked uninterestingly at the walls. "Used to, but I still take a stroll or two here occasionally. She looked to Siefer. "So what's your deal with this creep?""

Samantha looked at him and rubbed her arms as if cold. "He was with a team called Dark Gale, they're after me."

Felicity shot a look at him and narrowed her eyes. "Well he's not your problem anymore." Samantha then saw the Pidgeot on the floor. "Archie!" She ran to him and picked up his heavy form, the bird slouching unconsciously. Felicity walked by and helped her pick him up. "He's hurt bad, but he's alive." She looked to Samantha. "Lucky for you I know someone who could help. Come with me." She put on of Archie's wings on her back and Samantha grabbed the other and they began to run closer into the town.

-0-

Drake felt something stir with in him. _Samantha…she's all right._

He looked to the sky of his cell. "Don't worry, I'll get out of here soon"

Drake was unaware that nearby in the facility, scientists began to drill into meteor rocks, Scottsdale observing them through the window with his hands crossed in front of his face.

-0-

**And there! Man this release felt so good! This chapter reminded me of a similar chapter I did earlier when Ryan came to Melody's rescue, and it gave me the chance to use Siefer again. Writing this chapter was actually tricky and I planned to get this done by the time Project legends' anniversary came, but oh well, O' mice and men and all that jazz. XD. Plus writer's block was a major hurdle. In the beginning with Drake and Miyuki, it was to sort of stir the chemistry between the two. The dream thrown in the middle shows us a part of Scottsdale's past, though I intentionally left it ambiguous as to who was having the dream until the end, and it will soon come to play a role in later chapters I hope. The thing with Jessica was to show that she's still there and I wanted to have fun with the idea of the Espeon as her sort of medium for her and reuse the trick Jonathan pulled earlier in the story. It is interesting to see how Ryan makes comparison between the legend of the twin dragons and the Lati and learn his abilities through this method of cross-referencing. One can possibly predict what he intends to do with this power.**

**The newscast in the middle was semi-referencing events in Lord Nalthren's stories and Bored-out-of-my-head's Groudon companion to _"Life with Lugia" _with the Lavaridge incident. My vision for that city is kind of like those electronic districts seen in Tokyo in some films and anime.**

**Now the part of Samantha was fun because I wanted her to do some growing up on account of losing Drake. That is why I had her stand up to Siefer in her confrontation.**

**Felicity is a character created by my fellow author TurtlesandMonkeys who made her out of random and didn't know what to use her for. When she heard I was doing a legends contest and caught up with the story, she thought Felicity could be used in this story and I happily agreed. After all, it was her writings that inspired me to join fanfiction and write this little story and to have a character pitched by her was a great honor for me. I have known TaM to write strong female characters in her stories and Felicity was no different. Right from her personality traits and character description I knew she was tough and wrote her the way I've seen Tam Write some of her more stronger heroines. I primarily drew most from her OC in her Inu-yasha fanfics _"Somewhere I belong" _and recalled and anecdote in it that was the primary inspiration for Siefer's beating and some of Felicity's strong language. According to TaM, "make her mad and She'll bit your head off." XD**

**Cerise city was also pitched by TaM, and I had no idea it was a color before this. It's actually quite pretty.**

**Well, I know this was long and coming, but I hope you enjoyed this little addition and hunger for more. I hope the next one will come faster next time. Please review!**

**Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**

**And thank you TurtlesandMonkeys. You are always a guiding light when I need it.**


	28. The Best is yet to come

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 28: The Best is yet to come...**

**A/N: geeze I am starting to feel real bad for these infrequent updates…but inspiration doesn't come to me on a whim as much as it used to. But when it does come, I make sure to use it in the best way for all you readers to reap the benefits. I really must thank some of you for your patience, and thank those who try to give me inspiration either directly or indirectly. I have major plans for the next arc in this story. And to think I am only 2 chapters away from making this a 30-chapter story, which would make this story the longest pokemon fan fiction I have written. Let's continue! MEE-YAA!**

**Oh I would also like to congratulate Srgeman for completing his masterpiece, **_**A Little Night music**_**. I am sure some of you here have already read it and for those who haven't it really is a mesmerizing if impacting story you'll be likely to ever read on this site. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am borrowing it from her with her permission. Emily and Jonathan belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to Athenodora Moon, Jared belongs to S11jande, Drake Walker belongs to Dr. Drake, Jessica belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer and Felicity belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys. **

-0-

Felicity and Samantha carried the unconscious Pidgeot with each wing on their backs, rushing past the forest and into an open road. Felicity looked behind them to see if anyone was pursuing them, but saw no one so far. She looked up ahead and saw how close the small town was, most of the lights being turned off. "Hang on, we're almost there." She told the little girl, Samantha. They began to run faster.

Soon they made it into the reaches of the small town, Cerise pebbles scattered here and there, giving the town its namesake. Samantha saw a sign near the entrance reading: _"Welcome to Cerise Town."_

Samantha looked around for the Pokemon Center, but there wasn't one for her to make out. "Where's the Pokemon Center?" She asked. Soon the two came to a stop to rest. Felicity took her hood off and wiped the sweat out of her long black hair, Samantha seeing more red streaks in her hair. Felicity put her hood back on and looked to Samantha. "This town doesn't have one."

Samantha stared with wide eyes. "What? But why did you bring us here? You said you knew someone who could help." Felicity only smirked and rubbed Samantha's blue hair. "Don't worry kiddo, I do know some one. I just gotta find her-" She heard a click and a bright flash light blinded both Samantha and Felicity. Felicity instinctively swung an arm out and felt it contact with a hard long object. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pistol.

"Hold it right there, or I'll place you under arrest for striking out at an officer." A strong female voice said with authority. Felicity instantly knew who it was and smiled as she withdrew her arms. "My bad Jenny." She backed off and Samantha could see an Officer Jenny there, but instead of the usual uniform she was used to seeing, this Jenny wore jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a Navy Blue vest over it. Her hair was looser and she had a cowboy's hat with a star in the center. Jenny still held her light and pistol at the two but when she saw Samantha she lowered it but kept her stare on them. "That's officer Jenny to you." Samantha could now hear the accent in her voice and she seemed a little hesitant but tried to put off a tough exterior. Felicity smiled and walked forward with her arms up. "You still haven't changed Jen. Don't remember me?" She took off her hood. "Its me Felicity."

Jenny blinked in recognition and holstered her pistol with a smile and walked and hugged Felicity. "Oh, I should have known it was you! It's been so long!" Felicity couldn't help but laugh along with her old friend. Jenny broke from the hug and put a hand to her hip. "I haven't seen you in over two years, since I was fresh out of the academy. It was all over town that you split."

Felicity only shrugged and put her hands in her pocket. "Yeah, I went on over to Miloh Town, couldn't take the drama here anymore."

Jenny crossed her arms. "But boy was _he_ sorry when you left the town. I hear that he couldn't stop staring at the door just waiting for you to-"

"Jen, knock it off. I need your help." Felicity cut in. She walked over to Samantha. "This little girl and her pokemon were attacked by some creep in the forest."

Jennifer looked to Samantha with a surprised look. "Attacked? The woods?" Felicity rubbed Samantha's shoulder. "Don't worry, I took him out, but her pokemon needs help." She gestured to the unconscious Pidgeot. She looked to Jenny. "I was hoping, knowing your _notable_ driving skills, if you'd give us a ride to Miloh Town. I live with the Joy there."

Jenny stood up straight and saluted with a casual smile. "You can count on me. Come on, let's get to it!" She rushed over to Samantha and helped her pick up Archimedes and run off to her post. Felicity followed them but soon slowed her walking when she came upon the sight of a house. The lights were off and the house looked lonely. Felicity stared at it for a long time before she closed her eyes and began to jog again to catch up with Samantha and Jenny.

They came to the small little outpost with a police bike in front of it and Jenny instantly leapt into the air and landed perfectly on her bike. She took her helmet off of the handle it was hanging, gestured Samantha to sit inside the side pod that was attached to the bike and gave her the helmet. Samantha sat with Archimedes in the pod and put the helmet on. Felicity caught up and Jenny gestured her to come on. "Grab a seat, keep your arms and legs in at all times and get ready for a bumpy ride!" Jenny said excitedly. Felicity smiled and rolled her eyes and she sat behind jenny and held on to her. She looked to Samantha. "You might want to hang on." She said. Samantha nodded but looked reluctantly at her. Jenny turned the bike on, the engine revving to life. She turned on her whining sirens and she turned the accelerator, the tire screeching against the floor as she turned the bike with her leg and the bike zoomed off. Felicity felt her hood fly back and her hair blow against the wind as the bike shot off at a ridiculous speed. Samantha held on to Archie tight as she felt herself get pushed back against her seat. Jenny gave an excited cry as she was laughing at the rush of the speed.

The police bike rushed past a sign that read, _"Now leaving Cerise town."_

_Good thing too…_Felicity thought to herself.

The bike sped off.

-0-

There was a splash, and soon darkness was everywhere. Everywhere he looked, his world was sinking, the light giving way to darkness. He felt his lungs burn, screaming for air that the water in his throat cut him off from. He scrambled and clawed at the ever-growing blackness that was dominating his vision when he saw something in the distance. It was a pair of shining blue eyes, shimmering behind a mask-like visage. The large silhouette came at him as he reached for it, hearing a majestic cry…

Scottsdale snapped his eyes open and found himself back in his study. He reached for his canteen and took the burning liquid in his throat, then he rubbed his mouth against his arm. He got up and began to walk toward the washroom, turning the nozzle on and splashing cold water on his face. He got up and stared at his sunken eyes and rubbed his hand across his chin, stubble beginning to appear. His skin had an almost pale look to it and his hair was as disheveled as it ever was. He felt like he was staring at a ghost.

The way things were going he might as well be one.

_That dream…_

He splashed some more water on his face and rubbed it off on a towel, seeing some stain on the towel form on contact with him. He tossed it aside and began to fix his collar on his coat and brought his glasses ort his shirt and began to clean them. He put them back on and began to fix his hair into a decent shape with his hands. He heard his com-link blink in his office. Finishing up with himself he walked back and held the receiver.  
"Scottsdale." He uttered into it with as much authority he could muster.

"This is Scooper one, we found Siefer…got the daylights knocked out of him."

Scottsdale's eyes widened. "And his target?" he growled.

"No one else was here when we found him, must have jumped him then split. We're already checking the nearby towns." The grunt responded.

"Find the girl and anyone with her. She must be brought back no matter the cost." Scottsdale firmly said.

"Affirmative. What about Siefer?" The grunt asked. Scottsdale clenched his fist. "He will answer for his failure. Patch him up then bring him back."

"Yes sir." the link went off. Scottsdale sat in his chair and turned toward the monitors, seeing the legendaries all resting up, his eyes fixed noticeably on the resting Lugia. His eyes narrowed. _Those eyes…_

He turned to his desk and opened a drawer, several items in there. He reached for a small finger ring with a stone on the top. On it was a small silver fragment that was not made from any metal. He stared at it for the longest time before he reached for another item, a string necklace with a small piece of a silver feather attached at the end. He clenched it in his hands and it trembled. He sighed, put the ring back in a small box in the drawer, but slipped the string with the fragment in his pocket.

-0-

Amy had her eyes closed when she heard the door slide open. She turned her crested head and saw another lab personal walk in with a metallic bowl and set it a few feet from her. He then turned around and left out the small sliding door. She heard a click and her chains loosened a bit from the wall, allowing her to walk up to the bowl. She sighed as she eyed the processed dried berry compound that reminded her of common poke-chow. It was always either bitter or tasteless and it made her feel like some run down Growlithe every time she ate it. However she needed it to be strong and she didn't think these cruel bastards would spike it with anything since she was their only Suicune specimen. However they easily could make another and if they did try to kill her, it would free her from this nightmarish place. Day after day it was observation after observation, battle after battle. Amy could barely keep count of all the pokemon she was forced to battle against just to survive. She never dreamed that her pokemon journey would contort itself into the living nightmare it is now. But she can't give up now…Chikorita's passing gave her the resolve she needed to last every day.

She bowed her head down and began to chomp on the processed food. The crunchy mixture had a bizarre tang to it that she had grown accustomed her since her conversion. She tried to get past the humiliating ordeal as fast as she can and soon she emptied the bowl of its contents. She pushed it away from her with a paw and began to walk back to her initial resting spot. No doubt the training would follow soon after.

She looked up and saw that woman with the streaks monitoring her. Amy couldn't quite place it, but she felt some strength from this woman seemingly support her own strength. She saw the woman walk away from the console and heard the door open up a few moments later. The woman walked in with her chair. Amy remembered her mention her name as Miyuki Hanabi. Miyuki sat in front of her and gave that smile she usually does.

"Good morning, its me again. And how are we today?" She said pulling a pen out. Amy thought she had the tone of a pediatrician during her doctor visits as a little girl. Amy gave a snort and looked away.

"Better I see?" Miyuki chuckled. She reached for her cards. "Ok now you already know the drill so lets get started shall we?" Amy only stared at her with an uninterested gaze. She could have easily fired an aurora beam or hydro pump at this woman just so she could leave her alone, but there was something about her that told her that wasn't the right thing to do. She watched as she pulled out two diagrams, one of a lake and one of a house.

"Where do you live?" Amy put a paw out to the house right away. Miyuki smirked. "I figured." She pulled out two more diagrams. "Where do you go when you get hurt?" There was a picture of a hospital and a Pokemon Center. Amy one again picked the human answer.

Miyuki pulled out a diagram of a girl and a Suicune. "What are you?"

Amy felt herself moving toward the Suicune card for some odd reason and pulled her paw right away to the girl afterward, but Miyuki already put it down. Amy stared in confusion? Why did she do that? She was human still inside, wasn't she?

Miyuki recorded her notes and put her hands on her lap as she crossed her legs. "So tell me, do you like it in here?" Amy shook her head. What kind of question is that?

"Hmm, wouldn't you rather be out in the forest, in a meadow of wildflowers, hearing the crisp water with the wind in you hair, hearing Mother Nature's sweet sounds around you, you paws gliding over the waters as you clean them with your touch?" Miyuki said in a tantalizing tone. Amy didn't know why but something in her stirred at these thoughts. While she'd be anywhere but here, she didn't know why those particular words appealed to her more. Miyuki closed her eyes as she saw Amy consider what she said. "Or would you be at home, sitting in your bed with your pokemon at your side, shaking away all of this as if this were a bad dream?" Amy clenched her eyes and shook her head. This was almost torture. She wanted so much to be back in New Bark town, with Chikorita in her lap reassuring her with its sweet fragrance. Miyuki then stroked Amy's long wavy purple hair. "There there, its alright, its alright." She said in a motherly tone. Amy felt calmer at her touch. Miyuki stood up. "It's getting harder everyday isn't it? Something's not right isn't it? You can feel it don't you?"

Amy looked into the woman's cold eyes, wondering what she was getting at. Amy wanted so much to curl in her arms, almost as if she were talking with her own mother. She felt that Miyuki was trying to tell her something. Miyuki got up. "That's enough for today. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She walked toward the door and stopped and turned.

"Good luck by the way on your training, you're doing so well." She smirked and then the door slid away and she walked out. Amy could have sworn she saw the woman holding her side as the door was closing.

-0-

Jessica was coiled up next to the vent, hearing some of the more desperate legendaries try to consort with each other. She kept on flexing her claws, imagining them slitting the throats of some of the more annoying ones. She leaned against the vent when she heard the Lati girl, Melody talking with the other one, Ryan.

"I think I found a way for us to get out." Ryan said. Jessica could hear Melody's chains rattle when she got closer. "Really? How?" She asked with a foolish sense of hope and desperateness.

"Well the other day I was coming back from training when I was remembering the legend of the two dragons. In the legend the dragons can make themselves look human."

Jessica curled her reptilian lips in a sneer. _This has got to be good…_

"So how's an old legend supposed to help us get out?" Melody asked.

"I think the dragons represent the Lati and their abilities are the same. Anyway I tried to focus my arm on being human and with enough energy and concentration, I had a human arm." Ryan responded.

"Really?" Melody asked with a lift in her voice.

"Yeah. I think I know how we can get out using this. If I can do it, so can you."

Jessica smirked. _Oh I have GOT to hear this…_

"But Ryan, is it safe to talk about it here? I mean, what if they find out?" Melody asked.

"Oh come on, they can't understand us, plus I know that everyone here has to be on our side. No one would want this."

Jessica felt like cackling right there. _Oh you poor fool, if only you knew…_

She continued to listen on.

"I…I still don't like it. Lets talk about it on our next training session." Melody interjected.

There was a pause. Ryan soon answered. "Oh all right, but trust me I know this one will work." Jessica frowned. Stupid Latias.

"Ok, talk to you later Ryan, I can't wait to hear it." Melody said.

"Try to practice yours in secret ok?" Ryan suggested. Melody agreed and their conversation was over.

Jessica seethed inside but calmed down. Ok so she wouldn't hear their plan, but at least she knows one aspect about it. The Lati can transform now and she has to tell Scottsdale.

_Or Do I?_

She flew over to the console where her Espeon is sitting. _"Oh Espy?" _It looked to her.

"_I need you to do a little homework for me ok?" _It nodded and walked off.

_Lets see if I can make Ryan see things my way…_

-0-

Scottsdale was walking through the halls when he encountered Miyuki, apparently leaning against the wall, her back turned to him. She straightened her self up and looked to him. "Morning, doctor." She said in her usual sarcastic tone. He continued walking and she followed. "And where are we off too?"

"The labs, I have to check the progress on the DNA search." He replied staring ahead. Miyuki pushed her glasses up. "To turn our flamboyant captive?"

He nodded. "His friend managed to escape Siefer and we are moving everyone to find her."

Miyuki smirked. "Having problems capturing just one little girl? The master will be thrilled to hear about it." She chuckled.

"The master doesn't need to know. Though knowing you, you may have notified him already."

She closed her eyes in a sneer. "Now why would I do that? You know I like to see you happy." He ignored her and continued forward. "Oh I did a psych eval' on the Suicune girl. It looks like those small portions of the virus in her supplements are doing their work. I would say she is a late V1 now and nearing a V2 state like the Lugia boy."

Scottsdale nodded. "Then it's going as projected."

Miyuki got in front of him and stopped him. She taped her pen on the rim of her glasses. "Pardon me for asking, but why not inject them with full blown V3 strains to get it over with? Unless you don't have enough V3 vials cultivated yet or…" She twirled her pen with a smile. "You risk sending a strong shock to the legendary's nervous center and reducing them to a vegetative state right?"

Scottsdale frowned but kept a straight face. "How funny you should mention that because the trials on our test pokemon came back with just those results." He looked to the side. "I don't know, but apparently the V3 strain has different effects on a pokemon's psyche than it does on a human's. For us to have what we got in Masterson and the Zapdos, it would have to be injected from Human form. By the time we inject a V3 into a developing virus, you would think they add to each other, but usually the combining virus has an adverse effect on the pokemon that there's a risk of the rage driving them into a coma. They just won't mix together."

"At least you didn't test it on one of your precious legendaries." Miyuki said.

Scottsdale began walking forward again. "At least the slow steady stimulants are evolving the virus at the rate we need it. Soon we'll find away to turn al of our legendaries into advance V3's. Some studies suggest there may be a fourth stage, one that would secure the legendary virus's effects."

Miyuki followed him. "You mean…as in permanently effect?" Scottsdale sighed. "We still don't know if the current strain is reversible but if a V4 strain exists, it is likely to be the most potent."

Miyuki looked to the side then looked to him. "And how are you?"

He didn't look at her. "What do you mean by asking that?"

"It's just a simple question. You seem to have something on your mind." Miyuki said, raising an arm defensively. "Don't take it personally but there are some things I don't wish to share with others." Scottsdale said staring ahead, narrowing his eyes.

"Still, a good way to heal a soul is with an open ear." Miyuki said as she followed. "I take it you want to evaluate me? For what purpose?" Scottsdale asked.

"It wouldn't hurt now would it?" She said raising her pen. She saw Scottsdale stop and stare at an open door. She saw that he was staring at the Lugia inside. He slowly began to break his stare and then walked with his usual demeanor. She looked to Scottsdale. "I'll catch up later, I just remembered I have to do something."

He didn't stop walking. Miyuki pushed her glasses up and began to walk in another direction.

-0-

I finished eating another dead fish. Today they made me fight against more of the battle drones they made. They stopped using pokemon after awhile but still they would bring in something tough like a Rhyhorn or a Garchomp. Scottsdale wasn't there this morning, but no matter where he was I always felt his presence. I found it harder and harder to resist the training and to resist the dead fish but now some part of me kept craving it and I soon found myself wanting the bloody scales so bad. I didn't think it so demeaning anymore, I almost forgot a time when I didn't always eat bloody raw fish. In fact, a lot of things are leaving me, such as wearing clothes, sleeping on a bed, just relaxing without fighting for survival, and it's becoming harder to remember my old life. I wonder if I'll ever get back to it again and see my mom's smile again.

I just finished gulping down the fish carcass and felt it slide down my throat. I lumbered back to my usual resting spot and began to curl up into a sleeping position. I stared at the ceiling a little longer before I began to slip into slumber.

-0-

Drake was staring at the ceiling when he heard the door click. He immediately got up and had his fists in a battle ready position. No doubt they had come back to try to turn him again.

_Well I'm not letting them take me out that easy! _He thought. A brief image of Samantha appeared in the back of his mind.

_I gotta last long...for her…_

The door opened and Drake instantly swung a fist forward.

It came into contact with a wooden clipboard held defensively that buckled from the impact. His knuckles stung and he brought his hand back as it throbbed.

"Whoa! Easy there, it's me." Miyuki said as she brought the board down. Drake was rubbing his hand as he saw her and sat down.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." He said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat next to him on his bunk.

"Yeah well trying that with a usually armed grunt is more thank likely to get you shot." She said as she took off her glasses and rubbed them on her coat. "Speaking of…" She got closer to inspect his old bullet scar. She rubbed a finger by it. "It's doing well I see."

Drake couldn't quite place it, but he thought he felt a reassuring energy flow form her touch, as if her caressing fingers were bringing on the healing process.

"Uhh, why are you here?" he asked. She looked up at him and took her hand off. "To check on your wound and see how you're holding up." She said plainly and swiftly.

Drake put his coat back on. "Thanks I'm doing all right as you can see." She looked at him with a curious look. "You do all right by yourself, don't you? You're always doing things by yourself and never had anyone else to look after, am I right?"

Drake eyed the ground as he heard her. "Geeze am I really that transparent?" he asked.

She put a hand on his back. "I specialize in psychology but some say I have a gift when it comes to reading people." She lowered her head to his eye level. "But this time is different…isn't it? You worry for _her_. You don't want to get out just for yourself, you want to get out so you can see her again."

He looked at her. "And if you can see it then why don't you do something about it? You can see what they're doing is wrong yet you do nothing about it. In my eyes, even if you're trying to help, you are not really showing it by letting that psycho continue to do this to more innocent people."

She looked away as his words stung her. "This is a test Drake, for many of us. There are many things going on beneath the surface that you don't see. I wish I can tell you these things but…"

He grabbed her wrist and she looked at his determined eyes. "Then why don't you tell me?" His eyes softened and his grip loosened. "You are such a mystery, yet you have been the only good thing to happen to me since I was brought here." He brought his head down. "I could have been killed or turned by this point but someone or something is still looking after me." He looked back into her eyes. She looked to the side. "I've seen the way you looked at me, I hear you walking by here…" He continued.

She politely clasped her hands away from his and put his hands down on his lap. "Drake…I…I have something to tell you...I…" She then clutched her stomach and fell forward.

"Miyuki!" he cried out as he reached for her and caught her in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly as the pain subsided. Drake smiled and rubbed a stray pink lock from her face. He sat with her again in the cot. "You ok?" He asked.

Miyuki reached out and put a hand by his face, then she leaned in and locked her lips with his. His eyes widened with surprise but soon closed slowly as he kissed her back. It was a warm glowing sensation as he kissed her, as if the energy and warmth of a star was plucked from the heavens and given human form in the shape of Miyuki.

Soon their lips parted and he stared into her eyes, cold and steel like before but now warm and gentle. She blushed before him and slowly moved her self away from him as he sat staring at her. She picked up her clipboard and fixed her outfit and hair. "I'm fine now." She said with a smile. Drake blushed and looked away. "Sorry about that I.." She moved her hand under his chin and looked into his eyes. "It's all right." She leaned in again and whispered by his ear. "_It is almost time…"_

She then stood up and began to head for the door and Drake watched her walk out the door and seal the latch off. He sat and stared endlessly at the door, more questions being created than answered. He brought his hand to his lips and stared at them. _That kiss…_

He then leaned his head back and stared at the empty ceiling again.

-0-

Scottsdale walked into the laboratory and saw the scientists in there hunched over microscopes, picking at rock fragments. One of them noticed Scottsdale and got up and walked to him, bowing. "Dr. Scottsdale."

Scottsdale looked to the others at work. "And how is the extraction process proceeding?"

The scientist looked at his colleagues and crossed his arms. "Well it's a bit tricky but we have managed to find some scattered pieces that may contain at least part of a genomic sequence. According to your data the all the base virus needs is just a fragment to reproduce."

Scottsdale looked to the rocks. "And have you found any?"

The scientist rubbed the back of his head. "Well we still need to identify it if we do find any."

Scottsdale only continued to stare passively at the workers when one of the female scientists blinked and looked to the others. "Hey…hey! I think I found one here!" The head scientist walked to her post and looked inside. He saw what looked like several cells clustered together, pulsating with life. He reached for a scalpel like device and scraped off the small chinks of rock that contained the cells. He isolated them to their own Petrie dish. He covered it and held it out for Scottsdale.

"So…this is it?"

The scientist took the dish. "Actually now all we have to do is identify it. Don't want to play with unknown material without being prepared now, would we?"

Scottsdale looked to the dish. "How long would that take?"

He shrugged. "Well it could take hours to days to even weeks. We'll notify you if this is what we're looking for. Add on top of that the time it takes to cross reference any other genetic material we find and it could be awhile before results pop up."

Scottsdale nodded and turned to leave. "Proceed with your work then." The scientist nodded and took the dish to the back of the room.

Scottsdale walked out and began to move to one of the training cells where they were doing a battle test with the Zapdos. In the field were an Arcanine, an Umbreon, and an Onix. The Arcanine and Umbreon proved to be very agile for the bird's scattered lightening strikes and the Onix was resilient against most lightening attacks. The Zapdos howled angrily as the Arcanine dodged yet another shot, but the dog and Umbreon where beginning to get exhausted. One of the technicians noticed Scottsdale and stood up. "Oh, Dr. Scottsdale. Glad you could join us."

Scottsdale stood by the observation glass. "Tell me what we have here."

"Ah yes, well the Zapdos host used to be a worker at a pokemon Daycare center, correct? The Arcanine and Umbreon were pokemon that we confiscated from that center, plus they were well raised in speed and agility."

Scottsdale nodded. "You picked them to see if any psychological effects are present in the host." The technician nodded. "So far, there hasn't been any noticeable trait except for rage due to failed attacks. We tested to see how fast its attacks on a moving target could be, and judging by this test it could be improved upon." The two pokemon huddled behind the Onix to avoid a thunder shock attack that would have hit its mark had they not hid behind the giant rock serpent.

The Zapdos glared at them and began to gain altitude as it flapped its wings, creating gusts. The Umbreon's eyes glowed as it fired off an array of colors and the Zapdos felt confusion enter its mind as confuse ray took effect. It fired off another stray bolt that scorched the walls. The Zapdos flew in a zigzagging path and struck the wall near the observation platform. As it fell it caught a fleeting glimpse of a man in a lab coat with glasses. A flash entered its mind.

"_Strap him in…" He said as he pulled out a vial…_

Another flash came and it was of a young blond man by a small Nidoran male, the small pokemon shy as he ushered it toward a blue female one. _"Come on, you can do it…"_

The Zapdos shrieked with rage as the confusion ray wore off as did the flashes of this human being. The Zapdos flapped its wings again and began to dive at the Onix, corkscrewing as it did. The cruel beak punctured into the rocky hide of the Onix and it roared and swung its tail about, the Umbreon getting knocked back and hitting a wall, the Arcanine ducking to avoid the swerving tail. The Onix fell back and curled up around its wound. The Zapdos then saw the Arcanine and swooped at it with electricity forming around its body. The Arcanine was too slow to avoid it and got hit with the brunt of the blast. It fell to the side and was breathing heaving breaths as the Zapdos flew overhead.

_She was combing the hair of the graceful dog pokemon and looked to him. "Hey Jared, can you get her Umbreon friend in here next? Careful, she's the scratchy one…"_

The Zapdos shrieked and held its head in its feathered wings. Electricity began to surge and the Arcanine was limping away.

In the observation room, many were surprised by the sudden behavior of the Zapdos. Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. _Even at V3,some remnants remain…_

Miyuki entered the room. "Sorry I'm late...what's going on?" She soon saw the Arcanine attempting to flee from the shrieking Zapdos. "Isn't that the Zapdos injected with the V3 strain?"

Scottsdale nodded. "It appears some remnants of its human persona remain and triggered a bezerker mode, much like we observed with the Kyogre."

Miyuki saw the Umbreon get up with much strain and watch as the Zapdos was shrieking and pulsating with electricity. The Arcanine couldn't get far and the bird focused its glare on the dog and began to charge up even more.

Miyuki put a hand to her mouth. "The pokemon are in no condition to fight anymore, why doesn't anyone stop this?"

The Zapdos roared and fired a thunderbolt that clashed with a thundering sound and sailed at the Arcanine. The energy sensors began to dance until they began to blow out smoke form the intense readings. A technician's eyes widened. "What electric power! Its at a completely fatal voltage!"

Miyuki stared solemnly as the bolt sailed at the Arcanine when suddenly a cry erupted and the Umbreon put itself between the Arcanine and the Zapdos. Miyuki audibly gasped as the lighting bolt struck the black pokemon and slammed it into the wall with great force, creating fissures and cracks in the wall. The Umbreon convulsed as the electricity assaulted it then fell to the ground, small spasms shooting through its body. The Arcanine howled for its injured friend and stared at the Zapdos with a god-fearing gaze, but surprisingly the thunderbird did not strike again. It stared at the Umbreon and its harsh features seemed to soften for a moment. The Zapdos quivered and fell to its knees and released a pained shriek, covering its head with its spiky wings.

Scottsdale made a gesture with his hand and the technician nodded as the robotic limb with the tranquilizer struck the bird with the back and it cried out again before falling to its side as the sedative took effect. He looked to Miyuki's horrified face. "Any thoughts Ms. Hanabi?"

She stared ahead before she blinked. "The Umbreon's actions may have triggered a psychological response in the Zapdos's conscience. What we saw may have been a brief resurfacing of the human persona that lies dormant with in it."

He watched as the loading teams took it away. "Let us hope it remains brief. But still this is evidence that a stronger strain than the V3 strain is required." He pushed his glasses up and walked out the room.

-0-

Scottsdale made a brief detour from the labs to a small terminal. He stared at the videophone for a good while before he took the phone off the handle and stared at the numbers. Sweat began to form on his palms but he took a deep breath and put the phone back on the handle.

No need to go back there again…

He heard activity behind him and saw them wheel the Umbreon and Arcanine to the ward, Miyuki was following them. He walked and joined her. "So Ms. Hanabi, you once offered to do a screening of me." He said casually. She kept her eyes on the two pokemon. "Why, you interested?"

He stared ahead. "I've been having these nightmares…visions...things that have happened in the past…"He said while looking to the side.

"Sounds like repressed memories." She said. "Look, Doctor, We can do this later but right now I am more interested to see how your team handles this situation." She said.

Soon the wheeled the pokemon in and scientists began to flock to them, taking notes on the injuries, applying potions. The smell of singed flesh hung in the air. One came to Scottsdale. "The power in the shock the Umbreon received is indeed fatal. It was DOA when you wheeled it in. The Arcanine suffered severe nerve damage in its nervous system. I doubt it will be doing much battling for testing."

Miyuki stared sadly at the limp Umbreon then to its companion.

"Well that is a tragedy now, is it?" a voice rang from behind them. Miyuki turned and saw a blond woman with a red coat and a dark dress. Her long smooth blond hair hung like curtains on the side of her smug blue eyes, eyes that held a real sense of malice behind them. As she walked by, Miyuki noticed the Dark Gale logo prominently on the back of her jacket. Her eyes widened when she realized that this person was from the higher ranks of Dark Gale. Scottsdale also looked surprised as she walked in. "Alice. What are you doing here?"

She stopped and turned and looked at him. "Alexander." She smiled. "My you certainly look like you are literally working yourself to death." She chuckled.

Scottsdale only kept his stare on her. "So I presume Kagai has sent you?"

She put a hand to her hip. "I was sent to inform you personally that Phase II of project legends is ready as the island required for it has already been prepared. We also have units already at Sky Pillar in Sinnoh and more subjects are being sought after. I was sent to monitor you to make sure you don't fall behind schedule a second time." She narrowed her eyes as her lips became a cruel smile. Scottsdale looked to Miyuki for a moment before returning his attention to Alice. She turned her attention to the Arcanine and stroked its head. "Poor thing's life is tragically ruined now, isn't it." She smiled again. "No mere pokemon can withstand the might of a legendary. I am surprised you haven't already proceeded to pit the legendaries against each other. After all, brute force can only be met with equal force."

Scottsdale nodded. "Well I am sure we can arrange for some spars between a few before we transport them." She closed her eyes. "Good thinking, Alexander. And as for this one…"

She pulled out a golden Luger pistol from underneath her jacket and many panicked scientists backed away as she pulled the weapon out and put it to the Arcanine's head.

A single shot rang out.

She held the smoking weapon as she took a silk handkerchief and rubbed the barrel. "I only gave it a quick and merciful death. Let us hope master Kagai will do the same to you if you fail, Alexander." She holstered her weapon and walked out the window, two armored guards following her. Miyuki only stared at the limp Arcanine and back at the woman who left. Her fist trembled and she rushed away from the ward. Scottsdale stood for a while, staring at the Arcanine before pushing his glasses up and walking out, leaving the Scientist alone in a room that had death lingering in the air.

-0-

…**And there. This is certainly a long chapter, but I felt I owed you all that for the long wait I put you through. I actually started this chap in mid-november but got stuck after Daniel's part. it wasn't until today I was able to conitnue continued Samantha's rush to the city and it was my original intention that Cerise city was too small to have its own pokemon center. In her original bio about Felicity, TurtlesandMonkeys told me that at age 14, Felicity ran away form home and lived with a Nurse Joy in a neighboring city, so that was what Jenny and her were discussing. I like the Jenny in here because after my last Jenny sort of had dirty dealings, I decided to make this seem more upstanding. She is also like the crazy motorcycle Jenny seen in the original Anime. XD.**

**We have yet another vision with Scottsdale. It is interesting to note that the vision shares many similarities to the opening paragraph in the first chapter. I brought back Amy because I hadn't used her in a good while and brought the interesting notion of spiked food to progress the spread of a viral supplement. Jessica is still trying to pull strings with the other legendaries and Ryan and Melody have a plan now. The most notable thing I bet though is the scene between Drake and Miyuki, plus her kiss. It is my second written kiss in a fanfiction, my first being the one in Ancient Society Ascension. The Battle was made to reuse Jared/Zapdos since we haven't seen him since his Transformation into Zapdos. It's probably not a secret why I used an Arcanine and Umbreon in the battle. The final thing was the addition of a new villain, Alice Alexia Valentine, one of Dark Gales higher-ups. She was created by Maxsilverfox, a good friend of mine, and he described her as beautiful but evil. I tried to establish her level of evil with her first actions and I'm sure not even Scottsdale would go to that level of extremes. So what does her inclusion mean for Miyuki? Well there is more to come!**

**Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	29. Ominous Prediction

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 29: Ominous Prediction**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first update of the year! We are one chapter away from turning this into a 30-chapter story and for me that's a big accomplishment. I didn't think that Project Legends would be around this long and it's all thanks to the support of all you readers. I thank you all. Now let us continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am borrowing it from her with her permission. Emily and Jonathan belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to Storm the Silver Wolf (Formerly Athenodora moon, I swear you can trace most of her name's evolutions with these chapters XD), Jared belongs to S11jande, Drake Walker belongs to Dr. Drake, Jessica belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, Felicity belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, and Alice belongs to Maxsilverfox.**

**-0-**

The trees of the forest zoomed by fast in Samantha's eyes as Jenny sped her bike through the night. She felt the cool air whip at her face and Archimedes's feathers ruffle. She clung to the Pidgeot as if to prevent him and her from flying of the sidecar despite the fact that both were buckled securely.

"How much farther?" She asked, nearly shouting to be heard above the roar of the bike. "Not far…we should be seeing some fog soon." Felicity responded. She pointed. "There it is." Samantha turned and saw a dense fog blanket the road ahead. She could barely make out the posted sign next to it, reading _"Miloh Town ahead."_

Jenny stopped just outside the fog. She looked to Felicity. "Sorry but this is as far as I can take you. Wish I can tag along but not only can't I plow through this without hitting something, I got to return to my post back at Cerise." She had a look of longing on her face. "Sorry." She repeated. Felicity nodded as she got off the bike and put her hoodie back on. "It's ok I understand. You got a job to do. Thanks anyway, we couldn't have got here as fast without you." Jenny smiled and saluted. "Well it's my job." She went and helped Samantha out of the sidecar and Samantha brushed herself off. "Good luck with your pokemon." Jenny said as she knelt and looked Samantha in the eye. She then gave Samantha a tight reassuring hug. Samantha couldn't help but feel her eyes water as she returned the hug. Jenny let her go and smiled and got back on her bike. Felicity had already taken Archimedes off and put him on her back. "Catch ya later Jen." Felicity waved. Jenny waved back and turned her bike back on and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Samantha waved goodbye to Jenny and turned back to Felicity. Samantha eyed the fog nervously. "So we go in there?" Felicity nodded. "Yup. The forest is enshrouded in a thick fog. That's why some say Miloh town is a sister town to Kanto's Lavender Town." Samantha gulped. "So you mean, there's like ghost and stuff?"

Felicity smirked. "That's partly one of the reasons people don't like to go by this town." _A great place to hide too…_She thought in the back of her mind. Samantha still looked a little wary of the fog. "Don't worry, the good thing is that if we get lost, whoever tries to follow us will get lost too." Samantha twiddled her fingers. "That doesn't help much." Felicity then warmly grabbed Samantha's hand and kept a firm grip. "As long as we stick together we'll be all right." Samantha felt her confidence go up a little thanks to Felicity's contact and took a deep breath before nodding. "Ok lets go help Archie." She picked up one of his wings and Felicity helped slack him off so that both can equally carry the bird. Then the two girls walked into the deep fog.

-0-

Miyuki was wondering down the halls of the complex when her ears caught something. It was the melodic sound of a piano being played. Raising a brow, she followed the sound to a hallway that lead to double doors. One was open and she slowly walked up by it and could see inside.

The woman from the ward was inside, seated behind a Grand piano, her fingers sliding over each key with a feline grace, knocking each down and releasing a beautiful note. Miyuki could see that she was alone, which surprised her since she saw two armored guards by her. _This must be her private quarters…_

She was sneaking back into the hall when the music stopped. She herself stopped at the sudden silence, hearing her own beating heart.

"Come now, it would be rather rude if you didn't introduce yourself before leaving." She heard Alice say. Alice turned around to face the door with a smile. Miyuki sighed and walked inside. "I didn't plan on barging in, it's just I heard some music and-"

Alice raised a hand. "No no no, I understand, it's quite a beautiful melody." She rubbed her hand on the piano and took on a far away look before she closed her eyes. "When I was a little girl I heard my father playing this melody once. I always hated practicing on the piano growing up, but this was the only song I thought was worth playing." She opened her eyes and looked to Miyuki. "I remember you, from the ward. You were with Alexander."

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, I'm Miyuki Hanabi. I'm a psychologist sent to monitor the deterioration of the mental status with in the legendaries." She said plainly and swiftly.

Alice reached for a nearby tray where a teapot was waiting and poured her a cup. "Hanabi you say? I wasn't aware Dark Gale had any branches with in Psychology."

Miyuki noticed a statue in the room, a white marble statue of a Lugia with its wings arched and its head bearing down, as if to roar at anyone who challenged it. "So far progress has been difficult but steady."

Alice took her cup and sat down with her legs crossed, sipping her tea. "Well Alexander was always like that, traveling at a snail's pace, even when he was at Omega."

She noticed Miyuki looking at the Lugia statue. "Do you like it? It is magnificent." She looked at it with a stare of admiration. "All that power wrapped in beauty and grace, creating a glorious creature." She looked to Miyuki. "A fitting symbol of Dark Gale's strength, don't you think so?"

Miyuki stared at the statue for a little while more before she looked to Alice and bowed. "Sorry to disturb you, I should return to my work."

Alice took another sip. "No trouble at all. I look forward to when we can utilize the power of such legends."

Miyuki turned away and narrowed her eyes as she left the room. When she was in the hallway she felt a pain shoot from her stomach and she clutched at it and leaned against the wall. When the pain subsided, Miyuki could hear that Alice had resumed playing her piano.

-0-

Jessica's Espeon slinked through the hallways, sticking to the shadows. She went off to a hallway that ended in a metallic door with an electronic security lock. The Espeon stopped when she saw this and looked around. Right next to the door was a ventilation shaft small enough for her to fit in. Focusing with its psychic energies, the Espeon unscrewed the screws to the cover and lifted it off and gently put it down. She then hopped for the opening and slinked in, bringing the cover with her levitating powers. The screws came back on and once the Espeon was done she continued down the shaft.

Soon she came to her objective, a control hub with a single operator. Narrowing her eyes she fired a small beam of psychic energy at the man and he swooned to the side before falling over completely, unconscious. She unscrewed the vent cover and dropped inside.

"Esp." She said as she sat up on the empty chair and looked at the controls. They were the controls to the ventilation systems and she looked around until she found what she was looking for. She focused her energies and pried into the mind of the unconscious operator and found the codes necessary to operate. She used her energies again to type in the command protocols and saw the visual display show that all vents except for 2 were sealed. She estimated how long it will be before the man woke up and hopped up into the vent and closed it again. "Espy!" It called out and the sound carried into the vents.

Jessica waited by her vent when she heard the signal. "Espy!"

She smirked. _"Good job Espy!"_ If this worked the way she hoped, then Espeon should have closed off the other vents except for Ryan's so she could talk to him directly without the other legendaries overhearing.

_Time to work my charm…_

-0-

Scottsdale walked by the labs and saw the scientists hard at work. He stood and cleared his throat to announce his presence. The head scientist saw him and walked up to him.

"Well?" Scottsdale asked. The scientist looked back to where they were studying the genetic material. "So far the material looks like what we're looking for."

Scottsdale began to walk toward the test area where the lab hands were hard at work studying the cells under microscopes. He walked by one and looked into it to see the dormant cells. "How close of a match are you certain of?" He asked.

"About a 78% match." The scientist replied. Scottsdale nodded and began to walk for the exit with his arms crossed behind him. "I want several samples collected and brought to me in the synthesis labs as soon as possible."

He walked down the hallways out of the lab and walked past the prison cells. He stopped in front of Drake's and narrowed his eyes. _We will have you soon enough…_

He continued walking down the halls when he noticed Miyuki coming down the hall. She noticed him too but continued her walk. They walked past each other and Scottsdale looked back and saw her stop at the cell with the prisoner and stare at the door. "And how are things at the lab?" She asked with her eyes closed before turning to face him, putting a hand on her hip.

He turned to face her and pushed his glasses up. "They tell me that it's a 78% chance that the cells in the meteorite belong to Deoxys." She crossed her arms. "So I assume you're going to use those cells to turn him into one?"

Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "We need to continue to pursue the goals of the project and he knows too much. Besides…why do you care what happens to him?"

Miyuki widened her eyes for a brief moment before collecting herself. "You're right, he's our prisoner, and we do whatever we want to him." She gave her usual smirk. "So you still open for that appointment?"

Scottsdale looked to the side before resuming his usual demeanor. "If you can schedule a time that is convenient for both of us…I would accept."

She put her hand to her chin thoughtfully before smiling and raising a finger. "I'm free at 11."

He nodded. "11'oclock then? That's in about an hour."

She nodded and turned away. "See you at your office in an hour then."

He watched her go down the hall and continued his own way toward the observation wing.

-0-

Ryan was in his cell, swinging and punching at an imaginary foe. He found that if he didn't train to keep his mind occupied, it was _really_ boring in here until they took him out for observation. Besides this helped him learn to control his Lati body better. He was careful not to think too hard about his training in his old body lest it trigger his transformation ability and reveal it to soon.

"_Hello? Ryan?" _He heard a voice from the vents. He stopped and moved closer to it. _"Jessica?" _he responded. "_Anything wrong?"_

"_I'm feeling so lonely, and I need someone to talk to…" _Jessica said.

"_I can talk." _Ryan said. _"You will?" _Jessica asked. Ryan nodded. _"Yeah, so what's bothering you?"_

"_Well I'm scared. I'm worried that I'll never be able to get out and hug my father again. What if we're stuck in here forever?" _She lamented.

"_Hey, calm down, don't worry. We won't be stuck here forever. I promise."_

"_You do?" _Jessica said with a sense of hope.

"_Yeah, I think I found out a way for us to escape."_

"_Really! What is it?"_ Jessica waited with anticipation. Ryan was going to answer when he remembered something. "_Oh wait, Melody says I probably should keep it between me and her. Sorry." _He bumped his head against the grate, cursing at how he almost slipped up there.

"_Well we want to get out too. I think you should tell us so we could coordinate our escape."_ Jessica protested.

_"Yeah, well sorry. If they some how found out, then we're never getting out of here."_

_"Well it's not like they can understand us, and we can trust each other."_ He could hear her move closer to her vent. _"Do you trust me?"_

Ryan thought hard about this. He didn't want to suspect anybody, but his plan was too delicate to tell anybody now. Still, she had a point that it will be between them alone and the scientists won't be able to understand them.

_"I do, it's just I think it should be between me and Melody now."_ He smiled. _"Don't worry, we'll tell everyone soon when we have a plan all worked out and we can escape."_

_"Oh, ok…"_ Jessica said with disappointment, he could hear the hope floating away from her words. _"Hey, cheer up, things will get better, and I'm sure you'll see your father again."_

There was a silence before he heard her start up again. _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

He blinked. _"A girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah, someone you liked or anything?"_

Ryan looked to the side. _"Well I've known some girls before but I usually spend a lot more time on my pokemon journey. I always saved that part for later when I was done."_

_"That's cool…"_ She said, as if she was considering something. _"Can I be you girlfriend until we get back to normal?"_ She asked.

He blushed and did a double take. _"What?"_

_"I can you tell you're a good person, and maybe…you might be the right kind of guy. It's real hard to find someone like you these days."_

Ryan looked around the room. _"Yeah but…us? I only just met you."_

_"So? We can get to know each other."_ Jessica responded. _"So how about it, hm?"_

Ryan sighed. _"I just...don't know."_

_"Oh...ok then."_ She sighed. "_But if you're ever interested, I'll be waiting."_

Ryan nodded. "_Ok." _He looked to the observation window.

"_I think we better get going." _He said.

_"Ok, talk to you later Ryan."_

He sighed and went back to his resting spot, his mind a whirlwind in his head. Jessica? His girlfriend? He thought about it. She was the only other girl he talked to since this whole mess began. Of course there was Melody, but that was more of a brother-sister relationship. So could he and Jessica be together? Maybe he'll figure it out later. He resumed his training.

-0-

Felicity and Samantha wandered through the fog-enshrouded forest. Though to Samantha it would seem they were heading nowhere, she could tell Felicity knew where they were going. Still the whole dark forest was starting to creep her out and the fog wasn't helping. Felicity just had a look of reassurance as if there was no fog.

"So can you tell me where you from?" Felicity said suddenly, breaking Samantha out of her thought.

"Oh? Well, my parents and me live in Hearthome city in Sinnoh. We came to Verdanturf for a vacation in Hoenn when I was kidnapped." Samantha said, recalling the last detail with sadness.

Felicity looked to her. "Kidnapped? Was it that creep in the woods?" Samantha shook her head. "No, it was a different group, Team Rocket I think. They turned me into a Pachirisu using my own Pachirisu who bit me. I later woke up in a cold place and was there for a while before they took me out again, but as a target."

Felicity looked into Samantha's eyes and saw the sincerity in her words. "What happened?"

"There was a Lugia, a boy. He was turned, just like me, and he couldn't fight me. They tried to shock him and I tried to take away some of the energy off of him. I got dizzy and passed out. When I woke up, he was very mad, but I told him to stop. They knocked him out and I was being attended by a nice girl, but I bet she got turned too." She looked down but was brought back to reality when she almost dropped Archie.

Felicity helped catch him. "Whoa, easy there." Samantha blushed. "Sorry." They began walking.

"It's ok, keep going."

"I was alone in a cage when this nice woman came and put me in a Pokeball and later released me outside when she gave me a shot that turned me human again." She looked to Archimedes. "I ran away until I met Archie's trainer, his name was Drake. He took me in and gave me these clothes and said he was gonna help me to save Daniel and the others like him. But then Dark gale came and took him away and they were gonna get me when Drake told Archie to take me far away."

Felicity put two and two together. "And that's where I found you, right?" Samantha nodded. "I know this is hard to believe and it sounds made up, but it happened." Felicity shook her head. "I don't think its made up. These guys sound like bad news and where ever there's bad news, I'm usually there to do something about it." She raised her free fist to make her point.

"So you'll help me?" Samantha asked. Felicity nodded. "Absolutely. I'm helping you now, aren't I?"

Samantha smiled when she noticed Felicity widen her eyes and look around. She narrowed her eyes as if listening for a sound, then her eyes widened. Samantha looked at her with a worried expression. "What is it?" Felicity gripped her hand and Archie's wing in another. "Just follow me."

Samantha looked around while Felicity pulled her through the fog. She couldn't hear or see anything.

They kept walking when Samantha could make out a flickering light in the distance. "Do you see that light? Head for it as fast as you can." Felicity told her, picking up her own pace. Samantha still looked around and saw nothing. However Felicity sure knew something was up.

They were closer to the light, which was actually a small lantern placed on a pole. Samantha could hear something now, a sound like the wind blowing, but she could also detect a haunting laughter with in it. She was growing more nervous. "F-Felicity? What is it?" The laughing grew more louder as if something was drawing near.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Ghosts." She simply said.

Upon her utterance of the word, several dark shapes whooshed out of the forest and swarmed around them. Samantha cried out as one passed by her fast and she hugged closer to Felicity, almost dropping Archie. Felicity looked around at the whooshing ghost pokemon. Samantha began to look back and saw a Haunter floating around, laughing at her fear when their eyes locked.

"HAUNT! HAUNT HAUNT!" It bellowed with laughter as it flew at her with terrifying speed and she closed her eyes and felt the ghost phase through her, leaving her with a chilling sensation and a feeling as if some part of her was being tugged at. Several Gastly and Haunter where also present, flying over them and laughing at their torment. Felicity swung at them and they laughed at her attempts to harm them. Samantha turned and saw more ghosts like Duskull and Gengar sailing from the forest to surround them. Samantha hugged closer to Felicity. "Felicity? What do we do?"

Felicity gritted her teeth as her eyes flicked around nervously eying at the growing number of Ghosts before she looked to the lantern. "The lantern, it's our only hope."

Samantha nodded and lifted Archie and the two girls began to make a dash for the light. Samantha could make out a small tag attached to the bottom of the lamp, as they got closer. Suddenly, a Gastly appeared in front of her and lashed its tongue out. She flinched and ducked immediately, almost dropping the Pidgeot. The ghost pokemon continued to flock around and laugh at them. "Just keep running!" Felicity told her. Samantha saw that they were almost close within the light of the lantern. "Jump!" she heard Felicity tell her and as soon as she said it both Samantha and Felicity made a dive and fell with in the light of the lantern. Samantha saw a Gastly sail for her but once it reached the light it came to a halt. She noticed that all the ghost pokemon would not enter with in the light. She breathed a sigh of relief. Felicity lowered Archimedes to the ground and took the tag from the lantern. She closed her eyes and began to mumble something before she licked her thumb and smeared the ink on the tag into a symbol and opened her eyes, lifting the tag.

"Evil spirits, be gone!" She shouted with authority and the tag began to shine as a bright light shot out and began to grow. It was so bright that Samantha had to shield her eyes. She could hear a great commotion about and then there was silence. When she opened her eyes she saw Felicity panting but there wasn't a ghost in sight.

She only uttered one word. "Wow."

Felicity perked up upon hearing Samantha and turned around, making a thumb's up sign while grinning. She then walked over and picked up the Pidgeot. "Those ghosts won't bug us for awhile. Let's keep moving." Samantha nodded and picked up Archie as well.

"So what did you do back there?" She asked.

Felicity sighed. "That lantern was set up by the people of Miloh Town, where I live now. We set up those tags incase one of us gets caught up in a flurry of Ghosts. You see, they're a very supernatural bunch, but for me, learning some of their ways was another way for getting out of a pinch." She smiled. "Besides, I'm kinda used to this by now so it's nothing special to me."

Samantha still had a look of awe. "That's cool. Can you teach me that?"

Felicity chuckled. "Maybe." She looked ahead and smiled. Samantha noticed that they had already escaped from the fog bank and were out in the open. Felicity pointed ahead. "There it is, Miloh town."

Samantha looked down and saw a small town at a cliff by the sea. Not to far from them was another lantern with a tag and Samantha could see a stairway from the cliff leading to the ocean. She could also spot a cave from afar. The town itself was small but she could see the Pokemon center and sighed with relief.

"Come on." Felicity said and they walked down.

As they entered the town Samantha could see pokemon like Misdreavus and Mismagius floating around along with a bunch of Murkrow floating around the city. Tags hung on the porch of every home. Several children ran around with Drifloon tied to their arms laughing and Samantha though she spotted an Umbreon and an Espeon sitting at a windowsill. They soon approached the Poke Center and Felicity smiled. "Home sweet home."

Samantha sighed in relief that their journey was finished and walked into the center. She suddenly felt a splashing as drops of water were tossed at her. "Agh!" She said in surprise. Felicity got sprinkled too. "Oops, forgot to warn you about that." She chuckled to Samantha. Samantha looked and saw a Nurse Joy, but she looked a little different. She wasn't wearing the usual nurse uniform that the other Joys wore. Instead she wore a flowing kimono and beads. Her hair was loose and flowing but her face was identical to the other Joy's she's seen in other centers. She saw her pour something from an ancient looking pot into a small handcrafted cup and handed it to her. "Drink." She said sternly.

Samantha looked to Felicity who shrugged. "I got Archie, don't worry. Just drink."

She took the Pidgeot and hauled him to a mat for pokemon. Samantha took the cup and looked into it. It was a crimson color. Felicity also reached for a cup "Drink." She heard Joy said again. Samantha looked to Felicity again who drank with out hesitation before gulping and drinking her own cup and downing the liquid. It was tangy and sour. It hit the back of her throat so suddenly that she thought she was going to gag.

Joy nodded. "Good. Evil spirits have been cleansed now."

Felicity chuckled. "Don't worry. Yu get used to it in this town." She walked up to Joy. "Hello Bri, this girl's pokemon is in need of assistance." Joy looked miffed. "I can see that, but please refer to me by my proper name."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "What ever. Samantha, this is Bri, I mean Briana Joy. She's the nurse here, but she prefers to be called a healer." Samantha bowed politely. "Nice to meet you Briana." Briana walked over to Archimedes and looked over him. "Felicity, please hand me those herbs and put the kettle to boil." Felicity nodded. "You got it." While Felicity went to go gather the things, Felicity saw Joy take out an old Apricot Pokeball. She closed her eyes and opened it and out appeared a Mismagius. Briana closed her eyes in prayer.

"Oh spirits, hear us now. Watch over this pokemon as we try to heal its ailments. If it is ready to be delivered to your gate, give us the strength to usher it safely into your arms. " She took out a baton-like object and swung it in several rhythmic arcs. The Mismagius was saying incantations all the while during this process. Once she was finished, Felicity appeared with what she needed. "Thank you." She bowed. Briana then took a white rag and soaked it in the warm water. She squeezed and excess water out and wrapped it around Archimedes' head. She then opened an urn and dipped her hands in it and brought them out, oils on her hands. She then began to massage several spots on the Pidgeot, mumbling several hymns all the while, her eyes closed in a state of concentration. She then reached a hand out and Felicity gave her a dry herb. Briana held it over her head before crumbling it in her hand and moving her hand around the Pidgeot, spreading herbs on its feathers. The Mismagius continued to chant. Briana took more herbs and mixed it into a cup of water and stirred it around before holding it high and praying then holding it to the Pidgeot's beak. Archie drank the mix. She outstretched her arms and bowed her head before taking a dry herb and inserting it into an urn and lighting it, putting a cover on it so that only the vapors from the burning herb seeped out. She rested it by the resting Pidgeot and closed her eyes in concentration. The Mismagius finished its chants.

She made a final gesture before opening her eyes and bowing to Samantha. "Your pokemon will be fine now. All it needs is rest and when it awakens, its ailments shall be lifted." Samantha bowed in return. "Oh thank you." Briana smiled; the first time Samantha saw her do since she arrived. "Now child, you look exhausted. You should rest a well." Felicity finished putting the supplies away. "She can stay with us then?" Briana nodded. "Our arms should always be open to the wandering soul." She went to Samantha and saw her loose wardrobe. "Come child, I should have some more suitable garments for you." She took Samantha's arm and Felicity only rolled her eyes in a smile.

-0-

Miyuki sat down cross-legged in her room. She took in several breaths before closing her eyes and concentrating. She kept trying to maintain concentration but a cramp from her stomach would act up and she would grab it in pain. She muttered under her breath and tried again. She took in several breaths and concentrated long enough to fall into a deep sleep….

Miyuki was in a room of light, floating in nothingness. She looked around and noticed that her form was still the same as it was and just floated there, waiting.

Soon she could see several silhouettes that were at first indistinct but soon became recognizable appear in a circle around her, and though there should be more, Miyuki understood why these shapes alone appeared. High above her an even brighter light shone and she bowed before it.

"I call before you an emergency council to decide the fate of the human turned legend-"

"_You have no place in which to speak…" _A voice rang out, coming from the direction of the glowing orb.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes as she stared at it. "Yes, I understand the punishment given to me."

"_You were only sent to observe what was happening to the humans…" _A voice came from the shape that partially resembled the crescent moon, the being of dreams, Cresselia.

"_You were given orders not to interfere…" _Said another voice, coming from a long dragon shape, but Miyuki recognized it as Rayquaza

"_You should be thankful we even considered your request to walk among them…" _Said a shape that resembled a large bird with great tail plumage, Ho-oh.

Miyuki's fist trembled. "Yes I know I asked for a lot just to be among them and that I have been breaching some of your jurisdictions, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing once I saw what was happening."

"_You were supposed to wait before we finalized your wish to walk among them…" _Said one of the smaller shapes with curled tails, the being of knowledge, Uxie.

"…_Yet you chose to act on your own and transfigure yourself with a power greater than mere imitation…" _Said the one next to it in the middle of the trio, Mesprit.

"…_And that is why you are being punished for your haste…" _Said the last of the three, Azelf.

Miyuki looked to the side with a glare. "So I was supposed to wait while the council debates in a committee weather or not we should help them while that monster goes off and makes innocents suffer with those horrible experiments he's committing?"

"_You breached your own jurisdiction by communing with the young one…" _Said the great orb.

"_Only I am allowed to voyage the rifts of dreams freely…" _Said Cresselia. _"And Me as well…" _Said a darker voice siding her, Darkrai.

Miyuki flung her arms in protest. "Damn your jurisdictions, we have a responsibility to our creations!"

"_And a responsibility to our duties…duties that you yourself have shirked…" _This came from the shape that resembled a lager variation of the pokemon known as the Regis, Regigigas

Miyuki tried to maintain a calm face. "Look I'll accept my punishment but as long as the council moves to aid the humans trapped in there."

There was a moment of silence.

"_No." _Came the simple response.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes in anger. "Damn you all. It's moments like this that make me glad I'm destined to remain a human forever."

"_You are becoming more like them with each passing day…" _Said the shape that resembled a four-legged dragon with pillars on its shoulders, Dialga.

"_And you have already fallen in love with one of them."_ Said its taller companion, Palkia.

"_Even though you are well aware of his fate…" _Said a small shape that resembled the spirit of the forests of Earth.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "What do you mean "aware of his fate"?"

The spirit, Celebi, shook its head. _"You have even lost your power of foresight…"_

Miyuki ignored the comment while she kept her eyes locked on it. "Tell me, what happens to Drake?"

She noticed all the legendary shapes beginning to flicker and looked at her own hand that was becoming less solid.

"_You are losing even the power to commune with us directly…"_

"I don't care, tell me what happens to Drake." Miyuki persisted.

"_If you choose to remain on your present course then you have one more sunset before you are no longer one of us and a human for the rest of your days." _Said Ho-oh.

"_However, if you abandon your ridiculous crusade to save the lost humans, you will only be punished slightly but retain your powers…" _Said the great orb.

Miyuki shook her head. "No! I will not give up on them! Not on Daniel, not on Drake, not on anyone! You already call them lost, but I know they are not lost. I can save them if you just give me a chance!"

"_Your human emotions are already consuming your good judgment..." _Said Rayquaza.

"_Particularly the one emotion known as 'love'…" _Said Mesprit.

Miyuki clenched her fists. "I'm thankful I can feel any emotions, unlike you all!" She looked on the verge of tears. "I'll help them all, you'll see, and not even you can stop me!"

"_So be it…" _The orb began to glow its brightest and Miyuki shielded her face…

"_This meeting is adjourned…"_

Miyuki opened her eyes and heard her own shallow breathing as if returning from a nightmare. She punched the ground, feeling the sharp sting as her fist contacted with the concrete.

"Bastards…" She muttered.

-0-

Felicity was sitting on a bench with two cups of tea by her. She stood up as Samantha walked in the room wearing a white kimono and light blue pants. "Hey looking good there kid." She offered a cup. "Tea?" Samantha took it and bowed her head. "Thank you." She sat with Felicity and took a sip. "So Felicity, you've been here for awhile?"

Felicity nodded looking to the roof. "Yeah, it's 3 years since I left Cerise." Felicity looked down before looking to Felicity. "Why did you run away?"

Felicity sighed. "I'd rather not touch on the subject." She gestured to the pokemon center. "Besides, I'm a lot happier here, helping Briana with the pokemon." She looked to the resting Pidgeot, who seemed to be peacefully asleep. She saw Samantha stare longingly at the bird. "You worry for him, don't you?" Samantha nodded. "Drake tried so hard to protect me, and they took him away because of me. What if he never gets out?" Felicity stood up and walked in front of Samantha and kneeled to her level, rubbing her arms soothingly. "Hey now, don't think like that. He'll get out, even if I have to go break in there and beat up every creep in that place just so you can see him again." Samantha's eyes met with hers. "But I don't want anything bad to happen to you too." Felicity grinned. "Nothing will happen to me." Samantha then hugged her arms around felicity and Felicity was a bit surprised before she returned the hug.

Briana Joy was watching from the doorway with a smile at the scene. Her Mismagius also smiled at the heart-warming scene before she blinked as she sensed something. Briana noticed the change in her partner's disposition. "What is it?" She asked as she looked to her ghost friend. Mismagius floated in the room and floated around until it stopped around Samantha and Felicity. Felicity noticed it and looked up and looked to Joy. "What's up with Mismagius, Bri?" Joy came in. "I'm not sure she seems to be sensing something with the child. Maybe she's catching wind of a premonition." Samantha looked to the ghost. "How can you tell?" Joy closed her eyes. "Look at her eyes." She murmured as she concentrated while she took out some beads and wrapped them around her fingers. Felicity looked at the eyes on Mismagius and saw that they were almost trance like. She looked to Samantha. "Just try to relax." Briana took Felicity's hand and took Samantha's as well and she clasped both hands with in her own, rubbing the beads against them. She concentrated. "I think I'm getting something..." She murmured. Suddenly there was a jolt and she snapped her eyes open, but they were sunken, like in a trance.

Felicity's eyes widened as she saw this happen. I wonder what she is seeing…

After a few moments of staring, she broke out of the trance. Briana blinked as she let go of Samantha and Felicity. Mismagius also returned to normal. She floated grimly to Briana's side. Briana breathed in and out as she closed her eyes and held her head. Felicity held on to Samantha. "Briana, what did you see?'

Briana continued to massage her temples. "I…I don't know, I couldn't make out the images clearly. Everything was in collusion." She opened her eyes and stood up. "I may not be able to make sense of it, but I know of someone who can." She began to gather some things. "Come we must go now while the readings are still strong." Felicity began get up. "We are going to see Angela?" Briana nodded. "She has the gift of foresight." Felicity looked to Samantha and took her hand. "Come on. Let's hope its some good news."

-0-

Scottsdale walked outside by Miyuki's room. He brushed any stray lock of messy hair aside and tried to still maintain a sense of authority. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Hanabi, I am ready for our appointment."

There was a moment of silence. The door opened partially, Miyuki answered. "Hello Alexander." She didn't look well. "I'm sorry, I'm not doing so well. Looks like I'm gonna have to reschedule. Does first thing tomorrow suit your needs?"

Scottsdale stared unpityingly at her before closing his eyes and turning away. "Tomorrow is just fine."

"Sleep well." He heard her say. He stopped and paused to think about what she said, then continued back to his quarters. Along the way he passed the lab with Mew in it, then passed along to Jonathan's cell. He did pause to look at the open observation bay to the Lugia's cell. He stared at the creature, but it didn't look to him. It gave him the impression of a lost child despite its massive size, but then again that's what this creature really is. If he were any other man he might have been a bit moved at the sight of the sad Lugia, but he only pushed his glasses up and continued along his way. Still there was something about the Lugia…

Miyuki watched as Scottsdale continued to walk down the hallway when she clutched her side again and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _Time is running out…_

-0-

**I think I'll stop there. This year I didn't make a verbal New Year's resolution, but its clear to me now. I'm gonna make more of an effort to update this story more frequently liked I used to. The one new idea that came to me when I was desperately stuck was the scene with Miyuki meditating to meet the legendaries in a council, though she is paying the price for her actions. Makes one wonder the true intentions of the true legendaries, hm? The one new thing I liked is Miloh town, another town invented by my good friend TaM. She described it as a town by the sea that embraces supernatural beliefs and traditions. Another new thing is Briana Joy and they way she heals pokemon. TaM said that Felicity ran away from home to a near by town and she lives with the Joy there. I always though that all the Jenny's and Joys have first names to tell each other apart, hence Briana. I also think her personality is different than most Joys we have seen. Also, the scene when Joy makes them drink a drink to cleanse evil spirits was inspired from one of my old favorite Godzilla films, Mothra vs. Godzilla. I also hinted that Jessica might try to get closer to Ryan to get to his secrets. Will Ryan fall for it? What is eating away at Scottsdale? And what's up with Miyuki and what is the supposed outcome of these premonitions? (Sorry had to be al melodramatic )**

**Well hope you all like and there's more to come! Please review. Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	30. Sins of the father I

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 30: Sins of the father I**

**A/N: Here we are at the 30****th**** chapter! I'm so proud of this story for making it this far and here's hoping we'll all be there together for the end. Well enjoy the chap, I'm making sure it's one of my bests.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am borrowing it from her with her permission. Emily and Jonathan belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to Storm the silver wolf, Jared belongs to S11jande, Drake Walker belongs to Dr. Drake, Jessica belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, Felicity belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, and Alice belongs to Maxsilverfox.**

**-0-**

Scottsdale was sitting in his study with his back leaning against his chair, staring at a small item in his hand. He seemed to regard this small trinket for the longest time, staring at it as if swimming in memories. His eyes looked like one of a man possessed with a hint of anger and a little sorrow behind them. Dangling from his fingers was a small necklace with a silver fragment at the end of it. He remembered it when it was complete and now it is almost disappeared, much like his current life. He closed his eyes and began to rise, stowing the necklace into his lab jacket. As he was standing up his eyes scanned across a cabinet under his desk. He reached a hand slowly toward it and gripped the handle before opening it with care and reaching inside. He picked up a small photograph, the edges curled with age. He stared at it a moment longer before sharpening his stare and putting the photo away. Staring into that photo was like staring at another life, one that felt separate from his. _Time to return to the project Alexander…that chapter has ended already, it is time to accept that…_

He fixed his lab coat and began to walk out of his room toward the labs. Along the way he passed Miyuki's room, its door still closed. He wondered if she'd be able to give him the appointment she promised today. He didn't trust her but he felt he needed to tell someone about what's been tormenting him lately. He walked passed her room and a moment later was in front of the prisoner's cell. He himself was impressed with how long he was able to stave off any transformation, but he also knew that this one would be defiant for sure. And with the recent display with the Zapdos, he wasn't sure if a V3 would be able to suffice for Drake.

Soon he was in the labs and entered, seeing it supposedly empty. He could see a capped vial with a note tied to it and approached it to read. The note had the label "PGM DXYS78" and Scottsdale looked at the vial of genetic material and understood. This is what he needed to make a synthesis of the virus for their prisoner.

_All in due time…_

"And how are we on this glorious morning, Alexander?" A voice rang from behind him. He turned around and saw Alice there, her slender figure being followed by two armored men. She gave a thin sardonic smile. Scottsdale straightened up. "And what do we owe the honor of your visit, Ms. Valentine?"

Alice smiled coyly at him and walked toward him, skating her thin finger on the metal surface of the table she passed as she walked toward him. "Oh, orders of course. The master is beginning to lose confidence in your ability to handle the project."

Scottsdale stood his ground as he pushed his glasses up. "I can assure you I have everything under control. This project will be successful."

Alice was right in front of him and put a hand to her hip as she made a gesture with her other one as if inspecting for any dirt on her finger nails. "I certainly hope so. You can't afford to be a failure in both Omega's _and_ Obsidian's eyes." She gave a thin smile at the end of her statement to let it sink in. Scottsdale felt his fist curl up and tremble but remained calm._ It wasn't enough he had to send Hanabi, he had to send me this woman to humiliate me further…_

Alice's face changed to one of mock concern. "Oh come now, don't be mad. Everything will be fine now that I'm here." She said to him as if comforting a child then she laughed. She walked past him and picked up the vial with the genetic material. "I do hope this next one isn't as defiant as the others, but from what I gathered, I can tell his will and heart are strong." She narrowed her eyes as her mouth spread into a cruel smile. "We'll have to work extra hard to ensure that either he'll bend to our way…or he shall perish." She curled her free hand into a fist to exemplify her point. Scottsdale took the vial from her hands. "Do remember that this is _my _project that the Kagai has handed to me." She closed her eyes as she smiled. "Of course, my dear. I must remember that this is your show." She opened her eyes as she smirked at him. "But for how long?"

She turned and began to walk for the door before she stopped and turned. "I've been informed that our moving teams required for phase II are on stand-by and that they should be able to transfer all specimens, equipment and personnel with in the next 2 days. Maybe we can indulge in a little sparing match between the legends before we ship them off to their new home?" Scottsdale could tell that wasn't a request. He nodded. "Yes, I think we could prepare 2 or three for today." Alice clapped her hands. "Splendid. See you at the demonstration Alexander." She then walked out and her two guards followed her. Scottsdale scowled after she left, the encounter leaving a bad taste in his mouth. _The gods surely must have forsaken me to leave me with THAT…_

He heard a shuffle and turned to see Jessica's Espeon sitting by him. She motioned for him to follow her. He sighed and put the vial in a rack and began to follow the Espeon to Jessica's cell. Jessica was waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"

"_Good morning to you too." _She retorted, the Espeon channeling her thoughts.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?"

Jessica leaned in toward the console. _"I may have caught a sniff of some escape plan from the others. The Latios and the Latias may have figured out a way out or something. I suggest you monitor them closely."_

Scottsdale nodded. Well at least this part was going well. He could hear Jessica chuckle. _"Now what's eating you?" _Scottsdale looked at her. "Nothing of your concern. Thank you for the heads up." Jessica stretched her body. "_Well it's the only thing I can do since you stopped playing with me. When do I get to play again?"_

Scottsdale pushed his glasses up. "All in due time, Ms. Mareva." Jessica flexed her claws. _"I do hope I get a descent challenge this time, all these drones and chump pokemon are boring." _Her eyes lit up. _"Only one of my status can provide a worthy challenge…when can I test against the others?"_

Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "We can't risk compromising your facade in a spar against the others."

_"Don't worry, I got it all worked out." _She said with a wink.

Scottsdale sighed. "Well I suppose I better not let you spar with the Lati…I'll see what I can do."

"_Thanks doc…see ya soon." _She giggled before turning away from the console. Scottsdale turned and left and the Espeon went its own way.

-0-

Miyuki lay on top of her cot staring at the ceiling, her farm to her forehead. Her brown hair was splayed out on her pillow and sweat beads were on her body. She was sore and ached in every part of her body, and she knew it was due to her "punishment" for disobeying the other legendaries. But that wasn't what got her worked up. What she was trying to figure out was what the others meant by calling her falling love with Drake foolish because they knew what was going to happen to him. Did that mean something terrible was going to happen? And most importantly, did she really love him? Surely he was admirable in the way he threw his life on the line for Samantha and she marveled at his courage throughout this situation. It was a rare thing to find others so willing to be so selfless and so strong in this world. She knew that she was different from him in many ways, but could she really be falling for him? And did he return this feeling to her? She thought back to when she kissed him. She had acted on impulse and found the motion quiet stimulating. But it wasn't just excitement she was feeling, there was something else behind it; the way she thought about him, the way he looked at her, what else could it be but love? She sat up and palmed her forehead. Love. Yeah right. Being what she was, she understood what the concept was, but to actually experience it? Who could tell her if she was in love?

She sighed with frustration and walked to a mirror in her room. She slipped off her tank top and pants and removed all her articles of clothing and stared into her reflection.

This body, this human body, this is what she is now, and what she will be forever soon enough. She placed a hand to her heart and felt it beat. She ran a hand through her hair and felt each individual strand and rubbed her face as if feeling it for the first time. She gazed into her reflection for the longest time before slowly diverting her gaze to the side and wrapping her arms around herself.

_What is this…is this loneliness I feel?_ She's been alone before many times, but now she felt as if she needed someone else to make her feel complete. Maybe Drake can be that someone.

_Yeah right…so you tell him you're a legendary, break him out with the others and hope for him to accept you and what then? Start a family, and live the rest of your days with him?_ Miyuki narrowed her eyes as she thought these fantasies before sighing and dressing up. If there were any time to act, that time would be now. But she'll have to move decisively with Alice and Scottsdale snooping around. Speaking of…

She put on her glasses and fixed her hair. Putting on her lab coat, she looked to her reflection one last time before opening the door and walking in the hallways.

-0-

Samantha followed Felicity and Briana Joy through the town in haste as they searched out for this Angela. As they ran, Samantha took note of some of the houses and statues around the small town, how everything was either lit by torch or candlelight. This whole town felt out of place with what she was usually accustomed too, with all its strange customs and ambience.

"There it is." She heard Briana say before they stopped. Briana lifted the lantern she carried in the direction of a small house by the edge of town. There was a single candle visible through the window. As they approached, Samantha could see an Umbreon seated in front of the door, standing alert.

"Umb!" It barked as they came closer. Briana raised a reassuring hand. "It's all right, we have only come to see Angela."

"Let them in, my friend." A voice came from inside. The Umbreon closed its eyes in acknowledgment and politely stood aside from the doorway. Briana bowed. "Thank you." She walked and opened the door and ushered Samantha and felicity in. As they entered Felicity removed her shoes and pulled her hood back. Briana also removed her shoes and Samantha thought she should too. They put them neatly on a mat for them and as they approached the main room Briana and Felicity both kneeled on one knee and made several hand signs as they closed their eyes in prayer. Samantha tried to mimic them but instead thought of another way she learned praying by simply clasping her hands together and praying into them. She saw Felicity and Briana stand up and she stood up too and followed them. She saw a room with only one window and there was a chair with its back turned to them. Samantha could see a woman sitting in the chair, her dark hair was tied in a bun. There was only one candle in the room. She could see the Umbreon slink by and sit by her side. "Who's there?" She heard the young woman ask.

"It is I, Briana Joy the healer. I have brought with me Felicity and a young child named Samantha."

"You have come to see me?" She heard the smooth voice ask again. Briana nodded. "Yes, m'lady, we have seen images of events to come, concerning this young one before us." She gestured to Samantha. "We need you seeing eyes to interpret them for us."

Samantha heard Angela chuckle. She then stood up and turned around. Samantha could see her fully now and saw that she was relatively pretty and young. She wore a dark kimono and most of her dark brown hair was tied in a bun though some hung loosely and had a wavy quality to them. But what surprised Samantha the most was that she had a cloth tied around her eyes. She smiled. "Seeing? Well yes I suppose you do need my foresight seeing as I can't see anything else." Samantha understood now. This woman was blind.

The Umbreon sat by her side and she stroked it, feeling if it was there before petting it. "You have to forgive my friend here, she is rather protective of me." She then straightened up and walked toward them confidently almost as if she had sight. She reached out and felt Samantha's face. "So young…I remember when I was this age. Couldn't have been more than a few years ago. However, you seem to be haunted for your age. You've been through much."

She took some beads from her pocket. "Now then, let us see what fate has in store for you."

She reached behind her and undid her bun, letting her hair fall freely and she undid the cloth over her eyes and let it fall to the ground. Samantha could see these very beautiful gray-blue eyes behind the cloth as if fell. Briana stepped forward and released her Mismagius and she let Angela take her hands and rub the beads over them. Briana closed her eyes and concentrated while her Mismagius chanted. Angela's eyes stared ahead seeing nothing but soon she stiffened up and her eyes dilated as she took on a trance like appearance. Samantha felt Felicity reassuringly rub her shoulders to settle her down.

After a few moments Angela released Briana's hands and took a few steps back and sat down in her chair. The Umbreon picked up the cloth and gave it to her. She was tying it back and then sighed.

Briana stepped forward. "So? What did you see, M'lady?"

Angela took a deep breath. "I saw the child, Samantha and Felicity. A choice is being made."

Felicity stood up. "A choice? What kind of choice?"

"The forces of darkness are gathering and becoming stronger. They will do all in their power to stop the child from revealing what she knows."

Felicity brought Samantha to her side. "You mean Samantha's in danger? What kind?"

Angela sighed. "It is not only her life that is in danger but yours as well. Both of your lives hang in the balance and it is up to you to decide who's will be saved. Yours," She cocked her head in Samantha's direction. "Or hers."

Felicity stood up. "With all due respect, I think you're full of crap."

Briana scowled at her. "Felicity!"

Angela chuckled. "You may say what you want, but this is what I see. The time will come when you will make a choice of whose life will be spared. It will happen when all eyes are watching when the forces of Shadow will strike. You will meet a young man who also plays a role in this. You must be vigilant."

"What if we just stay here in Miloh town?" Felicity asked. Angela shook her head. " The wheels of fate can't be stopped once they had begun spinning. The path has already been set upon."

Felicity clenched a fist. "Well you now what I think of fate?" She raised a hand toward the sky and looked up as she raised a middle finger toward the sky. Briana gasped. "Felicity! Stop this disgraceful display at once. I will not allow you to be so vulgar in the presence of lady Angela."

Angela waved a hand off. "Let her continue." She smiled. "I remember when I was once like her before fate claimed my eye sight and gave me another sight." She looked upwards. "We are all here only to do what we were meant to do. I can tell she will try to protect this child with all her might, with her very life." She stroked her Umbreon. "Because only through the life of another can a life be saved." She looked to the side. "There is nothing more for me to tell you except this: though I have seen one part of the future, know that it isn't set in stone. You are already on the path and can't turn back now but you can affect the outcome slightly through the choices you make." She smiled. "You won't be able to know what those choices are by looking into the future. No, they are choices you will find by looking inside your heart."

Briana bowed her head. "Thank you, M'lady." She turned to Felicity and Samantha. "Come now."

Samantha turned toward Angela. "Wait. Can you tell me if Daniel and the others will escape?"

Angela cocked her head. "Daniel and the others?"

Samantha nodded. "You saw my fate, but can you see theirs?"

Angela sighed. "I am not sure if I can, but if there are any ripples in their fate that reaches me, I will let you know."

Samantha bowed. "Thank you."

-0-

As Angela sensed her guests leaving she sat in her chair and sighed. Her Umbreon sat at her side and licked her paws. What Angela saw for the child was unsettling; that those who seek to perform evil will do anything to make sure their plans went unhindered. She rested her head on her hand and thought hard about what she told them. She reached for a teacup near her chair and picked it up when she heard a faint cracking sound. She moved her hand around her cup and felt a fine crack near the rim that wasn't there before. She sighed in sorrow. An ill omen has occurred and she knew it had to either do with the girl or someone close to her.

The Umbreon saw her concern and brought another cup to the table with its mouth and nudged it near her hand so she could feel it. She felt around for the tea and poured some carefully into her cup. She sat back and took a drink, thinking about what the omen could have meant.

_I can feel…death. Death is coming…_

-0-

As they returned to the pokemon center Felicity helped lead the sleepy Samantha to a place where she can sleep. She rested the girl in the bed and wrapped the covers around her. "There you go." She said. Samantha looked to her with a smile and hugged her. She returned the hug and rested Samantha against the bed. "Will we all be free soon? Drake, Daniel, and the others?" Samantha asked. Felicity brushed a stray stroke of blue hair off Samantha's face with a smile. "I'm sure of it." Samantha closed her eyes. "Promise?" Felicity nodded. "Promise."

Samantha rested her eyes and fell asleep. Felicity sighed as she thought about what Angela told her. Would they really be so low as to try to endanger the life of this sweet little girl, and that it might cost Felicity her own?

She stood up and began to walk toward where she usually sleeps in the center. As she took of her hoodie and changed into some shorts she could sense Briana behind her. Felicity closed her eyes. "Look, about the way I acted…"

Briana shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I can tell you care for this child, very much."

Felicity sighed. "Just don't want anything bad to happen to her, that's all."

"She reminds me of how you were when you first fled to here. I remember you crying alone in the forests, bringing ghosts to your area as they tormented you and laughed at your tears. I remember you joy at seeing me save you and wishing to stay with me."

Felicity stared at the ground. "You were better than what I had previously. I ran away from it…she was taken from her old life by force." She clenched a fist. "I'm going to do what ever it takes to make sure she gets back to it."

Briana nodded. "So I assume you're leaving soon to take her home?" Felicity nodded. "But before I do, I would like you to do a little bit of your blessings for us before we leave."

Briana nodded. "I understand. Sleep well, Felicity." She bowed and left the room. Felicity dropped into her bed and curled up with no blanket on. She stared at the doorway where she could see Samantha sleep before closing her own eyes and falling asleep.

-0-

As Miyuki walked down the complex she passed the Rayquaza pen and saw it curled up. It saw her and began to move closer to the observation window and she could feel its gaze following her.

She was walking faster to get out of its gazed when she bumped into someone. She took a step back and saw that she had bumped into Scottsdale from behind. He turned around and looked to her. "Ah, Ms. Hanabi. I take it you are well today?" She stood up. "Uh yeah, a little better today."

"Then I hope it won't trouble you if we can do our appointment now that we are both free?" Miyuki fiddled with her glasses. "Um yes I don't see why not...um where would you like it?"

Scottsdale looked around with sharp eyes before closing them. "In my office if you will."

She nodded. "Uhh right then."

He looked at her. "Where were you off too anyway?"

Miyuki straightened up. "I was looking for you actually."

Scottsdale only looked ahead and continued walking without another word. Soon they were at his office, which was dark with only the light of the monitors shining in the room. Scottsdale flicked the lights on and sat behind his desk and gestured to the seat in front of it for Miyuki to sit in. Miyuki took a seat and brought out her clipboard and brought out a fresh piece of paper.

"Now then, what's been troubling you?" She asked.

Scottsdale sighed and turned his chair. "I've been having these dreams. I'm not sure when they surfaced but I can guess it was around the time the Lugia boy fired off a blast while it was still sleeping. My technicians guessed it was experiencing an involved dream to trigger such a response."

Miyuki tapped her pen thoughtfully to her face. "So you think it has to do with the Lugia?"

Scottsdale turned back to her and crossed his hands in front of his chin.

"Not only that, but a Lugia has been appearing in some of my dreams…"

Miyuki began to scribble some notes. "Can you tell me what some of these dreams are?"

Scottsdale sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered. "Some of them have to do with events in my past. There was one that I recall happened to me when I was but a child. There was another that happened several years ago."

Miyuki nodded. "Then why don't we start from the beginning then."

Scottsdale looked to the side.

"When I was a child we moved to Olivine city, hoping my father would secure a job there. My mother was stricken with an illness however and died shortly. My father then fell into a drunken depression and drank his life away, hardly spending time with me. To keep myself occupied I would busy myself reading stories and legends. The one that intrigued me the most was the legend of the beast of the Whirl Islands. I would always hear tales from ships that harbored in Olivine about possibly seeing this creature and I thought I could actually see one if I went to the whirl Islands. I did a few jobs hear to save up enough money to buy a ferry ticket to take me there." He had a far away smile as he remembered.

"I remember my excitement at possibly seeing the legendary beast, and I had this foolish notion that maybe it can take me to see my mother in the heavens. She was actually quite beautiful and would tell me stories about all the legendary beasts." He sighed at the mention of his mother. "I searched everywhere on that rock of an island, delved into the caves, looked everywhere. It was about sundown when I decided to go back. I fell and slipped into the water. I did not learn how to properly swim and was sinking fast. I thought I was going to die right there." He gave a smile of faint irony. "At least I would see my mother again." He sat up. "But then I saw it…"

Miyuki raised an eye inquisitively. "Saw what?"

"A pair of shining blue eyes in the ocean, coming for me. I heard this majestic wail, almost melodious to my drowning ears. At first I thought it was my mother sent as an angel to see me off, but as it approached I could see that this was the creature I was searching for. The heavens have allowed me this final gift before I would pass on. Or so I thought. When I came to I was on the shore and soaking wet, but alive. However, I felt something on my chest and found this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the string necklace with the fragment of silver. "It was a silver wing, one of the feathers from the Lugia." He smiled. "I was never the same from that day forward."

Miyuki saw the fragment and looked as if she almost recognized the creature it came from. "So what happened next?"

"I made a vow to try to study all I can about these mythical creatures. If the Lugia was real then surely the others must be too. My father found my goals childish and foolish however. He had thought I stole the silver fragment from some one and didn't believe my story. He had thrown it out the window and told me to forget about legends and myths. We argued, and that was the last time I saw him. I ran away and found my Silver wing and vowed never to return there. I ran off to some relatives of my mother and they were the ones who saw me through my school years."

Miyuki nodded. "So it was then your passion for legendary Pokemon began?"

Scottsdale looked at the silver trinket again. "I eventually graduated and went to my finishing school to become a pokemon scientist, much like the great professors like Oak and Roan. It was there that I met a young scientist named Jonathan Grant. His father was a renowned geneticist and would eventually be recruited by Dr. Fuji to become a part of the Super Pokemon Project funded by Giovanni, but at the time I was amazed by Grant's interest in using genetics to bring the legends to life. I mean, we did it with fossils, so maybe we can do it with legendary pokemon as well. We became competent partners throughout our school years when we were recruited by the Science division of Omega by one of the sons of the family that owned Omega, Hideaki Ryoto. He's probably one of the only other Ryotos besides Mikoto to still have any respect for me."

Miyuki had an interested look. "Oh, and why is that?"

Scottsdale sighed. "Only one like yourself can understand you. Around that time they were interested in my proposed plan about resurrecting legends through samples that contain their essence. That was the first Project Legends, though it wasn't called that. I traveled to Ecruteak to gain several samples. My silver wing was on hand but I figured we man need more samples. I rummaged through the burned tower but several of the monks from Tin tower told me to turn away. I didn't want to make a scene and left defeated. It was in a local restaurant that I met a girl. She noticed my sorrow and something about her lifted me up." He smiled in remembrance. "Her name was Madelyn Avalon. We talked for that night and she told me how she lived in the city and collected flowers for her mother since they ran a florists shop. She was very amazed by my knowledge of the local legends and found my project quiet interesting. We left and the next day I still searched for any samples to collect. I ran into Madelyn, or Maddie, as she liked to be called. She said she had something for me and had a rainbow feather given to her by her grandmother when she was a little girl. She said I could have it for my project. I was so touched by her selfless gesture. We had another dinner at the same place we met and it was there I told her about my encounter with a Lugia as a child. I took out my silver wing and she her rainbow feather. We crossed the 2 together." He took out his silver fragment and put it out as if reliving that moment. "I shared my first kiss that night with her."

"I returned to Omega with what few samples I collected and we worked on trying to create some of the first legendary clone pokemon. At the same time Silph Co. embarked on their Super Pokemon Project. At the time the technology was still in its infancy and it took months to discover the proper genome to extract and begin cell division. Many of the clones died in the embryonic stages. I had given the first part of my life to Omega's project however, and if I had to sacrifice parts of my silver wing, I was willing." He made a gesture with how much of the silver wing was used. "About this much was used at the time, so I still had most of the silver wing. We tried new steps to try to allow our clone to survive while retaining its original form and not growing into something else. It was the opposite of what the Super Pokemon Project wanted; to create a different creature that was supposedly superior to the original. That was how Mewtwo was created. We all know the outcome of that tragedy." He looked to the side. "Jonathan took his father's death rather hard. It was then he was growing distant and detached. Were it not for a student named Emily Masterson to pull him away from this stage, he might have pulled out of the project." He gave a weak chuckle and sighed. "And look what I've done to them now. Life is not without a sense of irony. However it was Jonathan's involvement with Masterson that made me interested in pursuing the same with Maddie. We wrote to each other regularly and I would take small breaks from the project to visit her in Ecruteak and see her again. After several years of courtship, I decided to take the next step and I made her this." He reached into his desk and pulled out a small gold ring. At the top of it was a small miniature silver wing. "I asked her to marry me that day. She was taken off guard and didn't answer right away. I thought I had failed but the next day she gave me her answer in the form of yes. I was never more happier."

He sighed. "But as we learn, good things never last."

Miyuki watched intently. "So then what happened?"

"We were married and had moved to Newport, the new city built by Omega since our facility was there and I could still have a family while traveling to Omega and working. It was a pleasant wedding, and I had even made Jonathan my best man. While on the project, Maddie had suggested the two of us having a child." He reached for a photograph. "We had a son."

He put it down. "However, the project was not going as smoothly as I had wished. It was taking too long to grow the clones and accelerating the growth process would kill it. I had grown reckless however and wanted to grow one at all costs. Our Project was becoming unpopular in the public eye due to the New Isle incident as it is called now. With all that pressure I spent more time in the labs than with my family. Maddie saw the change in me and tried to help, but I only pushed her away. I would spend many overtime hours with the project until finally we had a successful embryo that had the potential to be born. On the day that it was to be born I had invited Akemi and Yomiko Ryoto themselves to witness this glorious achievement." He looked to the side. "However something went wrong and a device went haywire. I tried my best to keep it under control but the device exploded and claimed the lives of Akemi and his wife. The embryo died as a result of the accident as well. The loss of the Ryotos sent reverberations through out Omega Island. Accepting responsibility for the incident, I was removed from the project but was allowed to work at Omega. Yong Akira Ryoto was put at the head of the company and I still feel that both he and his sister Mika find me responsible for their parents' deaths. Hideki and Mikoto both knew that I tried all in my power to save them and know it's not my fault. We attended the Funeral and Akira was made head of the company a day later. It must have been hard on him, but he knew his parents wouldn't want him to give up on the company they gave their lives creating."

He narrowed his eyes. " I too changed from that day and observed my project from the outside. I picked up my father's drinking habit and would have fights with Maddie. Ryoto could also sense that I was growing a bit unstable with the company but it was only though Mikoto's instance that I stayed. Even my friend Jonathan had turned away from me, saying I was radical and crazy. And after years of service, Ryoto fired me from Omega. I came home that day miserable than ever and it was going to get worse. I returned home to find all of Maddie's possessions gone and left a single note. She left it, with this." He pulled out the ring. "She had written that she had grown tired of me picking my profession over my family and that she wanted to raise our son away from the science that consumed me. She wanted the Alexander she met in Ecruteak again and she knew that I had become someone different. It was then I realized how far I had pushed them away. I was jobless, friendless, alone…my life was in shambles."

He looked down. "I was at the end of my rope and I was prepared to use it to end it all. I wrote the note and took my Silver wing, the one thing that represented my life, and I had used it twice and twice have I received nothing for my efforts."

"However, as you can see, I was unsuccessful in my attempt. The rope fell from the ceiling and all I succeeded in doing was dropping myself from a chair, but I never tried again. I spent the next few years wandering, searching, and not knowing what I was searching for. It was then that I met him…Kagai. He promised me a legend, promised me my own project. How could I refuse, for I had nothing to lose? My thoughts became wrapped in prospects of revenge above all else. Project legends will be my final revenge. And so the next several years were made preparing for what would become project legends, and with the discovery of the transformation virus, it helped us realize our plans. I spent the next 10 years working through the echelons of Obsidian and gathering the latest in technology, genetics and enclosures for this project. Then at last the time came for us to strike and they brought me our first test subject, the boy who would become our Lugia. I used my Silver wing once again to create the synthesis, for project legends is all I have."

He made a gesture to the room. "And now we have all this."

Miyuki stared in amazement. "I had no idea…did you ever find out what happened to your family?"

He looked to the side. "No, I let them pass on. I focused more on this project than trying to rekindle that life. But lately..." he sighed. "Some of me would like to know what has happened to my son." He looked to the photo. "I don't even know what he looks like now."

A thought occurred to Miyuki. "What was your son's name?"

He looked to her. "What does it matter now? Everything that has happened is kept locked away in my heart. And I am just fine with that." He looked to his watch. "And now, project legends must continue."

He stood up. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Hanabi."

He fixed his collar and as he got up he felt a hint of moisture on his face. He brought a hand to his face and saw the small drops and looked at them as if he's never seen them before. He then shrugged and simply wiped them off his hand and then wiped his face and stood up, resumed his cold demeanor and walked out the door.

Miyuki only stared in amazement and looked at her notes, and then she looked around and walked to the photo he left out. It was a picture of a younger Scottsdale with a young brown haired woman, Madelyn, and a baby with brown hair in their arms. He looked so young and happy. _Could that be…?_

Miyuki took the picture and slipped it into her pocket before she left back for her room.

-0-

**To be continued…**

**XD! Sorry for the cliffhanger, its just this chapter became so big and so epic I had to make it a multi-chapter arc. The biggest thing in this chapter had to be Scottsdale revealing his past to Miyuki. I noticed that Scottsdale seemed to be sort of pushed to the side in recent chapters so I made this one center around him mostly. Also note the theme of fathers and their supposed "sins", with Scottsdale's father and Jonathan's father making decisions that had huge repercussions on their son's life. And Scottsdale's own family comes into question, so I tried to show that he is human after all. The villainy now seems to shift entirely on Alice now, who I tried to make a little more devious in this installment. A power struggle is taking place between the two. **

**Now the blind seer, Angela, was sort of a nod to Srgeman's heroine of his story **_**A Little Night Music, **_**and having an Umbreon as her companion is another reference. In fact, I think everyone who's read that story can recognize the line Angela says that is directly from that story. What's funny is that I used the name Angela in the last chapter without intending to reference the other one and when I started writing this chapter out I thought it would be a nice nod when the thought hit me. And with ALNM's recent deletion, I knew I had to make those homage in honor of that story which for me is one of the few that set the standard for pokemon fics and multi character stories. **

**I sort of like how Samantha and Felicity have a sort of sisterly relationship, though I think I sort of draw from the relation ship that Ripley and Newt had in my favorite film **_**Aliens.**_ **And Miyuki, still acts as enigmatic as ever. **

**I just love how far she has come along .**

**Well more to come real soon.**

**Please review, Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	31. Sins of the father II

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 31: Sins of the father II**

**A/N: Here we are at chapter 31 and part two of our multi chapter arc, the "sins of the father". Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am borrowing it from her with her permission. Emily and Jonathan belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to Storm the silver wolf, Jared belongs to S11jande, Drake Walker belongs to Dr. Drake, Jessica belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, Felicity belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, and Alice belongs to Maxsilverfox.**

**-0-**

Alice walked with her armed entourage to the labs and looked around at the empty lab. The scientists were probably off observing the other legendaries. She smiled, knowing that their 2nd phase of the project will have more secrecy and more staff. She walked and saw the vial labeled "PGM DXYS78" and looked at the substance. She could hear footsteps approaching and turned.

"Ahh, Alexander, what a pleasure." She said in her usual aloof tone as Scottsdale walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled. "I just thought I'd see to it personally that this next one succeeds. I do believe you're still time bound to the virus's activation at midnight, correct?"

She looked at her nails. "Well I have received word that some of the operatives of Team Rocket are experimenting with an accelerated virus that works upon injection."

She looked with a cruel flash in her eyes. "Imagine what that could do for the project."

Scottsdale nodded. "Of course but how will we know if our strain will accept the changes?"

Alice scanned the tile with little interest as he spoke. "Oh through the usual trial and error of course."

She crossed her arms and raised her head in a thoughtful position. "I'm sure you're all to familiar with live testing, right Alexander?"

Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "Get out. I will decide what happens next with project legends." Alice walked by and patted his cheeks. "Of course you will. By the way, I am looking forward to those legendary spars. We can't use the Legendaries' powers if they do not know how to use it themselves."

She walked past him and out the door with her two armored guards. But paused and stopped and turned toward him. "I have already received approval from the Master to experiment with the accelerated virus and that a sample will be here soon, quite possibly today. Be aware of that." She then turned and left with her guards.

Scottsdale put the vial back on the rack and sighed. He should probably make the synthesis now so he can inject the prisoner early and the virus will change him at midnight, but a part of him thought to what Alice had said about accelerating the virus. The virus was surely versatile enough to allow it, after all that is how they achieved the base virus for the legendary strain, but a part of him wondered if any adverse effects may arise from speeding things up. He learned the hard way that speeding up may lead to more disaster. Still he took a base virus, one of the last V3's they cultivated recently. It would take some time to develop more from the ample supply of V2 and V1 strains, but he could live with that.

He unscrewed the cap and poured the genetic material inside and capped it shut. He then moved it to the synthesizer and put it in and left it to mix. In the mean time, he should prepare the legendaries for the spar that Alice so eagerly anticipated. He paused however, to think about what he revealed to Miyuki this morning. Could he trust her? He probably did, considering he almost told her everything. In the ranks of Dark gale where scum like Alice was left free to roam about, Miyuki was probably the only person he could trust in this pit of despair.

-0-

I woke up to find the usual assortment of dead fish waiting for me but I wasn't hungry right now. I had a lot on my mind, or rather; I could feel my mind drifting. I didn't want to sleep either, couldn't sleep, because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to wake up. Plus my dreams were beginning to confuse me even more and remind me just how far gone I was. I felt more lost and alone than ever now, with no vents in this new observatory, no way I could talk to the others. I haven't seen "mother" or Miyuki and I was beginning to think they abandoned me already. So why am I still here thinking about this? Why don't I just disappear and fade away so I can stop feeling this pain?

I remembered now, I'm hanging in there for _her,_ my real mother. Every time thoughts of giving up flooded my mind I would always see her in my mind, her warm smile promising that I'll see her again and that this will pass. But I'm beginning to notice that her image in my mind is becoming fuzzy.

I stood up and began to stretch my wings out and flapped them regularly like I've learned to do in the past few weeks to distract myself from my mental condition. Each day I can feel them growing stronger and soon I'll be strong enough to take to the skies. Then I remembered that the only time I've ever flown was that last time I was fighting that Dragonite and that was when I let my blood lust takeover. I shuddered as I remembered and continued flapping them as much as the chains on them would allow.

Suddenly I felt something and right away knew that _he_ was here. I looked to the observation window and sure enough I saw Scottsdale, watching me like he usually does. I turned away from him and continued on my flapping. What did he have planned?

-0-

Scottsdale sighed to himself as he watched the Lugia flap its wings and stop to regard him for a brief moment, then it turned back to its training. He watched the Lugia for a good while, remembering all the fruitless years of trying to clone one from a tiny fragment of DNA, trying to actually create life with his hands. He looked down at his hand for a moment and flexed it close and opened it, a habit he used to have as a boy.

His thoughts then floated to his former family again. Ever since he revealed his past to Miyuki the memory of them came up more…

_He came home after a long day. He could see her kneeling over the crib watching his son sleep. She saw him and smiled as she hugged him but he gave no response. It was as if he was on autopilot and wasn't in control of his own body. His mind was focused only on the project…_

"Doctor?" One of the lab technicians noticed him. He slid the silver wing into his pocket and turned. "Prepare this one for the arena. Get me a list of all battle ready legendary pokemon as soon as possible." He pushed his glasses up and began to walk away. The technician nodded. "Yes sir."

_"Long day at work?" she asked. He only went past the crib and went into his study and began to ponder over the notes. What were they doing wrong?_

He walked past cell M-150. Jonathan was meditating once again but as Scottsdale passed he seemed to regard him momentarily. It was as if he saw something that emanated from Scottsdale but resumed his meditation.

_"You missed your son taking his first steps. I thankfully caught in on camera so you wouldn't feel like you missed it…" Maddie said from the doorway as she walked in and placed a tape on his desk. He looked to her. "Thank you."  
_…_He watched the Lugia beginning to take its first steps as it tumbled and fell._

He stopped. He looked back down at his silver wing shard. This was the first time one of his memories mingled with ones of the project. _I must be really losing focus…my memories are becoming smashed together…_

His com-link began to buzz. He clicked it. "Scottsdale."

"This is med-evac 01. We're en route to retrieving Siefer."

Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "Bring him back and leave several men to try and locate the girl."

"Yes sir."

-0-

The Dark Gale Grunts found him sitting by the tree clutching his bleeding arm. His left eye was covered in sore purple flesh from the beating he received. Several trickles of dried blood hung from the corners of his mouth. He saw them coming and fear entered his eyes.

"Well well, looks like the mighty Siefer finally met his match." One of them snickered. Siefer winched as they picked him up, one of them squeezing his cut. "Look, it was an ambush, I didn't- I…" He let his words hung as they dragged him.

"It just looks like you plain lost." Said one of the grunts, smirking. "You're gonna have to explain to the good doc what happened." Siefer narrowed his eyes but winched as they pushed him into the chopper. A woman in the cabin with a cross on her vest began to see to him but the look on her face was neutral as she applied the dressings to cover his wounds. She took some antiseptic wipes and began to push into his cut, making him grit his teeth. "You're hunting days are done." The grunt chuckled. "And with that crazy Alice woman over at HQ, I bet you're gonna get it good." Siefer's eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself from crying out as the liquid stung his exposed flesh. The blades began to whir and the grunts shut the door and waved the chopper off as it took off. One of them pulled out a folder and found a photograph of Siefer's last target.

"Pretty one." He snickered. "Yeah, but I don't think she was the one who got Siefer back. Probably some junkie or a hopped up Pokemon." His partner snickered. "Maybe if we're lucky whoever got him got her too." Both of them laughed and began their search.

A tall blond girl in Ace Training gear and a stern look on her face stepped from the bushes right then. They stopped. "Eh, waddya want, Pipsqueak?" One of them asked. His partner nudged him. "Shut up man. She's probably a nobody." The girl frowned and crossed her arms. "I heard some noise when I was training in the woods and saw you guys loading some injured boy into that unmarked chopper. I don't know about you but that looks pretty suspicious to me." She said, straightening up. The lead grunt glared. "So, you saw everything hm? I guess that makes you a witness." He reached for his belt and unhooked his Pokeball. His partner did the same.

The girl brushed her long hair back and stood firmly. "So you want a battle huh? I don't know what's going on but I'm pretty sure you two are up to no good." She got into a battle ready stance and unhooked two Pokeballs.

One grunt snickered. "This is gonna be fun." He tossed his Pokeball and out came a Scizor and his partner released a Crawdaunt. The girl smiled and tossed her two Pokeballs. "Blaziken, Roserade, GO!" Out of one ball emerged a reddish bird with string kicking legs and a plant pokemon with two roses out of each harm. Both looked to be well trained and got into a battle formation.

The grunts pointed ahead. "Scizor, Slash that bud to ribbons!" He cried pointing to the Roserade while his partner pointed at the Blaziken. "Crawdaunt, vice grip the bird!"

The Scizor flew at Roserade with quick speed while Crawdaunt trailed behind. Both pokemon were rather calm though. "Blaziken, intercept that Scizor with a blaze kick!" Blaziken then leapt into action and kicked its leg out as flames gathered and delivered a roundhouse to the bug pokemon. Scizor flinched and flew back but the Crawdaunt scurried in its place and went after its target. However, the girl smiled. "Roserade, magical leaf on Crawdaunt now!" Blaziken leapt out of the path of the Crawdaunt with Roserade behind it and Roserade fired a flurry of glowing leaves at the lobster, sending it back. Both pokemon landed at the feet of their trainers in a heap while the girl's pokemon gracefully reassumed their positions. "Scizor get up and fury cutter that girl to smithereens!" he kicked at it in anger and the Scizor got up and flew straight at the girl. However the Blaziken leapt into the hair and tackled it and held the bug down in a chokehold. The girl waggled her finger as she frowned. "You're not supposed to attack the other trainer in a pokemon battle." His partner pulled out a pistol. "Well maybe you'll figure out that this isn't a usual pokemon battle." He snickered but two leaves flew by and cut his hand, causing him to drop his gun. The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then, if you say so." She pulled out two more Pokeballs and summoned a Metagross and a Rhyperior. The grunt reached for his pistol again when it flew out of reach and into Metagross's claws and it smashed the gun into a pile of scrap. His partner pulled out another Pokeball and released a Fearow. "Fearow, drill peck the Blaziken off of Scizor now!" The Fearow flew at Blaziken with its beak ready. "Rhyperior, rock blast now!" The Rhyperior slammed its foot into the ground and several large rocks appeared from the impact. It then began to punch each rock piece with precision at the oncoming bird. The bird got hit in the wing and veered off course but didn't touch the ground as another 3 rocks pelted it. The Fearow fainted and fell to the ground defeated. The grunt recalled his pokemon and snarled. "Who is this kid?!"

The girl smirked. "The name's Tammy, now to end this. Blaziken, perform a double kick-ember combo to finish off Scizor!" The Blaziken nodded and tossed the Scizor into the air and leapt up and began to pelt it with its legs before doing a final kick in a back flip to the chin and landing and tossing embers from the flames in its fists. The Scizor landed to the ground hard with singes on its armored skin and collapsed. The other grunt then kicked his Crawdaunt awake. "Don't just stand there, use guillotine on Blaziken and then go for the girl!" He snarled. The Crawdaunt tried to get up before getting pelted by several high speed leaves that slashed at its armor. The Crawdaunt collapsed backwards. Tammy smiled. "Good job Roserade!" The Roserade did a victor Twirl when it reached Tammy's side.

The grunts recalled their pokemon. "Grrr, go ahead and savor this victory but you'll be sorry, you'll see!" They then began to run back but Tammy wasn't finished. "Oh no you don't. Metagross, Psychic now!" The Metagross closed its eyes in concentration and raised two claws up and the grunts felt them selves become paralyzed by a force and noticed the blue aura around them puling them back towards Tammy.

When the two grunts were back Tammy had Metagross drop them on their knees with their hands forced behind their backs.

"Ok now talk." She firmly said. One grunt spat in her direction. "I thought you said you weren't supposed to attack other trainers!" He snarled. She waggled her finger. "I can see you two are not pokemon trainers, the way you treat your own and the fact that you two carried weapons is enough proof of that." She looked at their uniforms. "So who sent you and what are you doing here?"

"Screw yourself, bitch." One spat out. The psychic grip tightened around their arms as Metagross increased its concentration. Tammy frowned. "Wrong answer. I want to know what you guys are after and what happened to that guy in the chopper, ok?"

The grunts strained underneath the psychic force before one gasped. "Ok ok ok!" Tammy nodded to Metagross and it loosened its grip. "Ok now, you were saying?" she asked.

"That guy was Siefer…one of the teams' best hunters...somebody musta jumped him when he was after his next target-"He felt the grip tighten. "Wait so he was with you guys?" Tammy asked with surprise before she thought about it. "What was his target?"

The grunt strained underneath the pressure. "Some girl…the doctor wanted her back real bad…she knows about the project…" Tammy narrowed her eyes and stared into their eyes as she came face to face with them. "What project does this girl know about?"

His partner chipped in. "It doesn't matter…soon the world will fall at Team Dark Gale's feet." He then winced in pain as the grip tightened. "So Team Dark Gale, huh? Well then I guess I better pay your "doctor" a visit." Tammy said as she got up and clenched her fists. The grunts both laughed weakly. "Like we'll tell you where it is...' Metagross squeezed tighter before releasing the grip again. Tammy chuckled. "You're not gonna tell me…you're going to _show _me." She recalled most of her pokemon except Metagross and had Metagross lift them to their feet. "You're gonna lead me back to your base and don't try anything funny or I'll see to it you guys will have a heart-to-heart with Officer Jenny."

"Oooh I'm so scared." One of them snickered before getting a tightening from Metagross. Tammy got her backpack and stood up. "Ok now, walk." She ordered. The grunts then began to walk with Metagross following and Tammy walked forward too, her eyes determined. _This Dark gale group sounds like bad news…but they're not gonna get away with what ever they're doing…_

…_Not as long as I'm around…_

-0-

Melody was in her cell thinking about what Ryan told her about their possible means for escape. _If he could do it, so can I…_ She closed her eyes and began to focus on her human self. She felt a slight tingling on her head and felt something brush by her ear. She opened up and saw several locks of her strawberry hair. So it did work, but so far it seems they could only do certain features at a time rather than a full body transformation at the moment. She concentrated and felt the hair disappear and it was gone. She looked to the observation window and made sure no on saw her brief transformation. She saw one of the scientists in lab coats not paying attention to her and sighed in relief. Then a thought occurred to her. She turned away from them and tried to make it look like she was moping like usual when she focused on her arm. She concentrated hard enough and didn't feel a tingling sensation like before but her nerves did light up and she saw her arm glow and change shape and from the elbow down she saw a human hand. She then widened her eyes when she saw that from the elbow down she also had a sleeve of a lab coat covering her arm. She felt it with her other claw and it felt just like real cloth. She focused on it again and her arm glowed and when the light dissipated she saw a fine human hand with a bracelet she saw before and she focused again and it returned to her Lati claws. Already a plan formed in her head. She'll have to tell Ryan during her next spar that not only can they transform but also they can imitate other people. Maybe they can impersonate one of Dark Gales higher ups to escape…

She now felt giddier than usual and couldn't help but giggle at her plan and she floated up but her chains kept her grounded in reality and reminded her what was at stake. She then turned and saw a blond woman she has never seen before smirking at her and made a gesture when the tranquilizer came down and caught Melody in the shoulder. She felt drowsy and realized it must be battle time…

-0-

Alice smiled to herself as she saw the Latias fall asleep and the loading teams stepped in to take it to the arena. This one's secretive behavior caught her eye and she wondered what it was up to. She also found the Lati to be almost as beautiful as Lugia, though she still admired the later immensely. She looked to Scottsdale as he walked in. "So what is next on the list?"

Scottsdale pushed his glasses up. "The Lati, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Mewtwo and Mew all show signs of mastery over their latent abilities and will be our prime candidates for today. The Zapdos is currently undergoing psychological testing after its small mental assault the other day but the Suicune, Rayquaza and Articuno are also ready for today."

Alice smirked. "Splendid. The Mewtwo and Mew are former Omega scientists, correct?" Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "You did read the reports before you were sent here did you not?"

Alice laughed a bit. "Of course I did. It's just…I believe they were former Co-workers of yours when you were stationed at Omega if memory serves."

Scottsdale sighed as he remembered. "So do you want the Mewtwo or Mew prepared next?"

Alice shrugged. "Take your pick. I'm sure your colleagues would be happy to see you again." One of her guards came in and nodded and she nodded in return and began to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." She began to walk out. Scottsdale heard his radio flicker on and answered it. "This is med-evac 01. We've returned with Siefer. He has been temporarily sustained." Scottsdale began to walk toward the hall as he continued listening. "And have our search teams reported anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, we'll be contacting them at the top of the hour."

"Good, Scottsdale out."

Scottsdale walked into cell M-151 where the Mew was curled up asleep. It was just weeks ago that this creature was once one of Omega's brightest scientists, but he remembers that the climb up there was long when she started out…

Jonathan had brought in one of the new students from Rustboro tech…her name was Emily Masterson. He encountered the two doing flash cards as Jonathan whipped out silhouettes on the fly and Emily had only a few seconds to identify. She was exceptionally fast and Scottsdale later read her papers and thesis on legendary pokemon and found that she was very promising and could soon be a great addition to the team. With in a few months however it became clear that Jonathan saw more than that in her. Scottsdale remembered one night when they were on break Jonathan showed him a pendant he planned to give Masterson. Scottsdale didn't think much of the gesture but he complimented Grant on it all the same. It made Scottsdale think about how he would want to be with someone who shared his interests. _That was when I noticed that Maddie meant something more to me…_

_…They were walking toward him as he exited the labs. She was a young beautiful woman with blond hair and she was talking with Jonathan with such brightness. They noticed him and Jonathan gestured to the girl. "Oh, hey Alex. This is our newest addition to the Omega science division." He gestured to him. "Emily, this is Alexander Scottsdale, my partner and one of the best scientists I know on legendary pokemon." She offered her hand. "Wow, um, I'm Emily Masterson and I am looking forward to working with you on the Legendary Recreation Project." Jonathan chuckled and walked by Scottsdale. "Well me and him have another nickname for this project…"_

"Project Legend." He murmured, echoing the memory as he stared at the Mew. He turned to the staff, which was staring at him momentarily. But his glare snapped them back to work. He then cleared his throat. "Prepare the specimen for testing in the arena. I want it there as soon as possible." He then turned away and stopped when he thought he saw the mew kick in its dream. He wondered what it was seeing but disregarded the thought and continued on his own.

He came to cell M-150 where Jonathan was meditating. Rather than stay in the observatory, Scottsdale walked into the chamber itself and stood in front of the Mewtwo.

"Hello, Grant." He said. The Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes. _"You…"_ He mentally murmured.

"I think we've kept you in here long enough. It's time to show us what you can really do."

Scottsdale then felt his collar suspended him in the air by an invisible force. The Mewtwo stood up with one arm raised. _"Walking in here without no barriers or guards was a stupid thing to do…you're smarter than this."_ He said as he narrowed his eyes. Scottsdale then felt the strain on his body as the Mewtwo's eyes glowed a deep blue. _"Now I will return to you the pain you inflicted on me."_

Scottsdale gritted his teeth. "Hmph, you wouldn't dare…" He felt Jonathan squeeze tighter. _"Would I? Why wouldn't I have the nerve to break your neck where you stand?"_

"Be-…because, you're not like that...I…met a man once…who lost his father to the very thing you will become…if you do it…" The grip loosened and Scottsdale fell to the ground. Jonathan's hands trembled as he glared at him. _"Why deny what I am now? You've single handedly took away everything important to me…and we called ourselves 'friends' once…"_

Scottsdale got up. "Don't talk to me about loss Grant. I lost everything 13 years ago and have had to live with that up until now. Where were you when I had a rope to my neck? Where were you when I had no one for support after my family left? You think just because you're not human anymore and that your little protégé's mind couldn't stand up to a legendaries that you know what loss is? I lost _everything._ And for what? To have my friends and family abandon me, to be a radical embarrassment in the eyes of my peers?"

"_Hmph, spare me your sob stories. It doesn't matter what happened then, what matters is that you chose to do what you're doing now. You did this to me, to Emily, to Daniel…"_

Scottsdale's eyes widened with rage as he rushed forward with his fist and impacted on a barrier_, _beating against it. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT MATTERS AND WHAT DOESN'T!" He kicked against the barrier while Jonathan only stared at him from the other side. _"You chose your own path, I didn't choose this…"_

Scottsdale fumed underneath. "You may have chosen to ignore the past, but I can't ignore mine." He regained his composure and fixed his glasses. "You're going to be in a battle today against another legendary and if you do well enough, we may grant you the opportunity to see Emily again." Jonathan swished his tail. _"You can be a real bastard sometimes…"_

"Takes one to know one." Scottsdale retorted before exiting the door. The moving them as began to move in and Jonathan didn't put up much resistance as they began to fix several restraints on him. They pressed a button and Jonathan could feel mini impulses similar to the psychic barriers coursing through him. He only accepted this and began to walk out while his mind wondered when everything went wrong and turned out like this.

-0-

Alice walked to the labs and one of her guards presented a silver brief case. He bowed and opened it, revealing several vials of different colors. She took one and looked at it. "So, this is the accelerated virus Team Rocket is using now hm?" The armored guard silently nodded. She smirked. "Now if only we could find some one to test it on."

She heard activity in the hallway and saw a stretcher being wheeled by and saw an injured young man on it. She recognized him as Siefer and saw them taking him down to the infirmary. She then curled her lips in a smile. "I think we found a suitable subject." She reached for one of the vials. "I have a good feeling about this one." She coolly said. She then began to walk toward the infirmary and saw Siefer lying on his side curled up with slight pain. She slid the vial in her pocket.

Siefer noticed activity and opened his eyes and saw Alice and her guards with fear.

"W-What do you want?" asked the redhead. Alice took a seat by him. "My dear boy, there is nothing to fear. I take it you know who I am?"

Siefer only stared. "Of course he recognized her by reputation alone. "You're the death angel, Valentine, from Dark Gale's higher ups." Alice giggled wickedly at the recognition. "Now why would they give me such a horrible name like that you suppose?"

She reached out and stroked one of his spikes of hair. "I recognize you too, the great Siefer, one of the best hunters Dark Gale has." She then made a sign of mock thought. "Oh, but it looks like you've finally failed on a mission at last hm?"

Siefer began to shake. "Look lady, please don't kill me." Alice cocked her head. "Kill you?" She then released a laugh that chilled Siefer even more. She pulled out her gold Luger. "I suppose you're referring to what I do with _this_?" She let it hang by her trigger finger in front of Siefer's face that was brimming with sweat. "My boy, all you have to do is tell me what was your mission, why it failed, and all shall be forgiven, ok?" She said sweetly while continuing to dangle the Luger in her slender hand.

Siefer stared at the pistol for a while before looking to Alice. "I...I only report to the doctor."

Alice stopped dangling the pistol and took a firm grip on the handle, her finger on the trigger. "And he reports to me." She lined up the pistol directly at Siefer's face.

Siefer began to tremble. "It was a girl. My target was a girl who escaped from here and knew about the project. I had her and this other girl ambushed me and my pokemon." Alice smiled and once again loosened her grip on the Luger and let it dangle off her trigger finger again. "Did she do this to you? She must have been a beast hm?" She cooed. She noticed the Pokeball clutched in his grip. "Oh, is that your partner, you most treasured pokemon?" She asked as she reached for it. Siefer already has heard rumors of what Alice did to Pokemon, especially those of people who failed. "No, please, not my Kirlia." He clutched the ball closer to him. Alice holstered her Luger as she continued to reach for it. "Oh, is she that special to you?" She put a hand to his own and moved her other hand to pluck the Pokeball out of his hand. Siefer tried to resist but Alice's eyes narrowed in fierceness and her grip tightened around his injured hand, causing him to cry out and let go. She looked at the ball; spots of dried blood on the surface and released the Pokemon inside. Kirlia wobbled on the floor, still recovering from the injuries it received and it noticed Siefer. Alice seemed to be inspecting the Kirlia. "Hmm…they're may be hope for this one…" Kirlia wobbled to Siefer as he reached one hand toward his pokemon and she took it, worry on her face.

Alice then walked by and grabbed the Kirlia by its green locks forcibly and held it up in the air dangling as it cried out and Siefer began to struggle to reach for his companion. "No, Kirlia!" One of her guards came by and held the Pokemon as it tried to fire a psychic attack but they twisted its arm to break its concentration and it cried out, causing Siefer to flinch. Alice glared at the guard. "I don't want my prize permanently damaged."

She smiled. "Besides, I want her to see this." She reached into her coat and Siefer feared that his end was soon approaching. He began to get up when her armored guard pushed him down and began to tie him down with the straps from the stretcher.

Alice pulled out a vial with green fluid inside. There were three prongs at the end and she slid her finger around one and a long sharp needle emerged from the end of the vial with a hiss. She then took a slender hand and tore at his shirt, leaving enough of his chest exposed. Her eyes soon grew smug as she smiled maliciously at him. "This will hurt just a bit."

She took both hands around the vial and held it ceremoniously over her head above Siefer's chest and closed her eyes before snapping them open and plunging it into Siefer's chest. He screamed as he felt the needle puncture through him and inject the fluid into his body. Blood began to seep from the puncture mixing with the fluid and Siefer felt a chilling sensation envelope his body. Kirlia cried out for him.

Alice forcibly pulled the vial out as the last drop entered Siefer and watched with a smile as his buddy shuddered before he released a shriek of pain and began to convulse on the bed.

A wave of white began to spread from the wound. He looked at the wound in his chest and watched the skin take on an almost liquid consistency as the white skin shot into each other and mend the wound. His skin starting to change to a pure white color, a wave of pain riding the wave of white, consuming his skin.

"Wha-…what did you do to me?" He managed. Alice only chuckled. "I've given you an accelerated version of the transformation virus. Under normal conditions the virus would slowly eat away at your DNA replacing it with Pokemon DNA and activate at midnight, but thanks to a little tweaking, the effects are instantaneous."

Siefer cringed as the last of his body became completely white when eh felt a new pain and felt like his body was compressing on itself. Alice made a gesture and the guard unhooked the straps, allowing Siefer to roll of the stretcher and onto the floor. Kirlia kicked in the other guard's arms wanting to help her master.

Siefer's clothes became baggy on him and he looked at one hand and saw the fingers melding into a single digit and felt the same thing happening to his other arm. He fell onto his back and writhed as his pants slipped off, revealing what has happened to his legs as folds of skin extended from the back of his thighs to become a sort of back flap. He instantly recognized it.

As if heeding his thoughts the transformation sent another wave of pain as his body compressed even more and his hair began to most shape and meld into a single cap and turn green in color until it was more skin than hair. His head felt a burning sensation as a red triangle forced its way out of the top his head and another from the back and it was then the pain became to much for him and he screamed out in a new cry. "RAAAALLLLLLLTSS!"

Alice smiled at what she saw before her, a little Ralts crying where the young hunter stood moments before and she walked up to him and began to cradle the former human in her arms. "'_Speak roughly to your little boy, and beat him when he sneezes: he only does it to annoy, because he knows it teases._'" She cooed as the Ralts kicked in her grip and she showed it to the Kirlia who watched with shock on her face. "Here's you precious master, but I guess he'd settle for you as a mother." She took a Pokeball from her belt and tapped it against the Ralts' head and sucked it in, the ball shaking before confirming capture. "Hm, I guess I'm lucky he was weak from the beating the girl gave him." She then sent a hysterical laugh into the air before she took Siefer's old Pokeball and tapped it to the Kirlia and clicked both onto her belt by her holster.

She watched the guards clean up the mess and she thought about Siefer's last target and how the master would react to that. _This could work to my advantage…if used at the proper time…_

"'_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!'"_ She sang as she strolled down the hallway to the labs where the synthesizer just finished the last virus Scottsdale was working on…

-0-

I had just finished my flapping exercises when I heard a door to my room open. I turned and saw _him_…that monster Scottsdale. I instantly felt myself fly at him when my chains held back my neck and my wings. Nevertheless, I roared at him.

Scottsdale only looked up at me. "Do you hate me, boy?" I narrowed my eyes and continued to roar at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a piece of silver wing in it.

"You are the first fruits of this project, and today we will test how far you've come along. Do not disappoint me." Scottsdale said. I thought about all the attacks I could do right there to end his life. He must have seen this too but showed no sign of any fear and he continued his laser stare at me.

There was a pregnant pause as the two of use stared eye to eye. It was as if he was searching for something from me. I then opened my mouth and began to concentrate my energies. I could end it right here…but something told me to hold off my attack. I didn't notice the tranquilizer come down and puncture my neck. The energy stopped and I could feel myself growing weaker. I closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep…

-0-

Scottsdale regarded to Lugia for along time, even after the tranquilizer went away and the loading teams were waiting for his signal. He pocketed his silver wing and began to proceed to the arena.

-0-

**To be continued…**

**I felt this to be an appropriate place to stop, so this arc continues in the net chap. Once again this is more of a set up for the coming battle chapters that are sure to be exciting _when_ I get to them. XD. I'm sure the first new thing of notice is the addition of Tammy, an ace trainer OC created by TheLegendTamer, a new collaborator for this story who has given me several ideas that are soon to be seen. He described her as a trainer with a sense of justice that may cause her to make a few reckless decisions, she is not quick tempered but if she sees injustice being performed, she'll do all in her power to stop it. I used that idea when she saw Siefer being picked up by the team, at first mistaking him to be assaulted by Dark Gale, and when she found out that he was a part of a bigger conspiracy she thought she'd dive in head first to find out what's really going on. She's also quite adept at pokemon battling. XD**

**With Scottsdale I tried to show more interaction between him and his former colleagues while also being intimidated by the possibility of Alice removing him from the project. I also wanted to show more of Alice's villainy and I enjoyed writing the scene where she punishes Siefer. I also thought it would be kind of funny if I had her reciting poems by Lewis Carroll, the author of the _Alice in Wonderland_ stories since her name is Alice and plus it adds a little more madness to her. **

**The scene between Grant and Scottsdale I'll admit kinda has some hints of something that occurred from my real life when I was confronted with a friendship that was thought to last forever when it was under immense stress. I also thought he'd be a bit impulsive by going in there when there's a high possibility that Jonathan could kill him and he came with the defense that he would only be a monster like the Mewtwo that killed his father. **

**The last scene between Daniel and Scottsdale was to reinstate the initial conflict that occurred in the story's early chapters. Once again I had Scottsdale walk into the cell of the Legendary itself without any protection of any kind. Its as if he knows they won't kill him regardless of what he's done to him…**

**Well this arc continues…**

**Please review. MEE-YAA! **


	32. Sins of the father III

**Transformation: Project Legends**

**Chapter 32: Sins of the father III**

**A/N: Here's the third part of our multi-chapter arc, "sins of the father". **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am borrowing it from her with her permission. Emily and Jonathan belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to Hollow's Horcrux (Formerly Storm the silver wolf), Jared belongs to S11jande, Drake Walker belongs to Dr. Drake, Jessica belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, Felicity belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, Alice belongs to Maxsilverfox, and Tammy belongs to TheLegendTamer.**

-0-

Miyuki sat in her room, preparing new notes for today's testing with the legends. She felt another uncomfortable wave drain through her but it wasn't as painful as before. She looked to the clock and saw that she had only a few hours before the sun begins to set. The words of the legendaries repeated in her head: _"If you choose to remain on your present course then you have one more sunset before you are no longer one of us and a human for the rest of your days…" _

She shrugged and smiled at the though. _Oh well, if that is my destiny…I gladly accept it._

Miyuki looked at the picture of Scottsdale's family. _I have to be sure…_

She sat on the floor and began to meditate…

-0-

Everything was all foggy once again and I could barely make out anything. I could hear a whale like sound in the distance, an eerie moaning. I focused my vision and saw that I was underwater, but I didn't' need to breath any air. Never the less I looked up and saw light from the top of the grotto. I began to head for it and felt myself breach the water. Above the surface was a small island with nothing but a field of flowers on it. I began to wander toward it, floating past the sea and landed amidst the flowers. I looked at myself and saw that I was still in a Lugia's body. Lately in my dreams I've been in it so much that I have accepted it. I looked around and felt that I was not alone.

"_Over here."_ I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked behind me and saw a couch at the far end and a young woman was perched on top of it. She was older than her last form but I still recognized her. She was my "mom" but she seemed different and it wasn't just her age. Some of her seemed to be almost see-through and her eyes didn't have as much energy as they used to. She patted her semi-transparent hand on the couch next to her. I floated over to her and landed next to the couch, seeing as even in a dream I can't sit on it due to my massive size. She looked at me with her usual smile. This time she was wearing a white blouse with jeans and had wavy curly brown hair instead of blond like last time, but her eyes were still the same.

"_It's been awhile._" She said. I nodded. "It has." I spoke, surprised that I can do so even in a dream. She rubbed my chin and her hand seemed to shimmer like a bad TV image before reverting to normal. She shook her hand and smiled. "Heh must be bad reception." She joked. I looked at her. "Mom, what's happening to you and why haven't you come for awhile?"

She looked to the sky. "Oh I would have come sooner but you know the answer yourself. I've been watching you like I said I would, even when you can't see me, I see you."

She looked at her shimmering human self. "But that surveillance came with a price I am paying for as we speak. But don't worry, you'll be out in time if everything goes well."

I thought about it before I looked at her. "You're the woman I keep seeing, you're Miyuki."

She smiled and I saw her hair change style and lengthen while growing pink streaks as she put on her glasses and her blouse shifted to a lab coat. "See I knew you'd figure it out Daniel."

I was shocked by her transformation. "Still, if you're here to help us, why are you taking so long?"

Mom, or Miyuki now, sighed and looked away. "Things have become...complicated. It's not as if I wasn't taking any steps to help. I started by freeing that transformed girl you met, Samantha. I even cured her and turned her human and I know she's still out there ready to speak out against the crimes these monsters are committing."

Samantha…

I thought about the last time I saw her when she was a Pachirisu and risked her life trying to help me. It was also when I lost control…

Miyuki went to me and put her hand on my chin just like my mom and stroked as if to take my mind off of that dark thought. "I know she's ok, because I met a young man who risked his life protecting her." I sighed in relief, knowing that she was ok. Miyuki had a sad smile on her face as she shimmered again and became more transparent. "What's happening to you?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure my infiltration was a success, I had to use a disguising power more greater than mere imitation." She got up and began to walk as she explained. "Even though we may appear human to the naked eye with normal imitation like the Lati, we can't hide from sensitive equipment and Pokemon, and I knew I had to get in without being detected, so I decided to physically transform myself into a human down to the cellular level so they won't find anything suspicious to me. And it takes a very special power to create so unique a form that I would be human in almost every way. It was based off the same power that spawned the virus that made you what you are…" She closed her eyes and held a hand out as it shimmered again. "But you see, since I did it without the consent of the other Legendaries, they saw it fit that I lose my powers and the change become permanent over time to where I completely lose my powers and place among the legendaries." She smiled lightly. "But having seen how noble you humans can be, I'm rather glad now to soon be one myself."

I watched her with a sadden realization. "And soon you'll be unable to help us." Miyuki shook her head with a smile. "Even a small grain of rice can tip the scales between victory and defeat. Just because I'll lose my powers doesn't mean I still can't help you."

I decided to get another question off of my chest. "Well Miyuki, just to ask, what Legendary were you before this?" She smiled and walked up to me and held her hand out as a pink bubble appeared. She then stepped on top of it and bounced on it once before her heels punctured it and made it pop. In that moment she seemed so innocent and childlike before she touched the ground and seemed like Miyuki once more. "It was always my favorite thing to do when I was bored." She said, fondly remembering. I thought about the previous dreams and figured it out. "Mew." She nodded. "Yes, but soon I'll just be Miyuki." She crossed her arms and smiled. "And since I shared my secret, there are some answers I would like from you." I blinked. "Uh, ok, but I don't know what a legendary like you would want to know from me."

"_Ex-_legendary." She reminded. "So Daniel, can you tell me about your family, if you still remember?" I lowered my head as I tried to remember. "Well my mom, she was always there for me…she must miss me so much."

Miyuki nodded. "A mother feels tremendous pain when her child is lost. And you father?"

I sighed. "He was such a mystery to me, I was too little to remember him and mom tells me he left us, so I went through my childhood without one." Miyuki's eyes saddened as if she discovered something. "What was you mom's name?" She asked sounding like she was preparing for an answer she didn't want to hear.

"Why are you wondering?" I asked. She looked away. "It's just, here I was impersonating your mother and I feel kind of bad not even knowing who she is."

I looked down. "The truth is, I'm afraid I'm forgetting her." Miyuki reached out her hand and place it near my head. "I'm sure it's in your heart somewhere. Just remember…"

I felt an energy emanating from her hands and felt a warm feeling spread through me as thought about my mom floated back to me. Her warm smile, her reassuring arms…

"M…Madelyn." I said as I remembered.

Miyuki stood still for a moment, as if putting pieces together. "Of course… " She straightened up with a determined look on her face. Her body then began to shimmer and break up. "I'm losing my connection with you. Daniel…just remember what I taught you about hope…and you'll see your mother again, I promise!"

She then disappeared and I reached for her. "Miyuki!" I called out. The sky grew dark and I was left alone in the Darkness.

-0-

Miyuki snapped her eyes open as the connection broke. _So it's true…_

She got up and felt another pang from her stomach. She gritted her teeth, as her eyes grew determined. _I'll try to free you all today. Consider it a final gift from Mew…_

She got up and tossed her notes aside and concentrated to see if she can still use some of her abilities. She saw a spark of blue energy appear from her hands and smiled. _That should be enough…_

She was ready to move when a final thought came to her. There was one more thing to resolve before she could carry on with what maybe her final plan. _Drake… _

She focused her energy on a vent and saw the cover buckle before falling aside. She then found she could crawl inside the vent and went inside.

-0-

Scottsdale was walking through his hallways as the last of the legendaries was prepared for today's challenge. Already the rest of the staff was packing away things to prepare for the move to the Phase II facility. The plan was that after the spars they would leave first thing tomorrow and prepare to move them to their new home on the island. Still he found he could still transform the prisoner and prepare him for loading tomorrow. That would at least make him feel good amongst all the other things that were confusing him.

He went to the labs to check on the synthesis when a scientist met up with him. "Dr. Scottsdale." He said with urgency in his voice. Scottsdale looked at him. "What is it?" He asked. The scientist had several charts in his hands. "We were conducting further tests on the sample 'PGM DXYS78' when we discovered this." He showed Scottsdale the charts. "We used small concentrations of each strain of the virus to see how it would react and when we gave it a V3 sample it began to act erratically." Scottsdale saw each of the results. "So, what does it mean?"

"I would advise against making a synthesis using a V3 strain if you want a successful transformation. When we gave it V1 and V2 it behave normally but it had a violent reaction to the V3 sample." Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "And what if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right?" he responded. Scottsdale pushed past him and stormed off to the lab. The scientist picked up his notes and looked in Scottsdale's direction with concern.

Scottsdale went to the labs and went to the synthesis rack where he saw an orange vial prepared already. He picked it up, not remembering when he packed it in like this already but it looked prepared nonetheless. He thought back to the scientists warning. _We could lose the subject if the DNA doesn't cope…_

What did he are, the man was a prisoner and if he lives it'll only further the project and if he dies…

_One less person to worry about…_

He sighed as he looked to his watch and put the vial in storage. _Tonight for sure…_

As he walked out he noticed an empty vial with a large syringe sticking out and picked it up, seeing the label " #121809" and looked at it with suspicion and looked back to the storage where he kept the synthesis. He threw the syringe down and began to head for the arena.

-0-

Drake sat back against the wall like he did, doing nothing but stare at the door like he normally did. His thoughts were drifting to Samantha, and to Miyuki. He felt his lips where the other day his were met with hers. He remembered the rush of excitement he felt, and something even deeper. He was confused because he had heard so much about it but never experienced it for himself. This must be what the fabled love felt like. But how could he fall in love with this woman after only a few days? He thought back to when they first met and how she cared about him, then came those days where she would check in regularly. But it was that last visit that began to make him wonder more about who she is. But another part told him that what he was feeling was real and it didn't matter who she was or what she did. All that matters was being there for her now.

He heard a noise coming from his vent and looked up and saw a blue light surrounding the screws as the cover came undone and fell down gently. Drake stood up and stood ready as he heard some noise coming from the vent. He saw Miyuki's face come from the darkness, covered in dust but smiling all the same.

"Miyuki." He said as he helped her down from the vent and she fell out, landing in his arms. She seemed to blush after a moment before stepping down and dusting herself off. "What are you doing here?" Drake asked. Miyuki fixed her hair before turning to him. "I had to see you again." Her eyes seemed so full of an energy he hadn't seen before as she spoke with a slight sadness in her voice. She reached out and hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you use the door?" Drake asked. Miyuki smiled. "Well, This way felt more...appropriate." She then planted a kiss on his lips and he returned it to her, feeling the warm feelings stir again. When they parted Drake helped her sit by him on his cot. "I'm just glad to see you again." He said. Miyuki sighed sadly before nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked. Miyuki put a hand over his. "Drake, I have something to tell you." She stood up firmly. "I'm not who you think I am."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. " I'm not human. I am actually a legendary pokemon in disguise…or..." She looked to the side. "I _was_ a legendary pokemon, but I am becoming more human by the day. The other legends found out about my defiance and chose to punish me by removing me of my powers and making the change permanent. I do have a chance to retain my powers but…" She began to have tears in her eyes. "It would mean leaving you and Daniel and the rest behind at the whims of these monsters…"

She shook her head. "But I don't want that...because...because…" She looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you." She finally uttered.

His eyes widened. She took a step forward. "I love you Drake, so much that I'm not going to abandon you or the others, even if it means I lose my powers and forced to remain a human forever. The others call me foolish for loving you though because they say something will happen to you." She embraced him and began to let tears fall on his shoulder. "I should've done something when I had the chance…but I'm not thinking clearly…but I'm not going to lose you…I don't care what they say. " Drake only hugged her reassuringly as he took all this in. He had never seen her this way before. _So she was a legendary pokemon…that explains a lot…_

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to make things right though…I'm going to free you and the rest and stop these monsters...I'm going to-" She clutched her stomach as another pang of pain struck her stomach and she fell forward. "Miyuki!" He caught her in her fall and held her in his arms as he waited for her to recover. She looked at him in his eyes. "I got you." He said. Here was this delicate and beautiful creature in his arms, a literal angel from the heavens…he had to tell her…

He brought her closer. "I...I love you too. I know I do." He sat with her on his cot. "You were the only who came to me when I thought I was alone. But now I know I am not alone…not anymore."

She smiled. "I thought…I was alone too, but with you, I can see that's changed…" With that she kissed him deeply. After they parted he looked into her eyes. "All that matters is that we're there for each other…no matter what." She then smiled and began to kiss him again and she pushed him back against the cot in her exchange. He began to embrace her tightly but tenderly and they rolled off the cot but all that mattered was that he and Miyuki were together right then and there.

She rolled on top of him and let her hair drape the sides of her face, looking at him with such affection. She took off her glasses and put them into her lab coat and he could see her blue eyes filled with a warm energy. She leaned in again and planted a gentle kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He slid his jacket off and she slid her lab coat off and they spread them both out to make a spot on the floor to lie down. "This could be the last time we can be like this." Miyuki said as she lay down by Drake. Drake smiled. "Don't think like that. But if it is, let's make it worthwhile…" Miyuki smiled warmly and put a hand by his face and the two began to move as if under a spell, their movements in sync. Soon the two were entwined, their movements becoming rhythmic…

Miyuki swore that if there was a heaven, this is what it must feel like. Never before had she dreamed she would be like this but she wouldn't have trade it for anything else in the world.

-0-

Scottsdale walked into the observation console where Alice was already waiting, seated in an ornate chair she had placed there exclusively for her, her armored guards besides her standing like statues. She sipped a cup of tea, her eyes focused on the screen. "Ahh Alexander, so glad you could arrange this." She said. Scottsdale tossed a label at her lap. "Perhaps you could explain why I found this in the lab." He said. Alice only brushed it off of her lap with out even reading it. "The accelerated virus arrived earlier this afternoon and it works." She clapped her hands slightly and a guard bowed and presented a data disk to her dainty hands. "I have the security footage of when I tested it on that failure Siefer earlier today for letting the child escape." She said, waving it like a fan to her face as she smirked. Scottsdale plucked the disk from her fingers. "You used it on Siefer without telling me?"

Alice waved his comment off like she was swatting a fly. "What matters is that his failure was punished and that the accelerated strain works. It would surely benefit the project."

Scottsdale clenched his fist. "What I hope for is that you won't stick your meddling hands in _my_ project when I'm not looking." Alice smiled and looked toward him as she began to chuckle. "_Your_ project, my dear?" She began to laugh. "Fine, let's call it that." She finished her tea. "Now then, I believe we are ready to begin our goals for today, don't you think?"

Scottsdale saw the loading teams move the Lugia in position. Alice wiped her face with a silk handkerchief. "Unless you're waiting for your friend Hanabi to arrive."

_Where is Miyuki? _He narrowed his eyes. "She is not my friend. Let us begin."

-0-

I awoke in a familiar cold place and opened my eyes to see that I was in the same Arena they trained me last time with the large dome and wide spaces. I could see where they made repairs from my last rampage and that chills up my spine remembering. I saw a portion across the Arena slide open to reveal a large pool of water; a dark shape loomed underneath it. I looked at my body and saw the familiar restraints place on my body and eyed the surface of the water, waiting for the signal to begin.

"Your first opponent will be against Kyogre. Do not disappoint me." I heard Scottsdale said.

I stood ready, remembering what Miyuki told me today. I had my mother in the back of my mind. As long as I thought about her, it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I remember who she is.

"Begin."

I spread my wings and roared out a challenge. I felt sorry for attacking someone else like me.

A giant wave splashed from the pool as I saw a giant blue whale-like pokemon breach the surface with a thunderous roar. The arena then began to shift as it began to split and slide away revealing more water underneath. I watched as the spot I was standing on remained and became an island platform among the pool. The Kyogre roared and splashed, riding a wave as it sailed at me. I braced myself and waited until it was close enough before summoning a barrier and it impacted pushing me back with little damage. I spread my wings and dispersed the field, sending Kyogre back some and flapping them to gain air and gracefully glide back to another platform left for me. Kyogre fell on its back and rolled in the water, creating rapids among the calm waters, bellowing in fury. _"Who are you?" _I called out, trying to find some trace of humanity inside this beast but it only roared back in response. It then opened its mouth and I felt the air chill as a cold mist began to form near its mouth and it fired an ice beam at me. I rolled away out of its path but tripped and rolled into the water. I began to sink and thrashed about, trying to gain a bearing on my surroundings. I opened my eyes and was surprised with how deep this tank was and then I saw the Kyogre swimming at me, it's mouth opened wide.

I panicked and flinched as I saw it coming, but I felt something stir with in me and felt the ridges on my back smoothen and flatten against my back and I flapped my wings and sailed clear out of its path. It's jaws chomped around water as I glided through the water as smoothly as butter. I then found the other wall and positioned myself to kick against it. My feet soon found the wall and I buckled myself and kicked myself from the wall, my wings tucked against my side and my body straight as a missile. The Kyogre turned around as I summoned a barrier and rammed against it, pushing it against the wall as it cried out in pain. I kicked off of it and swished my tail around and contacted with Kyogre's side, shredding a small line across its side. It bellowed and waved a large flipper at me, knocking me back but I straightened myself before flapping my wings and heading for the surface. I needed more air before I could continue.

I felt a chomping on my tail however and cried out as Kyogre wrapped its jaws around my tail and tugged me down. I kicked my talons against its face but it wouldn't let go. Kyogre then began to drag me around the pool, me trailing behind and thrashing as it held my by my tail. I was growing lightheaded. I could last under water, but I didn't take enough air as I came down.

I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into Kyogre's fin as hard as I could, blood beginning to seep from the wound. Kyogre opened its mouth in pain and let go and I let go and flapped for the surface. I soon breached the water and landed on my side of the arena and took in deep gulps of air. I felt another rumbling and then the land beneath me exploded upward as Kyogre erupted from underneath me. My world was spinning as I sailed head over heels into the air with Kyogre's jaws bearing on me. I then flapped my wings and glided clear from them and looked for another piece of land to land. Every time I found one I would have to quickly take off as Kyogre kept bashing them away with its huge size. I then gave up on the land and flapped my wings, gaining higher altitude so it couldn't reach for me. It looks like those flapping exercises finally paid off and I was flying. I really was flying this time with me in control.

I tucked my wings in and began to dive at Kyogre. Kyogre dived underneath the water and I flapped my wings gain to avoid crashing into the water. I gained higher altitude again and tried to see where Kyogre would breach next time. I could see its shadow beginning to surface.

I concentrated on a powerful force within me and opened my eyes as a stream of energy escaped my mouth and contacted with Kyogre as soon as it breached. My Aero blast pounded into the Kyogre and sent it back wailing.

I closed my mouth as I finished firing and saw Kyogre float to the surface on its side, its huge body heaving with each breath. "...Stop…make it stop…" I heard a weak voice whisper.

My eyes widened as I remembered that voice…the woman who snapped me out of my bloodlust when I fought the Dragonite.

The Kyogre sank beneath the waves defeated and before I could do anything the arena began to reform over the tank as it moved away. Soon the arena was as it was before the tank appeared and slid into place with a mechanical click. I landed and tucked my wings in, looking at my injuries. Except for the bite on my tail, I wasn't too messed up, but I wondered for that woman. Was she like me, under a rage she couldn't control, or did she barely reawaken after I struck her?

"Very good. We will give you a small rest before the next spar." The PA clicked off afterward. I narrowed my eyes and saw the wall behind me collapse and I saw a small room my size with a pile of fish in one corner. I walked inside and the wall sealed up again. I saw a monitor unwind from the roof and place itself on the wall and gave me a clear view of the arena, so I can see who else was battling…

I saw a wall open up as a giant Rayquaza was rolled in sleeping and the moving teams moved away. I wondered who that was…and if that person was still in control…

Then I saw Jonathan walk in with some type of restraints on his body and they placed the Mewtwo opposite the sleeping dragon. They were the next match. I only hoped Jonathan can hold his own against the Rayquaza for some reason…

-0-

Scottsdale saw the Lugia go into the holding cell to recover and he thought about its performance. It performed and adapted well to its opponent but the Lugia still had a long way to go. Alice clapped her hands. "Bravo Alexander, your Lugia-boy did quite well in his first match with another legend. It makes me crave more." She looked to the arena. "Oh now this will be interesting. It's your old partner, the Mewtwo. And that Rayquaza looks like it is real strong. This will be a match to watch." She crossed her hands and smiled as if she was watching a ballet or a concert. Scottsdale looked to the arena. "Grant shows exceptional control over his powers since he worked on the Clone project at Omega. And the Rayquaza is…an interesting case. She has displayed a good performance with the training drones."

"Yes, but those were machines, this is another legendary. Let's she how well she does."

Scottsdale looked to Jessica's sleeping form as she began to stir. _Yes…let us see…_

-0-

Jessica snapped her eyes open as she sensed her opponent and she opened her mouth in a reptilian sneer as she slowly uncoiled her large serpentine body, her claws unfurled. Before her was a Mewtwo, a pokemon she recognized from her late father's research. She released a hiss of excitement. _Oh, this will be fun…_

The Mewtwo didn't seem to take any notice in her and he remained still with his eyes closed in meditation. Jessica then had her tail poised and prepared to swing when she felt a painful chill burn her body. She reared her head back and roared in pain and when it stopped she looked and saw that several restraining rings were placed on her body. She growled and figured they must have been placed on her in her sleep.

"We will decide when you two will start. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She heard Scottsdale say. She patiently waited and narrowed her eyes as she waited for the order to start.

"You both know why you're here, so try to make it worth while."

"_You…you're different..." _Jessica heard a voice in her head and realized it was the Mewtwo. Time to play the damsel card.

"M-my name is Jessica." She stammered. "I've been turned into this monster by force by that crazy doctor!" The Mewtwo eyes her with suspicion. "I…I wanna get out of here!" Jessica thrashed about, feigning panic. The Mewtwo closed his eyes. _"If we're going to get out we need to calm down." _There was a whirring sound then a click as his manacles deactivated and clattered to the ground. He looked to his hands as he felt his energy free itself and flow through his body. _"I guess we about to begin."_

Jessica then threw her head back and held her head as she released a wail and began to shudder. When she threw her head forward she released the fiercest roar she could and tried to appear as if she lost control. She tried to keep her mind as neutral as possible to her intentions in case he tried to probe her mind. _Come on...start! _She thought to herself.

"Begin." Scottsdale said and Jessica immediately opened her mouth and threw herself at the Mewtwo.

-0-

Jonathan saw the Rayquaza-girl coil up toss herself at him, her eyes wide and wild. Before the Scottsdale had even said go he sensed something off about her. She was beginning to panic when she suddenly seized up and he guessed at that point the Rayquaza side took over…or so it would appear.

Well whatever the case he held his arm out and stopped the Rayquaza in mid ear when her jaws were inches form her body. _"Jessica, if you're in there, try to fight back."_

He felt her fighting against his grip and he decided to push her back far into a wall but not hard enough to hurt her. Jessica rebounded and began to fire a stream of fire at him. He whipped his tail and then floated into the air out of reach and began to charge a shadow ball in his hands. _"Listen to me...try to snap out of it." _He said as he dodged another swipe from her massive tail. She got in real close and her jaws impacted on a barrier. With her this close, he tried to read her mind but all he got was incoherent growls. _She's really not in there_…

He then released the shadow ball and hit her square in the chest as she roared in pain. She landed on the ground but quickly threw herself up and charged a beam of energy in her mouth. Jonathan floated there as he waited.

The Rayquaza-girl fired an enormous hyper beam that flew at him and he only flickered and teleported out of the path as the beam smashed into the ceiling, causing debris to crumble and rain down on the arena. He reappeared and she swished her head firing the continuous beam in his direction and he teleported again, this time behind her. As the beam exhausted itself, she swished her tail and caught him in mid teleport and he was thrown to the arena floor. She slammed her tail again on his body and he barely summoned a barrier in time as she brought it down again and repeatedly hit at his protective bubble.

He broke the bubble as she was lifting again and held both hands out and her tail stopped in mid stride as he held it up. He then threw his arms up and she felt herself get yanked by the tail and tossed at the roof. She impacted but quickly clung to the ceiling as she looked down and roared at him. She tore chunks of concrete from the ceiling and began to toss volleys at him. He held out his arms and began to hold each back and she quickly slithered to the ground and caught him by surprise and wrapped her coils around his small form. He barely had enough time to summon enough energy to push back against the coils to prevent them from crushing his body but he struggled nonetheless. _That was too decisive to have been random rage…she's playing with me!_

Jonathan saw the coils spin rapidly and he felt the air whirl as a twister gathered around him and spun him around. His world was spinning at a dizzying pace and he felt him self get thrown around in a spiral. He briefly saw Jessica sneering before she fired a stream of dragon breath at him and it ignited the twister, creating a fire spin. And flames covered his vision…

-0-

**To be continued…**

**Heh-heh, sorry to leave you hanging there, but once again my gut tells me this is a good place to stop. At least this chapter came a lot quicker instead of one month! So in this chapter we finally return to battles with our legendary characters, this time against other legendaries. With that in mind I tried to write the battles differently than I do the other spars in the previous chapters.**

**Now on to Miyuki; I really enjoyed her confession scene to Daniel and tried to explain who she was and what was happening to her and her choice to finally act. I'm sure plenty of people think its about time too, but I also wanted to show how deeply she felt for Drake and have the two share a brief moment of love before the crazy, possibly suicidal, escape plan gets implemented. I tried to not make it graphic in any way and actually go for a more poetic love scene but still make it clear what was going on. Besides I don't think its enough to escalate the rating anymore, but of course that's my opinion. I mean, how far can a PG-13 film go before it's enough to earn a higher rating? But if you feel the rating should go up as a result, then let me know and I will do it to avoid getting into any trouble. **

**We have some more rivalry and suspicion between Scottsdale and Alice, who's becoming more of a central villain than Scottsdale. And with Jessica I tried to make her rely on her acting to avoid suspicion from Jonathan, but I think he's figured it out midway. But will it be too late? We'll find out in the next chapter! (Which will hopefully be real soon. XD)**

**Please review! MEE-YAA!**


	33. Sins of the Father IV

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 33: Sins of the father IV**

**A/N: Wow that was a **_**long**_** break! Sorry, writer's block was a real pain but I finally overcame it with the help of a few friends. Thanks guys! And now, part four of 'sins of the father.' XD Enjoy! MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am borrowing it from her with her permission. Emily and Jonathan belong to Lord Nalthren, Ryan belongs to Swack16, Melody belongs to Hollow's Horcrux (Formerly Storm the silver wolf), Jared belongs to S11jande, Drake Walker belongs to Dr. Drake, Jessica belongs to Felix the Eevee trainer, Felicity belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, Alice belongs to Maxsilverfox, and Tammy belongs to TheLegendTamer.**

**-0-**

Jessica watched with a sneer on her face as the twister blazed and surrounded the Mewtwo in flames. _He should be extra toasty after that...ha-HA!_ Before tricking him, she figured out that her "lost-to-rage" ploy was figured out and decided not to hold back after that. Scottsdale may get her back for killing another legend in battle, but it was worth shutting him up from telling the others. This is the pokemon that her father ended his life creating and researching? _So much for the great Mewtwo._

The twister then reversed its course before a blue light started at the core and the twister exploded outward. Jessica covered herself as the flames shot outward and looked to see the Mewtwo floating there with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

_"Did you really think that would stop me? You're good, but it will take more than that to defeat me."_

Jessica sneered and flashed her teeth. "Well then I'm gonna have to work harder to beat you."

The Mewtwo, Jonathan, descended and crossed his arms again, smirking. _"Go ahead and try. I see you for the snake that you are so let's quit playing around and end this battle."_

Jessica roared with delight and coiled up. "Whatever you say pal!"

She then launched herself at him again and he immediately stopped her in her tracks with a psychic force and began to lift her higher as she attempted to struggle. "Hey! isn't exactly a way to treat a lady!"

She heard a mental chuckle. _"Oh is that what you want to be called now?"_

She then whipped herself violently and managed to move her head in his direction and fired off several more flame attacks. He stood his ground and closed his eyes as a barrier formed around him and shielded him from the flames. He levitated to the struggling dragon as she tried exerting more of herself to break free, but it was useless, she was in his grip. He looked at her and shook his head in disapproval. _"You may have raw power on your side, but you do not have the control necessary to wield it, like I do."_

She grinned. "Well with a little practice-ghn…I'll be able to beat you no problem."

He shook his head again. _"This isn't a game, little missy. It isn't a game to play with other people's lives." _He then focused and his energy shot outward hitting Jessica in the chest and she roared as she fell back and crumpled against the wall. She wriggled her tail once in an attempt to get up but she fell back and lay on the ground, defeated.

Jonathan descended to ground level and sighed after exerting himself like that and relaxed his shoulders. He wondered about Jessica, but was certain that her true motives were definitely not lined up with the others.

He looked to the roof of the arena. _What next, Scottsdale?_ He wondered to himself.

-0-

Scottsdale saw Jessica go down from the intense psychic hold Jonathan held her in and laid defeated on the ground. He knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against him, but he felt some satisfaction knowing that her pride was probably as injured as her body was. Alice clapped her hands after seeing the Rayquaza fall. "Hm, your friend sure has impressive control. The battle was over before it began. Isn't that right, Alexander?"

Scottsdale only walked to the microphone and clicked the button, ignoring her comments. "Impressive, Grant. You at least put out little mischievous girl in her place."

On the monitor he observed Jonathan's reaction as he narrowed his eyes and just closed them as he waited for whatever came next.

"You are to remain still while the moving teams apply the restraints and direct you toward the resting area. Failure to comply will result in the authorized use of deadly force."

_"I was able to defeat your little pet dragon with no problem, I doubt your grunts will be an trouble."_

Scottsdale narrowed his eyes, as he understood that point when Alice walked up to the microphone. "May I?" She asked as she pushed him aside. "If you don't be a good boy and do what you're told, I'm afraid we can't ensure the safety of your precious Emily." She cooed with her soft but malicious voice.

The Mewtwo tensed up and looked around. _"If you lay one hand on her…"_

Alice chuckled. "I know what you can do with your powers to this place, but I doubt even if you destroy this place that you will be able to live with yourself knowing you were responsible for having harm come to her."

Jonathan tensed up but went slack and Alice smiled and stepped back. "He's all yours."

Scottsdale stared at Alice for a while as she sat down, appalled at the way she took control of the situation from him before turning his attention back to Jonathan and giving the signal for the moving teams to move both him and the unconscious Jessica from the arena.

_Time for the next trial…_

-0-

Jonathan was led to a waiting room with even more psychic reinforcement. He recognized the designs from a safeguard system that he remembered aiding in development for Omega when they initiated the Mewtwo project. However, it was seldom used because the Mewtwo they created wasn't as violent as its predecessor.

Emily was barely starting out in the middle of that project…

He felt the pendant that he gave to her so long ago, wrapped around his fist underneath the restraining gauntlet they placed on him. That cold-hearted woman threatened Emily to get to him. He only heard rumors of the shady dealings that the woman known as Alice engaged in and knew that she wasn't bluffing in her threats to Emily. Otherwise he would have simply destroyed the facility right then and there. But it was the thought of Emily being hurt that stopped him.

According to the woman Miyuki, Emily isn't who she used to be thanks to the virus. It could have been a ploy invented by Scottsdale, but then again Jonathan could sense the energy within Miyuki and knew she was more than she appeared. He gathered that much from their lone conversation. He began to sit down and closed his eyes in mediation, recovering his strength.

-0-

It was quiet in the pokemon center in Miloh Town, and Felicity peacefully slept on her cot. She opened her eyes and began to stretch. It was still early and the sun still had yet to come up. She sat on her bed and looked across to Samantha, still sleeping and curled up. She looked so peaceful and innocent in her slumber, her blue wavy hair almost appearing like soft waves on a gentle stream against her face. She smiled and got up, brushing back her bed hair with her hand and beginning to walk to the restrooms.

She passed Briana's room and could smell the incense burning already, and she could see Briana sitting cross-legged on the floor, engaging in her usual spiritual cleansing and prayer. She took another stick of incense and burned it against a candle before placing it on a pan and letting the vapors flow over her, inhaling deeply.

A few moments later she felt someone joining her and saw Felicity taking a seat besides her. Felicity waved before getting into the same position. Briana smiled. "You haven't prayed with me for awhile."

Felicity closed her eyes. "Well I figure now would be a goodtime than any since I'm probably gonna need all the prayers in the world soon." She then concentrated and began her silent prayer. Briana nodded and continued in prayer.

She felt Felicity's hand slide over to her own hand and grasp it gently. Briana opened her eyes in surprise and saw Felicity hadn't moved from her praying position but noticed something shining from underneath her eye. It was a tear. Felicity trembled but hadn't moved from her position and hadn't opened her eyes. Briana only clutched Felicity's hand in return and continued praying.

"Oh celestial spirits, please watch over Felicity on her journey to speak out against hidden evils being performed by the forces of darkness. Fill her with your wise protection and grant her the strength she needs to protect the young one and accomplish her duty in protecting the girl, Samantha. Grant your heavenly protection over her as well, and end the suffering that is eating away at her innocence."

Briana finished praying and did the signs with her hand before feeling a tight hug around her and she saw Felicity, crying with her head burried on Briana's chest, hugging her tighter than she ever has, almost as if she thought she'd never be able to do so again. Briana only hugged back and closed her eyes, feeling a tear fall down her eye.

"Thank you Bri, you're the best." Felicity said with a tearful smile, looking almost as innocent as when Briana first found her lost in the woods. Briana nodded. "May your journey be a safe one, and the heavens watch over you." Felicity nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Look at me," She said, beginning to sound like her usual self. "I don't normally get like this during a morning prayer, but I knew, I just knew that I was gonna need this." She got up and resumed her course for the restrooms but before she did she stopped and turned back to Briana. "Thank you." She said with a smile before leaving the room. Briana smiled and began to make some preparations for her friend's upcoming journey.

When Felicity came back from the restroom she saw Samantha up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Felicity smiled and walked over to her, rubbing her hair. "How are you doing, sleepy head?"

Samantha giggled and pushed Felicity's hand aside. "Stop that." She said with a smile. Felicity chuckled. "Oh, I bet your mom wanted you to have your hair nice all the time huh?" With that she began to muss up Samantha's blue hair even more while she giggled.

Samantha then reached out and hugged Felicity, resting her head against her chest. Felicity stopped in surprise but then warmed into the hug, brushing Samantha's hair while she did so. After they parted, Samantha looked into her eyes. "We're going to help them all, Daniel, Drake and the rest, right?"

Felicity nodded. "I promised you remember?" She smiled and crossed herself with her right hand. "Cross myself and hope to die." Samantha had a bit of worry on her face from the statement but she eventually warmed back into her usual smile. Felicity got up from the bed and began to go to her bag and pull out some clothes. "Better get ready, we'll want to leave when the sun is breaking so we can ditch most of the Ghosts in the forest."

Samantha nodded and hopped up from the bed. She was reaching for some clothes her size when a thought crossed her head.

"Is Archie ok?" She asked. Felicity looked up from her spot. "Bri said that he should be better today. You can go check on him if you want."

Samantha nodded and walked down the hallway to where she saw the Pidgeot resting, her bare feet pitter-pattering with each step against the wooden floor. Archimedes was resting peacefully on the mat, looking to be in better condition than the way he was last night. She bent down to him and stroked a feather on his head. He noticed the touch and opened his eye. Samantha smiled. "Good morning, Archie, how are you?"

The bird began to get up and shake himself, stretching his wings wide and flapping them once before folding them back in. She giggled. "Doing well I see." Archimedes waddled by her side and wrapped a wing around her. She smiled and stroked his feathers more. "We're going to go help Drake real soon. I can't wait to tell him all the things you did to protect me." Samantha said. Archimedes nodded and folded his wing back and flapped over to a windowsill. Samantha could see the worry on the pokemon's face as he thought about his friend. _Don't worry; he'll be all right…_

…_He just has to be._

-0-

Miyuki finished adjusting her coat back on and put her glasses on. She looked to Drake ho sat on the cot putting his shirt back on. Miyuki walked by and sat by him, stopping him mid way.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore." She said, reaching for the bandage around his shoulder and pulling it off, the bandage slipping off and revealing a small scar. Drake pulled his shirt down. "Thanks." He put on his jacket and straightened it out. "Ok so what's the plan?"

Miyuki sighed contentedly reliving what happened moments ago before she pushed her glasses up and stood up. "We have to act quickly. Right now they got most of the others in holding cells by the arena and on top of that they've begun packing for their big move to their island facility." Her glasses glinted in the light. "However security is pretty light and I think we can pull off a little distraction to help Daniel and the others out…well if they're not passed out by the time we get to them."

Drake nodded. "Then let's get to it."

Miyuki went back to the vent she came out of, sighing a bit remembering those wonderful feelings before attempting to climb into the vent. She struggled a bit when she felt Drake grab her waist and help lift her up. "Wait." She said before he could push her into the vent. She turned back and looked at him with a sentimental smile.

"Drake, no matter what happens, know that I find myself lucky for knowing you." She said with her eyes closed. Drake smiled. "I'm lucky too." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before lifting her up and she crawled into the vent. Drake then began to climb up and enter the vent, crawling on his stomach. Miyuki stopped and waved a hand, blue energy shimmering from her fingers. Drake heard a sound and turned back seeing the vent cover back in place. The screws began to float and screw back into place. Drake smiled. "Neat trick."

Miyuki nodded. "Thanks. Oh and one more thing." Drake cocked his head to the side.

"Eyes on the floor, I'll guide you." She chuckled. Drake looked up and saw he had a good view of her behind and blushed. Miyuki chuckled and began to crawl forward, Drake following the sound of her lab coat scraping inside the ventilation shaft.

Soon they came across a junction that led into the maintenance shaft and they both crawled out into the vertical shaft and held on to the ladder. A fan whipped above them over a light, the light flickering with the spinning of the fan. Miyuki felt cool air brushing against her skin and she began to crawl down, Drake following above her.

She suddenly stopped. "Hold on." She said as she held her hand to her ear to listen. She heard the sounds of chains dangling from a lower shaft to her right. She looked up to Drake. "This must lead to the research center." She reached out and began to crawl into the shaft. Drake climbed down as well. "But wait, I thought you said they were all in the battle arena."

She managed to crawl inside and turned back to the opening to help Drake in. "They are, but they probably left a few in the research cells to rest up." She smirked. "And that gives us an opening." Drake nodded and waved a hand down the shaft. "After you."

Miyuki crawled on her hands and knees down the vent, following the air, the sound of the rattling chains. The farther they went down the darker it became. She frowned and began to focus energy on her body, a blue light shimmering on her skin. Her energy field illuminated the dark vent. Drake couldn't help but smile. She really is an angel, this display solidifying that notion, and he wondered about her true form, but those thoughts quickly went away. This woman before him is her true form from now, and that was all that mattered. He continued to follow her shimmering body down the vent when he could see a dim light coming form one of the vents along the floor. Miyuki stopped at this vent and looked inside. " It was a room of some sort, not the source of the sound they were following; that sound was still farther down the ventilation system, but soon she recognized this room as Scottsdale's study.

Drake waited for her to keep moving but saw that she was interested in this room. "Found something?" He asked. Miyuki began to move forward but stopped. She trembled and then released all the tension in her body before placing her hand beneath the vent cover and the screws began to unscrew by themselves and levitate. The cover began to float away and she put her legs out and began to slide through the opening into the room. She floated down to his cot, resting her foot down when the rest of her weight shifted unexpectedly as she found it difficult to maintain her levitation. She fell forward and her hands landed on the cot, the bed muffling her fall. She got up and looked around, seeing no one. Drake was by the vent, poking his head out and looking around. He saw the desk by the many monitors; most of them turned off with the exception of a few showing empty cells and one that had a Zapdos dangling in chains. That must be where the sound was coming from.

He then heard noise as Miyuki was looking around, as if searching for something. "What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't turn away from her search, looking in drawers. "Evidence. There must be video data of the project somewhere. Scottsdale told me they kept hard record tapes separate from the database." She went to his desk and found the larger drawers at the bottom were locked by key. _This might be something…_

She put her palm to the lock and began to rotate it, but nothing happened. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as she began to concentrate more and turned her hand again. Again nothing happened. _It's getting worse…_

She felt her arm tremble as she gritted her teeth and felt something solid and she began to turn her hand again, a clicking sound indicating it was unlocked. She opened her eyes and began to grin widely then pulled the drawer open.

Inside was a bottle of scotch, some data disks, and a couple of videocassette tapes. "Found something." She said over her shoulder, and then she took out the tapes and data disks. The disks were labeled with dates.

She went to his resting computer and tapped a key to activate it. She took a disk and slid it into the disk compartment and soon she saw an image on the screen showing several folders containing dates and cell numbers. She clicked on one and saw several video files and documents centered on that cell. She clicked on one of the video files and saw security footage showing the Lugia sleeping when its door opened and a young woman in a lab coat stopped before it. She seemed awestruck before she was grabbed from behind. She struggled with her captive as the scientist, Scottsdale, jabbed the needle into her side and pushed her into a nearby cell before the door closed and left the Lugia alone once again. The video stopped and she looked to a corresponding date with another cell and saw the woman from before being pushed into her cell before the door slammed and she banged against it, weeping. There was no sound but Miyuki imagined the screams that followed as she began to contort and transform painfully into an Articuno.

"Ok we have something." She said as she ejected the disk and put the computer on stand-by mode.

She picked up the disks and put them into her lab coat and then she looked at the tapes, no labels visible. She looked at a tape curiously, suspicion welling underneath her eyes. She saw the small VCR/TV by the corner, lonely but still in use. Drake saw her going to the corner. "What you got there?" Miyuki kneeled and popped in the tape. "Not sure. Let's check it out."

"Well you better hurry up, somebody might come by and find us snooping around." Drake warned.

"Just one little peek." She said while she turned the TV on.

On the screen was silent white fuzz. Miyuki frowned, disappointed. Apparently the TV was muted so at least they wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing the static. Miyuki stared intently at the screen.

Soon the screen flickered and on the screen as a young toddler with brown hair dressed in a yellow shirt and shorts, sitting down with his back turned to the screen. He was looking outside at the window, the camera moving around with the holder's movements. The toddler looked to the camera and giggled, clapping his hands. The scene switched to the toddler attempting to stand up and walk a few steps before stumbling forward and landing on the carpet on his chest. He looked up with a cute confused look before getting up again and beginning to walk toward the camera, his arms waving around as he tried to maintain his balance. He managed to walk successfully to the camera holder's hips, his mother, and the camera looked down at his smiling face.

Miyuki was frozen in front of the TV, her eyes widening with recognition. The scene switched to a later scene with the young toddler looking at a picture of a man curiously, Miyuki recognized it as the picture she had seen of Scottsdale earlier. His mom seems to ask him something. Miyuki found the dial for the volume and began to raise it slightly.

"That's daddy. He's working right now. Can you say 'daddy'?" The mom asked.

"D...daddy." The baby uttered. The mother giggled. "Very good!" Her hand reached out and pointed to the woman in the picture by Scottsdale. "That's mommy. Can you say 'mommy'?"

The boy looked at the camera and moved his mouth, as if trying to imitate was his mother was doing. "Mmm. Ma… Mommy." He giggled.

The mother reached her finger down and pointed to the bundle in their arms, a small head poking out. "And that's you. Can you say your name for daddy?"

The boy smiled. "D-Danniel."

"That's right. Daniel!" The mother said while she put the camera down and walked into frame picking up the boy and dancing him around. He had her eyes. She looked to the camera and grabbed the boy's hand and waved it with a smile. "This is for you Alexander, at least you can feel like you were here. We love you. Say bye-bye to daddy Daniel."

Miyuki stopped the video on the waving family and turned the tape off. She looked to the side with disbelief and put her hand to her forehead. "So it's true…"

Drake saw Miyuki huddle over the screen and wondered about what he heard. _Daniel…this can't be the same Daniel that Samantha was talking about, can it?_ He looked to the side, sickened if it was true. That means that scientist transformed his own son.

Miyuki stood up solemnly and put the tape backing the drawer and locked it. "Let's get going." She then went to Drake and he pulled her inside the vent. She pulled the vent cover over and floated the screws to their proper places and closed the vent.

"Let's go find our friend at the end of this vent."

-0-

Julie opened her eyes and saw that she was in a storage room of some sort. It was probably for another spar against a pokemon. The Articuno wrapped her wings around her head as she thought of the prospect of fighting another pokemon again. She looked at her body, considering the condition she was in. Her feathers lacked the luster associated with most preconceived images of normal Articuno and though her body wasn't terribly thin, she rarely ate the pokemon food provided for her. With each day she could feel her sanity beginning to erode and give way to the more primal instincts of the legendary she was. She understood Daniel was having the same problem. She wondered what kind of boy he was before they robbed him of his humanity.

If they ever get out with their minds intact, maybe she could ask him.

The wall began to make a mechanical whining noise and she stood up, the metal rings on her body scraping against the concrete. The wall began to lower and reveal an expansive arena. She poked her head out cautiously and began to walk forward to avoid any unnecessary prodding from her captors. She's been shocked enough times to know that defiance doesn't get her very far.

Across from her she saw the wall descend and saw a shape moving about in the shadows. Julie's eyes widened as she saw a Suicune walk out. She was pretty sure this was the same Suicune she saw the night Scottsdale turned her into an Articuno. This Suicune was a prisoner like her.

And they expect them to battle each other.

The Suicune seemed just as surprised as she was. She walked back a bit but the wall had already begun to raise itself and closed itself off. The Suicune looked back at Julie with worry.

The intercom buzzed and Scottsdale's voice came through. "You two will engage in a spar with each other. Failure to comply will result in dire consequences."

Julie looked up to the sky and screeched. "No way! I can't fight this girl, you can't make me!"

She felt the rings light up and electricity was dancing across her body. She braced herself but the pain still came and she bent forward recovering once the shock went out.

"Don't make me do that again. " Scottsdale threatened.

Julie looked to the frightened Suicune girl. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She said.

The Suicune nodded. "Neither will I."

Julie straightened herself. "My name is Julie by the way."

"I'm Amy. So do you have a plan?"

Julie wracked the back of her mind trying to find one. "I'm sure we can give them a show without maiming each other."

Amy blinked. "How?"

Julie smiled with her eyes as she thought of the plan and spread her wings. "On the count of three I'm going to shoot an ice beam by that point I want you to move out of the way. Then you tell em when you're ready to attack and I'll dodge it."

Amy cocked her head. "Will that work? What if they shock us?"

Julie flapped her wings and took to the air. "He said we need to spar with one another, he didn't say we necessarily need to beat each other."

Amy nodded. "Right." With that she crouched into a battle position. She hoped this worked.

"Begin." Scottsdale said.

Julie then began to charge while Amy counted to herself. _One…two...THREE!_ She hopped out of the way as Julie launched an ice beam from her beak. Amy jumped clear of it and released a cry. "Water gun in three, two…"

Julie began to dive and Amy fired a water gun that narrowly missed her and she shot back up and looked back to Amy. "That was kinda close wasn't it?" She asked.

"Well we want this to look like a fight do we?" Amy asked before she began to run toward Julie again.

Julie nodded. _Ok let me think back to my stage class…_

"Hey Amy! Come at me! Then duck after 3 steps!" Julie shouted as she began to flap her wings faster and formed energy on her wing tips. Amy ran forward and Julie counted the steps before releasing her wing attack and the Suicune ducked at the last instant as the attack exploded behind her. She jumped into the air toward Julie. "Tackle time." Amy said as Julie allowed herself to fall back before Amy hit her but she made it appear as if she was hit by the attack. July then hopped up and swung her wing and Amy got clipped and flew back. She slid on the floor.

"Amy!" Julie shot her head toward her as she got up. "Did I do it too hard?"

Amy shook it off and smiled. "No. Ok here I come!" She began to dash forward. "Watch this!" She took a great leap in the air and soared forward and took another big leap, gaining more air as she soared. Julie began to follow her by flying. Julie could hear Amy beginning to laugh a joyful laugh. "It's like I'm flying!" Julie couldn't help but smile inside. When they were not trying to fight for their life, being in battle could be kind of fun…

Ok, grab my hair on the next jump but don't pull too hard." Amy said on the next leap when she approached Julie and Julie nodded. She had her claws outstretched and Amy leapt into the air and Julie closed her claws around her long purple hair and went down with her as she descended, her wings folded to drop sharply. Amy landed with the Articuno on top of her, feigning pain as she moved her head to struggle. Julie began to flap her wings and pull up slightly. When she got the hair high enough Amy began to raise her upper body as if being pulled and made pained expressions. Julie hoped that those were faked.

"Ok, I'm gonna let go now, try to bump me off or something."

She felt Amy slightly kick upward and she let go and Amy began to dash to the opposite end of the arena and turn toward her and winked. She got back into battle position. Julie looked upwards. _I hope they're enjoying the show…_

-0-

Scottsdale watched the Suicune part from Phillips and run toward the other side, shouting a battle cry and getting into a ready position. He knew that the two were faking this battle out however. _Ms. Phillips must have been in theater before…_

This was probably the danger of having subjects who still retained their mind to fight each other. While the display of control was exactly what they were looking for, one look of Alice told he she was a bit disappointed and possibly upset with this spar. She got up and walked by him. "This battle feels slightly…rehearsed. Can't you shock them to spice up this dull affair?"

Scottsdale narrowed his eyes. "I'm waiting for them to think their farce has gone on far enough before I remind them who is in charge."

Alice rolled her eyes and began to scan the control panel. "I believe they need a little more motivation before they actually engage in battle." She pressed a button before Scottsdale glared at her. "Don't touch anything."

She chuckled. "Watch the screen. Now things will get interesting." Scottsdale saw she touched the random arena changer. He could reverse it but he knew she was right, this would add ore variety to the spar.

_Let's see you act your way out of this one, Ms. Phillips…_

-0-

Julie was thinking of what to do next when she heard the sound of large groaning metal. She looked around.

"What is that sound?" She asked. The ground then began to rumble as she saw a line appear on the middle of the arena and split it in half as the floor began to slide away to reveal water underneath. Julie saw the land around her split and leave her on a platform as the arena converted into an artificial lake.

Amy felt the land slipped and she cried out as she slipped and fell forward. The water splashed at her face and she fell through the surface. She kicked and thrashed, trying to gain a bearing of her soundings. She tried to remember how to swim and kick to the surface but her legs still kicked about as she rolled around in the water.

She could hear Julie calling her name. If she didn't get back in control she could drown.

_It's no use…_

She almost gave up and let herself sink when she heard a voice. _"Amy…"_

She remembered that voice. _Chikorita?_

Then right before her eyes she saw the water shimmer and saw the glowing specter of her pokemon as she shimmered and became the image of the human girl with green hair.

_"Don't give up. The Amy I knew was always strong and brave. I know you still are."_

Amy nodded. Right. Chikorita nodded and began to fade away.

Amy felt something stir in her and her body relaxed and she felt as if she touched solid ground. She looked down and saw she was still in the middle of the water. She looked up and felt a new strength within her.

_Thank you, Chikorita._

With that she leapt.

-0-

Julie was flying over the water, skimming the surface, trying to find the struggling Suicune. She could see bubbles on the surface.

"Amy!" She called out. The bubbles then began to stop. Oh no…

She saw a shadow rushing out of the water and she flapped back as the water exploded out ward and Amy gracefully floated through the air before the tip of her paws tapped the water and she began to stand on the surface as if on solid ground. Her hair waved in the air and she opened her eyes, a new confidence in them.

Julie was in awe. "Amy?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm still me." Julie sighed in relief. Amy then got into battle position. "Listen, Julie?"

Julie looked to her. "Yes?"

"Don't hold back. I don't think we can fake our way out of this one. Don't worry about me. I won't hold back either."

Julie nodded, still in a bit of amazement. This was hardly the scared girl she met at the beginning of this battle. This was mature confidence and acceptance.

"Ok, don't hold back." Julie said as she flapped her wings and began to soar. Amy began to dash across the water. Julie gathered an ice beam on her beak as she tried to keep an eye on Amy. Amy slid across the water and turned toward Julie as she opened her mouth and charged an aurora beam.

And both girls fired their attacks…

-0-

**To be continued…**

**Ok we can stop there. I struggled for weeks to try to come up with this chapter, having a clear idea of how to do it but lost on actual execution. First off I knew I had to resolve the battle between Jonathan and Jessica but that battle was clearly won before it even began. Jonathan can be argued as one of the more controlled legendary of the group which gives him an edge. Alice is once again usurping more control from Scottsdale of his project, which raises more tension between the two. **

**We had to get back Samantha and Felicity and I wanted to show a slightly vulnerable side of Felicity when I did the prayer scene with her and Joy. It's almost as if she might never see her again. Plus I did a few more binding scenes between her and Samantha and there will be more bound to come when they embark on their quest to expose dark gale. **

**Drake and Miyuki's investigation was to jump start their eventual plan for escape to aid the other legends and was also a chance to play around with Miyuki's legendary abilities in her human form. The joke about the vent and where Drake should keep his eyes is a small reference to a similar situation in one of my favorite Anime, ****Neon Genesis Evangelion,**** in which a more threatening but nonetheless hilarious version of that line is issued. **

**The battle with Amy and Julie was interesting because we haven't seen either character in awhile and I knew with both of them keeping their minds that they wouldn't willingly battle each other, so I thought maybe the should fake a fight. It was fun to write this battle out. **

**The idea of Amy fighting on the surface of the water was actually first proposed by TheLegendTamer, creator of Tammy, when we had a discussion to get me out of writers block. Thank you for that one man. **

**Of course the biggest revelation in this chapter is that Scottsdale 's son is named Daniel, which could be the very same Daniel he transformed into a Lugia without knowing. How will they handle the truth when it is revealed to them?**

**We'll see next time when I update! XD I have one or two more chapters planned before I finish off this "sins of the father arc". This is where things get interesting! ( I hope)**

**Well, please review! Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	34. Sins of the Father V: revelations

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 34: Sins of the Father V: Revelations **

**A/N: And now, I present to you the conclusion to the 'sins of the father' arc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. The transformation universe is created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am borrowing with permission. Each OC belongs to their respective owners and creators and are being used at the request of their creator. (I figured people pretty much know who belongs to who by this point XD.)**

**-0-**

"Ok, don't hold back." Julie said as she flapped her wings and began to soar. Amy began to dash across the water. Julie gathered an ice beam on her beak as she tried to keep an eye on Amy. Amy slid across the water and turned toward Julie as she opened her mouth and charged an aurora beam.

And both girls fired their attacks.

The two ice attacks slammed into each other, creating flakes as the air chilled and sent cold wind everywhere.

Amy bounded across the water with tremendous speed that Julie nearly lost sight of her as she slid to the side and released a cry, bubbles escaping from her mouth and sailing at Julie. Julie flattened her wings against her body and began to dive in a spiral clear of the bubble beam and opened her wings again, firing an ice beam at the Suicune.

Amy jumped at the last second and began to jog across the arena, Julies Ice beam trailing behind her, creating a bridge of ice in its wake. Julie stopped the attack to catch some breath as Amy ran to a wall and leapt to it, her paws pushing off the surface as she kicked herself off the wall and propelled herself at Julie. She flicked her head as her hair whirled about, the motion creating a gust as it ruffled Julie's feathers, altering her flight path as she flapped against the gust, trying to maintain balance. She kicked her talons out and reached for the passing Suicune and snagged around her hair. Amy cried out as she felt the tug for real this time and Julie gained higher altitude, trying to be slightly gentle with the pokemon under her claws. "Sorry." She said as she swung and tossed Amy away from her. She focused as the air chilled around her and flapped her wings, kicking some water up and turning them into ice shards and flapped them at the soaring Suicune.

Amy saw this and gasped as she closed her eyes as the shards began to scratch at her, cutting her fur up and pelting her body. She flinched and flew back and landed on her paws. She trembled for a while and looked at Julie with a smirk. "Not bad. You're doing great." She said. Julie nodded. "You're not too bad yourself."

Amy smirked again with determination in her eyes. "Well as a future pokemon champ I have to be good but to reach that goal I'm gonna have to believe in myself and want to win with all I got!" She released a triumphant Suicune bellow at the end of her statement. Julie flapped her wings and returned her call with a piercing Articuno cry. "That's the spirit!" She flapped her wings and began to dive bomb at Amy.

Amy leapt clear of the Articuno and bounded behind her and stopping. She closed her eyes and began to calm her mind, feeling her power increase as she did so. _Sorry Julie, I know we just met but I hope you'll understand when I win…_

…_I have to, for myself, and a friend…_

Julie saw Amy stopped and calm down. Julie had to think of a strategy quick. She then saw Amy begin to move again, bounding across the water's surface as if it were solid ground. Julie then had an idea. _Sorry Amy, but I'm gonna have to give you the slip._

Her throat began to chill as cold air gathered in her beak and she fired another ice beam at the water ahead of Amy. Solid ice formed on impact and Julie began to fly over, making a small island of floating, slippery ice.

Amy blinked in surprise as her next bound took her toward the icy platform. Her front paws began to slip and she felt cold ice slap her chest as she slipped across the surface. She tried to get up but kept slipping. Julie soared overhead in circles. _It worked! _

She could see Amy looking back at her with worry in her eyes as she struggled to right herself. Julie closed her eyes for a moment. _Forgive me…_

She began to charge up the ice beam that would end this battle.

Amy looked up as she saw Julie charging up an ice beam. What could she do? She closed her eyes to brace herself when she heard a voice in the back of her mind. _Don't be afraid…_

With those calming words she felt her mind calm and an attack flashed in her mind. _That's it!_

She stood up as Julie fired off her ice beam directly at her. Amy concentrated and felt her body shine as she activated her Mirror coat. The Ice beam slammed into her but it felt very far away to her. She felt an immense power building up in her and she released a cry and felt the ice attack return back at Julie. Her eyes widened at the sudden reversal and the Articuno flapped to avoid the attack but it was too late. The beam clipped her wing and she felt the biting cold gnaw at her wing before it went numb and she lost stability.

Her world whirled around her as she spiraled head over talons toward the icy island. Amy bounced back as Julie slammed face first through the ice and began to sink underneath. "Julie!" she called out.

Julie felt cold needles biting her everywhere. Her mind reeled as she began to float back into the recesses of her mind.

_The ice cracked and Julie fell through, she felt the rush of cold overwhelm her senses as her world sank…_

_No! No! _The Artic bird began to thrash in the sea, images of a little girl doing the same in her mind. Julie began to feel her chest burn as her lungs screamed for air but she knew the cold would suck it out of her if she opened her mouth. Images from her childhood kept flashing through her mind, replaying that horrible incident all those years ago on the ice…

Something breached the ice and she felt something swim underneath her. When Julie felt air stabbing at her freezing body she opened her eyes and saw she was on Amy's back. The Suicune rested her on the ice. "I got you."

Julie just closed her eyes and began to weep, thankful that Amy got her out of there.

There was a clicking sound and they heard the arena begin to shift again. Amy gasped as she saw the ice begin to crumble as a piece of land slid toward them. She grabbed a mouthful of Julie's feathers as she pulled the Articuno out of its path and on top of the moving mass. She rested her as the arena clicked into place. Amy collapsed by the bird, panting.

"Thank you." Julie murmured. Amy glanced at her with a weak smile. "You're welcome."

The PA speaker began to click. "That is more of what we are looking for; an impressive display of your abilities." Scottsdale said with an indifferent tone. "Let us hope some of us can perform better next time."

Amy heard a wall slide down and saw a small cell. "Suicune, proceed to the resting area. Only then will the resting teams come to aid your friend." Amy looked to Julie and she nodded as she rested her head back. Amy looked down and she slowly began to walk to the cell. Julie was just like her…hopefully they will be out soon…

Amy walked into the cell and looked back at the fallen Articuno and wondered what kind of person she was before all this. She felt sorry that she had to beat her this way. As the door closed she narrowed her eyes, determined more then ever to end this nightmare, for her sake and for Julie's and Daniel's and everyone else.

-0-

Scottsdale watched the Suicune walk into the rest area and looked to the monitors to see the other legendaries waiting for their spar. The Lati were kept in separate containers and the Groudon was becoming ever more restless. Masterson was kept in a tank and was resting, the mew kicking in its sleep. They were all that remained. Perhaps he should pair the Lati up against the Groudon, they wouldn't last long individually. Or perhaps he can have the Mew go up against the Groudon…

He looked to Alice, who was watching the monitors as well, her face leaning against her hand with a thoughtful gaze as if she were deciding on an item from a menu. He was just about to call the Lati in when he heard Alice spoke up. "Alexander, dear,"

He stopped and turned to her slowly. She smiled. "I just had a wonderful thought for the next spar." Scottsdale gave her a laser stare as he narrowed his eyes. She continued, closing her eyes. "What if we had Jonathan battle the Lugia boy? Out of all the ones I've seen they have my attention the most." She curled her lips in a smile at the end.

Scottsdale turned away. "I decide what happens around here. This is _my_ project."

Alice crossed her legs. "For how much longer I wonder." She smiled cruelly at him. "It was only a simple request, the only one I've asked for. After them you can pick whatever subject you desire, well if there is much time for them today. We're moving along right on schedule." She stretched her arms behind her head and relaxed into her seat before straightening up and placing her hands on her lap. "If you insist on saving the Lugia and Mewtwo fight for later, then at least have the Lati team up with the Mew to at least make it so much more interesting. I mean the Groudon is so large and powerful they'd be forced to work together to have any hope of surviving it, wouldn't you agree?" Scottsdale looked to the monitor where the Groudon rested, the truth of Alice's words sinking in.

"So Alexander, if you would grant my request." She said, making it more like an order than a request.

Scottsdale walked up to the monitors and saw the Lugia boy waiting. Jonathan was meditating, seeming to regain the strength he exerted when fighting Jessica. Out of the legendaries displayed today they expressed more control over their abilities…

He clicked on the radio.

"Prepare the Mew, Groudon, and Lati for the arena."

-0-

Tammy followed the two captive grunts deeper into the forest. The walk had been long, but Tammy kept them at it in trying to locate wherever their base was. It seemed to be pretty close by from where she had run into them. Still she was on her toes incase they tried anything. She nudged one. "How much farther?" She asked.

The grunt looked at her and smirked. We're getting there, we swear." Tammy narrowed her eyes, but continued to follow them.

Eventually they walked into an open enclosure around the forest. In the distance Tammy could hear the ocean. _We must be near the coast…_

Ahead of the open field the forest continued. Tammy's eyes scanned the surrounding area.

She took out a Pokeball and released it. The light formed into a small bug-like green Dragon that scratched the side of her compound eyes before flapping her wings and blinking. "Flygon?" She asked her trainer.

Tammy cocked her head up. "Scout ahead and tell me if anything is up ahead but don't get too close, ok?" she asked. Flygon nodded and flapped her wings and took off. Tammy put her hands to her hips and looked at the two grunts, still in Metagross's psychic hold. She looked to the metal pokemon and could tell he is beginning to get tired but still kept his hold. _Don't worry buddy, I'll give you an extra long rest and maybe even shine your coat myself for helping me out._

Flygon then flew back and landed right in front of Tammy. "Well girl, anything?" She asked. Flygon nodded. Tammy looked to the grunts. "Well looks like you crooks are telling the truth." One of them smiled smugly. The other one struggled a bit. "Great now will you let us out yet?" He growled. Tammy waggled a finger. "Not just yet." She stretched her arms. "Ok break time is up, let's move it." She took her Pokeball and returned Flygon and began to walk, Metagross nudging them forward.

I'll be getting to the bottom of this soon enough…

-0-

Ryan felt the wooziness wear off and shook his head. He looked around and saw that he was in an arena and felt he wasn't alone. He turned and saw Melody lying a few feet from him. _"Melody." _He called her name.

She stirred and looked at him_. "Ryan."_ She shook the sleep from her eyes. _"Ryan, I learned to do it to! If we plan it out right we can finally escape from here!" _Ryan could hear the excitement in her voice and couldn't help but feel some of his own rising with in.

"_That's great. I think we're gonna have another battle before that though, so just be ready for anything that might happen, ok?"_

Melody nodded. "Right."

They heard a door click behind them and saw the arena wall slide open as the scientist rolled in a tank with something floating inside. Melody and Ryan couldn't believe their eyes.

_A mew…_ Melody thought. She'd think being what she was the sight of a Mew shouldn't be a surprise to her, yet here she is amazed. Then the sickening realization that this was no ordinary Mew sank in. _"Ryan, that Mew is one of us…"_ She said with sorrow.

The Latios cocked his head. _"Is that who we're gonna fight?"_ He looked to Melody. "_I've read rumors and theories about Mew, about them being so powerful that most pokemon stay out of their way." _

Melody saw them drain the tank and take a few steps back, using a remote to move the cage parts away and mechanical arms gently placed the Mew on the floor. It was curled in a fetal position, kicking in its sleep. Ryan noticed that it was placed on their side of the arena.

"…_I don't think we're going against that Mew…"_ He looked to the opposite end of the arena, feeling the adrenaline kicking in.

"_Get ready..." _He told her. Melody began to float and turned her attention to the Mew. _What are we fighting that we need Mew on our side?_

-0-

…She slept and could feel the warmth escaping around her, the cold nipping at her senses…

…_The man…she saw him in her mind again…he and the Mewtwo…_

…_He kept flickering between his form and the Mewtwo's, as if she couldn't properly process who he was supposed to be…_

"_Emily…" he whispered._

…_Emily…what is Emily? She is Mew…_

"…_Did you really…love me…"_

The Mew slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bigger cold place than she was in last time. She could see two pokemon ahead of her, a red one and a blue one. But she could tell they were not her opponents.

She stirred and began to lift off the ground and flew over to them. The red one slowly lifted her hand. _"Hello." _She nervously asked. They talked telepathically, just like her.

"_Hello." _Mew responded with a smile in her eyes. _"Who are you?" _The red one asked.

Emily…

"_I am Mew." _She responded. The red one had a surprised look on her eyes. _"Who are you?" _Mew asked.

"I'm Melody, but I'm not a Latias, I am human." She turned her head toward the Blue one. "So is Ryan. And so are…"

Mew cocked her head to the side._ "You mean me too?" _Melody didn't answer.

The tank began to go back behind the wall. _"It's time to get ready." _Mew told the others.

-0-

"Purge sequence, finished, returning the tank." A technician inputted commands and the holding tank for Mew went back behind the arena walls, leaving the feline pokemon floating around the Lati. Scottsdale watched with his chin against his hand in a thoughtful gaze._ I wonder if it has already sunk in that they are allies…_

The technicians were on standby to release the restraints on the Groudon and allow it into the arena. They looked to him. He turned his head toward Alice, who was watching with an expectant smile on her face, then to the technicians. He took a breath. "Release the Groudon."

-0-

Melody was watching Mew seem to stretch around while flying when she looked to them. _"It's time, get ready."_

At the far end of the arena the huge walls began to part and Melody can make out two glowing eyes, looking like glowing coals. There was a thunderous stomp. Did the heat just go up?

Ryan floated up next to Melody and watched as something tremendous lumbered into the arena. _"Oh you have got to be kidding me." _He uttered in annoyance and disbelief.

The Groudon took a few more steps before stopping and turning its large head, snarling and opening its large maw as a fierce roar rumbled through the arena.

Ryan braced himself. _"Ok girls, just keep moving, he may be big, but he's also slow. We can use that to our advantage." __I hope…_

The PA began to click. "You will have to rely on team work to defeat your foe. Begin." Scottsdale turned off the PA.

The Groudon roared and stomped its foot into the ground, the concrete erupting into flames as the flaming rubble sailed for its target. _"MOVE!" _Ryan called out as he and Melody separated. Mew still stood there as the flaming debris sailed for her. She smiled and surrounded herself in a pink bubble, the rocks harmless bouncing off as if they were pebbles. She then began to fly swiftly toward the Groudon. Melody and Ryan flanked Mew a few feet and quickly maneuvered as the Groudon belched searing flames. Ryan flew under neat on of its swipes and fired off some dragon breath of his own. The flames bounced harmlessly of Groudon's thick rocky hide. The Groudon swiped again at Ryan, the Latios corkscrewing to dodge out of it and quickly reuniting with Melody and Mew as fire trailed behind him.

The Groudon snarled and began to build up a fire inside itself. The folds in its rocky hide began to glow, igniting the tattoo-like patterns on its skin. Its eyes began to glow and it roared ferociously as it stomped its foot into the ground to plant itself firmly and bent forward, fire erupting with the fury of an eruption from its back, striking the roof of the arena and causing chunks to fall down in a rain of fire.

Ryan and Melody's eyes widened and both quickly formed a barrier as the flaming debris pounded at them. Mew flew back and held her hands out, a blue light forming around them, halting them in place. Mew then twirled her finger and the rocks repeated the motion. She tossed them at Groudon, the debris pelting the monstrous titan. Groudon roared in fury and began to lumber toward them. _"Man..." _Ryan muttered. _"We'll be pulverized if we don't find a way to take him down fast. We can't keep blocking him forever."_

Melody blinked. _"Hey I know! He can't hit us if he can't see us." _She closed her eyes and felt her energy ripple though her, bending the light around her and making her vanish from sight. Ryan nodded and concentrated as well, feeling the energy wash over him and render him invisible. _Wait, what about Mew? _He turned and saw Mew enshroud herself in a light and watched as her form began to shift, wing-like protrusions emerging from her back, her neck and head elongating.

When the light cleared a Latias with light pink down floated where Mew was a second earlier. She then began to ripple and vanished from sight just as the Groudon took a swipe at her.

The Groudon blinked and looked around, roaring in frustration at losing its prey. It looked around and began to fire in all directions, spewing fire at any possible place they might be. When it hit nothing again, the Groudon roared and snarled. Where did they go?

Melody and Ryan watched from a corner of the Arena as Groudon blindly fired again at a place they were obviously not at. Mew joined them, still in her Latias form. _We have to think of a plan…_

"_Hey Mew, how many Pokemon can you turn into?_" Ryan asked

"_I don't know, lots I guess." _Mew thought about it. _"Can you turn into a water-type?" _He waited for Mew to respond. After a moment she replied. _"Yes, why?"_

He could make out shapes by him and nodded. _"Ok I'm going to fly over there and distract him, draw his fire. Then Melody will cover you as you turn into a water type and hit him hard. Hopefully that might work. Everyone ready?"_

"_Ready." _Melody responded. _"Ready." _Mew replied. Ryan nodded. He dropped his cloak and began to make as much noise as possible. "LAAAAATT!" _"Hey ugly, over here!" _The Groudon turned around and snarled, firing a plume of fire at him. Ryan barrel-rolled out of the way and fired off am aura sphere. The ball of energy made Groudon rear back and swipe at Ryan as he flew by. Ryan flew out of reach and focused another sphere, tossing it at the red giant.

Melody stood by Mew, who had reverted back to her original form and dropped her cloak, watching Ryan distract Groudon. _"Ok Mew, ready?" _She asked. Mew nodded. She crouched and began to glow. Her form began to get larger, rounder, her limbs became bulky. When the light cleared she had turned into a Blastoise, her water cannons ready.

Ryan dodged another swipe, feeling exhaustion settling in. he saw Melody with a Blastoise who nodded at him and he turned Groudon around and dodged out of the way. _"NOW!" _He called out. Groudon saw the turtle before it and roared as it fired off a wall of fire from its mouth.

Mew gritted her teeth and fired her water cannons, releasing a torrential flood from her pumps. The wall of water met with the fire, the impact creating steam. She lurched forward, trying to put more push behind the streams she fired. The Groudon's fire continued to push against the water but was steadily being repelled by it.

Melody could see that Mew couldn't do this on her own. Folding her arms into herself to increase her speed, Melody cried out and began to fly toward the Groudon. Ryan began to fly be her side, crying out as well. _I know what to do…_

Melody extended her hand to Ryan and Ryan brought out his own to meet with hers. They felt each other's energies join and power one another. Their down began to shine and their eyes began to glow. With melodious cries both Lati began to fly even faster and became arrows of light that began to crisscross all around the Groudon from all directions with rapid strikes. The Groudon flinched and stopped its flames, which allowed the water to pound through and strike it back. The water, on top of the Lati's barrage began to have an effect on the Groudon and it moaned before falling to its side.

Melody and Ryan slowed down as the light began to wear off and floated to Mew's side, panting from exhaustion but they couldn't believe they took out the mighty fire pokemon. _"We did it." _Ryan said with a weak smile. Melody smiled as well and Mew reverted back to her original form.

They could still hear Groudon getting up and turned to see the giant back its feet. It lurched forward and roared at them. _Man he just won't go down! _Ryan thought.

Suddenly a shadow ball struck Groudon on the chin. It reared its head back and took another one to the gut. A blue light began to surround its body and Melody and Ryan saw Mew glowing with the same aura. She threw her hands forward and Groudon got tossed back like a toy. The Groudon hit the wall and collapsed, surely defeated.

The Aura wore off mew and she giggled. _"We won." _She said with joy. Ryan looked at the fallen Groudon and at the little feline pokemon that helped them defeat it. _So it is true, about Mew's power…_

"_Now why couldn't you do that in the beginning?" _Ryan asked jokingly. Mew only giggled in response. Ryan and Melody floated up to the little pink cat and Melody bowed her head. "_Thank you for your help. We couldn't have won without your help."_

Melody nudged Ryan and Ryan blinked and bowed his head before the Mew.

The walls opened up and they could here the PA system click in once more. "Proceed to the resting areas while we clear the arena." Scottsdale ordered, sending a shock to the Lati's collars to reinforce his order. Melody and Ryan flinched and Mew looked around, trying to find the source of their torment. She could feel something in an area of the wall and tried to will herself into that spot. She was met by something that blocked her line of thought. She tried to concentrate again but the barrier interrupted her again. By that point Melody and Ryan stopped flinching as the shock subsided and began to slowly float toward the designated rooms. _"Just you wait, you jerk," _Ryan looked to the arena walls. "_When I find you, I'll show you that you picked the wrong guy to mess with!" _He gave out a defiant Latios cry and jolted when he received another brief shock. He shook it off, narrowed his eyes and floated for the area. He then noticed several cracks in the roof and saw what might be a tiny crack of light…

Mew turned and saw several men in white coats come in with a tank. They opened it and gestured for her to come in. She shook her head. She wasn't sleepy yet.

One of the men uttered something and the other nodded and tossed a dart at her. She teleported out of its path and giggled.

She then heard a light popping sound and felt a prick, uttering a small cry of surprise before drowsiness settled in. She closed her eyes and felt them lift her up as she was placed in the warmth once more...

-0-

Scottsdale watched the loading teams place the Mew backing her tank and saw the moving teams haul the Groudon away from the Arena. He surveyed the damage left in its wake. There were craters left from its eruption attacks and he looked to the roof and saw several cracks in it. _If the attack had been stronger, the roof would have collapsed…_

And it might have given them a chance to escape…

He crossed his arms. Maybe he should postpone any further tests and save them for the second facility on the island. Besides they tested every viable legendary already and have enough data they need.

Alice clapped her hands and chuckled with delight. "I must say Alexander that was truly an amusing display." She crossed her legs. "Now if the Lugia fight against Grant proves just as entertaining, then I can say the project is rolling along just fine."

Scottsdale turned to her. "We have already tested all of the battle capable ones. I don't see the need to continue another spar."

Alice frowned. "One little spar won't put us terribly behind schedule. I just want one more before the day is up. That is all I request."

Scottsdale clenched his fist. "You act as if this is all some big show made to cater to your whims."

Alice closed her eyes. "What I am doing is what you should have done when this project was entrusted to you. You saw how their powers truly came out when facing one of equal or greater power." Her eyes gleamed like a cat's that eyed a canary. "It is to show them that they are in our hands, that they are traveling toward a greater purpose that requires all their strengths." She brought her hand out and slashed the air, clenching her own fist. "After all, this project was made to harness the power of the legendaries. You of all people should know that."

Scottsdale turned away and got the microphone ready. He heard clacking heels behind him and felt Alice's hands stroke his chin from behind. She leaned into his ear as if to whisper. "Don't you want to see your Lugia boy make you proud?"

He slowly turned toward her. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "After all, being the first legendary in this program he should have advanced farther than the rest, yet I saw him making the same mistakes as the newly inducted ones. His potential is wasting away and you know it." She turned her head thoughtfully. "So do it more for the sake of the success of your program instead of for me. After all, this is _your_ project."

Scottsdale looked down and then at the monitors. He saw The Lugia, looking a bit rested after the last fight. He stared at it for the longest time.

...Maddie reached her finger down and pointed to the bundle in their arms, a small head poking out. "…Can you say your name for daddy…"

"_D-Danniel…_"

Scottsdale blinked the memory away. Why did that come out now, of all times?

He pressed the microphone button. "Prepare the Lugia and Mewtwo for the arena."

He looked at Alice's satisfied grin and felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He took a seat and stared at the arena with intent. Maybe he should ask Hanabi for further sessions to help him sort out the returning memories…

Where is Hanabi anyways?

-0-

Miyuki could see a light ahead at the end of the dark vent. She continued to crawl faster when she felt another pang in her stomach, this one more intense than the ones before. She grunted. Drake heard her and looked ahead. "Miyuki?" he asked. She held her stomach as the pain subsided. "I'm fine…let's keep moving, I can see a light ahead."

Drake nodded and Waited for Miyuki to crawl forward. She began to move forward and soon they were at the vent cover. Miyuki peeked through, brushing the dust from her glasses and looking inside.

She could see chains dangling in the distance and could see a Zapdos dangling off them limply, its head bowed down. Miyuki looked closely and could see that the Zapdos was not dangling off the chains themselves but rather a spherical cage that was hanging off them. Small volts traveled through the bars. "We found him." She said. She then began to focus her energies against the vent cover and felt two screws coming off before her concentration was broken by a sudden cramp from her stomach. She gritted her teeth to retrain her cry. She then put her legs out in front her and began to kick the grating off. The noise didn't seem to disrupt the Zapdos.

The cover fell from the vent and Miyuki put her legs out, drake holding her arms as she lowered herself down. She let go of his arms and fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Drake hopped down behind her and looked at the Zapdos. He helped Miyuki up, who was clutching her stomach. She gave him a reassuring smile and straightened herself up. They looked to each other and nodded, moving towards the Zapdos.

"Let's see what he can do for us."

-0-

Tammy finally made it to the other side of the forest. Ahead she could make out a chain-linked fence with barbed wire ahead of the edge of the forest. Behind it was a large facility of some sort. _so this must be their headquarters._ She thought. She looked and saw that it was pretty late, almost close to sundown. She looked to the grunts. "So, this the place?" She asked. They snickered at her. "It has to be, I mean hwy else would we lead you out he-" he was elbowed by his partner. Tammy narrowed her eyes. "Oh well then after you." She nudged them forward. They smirked. "We're gonna need our hands back." Tammy smiled. "Oh really? I wouldn't have thought of that." She rolled her eyes. "Like I would trust you." She brought out a Pokeball. "Blaziken I choose you." The light began to take the shape of a crouching Blaziken.

Blaziken ran a hand through her head plumage before standing tall. Tammy nodded at her and she leapt into the trees. Tammy nudged the grunts further. "Lead the way." She firmly said. He looked back at her. "And I said we're gonna need our hands back." She sighed in frustration. "Fine, but no tricks, or else my Blaziken will open up a world of hurt on you." She brought out a Pokeball and returned Metagross. The moment the pokemon was back in his ball, the grunts felt the hold on them disappear.

"Ok then, go ahead." Tammy ordered. The Grunts held their wrists and then nodded. They began to slowly walk ahead, then at one point they held their hands up and put them down and made it to the end. They waved back at Tammy. "Come along, the coast is clear." One of them snickered. Tammy warily watched them for a few moments before taking a step forward. She slowly took another step, her eyes on alert. The grunts snickered. Tammy came to the point where they held their hands up and decided to do the same. She closed her eyes as she did so, noticing a slight whirring sound, like a scanner…

…Like a scanner?

She snapped her eyes open and heard a light popping sound and saw the leaves scatter as several tranquilizers began to sail at her. She gasped and rolled out of the way, her blond hair swishing behind her, feeling a dart fly past her hair. She kept rolling, seeing the trail of darts behind her. She got up and began to run, her eyes on the trees. She noticed the laser sight trailing her and could see the mounted gun on the branch. She saw the light go from green to red and she heard the rattle of automatic fire as bullets began to sail at her.

She began to dash again out of the path, barely dodging another stream of tranquilizers.

Damn it, I should have known it was a trap!

She felt herself trip and was leaning forward, closing her eyes, certain that the rain of fire will tear into her when she felt something grab her arms and she was flying. She was left on a branch and she saw Blaziken for a brief moment before she flickered out of sight and she heard the rattle of the machine gun pause before she saw a light explosion a few trees down.

She saw the grunts beginning to make a run for it when she threw out a Pokeball. Flygon appeared and moved her tail as a dart sailed past her. Blaziken jumped to that branch and brought her leg down in a chop and smashed the gun to pieces. She nodded at Tammy before hopping into the branches again. Tammy pointed to the grunts. "Flygon, stop them!"

"Fly!" Flygon nodded and began to flap her wings. The grunts were going to reach the fence when she blew past them and stopped right in front of them. She flapped her wings with a cry and began to blow them back with powerful gales. They began to fly back and tumbled head over heels into a tree trunk.

One by one the automatic turrets were smashed to pieces. Tammy got up and brushed herself, knocking her knuckles against her forehead. How could he be so stupid? Her recklessness almost got her and her pokemon killed.

Flygon landed and Tammy recalled her. Blaziken appeared right by Tammy's side and seemed to brush her talons before standing tall and nodding. Tammy and Blaziken turned toward the thugs and Tammy picked up one by the collar. "What kind of facility has automatic weapons as their loitering prevention system?" She snarled, her eyes narrowing. The grunts snickered. "The kind you don't go looking for."

Tammy slapped him across the cheek and turned away. Tammy pulled out her Poke-app. She pressed a button and it clicked open into a phone. She dialed in. "Three strikes, you're out." She firmly told the grunts.

After awhile the phone began to ring. "Yeah, can I have Officer Jenny?" Tammy asked, looking to the grunts. She expected a reaction but they kept that smug confidence. A look from Blaziken wiped the smile from their faces however. Tammy heard the familiar accent of Officer Jenny on the other line. "What's your emergency?" She asked.

"I have a few suspicious individuals that tried to attack me. I got them subdued for now. They have some uniform of some kind, purple with an insignia that looks like a purple wing. I think there are more of them." Tammy told her.

"Now hold on, don't go do anything too stupid on your own, we'll send a unit to help. Where's your present location?"

Tammy looked around. "I'm somewhere in the Satoshi forest, not exactly sure where but just pin point this call and you'll find where I'm at."

There was static. "Can you repeat that again?" Jenny asked. Tammy answered again. "I said somewhere in the Satoshi forest, pinpoint this call and you should find me." Tammy was met with static. She cursed. Damn it…

A grunt snickered. "They won't get here in time, we're in the middle of nowhere and we'll be leaving this dump soon anyway." He sneered.

Tammy turned quickly to him. "Leave where?" His partner shoved his elbow to his side. "Shut up man." He snarled. Tammy took out some escape rope she prepared for her journey and tossed it to Blaziken.

"Blaziken, strap em to the tree, looks like we'll have to make our own entrance if we want to stop what ever is going on in there." Blaziken nodded and knocked both crooks out before moving in to tie them. Tammy activated the GPS signal in her Poke-app and put it next to the out cold grunts. _Jenny should find a fix on this…now for the entrance…_

She pulled out a Pokeball. _Ok Rhyperior, let's see if that Rock cannon was worth the training…_

-0-

I was resting my head when I heard the doors open and allow me back into the arena. They wanted me to fight again? I wondered who else they were gonna have me face.

I thought back to Miyuki. It's probably near sunset and by that time she will lose all her powers. But can she really still help? She promised that I would see mom again…

The doors across me opened and I could see a Mewtwo walking in. Jonathan?

He looked at me and closed its eyes. _"Hello Daniel…we finally meet at last…"_

I nodded. The grunts stepped away from Jonathan and the doors closed. We stared at each other from opposite ends of the arena. The shackles undid themselves and fell to the ground. Jonathan looked at me with a certain sadness and determination. _"I didn't think our first encounter would have been a battle, but it looks like there's no depth these bastards won't sink to."_

I shook my head._ "I…I don't want to fight you…"_

Jonathan lowered his head. _"If you want to grow stronger you must. You have to be prepared for what ever gets thrown at you." _He looked at his three-digit hand and clenched his fist. _"Remember what you always tell me about hope…"_

I nodded. I heard the PA click. This time a woman's voice came on.

"You two have been chosen because you show more promise out of all the-"The PA suddenly clicked off and there was a moment of silence before it clicked back on again and Scottsdale's voice came through again. "You two will be our final demonstration for today. Begin."

I looked to Jonathan and he closed his eyes. _"Daniel, don't hold back."_

I nodded and got into a battle stance.

I thought I would make the first move and fire off a Hydro-pump. The water sailed at Jonathan who held a hand out and deflected it to another direction. He then opened his eyes and began to fly at me, a shadow ball forming in his right hand. He teleported behind me and I turned and brought my wings out, forming a barrier. The ball impacted against it and pushed me back but I maintained my footing. I swatted a wing at him and he teleported out of the way behind me. I then instinctively swung my spiked tail at him. He brought his hands out to form a barrier around him and was knocked back. I spun around to meet him, a hydro-pump ready.

I fired and he launched himself in the air, jumping clear out of its way. _"You're going to have to work harder than that, Daniel."_

He then stretched his arms out and many stars began to form behind him. He tossed his arms at me and the stars began to sail at me. I flapped my wings and flew past the first barrage and felt a few clip my tail. I folded my wings back and began to corkscrew out of the path of his swift attack.

A huge boulder of debris appeared in front of me and I gasped and began to turn my body in a spiral, forming an air tornado around me, drilling through the rock. Jonathan appeared in front of me and slammed my head with a Shadow ball, knocking me back. He followed up with a barrier tackle and knocked me on my chest and wings. I rolled to the ground and began to get up, firing another hydro-pump at him. He blocked it with his barrier and I decided to fly at him then, releasing a fierce roar. I surrounded my own body with my barrier and began to push against his. He smirked. "_That's right, that's what it takes." _He then teleported away and I stopped and turned to see him above me with a shadow ball charged.

I opened my mouth and gathered an Aero-blast inside and fired at him. He tossed his shadow ball at my blast and they impacted, the blast impact pushing me back. I rolled onto my back and began to get up and saw Jonathan with his arms crossed. _"Is that all you got?"_

I smirked. _"I'm just getting started."_

I roared and I threw myself at him.

-0-

Miyuki heard a thunderous blast in the distance followed by the roar of a Lugia.

_Daniel…_

She looked to the hanging Zapdos. A thought occurred to her. She pulled out a syringe and looked to Drake. "We have two choices." She told him. He cocked his head in confusion. "Two?" He asked. She nodded.

"One is we could find away to break this one out to cause a distraction…" She held the syringe up. "The other is to see if we can potentially cure the Zapdos with out blood and find another way to make a distraction." She went up to Drake. "Let me see your arm."

Drake did so reluctantly. "With our blood? How does that work?" Miyuki gently stuck the syringe into his arm and drew blood. "The original transformation virus was susceptible to uncontaminated human DNA and that reverses the process. That is how I cured Samantha from her Pachirisu state." She took the syringe out and took out a handkerchief and put it over the spot she pricked.

"However we don't know if it will work with the legendary strain. These men have twisted it around in order to suit their own purposes and if that cancels out the cure then Daniel and the others are in big trouble even if we do free them." She narrowed her eyes. Drake nodded. "So that's why you want to test it out on the Zapdos?" She nodded and held a hand out, closing her eyes, as if listening."

"I…I can barely hear faint hints of this person's original consciousness. They used a lethal strain on him." She looked at the syringe. She felt a pang of pain in her stomach and flinched, but she still began to move forward. "Well, here it goes…"

-0-

I was knocked back as psychic hands tossed me around the arena. I quickly recovered and fired another blast at Jonathan but he just kept warping out of range. I flapped my wings to take off again but I was beginning to feel tired. _It's…it's too hard…_

I could feel his eyes, Scottsdale, watching me as I kept this fight up. Remembering him kicked my inner fire up again and I began to spin in a spiral.

All around me I could feel the air whipping up, syncing up with the motions of my body. Just as I planned rubble began to gather, creating my own personal tornado. I sensed Jonathan and began to move in his direction, dragging along my spiral of debris. At the last moment I flew out of it and saw him block his arms out as a barrier began to block the barrage of rock and concrete, pushing him back. I then launched myself at him at that moment, drawing on the last of my strength to charge up my Aero Blast. I knew this battle was going to end soon.

Jonathan also understood this and kicked back and began to charge a shadow ball…

-0-

Scottsdale watched as the Lugia began to fly at the Mewtwo as if fired from a cannon, charging an Aero Blast in an obvious last-ditch move. Jonathan kicked off his force field and began to charge a shadow ball while hovering backwards.

"…_That's daddy. He's working right now. Can you say 'daddy'…"_

The two were approaching each other fast.

"D...daddy."

Scottsdale felt himself walk to the console, sloe to the screen, feeling as if he weren't in control of his body.

Maddie giggled. "Very good! That's mommy. Can you say 'mommy'?"

He felt himself grip his Silver Wing charm as his eyes was focused on the Lugia.

"_Mmm. Ma… Mommy." He giggled._

The Lugia roared and fired its blast at that moment.

"_And that's you. Can you say your name for daddy?"_

Jonathan held his arm out as the blast began to streak around his shadow ball, gathering strength…

"_Say your name for daddy…"_

Scottsdale gripped the sides of his head as his memory kept repeating all these haunting images. He looked back to the monitor just in time to see the Lugia slam face first into the gathering shadow ball…

_The boy smiled. _. "D-Danniel_."_

The ball exploded with powerful force, a plume of smoke erupting from the impact. The Lugia was thrown into the wall, bruises all over its silvery down. Jonathan put his arms down, beginning to show signs of exhaustion. The Lugia struggled to get up, while Jonathan seemed to regard the giant creature, as if feeling a moment of remorse before beginning to charge the shot that would surely end this battle…

_"…This is for you Alexander…we love you… Say bye-bye to daddy Daniel…"_

-0-

I felt my back hit the wall from the explosion before my head hit the floor. I struggled to stay up, blinking the spots from my eyes from the explosion. I never felt so tired in my life before. I saw Jonathan beginning to charge one last shadow ball. I was amazed that he still had some strength to still go on. I can tell he was surprise as I amt hat I lasted this long. "Good fight..." I told him. He nodded. "You did good."

I closed my eyes as I awaited the blast that would surely knock me out when I heard the PA click on.

"That's enough! This battle is over!" I heard Scottsdale say over the intercom. I blinked in confusion. I can tell Jonathan was as confused as I was. He powered down his shadow ball and closed his eyes, almost as if relived that he didn't have to KO me.

I saw a wall on a section of the arena comedown to reveal the observatory window. There was Scottsdale, looking as tired and stressed out as I've ever seen him, along with this blond woman I've never seen before. I didn't see Miyuki. The woman seemed a bit confused and maybe even a bit angry with him, as if asking why the battle was cut short.

My eyes met with Scottsdale's. If I could I would have thought to charge an Aero Blast right there to end this right now, but I just stared.

He regained his composure and I saw him reach for the button again. "You two did as expected, especially you Grant, but the Lugia boy was as surprising as ever. That will be all."

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted so bad to tell him I wasn't just a Lugia Boy. I had a name damn it. I felt something stir in me, as if remembering something that I had forgotten for along time. With this new strength I calmly looked him in his eyes. _"My name is Daniel." _I told him.

I saw his face change, as if he heard me clearly. His face was one of shock as he took a step back away from the console, the others looking at him with confused looks as to why he was acting this way. I was still confused on how he heard me. Had I learned Telepathy by now?

I then heard an alarm go off…

-0-

**To be concluded…**

**Finally! I finished this chapter. This chapter was very difficult to produce, due to me running into many creative blocks. I knew what I wanted to say, but as to **_**how,**_** that was the difficult part. I knew I wanted to end this chapter with Daniel finally saying his name to his captors with his knew psychic voice. I remember hearing from some people about how it was a bit irksome that Daniel seemed to have no telepathic powers when others have written stories where Lugia are quite capable of it. So I figured he finally gained enough levels and reached the level where he could talk; he's earned his voice, so to speak.**

**That was the centerpiece of the chapter, then came filling the rest of it by unifying all the multiple storylines established during this ark: Amy vs. Julie, Tammy's hunt for the base, and Miyuki and Drake trying to help the other's escape. I would like to thank the Legend tamer for his helping getting me out of several blocks when it came to the legendary battle between Julie and Amy. It was his idea to have Julie end up in the water and get waterlogged. I added the personal touch that she had an incident when she was a little girl with the flashback. Still in the end Amy saved her and both still have their humanity intact.**

**The battle with Groudon, Emily Mew, and Ryan and Melody was to use those characters again, which still surprises me that the Lati are among the top 5 favorite of the transformed characters in the series, so I should use them more. XD**

**Anyone who's played super smash brothers brawl should recognize the move Melody and Ryan performed to beat Groudon.**

**Tammy's scenes were made to take a break from the legendary battles and to show how her sense of justice may get her into reckless situations. I also wanted to establish the bond she has with each of her pokemon as teammates. So far Blaziken is among my favorite of her team. Also, I realized Tammy was absent for 2 whole chapters since her introduction! XD  
**

**Now although I put 'to be concluded' in the end of this chapter, this will be the last chapter in the 'sins of the father' arc and by now people should understand what the title is alluding too. That means new original titles again! XD**

**Well see you at the next exciting chapter! Please review! Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	35. Escape!

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 35: Escape!**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter and trust me, it's gonna be one heck of a ride! Hope this one lives to your expectations. Jonesycat, out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. The transformation universe is created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am borrowing with permission. Each OC belongs to their respective owners and creators and are being used at the request of their creator.**

**-0-**

"_My name is Daniel."_

Scottsdale's eyes widened as he heard the Lugia's voice clearly in his head. _Daniel!_

It couldn't be, but deep in his heart he just seemed to know. He thought back to all his frequent flashbacks he has had since the Lugia…Daniel has been growing in strength and it all made sense.

He has transformed his only son.

Every nerve twitched as he froze, not sure what to think, not sure what to do. Alice looked to him with an interested look. Did she know what he knew?

"_Don't you want to see your… Lugia… boy… make you… proud?"_

"…Can you say your name for daddy…"

"…_See your… Lugia… boy… make you… proud?"_

"_D-Danniel…_"

"…_See your…boy… make you… proud?"_

_"My name is Daniel."_

Suddenly the alarm sounded and Scottsdale snapped out of his daze and whipped his head around. "What's going on?" he asked. A technician grabbed the headset and listened in.

He turned back. "We have a security breach! Ground level, North entrance!" Scottsdale rushed to the terminal. "What?"

The security camera displayed a scene of chaos as a huge explosion rattled the lobby. The smoke cleared to show a young woman standing by a huge Rhyperior, her blue eyes determined.

Scottsdale clenched his fist. "Seal off all elevators and entrances into the research center, we can't let that girl get down there!" The technician nodded and began to input commands. "Central command, seal off all surface elevators and entrances immediately."

Scottsdale looked to the legendaries on the field. "I want mobile stasis fields down here now!" Alice calmly put her wine glass down and stood up, pulling her golden pistol out and clicking the safety off. "You hold the fort here , my dear Alexander, I have matters to attend to." She said with a smile on her face. Her masked guards both turned in unison and clicked their rifles on before following her out the door. Scottsdale looked to the arena and was about to signal the tranquilizer when the terminal began to beep.

"We have a massive surge from Cell Z-145!" The technician cried out. Suddenly the lights turned off, blanketing the room in momentary darkness. The red emergency lights began to glow dimly as the auxiliary power kicked in. Scottsdale snarled. "What happened?"

-0-

Miyuki was just about to inject the Zapdos when an explosion shook the scene and the alarms went off. She turned her head. "What the?" The Zapdos opened its eyes and began to shake the chains and emit a piercing cry. Electricity began to dance as the Zapdos saw the two humans in its cell and began to grow restless. It began to charge.

"Miyuki look out!" Drake called as he saw the thunderbird focus on her and he dived and pushed her out of harms way, a thunderbolt streaking past their backs. The syringe was knocked from her hands and rolled near Zapdos. A thunderbolt struck it and it sizzled before the glass popped, spilling its contents on the floor. Miyuki flinched in defeat as she saw her only syringe and any chance of curing the legendary right now destroyed. The bird seemed even more enraged by the shrieking alarms and bellowed to overcome them. There was only one option now…

Miyuki held her hand out and closed her eyes as she outstretched her fingers and a blue light began to surround them. The chains above began to glow the same blue light as she began to pull down, her arm physically straining as if her own hands were on the chains, pulling them down. They began to buckle. Drake watched in awe as he witnessed her powers as the chains tore from the roof and coiled on the floor. Miyuki put a hand to her head as she wobbled a bit.

The Zapdos' talons touched the ground as it shrugged the chains off and stretched its wings out, proclaiming its freedom. Drake held Miyuki close as the electricity shot in every direction, panels flying off the wall as volts shot out to the thunderbird's feathers as if they were lightening rods. Miyuki held her hand out again toward the observation wall and her hands trembled as the light returned again, a black ball of energy gathering in her palm. Another pang hit her stomach and she broke concentration, the shadow ball dissipating. Drake felt her buckle and helped support her from falling down. She gritted her teeth. He held her up on her feet again. "You can do it." He told her and helped held her hand out with his. He felt the energy tingle on her hand as the ball began together again. She opened one eye and smiled at him before nodding and putting more into the shadow ball.

She fired off the sphere and it exploded against the wall, creating several cracks on the walls and shattering the glass. Drake covered her from the shockwave and both turned to see their handiwork.

A lightning bolt struck where they had hit and the entire wall exploded, knocking Drake and Miyuki back. Drake rolled he rolled to his stomach and rolled Miyuki to her side as the Zapdos flew overhead, shrieking, firing lightning in its wake as it flew into the escape it had made, rampaging in the hallways.

Drake helped Miyuki up. "Well that's one part of the plan complete, what next?" he asked.

She was straightening her glasses up when another explosion rocked in the distance and the light suddenly turned off, giving way for the red emergency lights to come up. "He must have hit the central power source on his way out." Miyuki noted. "That might give us a shot at freeing the others." She began to run toward the hole in the wall. "Follow me."

-0-

Tammy crouched behind Rhyperior as another rock wrecker tore through the wall, the shrapnel causing a false wall to collapse, revealing a wide freight elevator. She nodded to her rocky companion. "Good work Rhyperior." She returned him and took out another ball, releasing her Blaziken once more. Both nodded to each other before walking into the platform and pressing a button. So far resistance has been minimal, with most of the people in the lobby fleeing, who Tammy figured weren't involved with the crooks she had outside. Still she was on her guard, incase any trouble came up.

The moment the very thought escaped her, the lights blacked out and the platform stopped in mid route. The sudden stop jolted Tammy off balance but Blaziken caught her. "Thanks." She said before straightening herself up. Emergency red lights flickered on and off. _Something must be going on._

There was a far off explosion and she heard a long groaning sound from below. The platform lurched for a moment with a grating scraping sound. Tammy looked to Blaziken.

"Uh-oh."

The platform suddenly lurched and began to scrape down the walls, sparks flying.

Tammy felt herself plummeting faster and faster, her hair whipping around her face. She reached out for Blaziken and felt her friend jump into the air above the falling platform and they were free falling behind it. Blaziken moved her up a bit so her trainer could cling onto the bird's back and she extended her claws and dug them into the walls, chunks of cement and plaster flying. They were still falling too fast.

Eventually it was too much for Blaziken and she kicked her self off the wall. Tammy had to rethink their strategy or they'd surely be cement pizza.

"Flygon, go!" She called out as she tossed her ball out and the dragon appeared in a flash. She immediately saw the danger her companions were in and she reached out and grabbed Tammy's hand. Blaziken held on tight to Tammy's hand as they stopped with a jolt, the Flygon straining as her wings flapped rapidly to slow their decent.

Tammy looked down and saw a service shaft and pointed to it. "Over there." Flygon flapped them to the shaft with a nod and Blaziken kicked the cover loose and stepped inside and reached for Tammy. When her feet touched something solid and she had balance she looked down at the shaft. She heard a distant crash and felt the shaft rumble for a moment and she leaned back in relief. She then laughed nervously to her companions. "Nice ride, let's not do it again." Flygon and Blaziken both chuckled with her.

She heard another distant explosion echo from within the shaft. She looked to Blaziken. "Guess we go here."

Flygon looked at her wide wings and shrugged and Tammy understood and recalled her to her Pokeball. Blaziken gave her thumbs up.

As the girl and her Pokemon ventured forward, Tammy began to wonder what sort of danger she'd be facing…

...And whether or not if she and her team can make it out intact…

-0-

There was another explosion and I turned my head around as the emergency lights kept flickering, alarms blaring. One thought occurred to me. _…Miyuki?_

I looked to Jonathan. _"Now's our chance! Come on!" _He nodded and was focusing his powers when he snapped his eyes open. _"Daniel, behind you!"_

I turned and saw the tranquilizer arm coming fast but I turned to face it. _"Not this time!"_

I roared and fired off an aero blast and blew the arm off. Jonathan flickered and disappeared from eyes view. The psychic barriers must have been shut down in the power outage.

Scottsdale's eyes widened as he observed what was happening in the arena when Jonathan appeared in the room. The Mewtwo's eyes glowed in intensity, the blue light appearing at all the terminals. The technicians backed away from their seats as the computers imploded into themselves and glass shattered. Many of them began to flee the room.

Scottsdale then felt something lift him up and tossed into a wall and he was suspended against it. "_Where is she?"_ He heard Jonathan ask forcefully. Scottsdale only stared at the Mewtwo head on. He felt his grip tighten. _"Where?"_

There was another explosion that rocked the lab, causing Jonathan to lose concentration.

Scottsdale dropped immediately and began to scramble way. Jonathan lifted his arm up and was gathering energy in his palm as he aimed at Scottsdale but then closed his eyes and lowered his arm. _Not worth it…_

He then floated out of the room as electricity danced around the ruined terminals and the gates in the arena began to open up.

I saw many of the hidden doors drop open and was about to move toward one when I saw something rush out of the darkness. It looked like a floating ring of some sort, jolts of electricity crackling through it. Many more began to join it and circled around me for a while. My senses on alert, I powered up a barrier and roared as I pushed outwards, the barrier scattering the rings. They fell limp to the ground when a thing on treads wheeled in. It was about as big as a small car and traveled on tank treads, a small swiveling turret in the center, aiming at me.

I arched my back forward and lurched over it, charging an Aero Blast in my jaws when two more wheeled in and aimed their turrets at me. I heard a hollow firing sound as they fired their cannons, and I felt three things clamp on my skin in several places. I looked down and saw a disk-like pad that had a blinking red light before the light turned green and I felt a sharp jolt as a field generated from it and surrounded me in a bubble, the other two pads adding to the field to completely encompass me. My eyes widened as I felt a paralyzing sensation beginning to emanate from the three pads and soon I couldn't even feel my lungs working as the field began to lull me into some sort of sleep…

-0-

Scottsdale watched from a handheld monitor as Daniel was surrounded in the Mobile stasis field and the three generators wheeled under him and began to simultaneously suspend him in the air and wheel away with him. He closed his eyes and sighed as the Lugia was contained. He looked to the progress on the left side of the screen, displaying each legendary cell room, the names turning green as each Mobile stasis field captured them. With the trainer girl discovering their base they'd have to evacuate and take the legendaries with them to the island facility they were planning to move to in a few hours, though preparation would have to be rushed.

He heard a beeping in the monitor and switched the camera to the MSU's that were in alert mode and saw Jonathan on the monitor, eyes glowing blue as he crushed them one by one, then the screen fizzed out to static. Scottsdale gritted his teeth at Jonathan's defiance and looked at the last location the units were at. He looked at the map and realized where he was heading. _He's coming for her…_

Another explosion rocked the base and he leaned against the wall. He reached for his radio. "Talk to me, what's happening?" He growled.

"We have a rupture in Tank K-382. The MSU's are approaching but I don't think we can…" There was a roar in the background. "Oh my G-" Static.

Scottsdale looked down at the ground, fists trembling. He switched the frequency. "What's the status on the K-382 area?"

"The wall has been shattered and water is flowing though all the surrounding levels, we could lose the lower levels underneath that level."

"Have the legendaries in Cell G-383 and R-384 been moved already?"

"They are still near the arena complex and are already in stasis. LAT-1 and LAT-2 are next." The technician replied

"Good. I want all supplies out of the lab on level 3 and the legendaries to the cargo area. I want those boats ready to take off, now."

"Yes sir."

"Get us back to full power to get those security systems back up."

Scottsdale changed the frequency again. "To all grunts in the M-151 area, guard the cell until MSU's arrive and if you spot the Mewtwo…" He narrowed his eyes. "Terminate it."

-0-

Tammy finally saw the vent cover and began to kick at it and hopped out, rubbing the dust off herself. Blaziken came out and repeated the action. They could see they were in some sort of narrow hallway. There was a lurching sound and a mighty roar. Tammy's eyes widened as she heard it. "What was that?" She asked.

There was another boom and then she could hear an echo, like a rush of water. She immediately reached for her Pokeball, as the sound grew more thunderous when a large waved flowed down the hall. She was going to tap the button when the water swept her off her feet and surrounded her. Blaziken reached for her when the water surrounded her too.

Tammy clenched her eyes as she held her mouth shut, trying to keep a grip on Blaziken's ball as the rapids carried them down the hall, Tammy tumbling head over heels. She opened her eyes a tiny bit to see Blaziken writhing in the water and she strained to aim the Pokeball at Blaziken and tapped the button as the ray of light hit the bird and returned her to the Pokeball. Tammy clipped it to her belt and was reaching for another one.

_Running out of air…_

She opened the ball she was reaching for and the light emerged, revealing a long slender pokemon with red tendrils that wavered like hair and a fanlike tail.

Milotic recognized her trainer in danger and swam by her side; Tammy reaching an arm around Milotic's slender body and Milotic whipped her tail and swam. The current was too strong to swim against and Milotic looked around, trying to find some place of refuge. Tammy's grip was beginning to slack.

Milotic swam with the current and soon spotted light from one of the hallway rooms, submerged underwater. She began to swim for that area and saw stairs at the base. She swam above the stairs, light visible at the surface.

With a rush of air Tammy felt the water slide off her as they breached the surface, Milotic sliding over the stairs. They settled at the top of the half submerged stairs, the water steadily rising. Milotic nudged Tammy with her muzzle, Tammy opening her eyes and sitting up. She stroked Milotic's hair, smiling. "Thanks Milotic." She returned the Pokemon and stood up and went up the stairs until she came to a junction with a sign on the wall reading "Level 3" and an arrow pointing up another flight of stairs reading "Level 2, Labs". She raised an eyebrow. The grunts mentioned something about a doctor, and she had a feeling she might run into him at the labs.

Squeezing the water from her blond hair, Tammy straightened up opened another ball. Her Roserade appeared. Blaziken might still be too shaken up by that sudden rush of water and she's worked hard enough anyway, Tammy figured.

"Ok Roserade, keep your guard up. No telling what other tricks this place has." Roserade nodded and Tammy began to walk up the stairs, Roserade following.

-0-

Miyuki and Drake ran down the blinking hallways, seeing the damage the Zapdos had left and could still hear echoes of its bellows reverberate through the cavernous hallways. She took another turn in the hallway and Drake was about to go around the corner ahead of her when she pulled him back as a gunshot ricocheted off the corner. More automatic fire began sound out as Miyuki and Drake backed away from that corner. "Damn it, they must be on to us." Miyuki muttered. She began to run down another part of the hallway, Drake following. "This way!" She motioned with her hand. Drake turned back and saw several grunts armed with guns rushing down the way they came and began to run close to Miyuki when they heard one of them give the order to fire. He closed his eyes as he heard the sound of machinegun fire and was clung close to Miyuki, waiting for the bullets to tear into them. _If I die, at least it will be with her…_

"Just keep running!" He heard her shout over the fire. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a small pink barrier behind them, cracking with each impact. They turned toward another corner and began run up a flight of stairs. "You know where we're going?" He asked.

She nodded. "If we pass these stairs and make a shortcut through the labs that should take us near the arena and then we can-"

She stopped when a guard in black armor walked into view with his machine gun at the ready, the goggles on his gas mask glowing with an orange glow, giving him an eerie appearance. _That's one of Alice's guards!_

She held her hand up and a blue light began to form when she heard the awful ring of machine gun fire, chips of cement flying off the stairs and then fire and ice seemed to strike at her bones before she felt an intense explosion of pain stab through her right arm and shoulder. The world then was like a dream, she didn't know if Drake screamed or she did, everything seeming to move in slow motion as her feet lifted off the stairs. She dimly heard him yell out her name as she fell back.

Drake grabbed at her before she fell away and held her close as he swung them both out of the line of fire, the armored guard continuing his autonomous assault. Drake found cover by the doorway at the base of the stairs. He saw the grunts still coming down the hall and then slammed on a panel near the door but the door wouldn't respond. He looked at Miyuki, crimson blood on the right side of her lab coat, her eyes shut tight in pain, her teeth gritting together. There was a bullet hole near her shoulder and another on her arm. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her arm, applying pressure. She looked at him, releasing a small gasp of pain. _Miyuki…_

The guard's boots can be heard marching down the stairs.

Drake stood up, his eyes furrowing in determination. He lifted up Miyuki and put himself in front of her. He'll shield her with his body if he must. "Ready Miyuki?"

He asked.

"Drake...no…you'll get yourself… killed…" she barely uttered before he began to rush with her on his back.

The armored guard saw them coming and aimed his rifle down toward them, Drake bracing himself when another explosion rumbled through the arena , throwing the guard's aim off as he lost balance, the spray of fire missing them by inches. Drake yelled and tossed himself at the guard, knocking him down. He kicked the gun out of his reach and reached one hand out to take it, the guard reaching a gloved hand to grab his ankle.

Drake and Miyuki fell forward and Drake turned around grabbed the rifle. He aimed it at to guard and was about to fire when there was another explosion followed by a large whale-like moan. Drake heard the sound of rushing water and he slung the rifle over his arm and picked up Miyuki in his arms and began to dash up the stairs.

The armored guard stood up and pointed as the grunts caught up. One looked back and his eyes widened as a wave of water rushed toward them. The guard only stood there, his inhuman mask staring at the rising water as grunts scrambled around him to get upstairs. He simply looked up and stretched his arms out as he leapt into the air and clung to the cement wall and began to scale it with inhuman speed.

The water began to rise, sweeping many of the grunts off their feet, many giving gurgling cries of help as the current began to take them. Miyuki and Drake saw a sign reading "Level 2, Labs" and he steered them toward it. He heard a thump and looked behind him to see the guard with the gasmask and he dropped Miyuki before the fist found his chest and knocked him back. The guard stepped over her and marched to Drake, picking him up by the shirt collar and lifting him off his feet. He swung his fist hard into Drake's gut, Drake gasping with pain, some blood coming out.

A shadow ball slammed into the guard's side and he dropped Drake as he flew silently. He slammed into a wall. Miyuki helped Drake up , wincing as her arm stung. Drake got up and looked into her eyes. "You…ok?" He managed before coughing. She nodded. "A little recovery attack goes a long way sometimes…still smarts…but I'll live."

He hugged her gently. "I thought I was going to lose you…" He murmured, stroking her hair. She only smiled back. They looked back at the stairway, the water settling out just a few feet below the doorway.

Miyuki cried out as she felt something grab her hair and Drake looked up to see the guard looming over them, lifting Miyuki off the ground by a handful of hair. "No!" He cried out as he got up and took the rifle, slamming the butt into the guard's shoulder. He swung again and struck his mask. Miyuki dropped to the ground as the guard buckled from the impact. He staggered a bit as the mask fell off his face.

Miyuki's eyes widened.

The face around those red eyes was an unbelievable sight, a juxtaposition of nature with a nightmarish surgical touch. While the face was primarily human, where the nose and mouth should be was the long muzzle of a Mightyena, the staples and stitches clearly visible, a line of stitches running diagonally across the forehead with twisted wet cartilage made into the shape of canine ears. The cheeks were cut away to allow for the muzzle, revealing the serrated teeth underneath the salivating lips, harsh red lines outlining the staples where cuts were made to graft these pokemon features to this creature.

Miyuki was at once repulsed and fascinated by this monstrosity before her when Drake finally made the first move and pushed the guard outside the door with the rifle he confiscated and pressed the panel by the door.

This time this one did work and the door came down between them and the twisted horror on the other side. Miyuki got up gingerly and stared at the door as if seeing through it. "_Her_…that thing was her doing." She said with a sickening realization. Drake slung the rifle over his shoulder again. "Whatever, let's just find Daniel and the others so we can finally get out of this nightmare." He held his hand out before her and smiled warmly. She nodded and took his hand and the two began to rush down the hallway.

-0-

Scottsdale staggered a bit as more explosions rumbled in the distance, staff scrambling around as they followed evacuation protocol. He looked to the handheld monitor to see the status of the MSU's. The Zapdos still seemed to be rampaging about and the other captured legendaries were on their way to the cargo hold. He reached into his pocket and clenched his pendant, pulling it out and staring at it before clenching his fist around it and putting it back in his pocket when he felt something else in his pocket. _The vial…_

He pulled it out and saw the orange red fluid inside. He pressed a button near the silver cap and with a slight hissing sound a needle popped out. _Hanabi…Hanabi must have something to do with this…_

He will be sure to rectify that soon when they meet.

Looking at the vial, he retracted the needle and put it back in his pocket. He was near the M-151 area and could see evidence of Jonathan's passing. He came across a stunned grunt on the floor, curled up in pain, his sidearm lying across from him. Scottsdale bent down and picked up the gun, letting it tremble in his hand before getting a firm grip and undoing the safety. He checked on the status of the stasis units again and was relieved to see they were very close now and should arrive soon to take the Mew away.

He could hear shouts and then gunfire ahead and he backed up against the wall with the gun in hand, hearing the shouts and cries of pain. A stray shot hit the wall ahead of him and he peeked his head around the corner to see a grunt tossed out of the room and impact hard into the wall, leaving cracks as he hit it, then he plopped to the ground. Scottsdale looked again inside the room.

Jonathan was before the Mew's tank, many grunts and technicians strewn about the room, some moaning in pain, other silent. He seemed entranced by the Mew.

Now was his chance…

Scottsdale aimed the gun, making sure to aim it toward the cerebral column that connected to the head…

-0-

Jonathan tossed the last guard out. They had tried to shoot him the moment he floated into the room, but no bullet passed his barrier. He disabled most of them and threw the more difficult one around like rag dolls. It was rather gratifying to finally lash out after all the hell they put him through.

He looked up and then froze. In the center of the tank was the small pink Mew, much like he remembered her when she was taken away. Her tail twitched as she floated in the orange fluid. _Emily…_

He reached his odd hand out and touched it against the glass, closing his eyes.

Forgive me for getting you into this…

_Forgive me for not telling you what you mean to me…_

_Forgive me for not saving you when I could have…_

_Forgive me…_

A shot exploded into his hearing and his eyes snapped open.

There was the sound of a struggle and he turned and saw Scottsdale wrestling with a young man, a gun in his hand. The young man took a rifle he had and pushed Scottsdale across the chest with it, the doctor falling back against the wall and the young man aiming the rifle at him.

"Don't move." He told him. Scottsdale froze, glaring at him.

Jonathan stared for a while, realizing that this man had saved his life. The cartridge was on the floor, a hole in the roof.

He heard a beeping sound and saw the tank beginning to drain, the lid lifting off. He held his arms out and cradled the sleeping Mew. He turned and saw the woman, Miyuki, standing by the terminal, nodding._ "But…why?" _He asked.

"Let's just say it's something that I've been meaning to do for along time." She replied with a warm smile. Scottsdale's eyes widened at her. "Hanabi, it was you all this time?" He asked angrily. He brought his pistol out and aimed it at her despite Drake having his rifle on him and pulled the trigger.

Miyuki blinked at the bullet suspended before her in a blue light, though she shouldn't have been able to block something so fast in time, she turned and saw Jonathan with his arm outstretched, the bullet falling harmlessly to the ground as he released it. Drake slammed the side of Scottsdale's head with the rifle's stock and he clattered to the floor. Drake was going to pull the trigger when Miyuki shook her head. "No Drake, let him go."

She turned toward Jonathan. "Thanks for the help." She said and was turning to run when he looked at her. _"Wait…"_

She turned and stopped. _"I should thank you, for helping me get her back." _He said. She nodded. "Thanks for saving my life." She then added a childish giggle that seemed to be from another age, another life, and Jonathan blinked, the tone somehow familiar and he understood. _"Of course…now it makes sense." _He looked at the Mew in his arms and began to float with her. _"Here's one final present for Daniel and the others…"_

He closed his eyes and every panel began to glow blue as every mechanism clicked and turned, doors that were tightly locked coming undone.

A trail of MSU's with their legendary cargo suddenly halted and began to smoke. The bubbles began to grow weak as the legendaries inside began to stir. The drones suddenly exploded and the fields immediately disengaged.

Miyuki heard the distant explosion echo in the hallways and saw a portable monitor by Scottsdale flash. She picked it up and saw all the readouts for the MSU's destroyed, indicating the legendary cargo they had. She nodded to Jonathan and he began to float higher with Emily in his arms and fragments of glass began to swirl around them like a flowing field of crystals as a blue light began to surround them. Miyuki waved farewell as the blue light suddenly flashed and the glass clattered to the floor, the pair vanished.

Drake stood by her and smiled, wrapping his arm around hers. She looked to him and gave a warm innocent smile. "Come on, we have to get to the others now."

She turned to walk and saw that Scottsdale was gone from his spot; his pistol still on the ground but a discarded vial cap was spinning on the floor. She bent down and saw the label.

PGM DXYS78…

Scottsdale suddenly leapt into her field of vision, an enraged look on his face, his arm holding a syringe high in the air. "Hanabi!" He yelled as he brought it down.

She held her arm up and caught it in mid-flight, Scottsdale pushing her back. The two scientists toppled on one another, with Scottsdale trying to impale Miyuki with the virus. She sent her knee into his stomach and he gasped and she pushed him off.

Drake helped her up and the two ran out of the room before Scottsdale could get up. He wobbled and leaned on the shattered control panel. The legendaries should be loose by now, and if they get out, it will be the end of the project, the end of _him…_

_Daniel…Hanabi…Jonathan…_

He looked to the pistol on the floor. Maybe he had a few more shots left, but then again he may only need one.

He looked to the syringe in his hand, the virus still in it. He looked back to the gun.

…_No_. _I'm not finished yet…_

He clenched the syringe and walked into the hallway, looking where Miyuki and Drake ran off last.

-0-

Tammy took another step up the stairs, Roserade following. She hasn't seen anyone else at all on her way up, but still she stood on her guard. She felt a little worry, but she couldn't help but feel a little excited. The armed fence and this cavernous facility definitely show signs of something wanting to be hidden, but what exactly?

She came across a catwalk that connected the area she was to another hall across the bridge. The alarms echoed in the cavern between the two doors, the sound of rushing water from below. She looked over the railing and saw what appeared to be a river flowing from a hole in the wall, filling the doorways below. That's probably where the river that swept her up early came from.

There were explosive sounds in the distance beyond the catwalk. She tensed up for a moment but then realized something was going on in that direction. She looked to Roserade and nodded and the two walked across the catwalk.

Tammy looked at all directions as they crossed. Surely a huge facility like this must have a large staff. They must have developed secret weapons or aircraft hear, judging by the size of several areas she noticed.

They came to the other side and saw the door was closed, sealed shut. Muttering to herself Tammy reached for a Pokeball, thinking she might need Rhyperior to blast through this door too when a blue light filled the panel before it imploded into itself and the door suddenly opened. More distant explosions could be heard along with a few shots of gunfire. _Ok, SOMETHING is definitely going on over there._

She began to run down the narrow hallway, which gave way to a more cavernous tunnel. This looked like a place through which they transported something.

Ahead two people ran out of a room where moments later a man in a lab coat followed. Tammy began to run to reach them but by that point they had disappeared from sight. Stopping Tammy turned toward the room they had just left. Inside were shattered glass and smashed panels and monitors. She saw a gun on the floor and looked toward an area where orange fluid covered the ground by a tank-like enclosure. Roserade shuddered by Tammy's leg at the sight, Tammy feeling that crawling feeling on her skin herself.

"What was going on in here?" she mused out loud.

Tammy then heard heavy footsteps crunching over shattered glass. She quickly turned and saw the biggest man she had ever seen, dressed entirely in a long trench coat and heavy boots, a mask covering his face, glowing goggles leering at her. Roserade trembled slightly at the sight of this man, as if she sensed something wrong with him. There seemed to be a chemical stench accompanying him.

Tammy quickly got into a battle stance. "T-That's as far as you go!" She stammered, shocked at the fear she was feeling. The giant continued another thunderous lurch in her direction. She looked to Roserade. "Roserade, stun spore!" She called out. Roserade aimed her giant petals at the masked giant and a plume of orange dust erupted.

The man stopped momentarily but Tammy was sure his mask was venting out the stun spore. Regardless it gave her a moment and she quickly put a handkerchief to her mouth and nose and ran past the man, Roserade following, almost crying out when she felt the man's arms reach for her in a robotic motion.

They rushed out the room, almost slamming into the wall and catching their breath for a moment when they heard another set of thunderous footsteps approaching and turned and saw another armored man walking from the hallway, this one with a rifle in his arms. Tammy found herself feeling disturbed by the autonomous motions this man made too. She heard the other one coming out of the room and realized there was no running from this one. She unclipped her Pokeball.

"Metagross, go!" The steel-pokemon emerged from the ball and stood by Roserade's side. The two guards grouped up and both simultaneously turned their heads at the pokemon. The one with the rifle got into a kneeling position and steadied his weapon while the other one raised his arms in a fighting stance. Tammy stood at the ready.

The kneeling guard pulled the trigger, releasing a spray of fire.

"Metagross, Barrier!" She called out and a barrier appeared over her group as the bullets bounced off the shield Metagross had made. The other guard then lowered his head as if channeling some sort of energy then quickly whipped his head up as he began to dash with one fist at the ready, an energy building into it.

Tammy's eyes widened. _That looks like brick-break!_

The guard then pummeled his fist into the barrier and it began to crack like glass before shattering. Metagross crumpled on the floor, reeling from the sudden impact to its defenses. At that moment Roserade seemed to think of something and began to use Grasswhistle on the guard. He turned his head toward her and began to swoon, lowering his head and remained motionless while still standing. Tammy raised an eyebrow. That move was supposed to affect Pokemon, so was it possible these guys weren't entirely human?

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt something grab her by the hair and then she felt herself flying as she was tossed away from her Pokemon. The guard with the rifle had gotten to her and tossed her , training his rifle on her. Roserade gasped and was about to issue and attack when he raised a boot and stomped her down, the pokemon struggling under his heel. "Roserade!" she called out. He trained his rifle on her again.

This is it…

She felt her belt wiggle and saw Blaziken's ball tremble before it burst opened and the flaming bird threw herself at the guard and with lightning reflexes kicked the rifle aside and began to grapple with him. Tammy's eyes widened at how quick Blaziken came to save her and couldn't help but feel moved by this.

The guard grabbed Blaziken's arms but she curled up and began to fire a succession of lightning kicks against his masked face. He reeled back and she did a drop kick across his chest, sending him crumpling against the wall. She turned toward Tammy and gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen from her pokemon. She couldn't help but tear up and feel proud.

Tammy got up and recalled Metagross and Roserade and ran toward Blaziken, embracing the pokemon in a tight hug. "Blaziken, you saved me." She murmured. Blaziken only smiled and batted her back. "Blaze." She only replied. Blaziken looked behind Tammy and her eyes widened.

Tammy then felt herself get shoved down and heard a shot being fired and felt something warm speckle across her face. She looked up and saw Blaziken standing there with her hand to her feathered chest and holding it out, blood dripping to the floor. Tammy realized blood was on her face as well, Blaziken's blood.

For what seemed like forever the two stared at each other for the longest time before another shot rang out and Blaziken's shoulder got hit, sending her back against the wall where she slowly slumped, leaving a blood smear on the wall before collapsing facedown on the floor.

Tammy couldn't believe the sight, staring with tears building in her eyes. Blaziken had saved her again, but not without an ultimate cost. "BLAZIKEN!" she called out.

She heard a click behind her and turned and saw a woman with blond hair smiling before her, a golden pistol trained on her head. "I wouldn't try anything, my dear, lest your friend's sacrifice be in vain?" She cooed.

Tammy only stared blankly for a few moments, this time the tears flowing freely, fist trembling. The woman nudged the girl's chin up with her pistol while smiling, but there was not warmth in this one. She cocked her head, as if inspecting a fine coat or a product on a store shelf. "You and your Pokemon performed rather admirably in making it this far. It's a pity to lose the Blaziken though, I was aiming for you instead in hopes of adding such exquisite Pokemon to my collection." She shrugged in a smile as if it was no big deal. "Oh well, I still feel I've won in capturing you myself." She began to chuckle maliciously.

Tammy bunched her hands into fists and growled as she swung her fist at that smug face, but she felt a tug on her hair and saw she was suspended by an armored guard. The woman only waggled her finger. "Tsk, tsk, manners, young lady."

The guard shoved Tammy against the wall and began to restrain her arms behind her back while the other one came and detached her belt.

"No! No!" Tammy struggled as the guard presented the belt to the cruel woman and she turned toward her. "She comes with us."

The guard holding her nodded and began to lift her up against her will, her legs kicking. "No! Let me go! You won't get away with this, you murdering bitch!" She struggled. The woman only chuckled. "I can and I have."

Alice watched with a smile as the guards hauled the struggling trainer away. Tammy eventually gave up, the memory of Blaziken saving her finally hitting home and she hung her head in defeat. Blaziken is gone, and it's her fault for rushing in…

"Blaziken…"

Alice stood in the hallway for a bit longer, observing the still Blaziken. "What a waste." She shrugged and detached the Pokeball by Blaziken's body and began to walk down the hall. No doubt when the water finally rises to this level it will wash the Pokemon to her final resting place, Alice thought.

But for now, the legendaries…

-0-

I suddenly found myself in an enormous hallway, falling to the ground. I gasped and coughed as function returned to my enormous lungs, the disks falling off. I heard other shapes fall around me and I turned and saw the machines like the ones that captured me smoking and falling limp. Right next to me a Suicune fell. I heard another thump and saw an Articuno. _Julie…_

I looked behind me and saw a Latios and a Latias slump to the floor with disks falling off of them. At the way back I could see a long coiled shape of a Rayquaza also slumping. _Jessica…_

All of them began to stir and gasp as they were able to breathe again. The Suicune opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked. I recognized that voice, the third person I heard being transformed.

She then saw the Articuno. "Julie!" She rushed over to the fallen bird and began to nudge her as she woke up. "Amy…" She said as she got up and stretched her wings. Amy saw me and had a look of awe on her face.

"_I'm Daniel." _I responded to break the silence. Julie turned toward me smiled. " Daniel, I remember you."

We turned toward the two Lati and the Latios looked at the Rayquaza. "_Let me guess, you must be Jessica."_ The big dragon opened her eyes. "Are we out?" She asked and raised her head only to have it hit the roof. "Ow!" She muttered.

The Latias floated up and looked around._ "This is everyone? I never realized there was this much…"_

We got in a circle. After brief introductions we al wondered the same question: What were we doing here?

"Doesn't matter, I say we make a break for it." Amy said, her purple hair fluttering. I nodded. "_If we work together I'm sure we can get out of here."_

Melody nodded_. "But then what? I mean is this even reversible?"_

I shook my head. _"I don't know."_

"Well we're not gonna figure it out by just sitting here, let's move it!" Jessica added, tapping her claws against the ground, a very human act.

I nodded. "_All right then this tunnel is wide enough for most of us there might be an exit there."_

"They're probably waiting there for you." A familiar voice said. We turned and saw Miyuki standing there.

_"Miyuki!" _I said excitedly. She smiled. "You finally earned your voice Daniel."

Amy stepped forward. "Well if they're waiting for us is there another way out?" Ryan seemed to think about it before he remembered something. _"The arena, there was a crack in the roof and I saw sunlight."_

Miyuki seemed to have heard him and nodded. "The arena is close to the surface and you guys can make it out through there." There was another distant explosion. Miyuki looked around. "no doubt this place is compromised and they're planning to move you all to the island facility, but if you escape now that should be enough to halt project legend for awhile." A young man joined her and he nodded with her as she turned to the legendaries. "Come on Drake, we better get going." She added. She stepped in front of the group. "I remember the way, follow me."

She began to run down the hallway and we began to follow, Amy bounding, Julie gliding low me running on my legs, the Lati floating and Jessica crawling on her belly. As she worked her arms Jessica groaned. _This is not what I signed up for…_

_-0-_

Scottsdale fell to his knees as he approached the ruins of the MSU's. They were gone, no doubt Hanabi must have freed them. He pounded his fist to the floor. This was not right, not fair. All he wanted was a second chance, and he has failed it like his first chance. And to add insult to injury, he transformed his son in the process.

_A failure as a scientist and a failure as a father…_

He heard his radio click on but made no move to respond to it. Still he robotically reached for it, not even addressing himself when he pressed the button.

"Dr. Scottsdale we're –Bzzztt- cargo bay –Bzzztt- haven't shown up –btzzz- techs had an analy-bttzzz- arena. –btzzz- fractured-btzzz- roof-btzzz- might possibly…" The rest was static as Scottsdale dropped the radio and got to his feet as if a man possessed.

_The arena… that is where they are going…_

He went to one of the shattered MSU's module and pulled out a case full of metallic rings. He took a remote activator from the shattered droid and began to make his way toward the arena. The legendaries may have to go through the main access tunnel to reach the arena, but he could make a shortcut on the way over…

The tables could turn in his favor…

-0-

We ran down the hallways together, eyes alert, Miyuki and Drake leading the way. We passed near a massive door that was half lowered and I had to duck my head to get under it while Amy and Julie and the Lati got under it no problem. Jessica was about to go through when Miyuki stopped the group as she heard something. I could hear some sort of angry bellowing. Miyuki's eyes widened with realization. "Oh no.."

A wall exploded by us as lightning shot out everywhere. I flinched as the smoke cleared and saw a Zapdos flapping its mighty wings, another one of us I realized. Zapdos looked at me and began to bellow as he began to fire a thunderbolt at me. I activated a barrier as the lightning bolt danced around me and began to flow into the door's electrical systems. Jessica backed away due to the intensity of the volts when she heard a lurching sound and saw the massive door beginning to budge. Her eyes widened. Crap!

We turned and the door began to plummet, Jessica backing away as the door cut us of from her._ "Jessica!" _I called out. Zapdos fired off another bolt and I blocked, moving toward him. I looked to the others. "_You guys go to the arena, I'll try to knock some sense into him!" _Miyuki looked saddened but nodded. "Come on!" She called out before holding her stomach for a brief moment. Drake helped her up and she was fine and they began to move down the hallway.

I turned toward the Zapdos and began to charge up another barrier as he fired off another round of lightening. _"Listen ,you got to snap out of it!" _I roared as I swung my wing at him. He dodged and began to fire another bolt, bellowing. I ducked and swung my tail at him, batting him to the wall. He bellowed and flapped his wings, sending torrents of lightning everywhere. I covered my wings around me as I activated another barrier, but I could feel exhaustion creeping in. I couldn't keep this up.

Zapdos got up again and bellowed. I returned an equally savage roar and we both went at each other. He attempted to impale me with his beak but I caught him with a barrier to his face and then slammed him against the wall. He slumped to the ground and I leaned on my wings, panting. Maybe I can still carry him on my back…

I heard activity behind me and could see several grunts beginning to surround us…

-0-

Miyuki lead the others down the hallway. "_How much farther_?" Ryan asked.

"Straight ahead and left!" Miyuki said. They could see a massive entrance, obviously the arena. She looked back. Daniel…

There was a firing sound and Ryan hit the wall as a net enveloped him, shocking him as it wrapped around him. Melody looked back. _"Ryan!" _She called out.

Ryan struggled inside the net and he turned and saw some grunts loading up another net and he turned to Melody. "_Go!" _He called out. Melody shook her head. _"Just go!"_

Amy and Julie turned to see if they could help but more grunts began to appear. Melody flew by Ryan and tried to get the net off of him. _"Melody, get out of here, I'll find my own way out._" Ryan protested. Melody shook her head._ "No! You wouldn't leave me behind so I won't leave you behind!" _Ryan stared, awestruck.

The grunts were with in firing range and fired their nets but miraculously they halted in midair, a blue light surrounding them. The nets fired back at the grunts and they were wrapped and shocked. Ryan and Melody turned and saw Miyuki with her eyes glowing blue and a blue light surrounding her palm. The net around Ryan unwrapped itself and Miyuki feel to her knees, panting, the light fading away. All the pokemon stared incredulously at the seemingly normal human before them.

_"How?" _Melody began. Miyuki shook her head. "Never mind about that let's get going." They nodded.

They entered the spacious arena, expecting a large contingent of Dark Gale grunts, but found none of the sort. No machines, no guards, nothing.

Miyuki looked up and saw the cracked ceiling. She held her hand out and was gathering blue light but the light began to flicker and she clutched her stomach. "Might…not have...enough…" Drake took her hand.

_"It's ok, now it's our turn to help out." _Melody said. She looked to the rest of the team and they nodded and got into battle stances. Amy bellowed before firing a torrent of water at the ceiling, Julie joining by firing an ice beam in the same area. Ice began to form as the water began to expand beneath the cracks.

Melody and Ryan held each other's hand and began to fire a stream of dragon breath, the flames warming up the area.

The group repeated this process of freeze and melt, the cracks growing wider. Miyuki smiled at their teamwork. They'll surely breach in a few moments.

A whale-like roar sounded from behind and an aero blast joined the stream of attacks.

Miyuki turned and saw Daniel hovering while firing off the blast and that portion of the roof caved in, releasing clouds of dust.

The air whipped around them as cool fresh air came in through the hole in the roof. Their eyes hurt from the sudden light that came but soon their vision adjusted to see the pink-orange haze of the early dusk sky.

There it was, the open sky, freedom…

-0-

I couldn't believe it, but I almost cried at the sight of the sky, so tantalizingly close.

Julie made the first move and hovered over Amy, gently clasping her talons on her back. "Ready?" She asked. Amy nodded. Melody and Ryan got ready and I looked to Miyuki and she nodded.

Julie flapped her wings and lifted the Suicune into the air as they flew through the hole, the Ryan and Melody held hands as they began to float into the sunlight. I looked to Miyuki and lowered my head. _"Need a lift?"_

She shook her head. "Go ahead, we'll find our own way out." She said. I closed my eyes. "Thank you…" I smiled. "'Mom'" She chuckled and I flapped my wings. Drake held Miyuki close as I began to lift higher and higher and I breached through the hole and into open sunlight, feeling warmth course along my silver down. I breathed in the crisp air and heard the sound of the sea nearby, smelling the sea-salt. I saw Amy and Julie settle down outside the facility with Ryan and Melody joining them. I could see it was about to be sunset, and I've never seen such a beautiful one in my life.

I heard a whirling sound and whipped my head around and saw several rings like before whip toward me. Before I could react the clasped around my tail and neck and I felt the surges again. I wailed in pain as larger rings began to clasp around my wings and the whole thing made a barrier around me. I could hear the others shout my name and began to hear the distant thrumming of helicopter blades. I could vaguely see a fleet of choppers began to fly by, the Dark Gale insignia on them. They were going for the others.

_"...G-...GO!"_

I continued to thrash against my rings and down below I could feel him…

_Scottsdale…_

-0-

Miyuki gasped as she saw the rings encircle Daniel and capture him. No! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

She turned and saw Scottsdale with some type of remote, manipulating the rings.

"Stop it!" she rushed toward him and he saw her coming. He tripped her aside and she fell forward. She reached her hand out and attempted to gather energy but her body began to shudder and more cramps began. _My time's almost up…_

He got his syringe out. "Now to pay for your treachery." Scottsdale growled as he brought it down.

Miyuki felt someone push in front of her and saw as Drake took the syringe into his ribs. He grunted and growled as Scottsdale injected the serum into him, pushing him away. "Stay away from her!" He said.

Scottsdale stumbled and noticed Drake beginning to shudder. He fell to his knees and began to tremble. _But how?_

He looked to the vial and a moment of realization hit him. _Alice…_

Miyuki watched in horror as the flesh on Drake's arms began to dance and wiggle and lumps began to dance across his arm. He looked to it and realized he must be turning now, but this pain felt different. It felt like his nerves ignited at once then went completely numb.

The flesh on his arm began to bulge and several tendrils began to tear out of the arm, rending the flesh aside and Drake screamed. The right side of his face began to turn slightly orange as his ear popped and the edge of his face began to shift, becoming a square edge, making it look rather like a Pokemon he had heard of before…

_The one that fell to earth…Deoxys…_

"Drake!" Miyuki screamed. Drake's left leg began to shift as his toes sank back into his foot and stopped at the joint, leaving a pointed nub. But something was wrong, his transformed parts seemed to act of their own accord and he realized there wasn't a chance of him surviving this transformation. He looked sadly to Miyuki with his partially transformed face then at Scottsdale who watched with horror.

The half transformed Drake leapt at Scottsdale and tried to will his tendrils to wrap around the doctor. Somehow they responded and began to wrap around Scottsdale's arms and he had his human hand wrap around Scottsdale's throat. Miyuki watched in horror and tried to do something but then felt one final pang of pain before her body shuddered and she fell to her knees, feeling as if something had left her and she clutched her stomach.

She heard a road and looked up and saw Daniel charging one last Aero blast and began to fire .It breached the barrier and sliced a path through the air. As he turned his head it stuck a few choppers and hit a part of the Arena. The roof began to crumble and began to fall.

The grip from Drake began to weaken as the tendrils became less active and Drake slumped, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Scottsdale reached for the hand at his throat and looked up, seeing the room crumble around him.

He managed to kick the Drake thing off him and backed away when rubble began to fall by him and he had a fleeting glimpse of Daniel falling before more debris rained on him.

When the dust cleared, Scottsdale was aware that he was burried up to his shoulders and neck, one arm buried by rock and concrete like the rest of his body. His free hand had the silver wing his grasp. He reached out, uttering one word before unconsciousness took over.

"Daniel…"

-0-

The rings fell off but I was too drained. I could see debris rain on a part of the arena but I could see Miyuki was safe, but she was holding Drake in her arms. The others had run into the forest to escape the choppers. At least they made it…

Closing my eyes and giving into exhaustion I began to fall, sailing toward the sea.

I met the cool waters with a splash, and too tired to resist, I let the waves take me…

…

…

I must have been out for a while, but when I came too I felt the air blowing against my skin. I opened my eyes briefly to see I was on a beach, the smoking facility a bit far away.

I closed my eyes, knowing I was out, and let rest take me..

-0-

**And there. This chap was long in coming and two years and a month later we finally see Daniel breach the underground into the surface. Though sadly he was attacked to fully enjoy this moment, I at least had the others escape. The ending part with the rings attack him is greatly influenced by the scene in Pokemon 2000 when Lugia is captured and reacts the same way.**

**Back when this story was starting to accept more characters, I made a deal with Lord-Nalthren that for his side story ****Project Legends: Mewtwo ****that when Jonathan and Emily escape that their fate would be in his hands so that his story isn't a repeat of the main one. So stay tuned on that front if you want to find out the ultimate fates of Jonathan and Emily.**

**This escape chapter had many iterations with many different things happening to the various characters. In the case with Drake and Scottsdale's final confrontation, one concept had Drake's Deoxys tentacles actually slashing and impaling the doctor. When Drake was first sent to me he was made by Dr. Drake to be a sacrificial character that would be captured and Tf'd into a botched hybrid and attempt to kill Scottsdale due to the fact he wouldn't survive the transformation. It was intended that Scottsdale would be severely injured to keep him away for a while and that would give the others the time to plan an escape. Well many chapters later Drake's role has slightly changed when he fell in love with Miyuki and I recently asked Dr. Drake if he still wanted his character to die and in light of recent circumstances he sort of changed his idea for him, but I was so invested in that plot point of Scottsdale getting wounded by a Drake Hybrid that I was too set on the course to keep the original plan. In the end I thought of a compromise that brings the best of both worlds as I'll hint in later chapters.**

**The scene with Tammy losing her Blaziken at the hands of Alice was another crucial plot point I had thought of for awhile but I was stuck on it and TheLegendTamer helped me in building the events that will lead to eventual confrontation. (He also helped me spell check a few areas. Thanks man) Well no doubt Tammy would find out first hand what Dark Gale is doing.**

**One of the more interesting conflicts is how Scottsdale will deal with transforming his only son. And with facility one in shambles and Scottsdale wounded, no doubt some one will have to salvage whatever is left of this project and work on it at the island facility, which is where the next part of our story will take place. And we still have the story of Samantha and Facility to explore as well, with new friends and adversaries appearing along the way. And the legendaries that escaped will no doubt have their own stories to tell, so this is merely the end of one thing and the start of something new.**

**I poured a lot into this chapter and hoped you all found it worth the wait.**

**Well, till next time!**

**Please review!**

**Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	36. Through the ashes

Transformation: Project Legend

**Chapter 36- through the ashes**

**A/N: And her is the first update of the New Year! While this chapter was conceived in the final weeks of last year I tried my best to make it to the deadline to make this the last update of the old year but still I am glad I got back to this one. I would like to extend a thank you to the many faithful who patiently waited for an update tot his story and I will inform that I aim to return to frequent updates with moderate sized chapters to make up for the long wait. We are entering a new phase that has many new challenges, new characters, new danger, and new excitement with the same spirit of prior chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Jonesycat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. The transformation universe is created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am borrowing with permission. Each OC belongs to their respective owners and creators and are being used at the request of their creator.**

**-0-**

The gentle lapping of water touched my face; I could hear the waves roll against the shore. I slowly opened my eyes and could see the sky at twilight, the sun setting in the distance, lighting the sky with hues of yellow and pink. I just rested my head in the ground and closed my eyes, feeling the waves lap against my body. I inhaled to taste the sea salt air and exhaled in a gasp of pleasure. Fresh air, for the first time since I can remember; it felt great to even breath it in.

I lay there for the longest time, feeling so exhausted but also at peace. All those times in the facility were beginning to feel like a bad dream that I was waking up from. Miyuki was right, she did let us out like she promised, but she was still back there. Was she ok?

And the others, did they get away too? Maybe they are resting, like I am.

Too tired to even think anymore, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me again.

-0-

The smoke began to clear in the arena and Miyuki coughed as dust bounced off her body. Her bullet wound ached even more and she clutched it, whimpering, clenching her teeth to avoid form crying out. She felt so tired. Somehow she managed to get on her feet and looked at herself. Her body and clothes were caked with dust and ash, her hand looking so pale with the dust it might as well been a ghost's hand. Her face and hair probably looked the same and she shook herself, getting most of the dust and ash of herself and then went to her knees, trembling. _Drake…what happened to him…_

The words of the council taunted her in her mind.

"_You are becoming more like them with each passing day…"_

"_And you have already fallen in love with one of them."_

"_Even though you are well aware of his fate…"_

She felt tears beginning to stream into her eyes.

"_Your human emotions are already consuming your good judgment..."_

"_Particularly the one emotion known as 'love'…"_

She punched the floor, but this time, she only felt her knuckles sting in response.

Maybe she always knew but couldn't except it. Maybe she really bought into this facade and let it cloud her emotions.

A noise behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned with a gasp and saw the dust stir and saw a weak human hand reach out before slumping. _Drake…_

She immediately crawled and grabbed the hand and pulled, tugging Drake out. She held his misshapen form against her lap, cradling his head in her arms. His tendrils flopped weakly and his eyes were half closed, as if he struggled to stay awake. He was alive, but not for long…

"Oh Drake…" was all Miyuki could say before being overtaken by the welling in her chest and she buried her face into his shoulder. "It should have been me, not you! Not you…not you…" She began to sob, hearing the slow beating of his heart. This wasn't supposed to happen…

She felt a reassuring hand wipe a tear from her cheek and saw that Drake smiled with the human half of his face, her eyes staring into his. "It's…gonna be…ok…" He said softly, forcing the words out. She nodded. "Yes…everything will be ok. It always does."  
She felt the tears returning, she could feel Drake tremble and see he was beginning to cry, for her… for them. They are already mourning the life they will not have together…

"Can…can you tell… Samantha…that I'll be watching her...when you see her..." he asked. She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Of course I will." She could feel it in his hands that it was almost time.

She bent down and planted a gentle kiss on him and felt him return it. When they parted she gently grabbed his hand and leaned her face into it. "I love you."

He smiled with his eye and began to close it. "And I…love you…" His heart thumped one last time.

Miyuki gently rested his arm on his chest, feeling it slump as she did.

And she knew he was gone.

She sat there, silent, unmoving, never tearing her eyes away from his body.

She threw her head back and released a wail of immense loss before burying her head in her arms against his body.

And she realized right then that indeed she was human, because she's never felt this way in her long life as a legendary before.

So this is what true loss, true sorrow felt like.

-0-

"_My son…"_

He was floating in the blue deep once again. He wasn't breathing but didn't feel the need to do so; he just continued to sink in the deep.

"_My son…"_

He turned his gaze and saw a shimmering light taking the form of a beautiful woman, one with kind deep blue eyes. _Mother_…

He reached out for her but something different was coming from where she was a moment ago, a monstrous shape with glowing blue eyes.

The Lugia swam over him, bubbles trailing in its wake. _"Spread your wings, my son." _

Wings? But he didn't have any wings, did he? He closed his eyes as he continued to sink. _I can't…_

The voice was near him.

"_Open your eyes, my son…"_

He did and saw a silver tail between his legs, his skin glowing silver white. He was a little Lugia! The larger Lugia smiled with her eyes. The youngling felt suddenly elated and he could swim through the deep. As he got near the surface something was happening on the other side of the water. A large Lugia was writhing against electric rings and a mad man was underneath it, struggling with the panel.  
The youngling recognized the man.

"_Time to return home, my son…" _His mother said before fading away.

_Mother! Wait! I-_

The water opened up and evaporated, leaving him floating and his Lugia form withered away, leaving him in his true self, the form of the mad man, scarred and battered, the silver wing clutched in his palm.

_Daniel, Maddie, Mother…_

Pain shot him into the real world, and Alexander Scottsdale snapped his eyes open, aware of a stabbing pain shooting through his body in waves as he saw grunts moving debris off of him.

"Ma'am looks like he's still alive." A grunt said as he flashed his flashlight over Scottsdale's cut face. The light hurt his eyes.

"Well now, it certainly is a miracle." A voice cooed and he saw Alice walk into view with a face of mock joy. She leaned in to his face. "You should consider yourself lucky we found you."

He leaned up to say something but pain held him down and he felt a gurgling in his throat. Was he bleeding internally? She looked to the field medic with a serious glare. "Will he live?"

"Tough to say until we check him into the medical facility on island two."

She shook her head. "No, send him to Valentine's ward in Opal city. It's closer."

Scottsdale flinched. Valentine's ward was hers. She'd surely kill him there.

"What does it matter if he lives?" The medic asked. She smiled. "We're not quite done with him and need him alive. The master would be most displeased if he dies now."

He reached out with his one good hand. "You...took my son..." He snarled before leaning his head back. He needed to conserve his strength. She smiled at him and leaned into his face. "No, _you_ took him. And now you've let him get away." She got up. "But no worry, he'll be back in more worthy hands when we've recaptured him."

"Ma'am! We found another one!" There were sounds of a struggle and Alice turned with a smile. "Could that be who I think it is?"

The grunt pushed a battered and bruised Miyuki before her feet. Her armored guard immediately went by her and restrained her arms. She glared at Alice with burning eyes. Alice smiled. "Enjoying the simple life of a mere human? I know exactly what you are…or rather _were._" She smirked. "Very clever, _Mew._"

"So you finally figured it out." Miyuki said with a grin. "So I guess that leaves you no choice but to kill me huh?" Alice took her pistol and brought the barrel under Miyuki's chin. "Oh, you'd want that wouldn't you. But that would be to easy now, would it?"

She put her dainty hand over Miyuki's bullet wound and stuck her thumb in. "I wouldn't want to rob you of the pleasantries of being one of us." She holstered her pistol and walked over to the corpse her guards were dragging, of the half formed Deoxys.

Alice looked over him. "Oh my, was this your love?" she cooed. "Oh how heart wrenching it must be to lose him so suddenly. Think of the life you two could have lived." She smiled seeing the pain wrack across Miyuki's defiant face. Alice narrowed her eyes in a cruel smile. "You'll see what it means to be one of us, to live a life of solitude, until you can't take no more and chose either to allow us to return your legendary heritage through the virus or the sweet release of death." Miyuki only stared with bitter tearing eyes.

Alice looked back to the corpse and saw it began to glow with a soft green light. The human parts of his body seemed to meld into the Deoxys half of his body until the two got washed in an indistinguishable light and the shape compacted. When the light cleared, only a small green gem remained.

Alice picked it up and inspected it. "My…what a lovely parting gift." She gave it to one of her guards. "Take it in for analysis." She turned back toward Miyuki. "This is just the beginning, my dear Ms. Hanabi." Her face sharpened. "Take her away."

The guards began to move her while a medical team came in and attached Scottsdale to a stretcher. She looked at the ruins of the arena. _A fitting metaphor for what this project was under Alexander's rule…_

She looked skyward. _"_But from the ashes we begin anew."

-0-

Miyuki was pushed into the cargo bay of a chopper by the guards. She fell forward and her injuries stung once more. She hissed slightly.

She heard sniffling in the corner and looked up and saw a young blond girl with her head to her knees, her hands tied behind her. She looked up and saw Miyuki. Miyuki sat up and edged toward the girl. Judging from her attire she was a pokemon trainer, an ace maybe. "Who are you?" The girl asked, sniffing back tears as if trying to regain composure.

"I'm not with them if that's what you're wondering." Miyuki replied. "Guess we're in the same boat. You know, imprisoned, battered." She chuckled dryly. The girl cracked a light smile.

"I'm Tammy…I…I came in her trying to find what was going on…"

Miyuki nodded. _She must have set off the alarm…_

"Well I'm Miyuki. Guess you can say I'm a bit of a _saboteur_." She chuckled at the thought. Tammy seemed lost in her own thoughts however.

"I shouldn't have rushed in. Blaziken would still be alive if I had just waited..." Tammy began a new set of tears. Miyuki cocked her head to the side. "You lost some one too." It was more of a statement than a question. Tammy nodded. "Come here." Miyuki said as she leaned toward Tammy. The girl cried against her shoulder. "It's ok…it's ok…if we hold together, we can make it." She said reassuringly, half for Tammy, half for herself.

-0-

Felicity packed some more essentials into her bag, turning back and sliding her hoodie over her shirt and pulling the hood back. "Samantha, you almost ready?" She called out.

Samantha came in wearing light blue shorts and a white T-shirt that fit her. Her wavy hair was loose under a cap she wore. "Ready. Archie's ready too I think." The Pidgeot walked by and gave her a playful tug on her blue hair. Felicity smiled. "Good now let's get a move on while its still day light." She picked up her bag and gave one to Samantha. "So any idea where we're going?" Samantha asked.

Felicity ran a hand through her hair. "We're going back to Cerise to see if Jen can give us a lift to the nearest route then we can walk there to Opal city."

"Opal City?" Samantha asked. Felicity nodded. "They got a TV station there and I'm sure we can tell 'em your story."

"But what of they don't believe me?" Samantha bit her lip with worry. Felicity leaned in. "Then we'll find someone who will. Your friends are counting on us." Samantha nodded. "Right."

Felicity walked to the lobby where Briana was finished preparing something. She turned and gave a set of blue beads to Samantha and a set of red for Felicity. "Take this so that the spirits will have their blessing and protection on you during this journey." She said with a bow. Felicity smiled. "Thanks Bri." She hugged her and gave her a warm smile. Briana returned the smile. Samantha then hugged her next.

Felicity was smiling when she looked out the window and saw an Umbreon running across and barking behind it. Lady Angela walked into view with a walking stick. Briana looked with concern. "What could Lady Angela want this early?"

She opened the door and allowed the blind woman and her Umbreon in. "Good morning, M'lady, what brings you here?" Angela turned her head, her blindfold covering her eyes.

"I have seen it…death came for someone close to this child." Samantha's eyes widened while Felicity held her close. "What, someone has died?" Angela nodded. "I could not see who but it was someone who had a hand in the child's destiny." She shook her head. "But death has not stopped with this one person. It hungers for another."

She faced them. "I've come to warn you to say that the shadow of death will be on this journey. Be on guard for when it will strike." Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for the warning, but we're ready for anything on this journey, right Samantha?" Samantha nodded warily. Angela nodded. "Very well but also know this, I saw a Lugia soar in my vision, getting ever closer to freedom…"

Samantha looked up with a hopeful expression. "Daniel?" Angela turned her head. "I believe so…but there is a dark shadow blocking his path...the shadow of someone in his past."

Samantha walked forward. "If we tell everyone the secret, will it help Daniel be free?" Angela shook her head. "I do not know, but surely the price for his freedom will come with great risk indeed."

Felicity smirked. "We're prepared to take that risk." Angela smiled. "Are you now?"

Felicity stood up and took Samantha's hand. "Together we will." Angela nodded. "Than may the spirits bless you well on this journey. And child." Samantha looked. "Hold tight your dreams, your wishes, for they grant you wings to soar…" She looked to Felicity. "Like this one."

Felicity furrowed her brow and nodded to Samantha and began to walk for the door. Samantha stopped and turned and bowed to Angela. "Thank you, ms. Angela, I know your blessing will protect me and Felicity. We'll come back with everyone, I promise."

Angela only smiled but deep inside she had a small shadow of doubt about how much her blessing will protect them. _The forces of shadow are strengthening…_

_Still…there is hope, the hope that lives in the child._

She bowed to Briana and began to walk with her stick and her Umbreon at her side to return to her house.

-0-

And this feels like a good stopping point. Samantha and Felicity are finally embarking on their journey that has already been predicted to be ill fated yet there is some hope for a different hopeful outcome. Their journey will be one of the main focuses that the next few chapters cover.

**On the subject of Drake's death and Miyuki's humanity, I always knew that I would have to right this chapter and that a fan-favorite will die and that's always hard to watch. While it was sad to write, I did try to inject some hopefulness with the forming of the Deoxys Gem and sharing a final goodbye with Miyuki. And while Miyuki may no longer be a legendary, her journey is just really beginning and this time she'll have to contend with her new humanity that is now her true identity. **

**Scottsdale is still alive but appears too injured to continue the project. Alice seems to be eying his position and is already giving orders like its her project. With Scottsdale out of action she is now the full time antagonist who will be even more of an adversary with the legends in captivity. I also established Opal City, the city that Felicity and Samantha will journey to as also a city that has a front for Dark Gale, much like the Celadon Casino was a front for Team Rocket in the original games, Valentine's Ward. **

**The dream in the middle was intended to be ambiguous about the dreamer until it was revealed to be Scottsdale's dream. Once again the subject is about Lugias but this one seems to be leaning toward the belief he had when he was drowning that the Lugia that saved him was the soul of his mother. What would that mean for him, and more importantly, what would it mean for Daniel?**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this update. Happy New Year!**

**Please review. MEE-YAA!  
**


	37. Tommy

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 37-Tommy**

**A/N: And I'm back with another update! Miss me? Lol. Well I have another quick update for you and it's an exciting one! Daniel has finally escaped the confines of his dark gale prison…but how long will he keep his freedom? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. The transformation universe is created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am borrowing with permission. Each OC belongs to their respective owners and creators and are being used at the request of their creator.**

-0-

_I saw the sky…_

_I saw the waves, the splash that he had left behind…_

_Suddenly…I am under the water, seeing him sink…_

_The young boy's kicking begins to slow…_

…_I hear a cry…almost like music…_

_Then suddenly I am the boy seeing the pair of glowing blue eyes swimming toward me, a mask-like visage surrounding them…I reach out for them…_

"Tell me the stories again mama." _The sea had disappeared and I could a small bedroom. A woman with brown hair sat with a young boy by a nightlight, sitting on her knees as she tucked him in._

"Well, ok…'In the seas deep below, where the rivers churn deep and the waters run wild, a great sea beast lives, taming the world's inner beast with his song,'" _She closed her eyes and stroked his hair, beginning to hum the tune for him…he began to close his eyes…I felt sleepy too…_

"'This beast wore silver feathers that resisted the water, with a long tail that kicks him through the churning waves and two massive wings that take him into the air,'" _She made a gesture with her arms, spreading them like wings and embraced the kid…_

"'They called this beast, this legend, the water's great guardian…Lugia.'"

_Lugia…_

_She smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. _"Sleep tight…Daniel."

…_Mother…_

-0-

I felt a slight poking sensation and groaned as I began to open my eyes. I saw the seashore and the setting sky and then I felt the poke again. I turned my massive head and saw a little boy suddenly jump back. "Ah! It's still alive!" He cried out as he took a step back. I saw a stick in his hand. He looked to be around eight or nine. His messy hair was short and black and his clothes looked rather ratty and old. He wore a tattered shirt with a large coat that was missing its sleeves, the shreds at the elbows indicating it had sleeves once. His shorts had tattered edges and were dirty and he had old bandages wrapped around his ankles, wrists and hands, almost like gloves and he had a few dirt stains but his skin looked slightly tanned as if he spent a lot of time outdoors. He wore old tennis shoes that looked like the wrong size and he wore a piece of red fabric around his neck in the shape of a tattered bandana. His brown eyes were kinda sharp but still young enough to give way to the curiousness he probably had about something like me.

When it looked like he wasn't going to run away I decided to break the silence. _"Are you afraid of me?"_ I said, using my newly learned telepathic powers.

He blinked and shook his head. "Ohhh, don't talk in my head! It's creepy!" He said while clutching his head. I raised my brow. "Surely you can't hear me like this." I said, 'talking' to him, though it probably sounded like a bunch of grunts and growls.

He smiled. "Ah that's better." I blinked. "You can understand me?" He nodded.

"Yup, I like it when Pokemon talk to me cuz I can talk back." He took a step forward. "You_ are_ a Pokemon right?"

I brought myself up with my wings and kinda sat down in front of him, my tail swaying. "Well yeah, a Lugia." The kid nodded. "If you say so." He sat cross-legged right in front of me and waved with a big smile. "I'm Tommy, Lugia."

I shook my head. "Oh no, I'm not a Pokemon, I'm actually human." I found it strange to be talking with this kid as if I was human again.

"You don't look human to me." Tommy said while giggling. I sunk my head. "Well I _was_ human, but I was turned into a Lugia." Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You turned into Lugia?" He crossed his arms. "Well then if you're not Lugia then who are you?"

"My name is Daniel. I was captured by some team called Dark Gale and me and the others escaped from their base." Tommy cocked his head to the side giving me a suspicious glare. "So there's some guys going around turning people into Pokemon?" He smiled widely. "Cool."

I shook my head. "No it's not cool, they did it against our will. If they're not stopped they could take over the world."

Tommy stretched. "Well it doesn't matter because I don't live in the cities anyway."

I looked at him. "Tell me about yourself then Tommy." He then looked down and turned away, as if he were remembering something. "You have mom?" He asked. I blinked, surprised by the question.

"Yeah? She must miss me and I miss her."

"What about a Dad?" he asked. I sighed, remembering how he wasn't there. "I don't think so…"

Tommy looked to me with a smile. "Then you and me are the same because of that."

I decided I wanted another question answered. "Well how can you understand pokemon?"

He smiled proudly. "I learned all by myself. When I run away I found the forest and stay there for a while, then I can hear the Pokemon. At first they say funny things, but then I hung around them and soon could understand what they say to me. Stuff like 'run away' or 'food is here' or 'bad guy coming.' They became my friends and we became a team when I went back to the city. We get food for each other because it's hard to eat in the forest sometimes." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah!" He then cupped his hands around his mouth and made a little hoot and the bushes rustled. I turned and saw a little Pichu and Sentret, and a small Rattata come out of the bushes and gather around Tommy. He stroked their heads and giggled. The Pichu went atop his head and played with his hair. "These are some of my friends." I couldn't help but smile. "I can tell."

He scratched the back of his head. "Guys, meet Daniel. He's a Lugia." The Sentret and Rattata looked up and the Pichu had a look of awe on its face. "I thought they were just stories!" The Pichu said. Tommy giggled. "Nope they're real." The Rattata looked to the other pokemon. "Told you they were real."

"Is it true that your roar calls the rain?" Asked the Pichu. I noticed the Rattata had an old red bow around its tail and she looked at me innocently. "Is it true that your tail calls the thunder?" she asked. The Sentret stood up on his tail. "Is it true that your big wings can make twisters?"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, is it all true?" I smiled nervously. What do Pokemon tell each other? "Uhh, I don't know?" I said chuckling. The Pichu looked to the Rattata. "His voice doesn't sound big enough to call the thunder."

I stood up on my big legs, the Pokemon looking with awe as I stood up. Is this what it's like to be considered a legend? I mean a long time ago I think I would have asked a Lugia if it was true too I guess.

"Uhh where's the nearest city?" I asked Tommy. Tommy stood up with Pichu on his head. "Its across all the trees, why?" I looked beyond the forest. "I think I can get help there."

"But you're so big you'll scare every body out of town." He laughed. Pichu giggled. "Maybe that's not a bad idea, we can have the run of the place." Tommy looked up to Pichu. "Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that."

"If he doesn't smash the town with his big tail." The girl Rattata said, her buddies chuckling. "As long as he leaves the food place up I'm ok with that." Said the Sentret. I shook my head. Oh well, they're only kids.

"Hey! Can you fly?" Tommy asked excitedly. The pokemon hopped up and down, excited by his question. I blinked. "Well I uh…haven't had much uh…practice."

"But you have wings, you should fly." Pichu said. The Rattata nodded.

I decided to flap my wings and a gust came down, kicking sand up. I flapped some more and felt myself beginning to lift. I landed, the pokemon looking up with astonish looks, Tommy grinning. I smiled. "Yeah, I can fly."

The Sentret's ears twitch and he sniffed the air. "Uh-oh, people!" The Rattata and Pichu looked to him. "People?" Tommy furrowed his brow, gritting his teeth and growling. He got into a crouching pose and looked around like some animal. "Where are they?"

I could hear a whipping sound and I turned to see a helicopter soar by, kicking dust up on the beach. I could hear shouts from the forest. I gasped. "It's them, Dark Gale!"

Tommy made another call and the Pokemon began to run in the forest, Pichu staying on Tommy's head. A bright light flashed on me and I could see a spotlight from the chopper. "Don't move Lugia!" I heard from a speaker.

I reared my head back and roared and flapped my wings forward, a gust coming and making the Helicopter sway. It began to fly sideways and the blades whipped into the water, the waves covering it until the blades stopped and the chopper sank. Tommy cheered at this. I could see more choppers coming and I decided it wasn't safe to stay here. I began to run on lumbering steps, Tommy following. He ran in an odd way, like on his fours, but he kept up.

Another spotlight centered on me and I heard a clicking sound when I heard the sound of machinegun fire following it. Instinctively I stopped and brought up a barrier, Tommy barely getting in as the bullets bounced off. The chopper swooped overhead and another followed, firing again. They were trying to pin us down. I roared and pushed out my barrier, the wave pushing them back and making them fly erratically.

"The forest, this way!" Tommy said, dashing into the brush. I didn't think the forest would be big enough to hide me but I couldn't let him go off on his own. I began to lumber inside, a tree trunk falling aside from my big tail. I had to duck in real low so I could barely dash through the trees, loose branches falling off. Tommy was dashing real fast through the trees. I could hear the choppers overhead but then they backed off.

I heard another sound and saw a flash of light ahead when I suddenly lurch forward and grabbed the back of Tommy's coat and tossed him up on the back of my neck as a rider on a motorcycle drove by where he was just standing and a passenger in the back with a launcher fired at me. I dodged and the ring landed on a tree limb. I swung my tail and knocked the bike back and the riders slammed into the bushes. I continued to run as I heard more motorcycles and choppers arrive. Tommy looked behind us, Pichu barely hanging on the back of his coat. I could see the forest clearing and suddenly I saw it was the edge of a cliff! "Oh crap!" I called out.

I brought myself to a halt but it was too late, we slid over the edge. As we plummeted I could see the bottom coming up fast when I steadied my body and instinctively flapped my big wings and we kicked upwards, tucking my wings as we shot up faster. Tommy hung on to my neck and laughed. "Cool!" He shouted as the wind whipped past us. My heart leapt. I knew I flew several times before but there's nothing like it. I flapped my wings again to gain more speed, seeing the choppers fade behind us. Tommy held his arms to the side of him as if he were flying, laughing joyously. I released a roar of joy myself.

We flew a little longer until the sun went down. I saw a cave by the coast and decided to settle there. I rested by the mouth of the cave while Tommy sat on the bank, his shoes off, letting his feet get caught in the surf, his back flat on the sand as he rested his head on his hands, smiling with out a care in the world. Pichu was on his chest, admiring the view. "You fly good even though you say you didn't practice." Tommy said. I chuckled. It was nice to see another friendly face, even if I didn't know much about him. I thought of Samantha for some reason. She was another friend. And Julie, and Amy, and Melody, and Ryan. And Miyuki…all these people I wouldn't have met had this not happened to me. I sure hoped they got away like I did. "So tomorrow we go to the city?" I asked. Tommy looked to me. "Huh? Oh, maybe." He shrugged. I crawled a bit out of the cave. "Why change your mind?"

Tommy sighed and looked to the side. " What's so good about being a person anyway? I think I'd be much happier as a Pokemon." His eyes grew hurt. "You don't need to wait for someone, or want someone, or wish someone could come and help you…no you just need yourself and other pokemon. You get cool powers, do cool things…you don't have to be what I am now…" He looked to me. "If I were you, I'd be happy being a Lugia."

I stared at him. What kind of life did he know that he thought my current predicament was actually a good one? "I would like to go back to my mom. I don't think I can as a Lugia."

Tommy frowned and bit his lip. "For mommy then?" I nodded. "You once asked me if I had a mom. Do you have one?"

He turned his back to me. "I only have myself and the pokemon. No mommy. No dad."

He curled up tighter. "No one wants me, so it's better I live in the forest with the pokemon. At least they like me."

I blinked. Then I remembered what he said about running away from somewhere…

"Well, can you tell me where the city is?" I asked. Tommy nodded. "If you want, I can help." He smiled to me. "Because I help my friends."

I smiled too and yawned. It's been awhile since I had a real good rest in a while and the soothing waves helped. This cave felt a lot more cozier than the cell I had spent who knows how long in. "Well good night Tommy, keep an eye out for any trouble." Tommy smirked and nodded and turned his attention back to the sea.

I yawned again and curled my head near my tail and began to dream of mom…

-0-

**And that's the end of this chap. Like I mentioned before the chapters will be shorter than the large ones I put out during the sins of the father arc and I hope to give them some narrow focus. (Sometimes there's so much stuff going on is one chap it's hard to keep track of what is what. lol) But this one focuses on a new character introduction, one pitched by TheLegendTamer a while back named Tommy who was described as a runaway who got lost in the forest and learned Poke-Speak when he was young and when one thinks about it, it makes some sense because some studies show that one can assimilate new languages more easily when taught at a young age and I guess some can call poke-speak its own language! Lol.**

**One thing I liked were his Pokemon pals asking Daniel questions and its such a cute moment for me, which this series has been deficient in for the past few arcs and also the escape scenes I had in the middle were what I had intended for this story originally before I got ambitious in expanding the story when the extra OC's started to come in. I don't mind however because I am pleased with the current product.**

**Also I actually let Daniel have this one and not have him recaptured immediately, and when I think about it the story plays better to have Tommy accompany him in this escape and shows that the good guys win some occasionally. We'll continue to follow Daniel and his new friend as well as the other entangled lives in the next chapter of Project Legend!**

**Please review!^^**

**Jonesycat, out! **


	38. The Silver Fox

**Transformation: Project Legend**

**Chapter 38-The silver fox**

**A/N: And I'm back with another update, and it follows the adventures of Felicity and Samantha, who we haven't seen in awhile. Get ready for a wild ride!**

**This chap is dedicated to my friend Maxsilverfox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. The transformation universe is created by TurtlesandMonkeys and I am borrowing with permission. Each OC belongs to their respective owners and creators and are being used at the request of their creator.**

-0-

"Gentlemen."

Alice turned her chair toward the long narrow marble black table in the dark room, the only light source coming from the bottom of each member's chair, giving them glaring shadows. At the very end of table, a man in a dark purple suit and piercing eyes sat, his hands crossed before his face as he watched the table. Along the sides of the long table, five other people sat, each with stoic expressions. Alice knew many of them, allies and enemies at once.

"As you can see, Alexander has dropped the ball quite considerably this time around. This is almost an inexcusable error." She said with a smile. "Seven of the eleven legendaries have escaped, the facility left in shambles, and many leaks in security that have made all this possible."

All the board members turned their eyes to Kagai. He nodded as if allowing her to continue.

"With dear Alexander in critical condition, and the island facility waiting for its occupants, I propose that leadership of the project shall be transferred to more worthy hands." Alice narrowed her eyes and curled into a smile.

"Hmph, and I suppose those hands belong to you?" Said a man, his slick brown hair turning as he averted his gaze from her as if she wasn't worth looking at.

"Why yes, my dear Mason." She cooed. Mason snorted. "If a lowly scientist like Scottsdale couldn't keep them in check, what makes you think you can?" He smirked. "Face it, project legend is finished."

Alice flared her eyes as she rose to speak but Kagai lifted a hand and she stayed put. "Mason, update us on our move into the Sinnoh region." Kagai said in a coolly.

Mason cleared his throat. "Well Sir, unlike _some_ people, we've set our sights on acquiring real legendaries and the Sinnoh region is ripe for the picking." He smirked. "Why, team Galactic proved its possible to summon these beasts but were too short sighted. Such a mistake will not be repeated by _my _team."

Alice giggled. "If someone as lowly as Team Galactic couldn't control these beasts, what makes you think you can?" She turned toward the master.

"If I may, master, when I assume control of the project I will not only speed up what Alexander allowed to slow down but I will make the move into faster acquisitions and research. Also the escapees won't be free for long. Even as we speak I have in motion designs to bring them back into our grasp." She clenched her slender hand to denote her statement.

Mason shook his head. "If you're even thinking of cutting into Sinnoh, forget it. I already lay claim to all operations within that region."

Alice made a chiding sound like a mother explaining to her child that he doesn't know better. "Don't let you're rise in the ranks of Dark Gale get to your youthful head. The others on this board know very well to say the right things around me."

Mason crossed his arms. "Well I'm not afraid of a petite little witch like you."

There was silence. Then Alice giggled. "Ok very well then, I leave Sinnoh to you, sweet Mason." Her eyes took on a predatory gaze that gave even Mason a shudder.

Kagai closed his eyes. "Very well Valentine, I give the project to you. You are free to use whatever efficient methods you please, but don't fail me as Scottsdale has."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, master."

"And what is to become of Alexander?" She asked. Kagai closed his eyes. "His failure will be dealt with later. Focus on recapturing the legends. You do that and I'll see your proposal about the Sinnoh region." Mason shot a glare at Alice that the master didn't catch.

Alice smiled and bowed again. "Thank you, master."

"Meeting adjourned." Kagai said and his image flickered and dissipated, revealing the projector. The rest of the room shimmered and Alice was sitting alone in a black room that suddenly illuminated, the other members' images disappearing. Alice smirked to herself. This turned out exactly as she planned. She knew the master would grant her control of the project despite what the other heads said. But with her reputation, then knew better than to deny her that right. And about Mason…

She smiled and moved to her chessboard near by and moved a piece to knock the other one.

"Queen to Rook, Queen takes Rook."

-0-

Samantha and Felicity walked through the misty forest with the sun's light peeking through the branches. Archie soared above them under the canopy of trees, the Pidgeot resting on a branch when he was ahead of them, as if keeping a sign out for danger. It made Samantha happy to see the Pidgeot so healthy when a few nights ago she worried for his life. That made her think of Drake and she picked up the pace. Surely when this is all over and she was reunited with her family, she'd still come by and visit Drake.

Felicity noticed the little girl's dreamy face and chuckled, remembering when she was so carefree once upon a time.

"Felicity?" Samantha asked, snapping Felicity out of memory lane. "What is it Samantha?" She asked

"Do you think we have time for you to teach me how to use those spirit tags?" The little girl asked. Felicity looked to the sky. "Sure, there's really nothing to it." She leaned in to meet Samantha face to face. "You just got to believe." She added with a wink. Samantha's eyes widened. "Really?"

Felicity then looked sideways. "Well there are a few basic incantations to start the process but basically it's a way of building up your strength in the spell. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one. "Then you believe with all your might, then you smear this and make this shape." She then traced the symbol out with her thumb. "But you have to do it just right or the charm won't work." Samantha took on a worried expression. "I thought you said there's nothing to it."

Felicity chuckled. "Within time that will be true. Here." She took out a small pot of colored paint and a blank seal. She put her thumb in the pot and traced a red line into the symbol very slowly so Samantha could see the strokes. She gave a smaller pot of blue paint to her and the seal with enough space for her to paint under it. "You'll get it with practice." Samantha took the items and smiled a wide-eyed smile. "Ok, I'll practice at the next break."

Felicity nodded. "Atta girl."

-0-

Near Cerise, Officer Jenny was lying in her sidecar of her motorcycle, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed, snoring lightly, when she received a call on her radio. She jumped up, swatting away imaginary assailants when she shook her head and came too. "Officer Jenny of the CPD here." She said professionally.

"Oh officer I need your help!" Came a worried woman's voice, almost hysterical. "Now calm down miss and state your emergency."

"My daughter, my precious daughter, she's gone missing! I've searched everywhere but I can't find her!" The woman cried. Jenny's eyes widened. A missing child?

"Now what is the name of your child?"

"My poor Samantha, she's probably scared and all alone!"

Jenny's eyes widened. Samantha was the name of the girl who was with Felicity.

"Now calm down Ms, I think I may know the whereabouts of the girl. Now who's calling for her?"

There was no answer. Jenny clicked the radio again. "Hello? Ma'am? Ma'am are you there?"

There was still no response. Then it hit Jenny and she cursed herself for the rookie mistake she made. The call was on her radio, not her phone, and she should have asked the identity of the person first before revealing any information. The chill in her gut turned ice cold.

-0-

"We've triangulated the position and have troops on stand by." A dark gale technician reported. Alice smiled and put the radio aside. "Such a foolish girl, thinking she has any authority. I guess my charms were enough to slide under her radar." She leaned backing her seat and put her hand thoughtfully to her face. "Now go and send our dear officer a visit so that we can welcome her friends when they arrive."

"Yes, M'lady." The technician nodded and gave orders.

Alice looked to the folder with Samantha's information.

_Now it's only a matter of time before the child is ours…_

-0-

Felicity and Samantha sat down for a break near a meadow by the edge of the forest. More sun appeared and the fog was barely touching allowing for an almost enchanted view of the meadow by a small stream.

Samantha took a bite out of the dried fruit felicity had packed. "Wow, this is actually sweeter than I thought it would be." Samantha said in amazement.

Felicity nodded. "Yup, Bri taught me how to prepare them after an ancient tradition her ancestors used. They traveled a lot by the sounds of things." Felicity said, taking a bite from her dried pear slices. She heard a rustle in the bushes and smiled, tossing a slice not to far from her in the bush's general direction. She leaned into Samantha. "Watch this." She said with an expectant but cool smile.

Samantha looked and saw the bushes rustle and suddenly a Furret slinked out of the cover of the bush. It stood attentively as if sniffing about then it saw the pear and picked it up and nibbled on it. When it looked up and saw Felicity, there was no mistaking the look of joy and recognition in its face. "Furr!" It purred then slinked eagerly toward Felicity and climbed up her lap and nuzzled her. Felicity giggled at the tickle of the furret's fur and began to stroke the little pokemon. "Hi scout, nice to see you again girl." She looked to Samantha. "Say hello to my friend Samantha. Samantha? This is Scout."

Scout nodded and chirped. "Furret." Samantha giggled. "Its so cute!" She began to stroke her fur and the furret purred. She then instantly crawled up Samantha's arm and wrapped around her shoulders. Samantha tired not to laugh from the tickling she got and released a giggle. "She tickles."

Felicity held her elbow out. "Come here Scout." Scout nodded and jumped on Felicity's arm and scurried around her shoulders. Samantha looked at the furret. "So is she yours?" She asked.

Felicity fed Scout a dried apple slice from her snack pack. "Naw, she just visits me when I come here but we've come to be pretty good friends. Right Scout?"

Scout nodded. "Furret." Samantha petted Scout in between the ears. She nuzzled against Samantha's hand. "My she really likes you." Felicity said.

Samantha giggled. "I like her too."

After awhile the Furret left and the girls decided to move again.

"You're pretty good around Pokemon." Samantha told Felicity as they walked. Felicity shrugged. "I just always felt better around them for some reason. Helps me help take care of them when I assist Bri back at the center."

Samantha looked down. "You don't have that much friends do you?"

Felicity shook her head. "Found no need for them yet, and besides I was always alone to begin with. Had a brother and a family but that didn't make much difference after my mom d…." She stopped and looked to the side. "I find it hard to place my trust in other people."

She looked to Samantha with a smile. "But you sure got mine." Samantha cocked her head to the side.

"You, Briana and Jenny are probably some of the few people I will trust in the whole planet."

They cleared the forest and could see Cerise town in the distance. Felicity took a breath. "Well let's find Jenny so we could get a ride to Opal city." Samantha nodded and looked above, seeing Archie soar ahead.

Archie noticed something and began to fly back, flapping frantically. Samantha looked up. "Archie?" The Pidgeot seemed to gesture to follow him. Felicity looked up. "You spot something Archie?

Samantha grew worried. "We better follow him." Felicity nodded, feeling the rotten feeling in her gut. As they moved to follow the bird a Helicopter was flying overhead.

The girls soon saw Jenny's hat on the floor. Felicity picked it up and looked around frantically. "Jenny?" You around here?"

Samantha pointed ahead. "Look!"

Jenny was tied to a tree trunk, her mouth covered with her bandana. Her head hung limply. Felicity's fist trembled. "Jenny!" she called out.

Jenny stirred and looked up. "Stay here." Felicity said before running up. Jenny saw Felicity running and began to shake her head.

Samantha could see she was trying to warn her and then she saw something that confirmed that. "Felicity, watch out!"

A shot was fired and a snare wrapped around Felicity and wrapped up her arms and legs and made her trip. She looked back. "Run!"

Samantha watched frozen when another shot fired. She rolled out of the way.

Jenny managed to get her mouth free. "Samantha! It's a trap, get away from here!"

"No!" Samantha said with determination. "To many people have risked everything to save me, well now it's my turn to return the favor!"

The little girl's eyes burned with determination. "I'm gonna stay and help!"

She saw Archie in the sky. "Archie! Try and blow those hidden attackers out!"

The Pidgeot nodded and began to flap his wings at the bushes. Samantha ran up to Felicity and tried to help her up but she struggled. "Hey!" jenny called. Samantha looked to Jenny while Archie swooped in and out of the bushes.

"I got a pocket knife in my boot but I can't reach it!" Samantha rushed over to her and searched near the boots. She managed to find the handle.

"Ok now go cut Felicity loose." Jenny said.

"No need, I got my own help." Felicity said with a smile. Samantha turned and saw Scout had appeared and was gnawing at Felicity's bindings. "Hand me my knife then." Jenny said and Samantha nodded and gave it to Jenny's hand behind the tree. After a moment she was free. Felicity also broke free. "Great now let's git!" Jenny said as she grabbed Samantha's arm and helped Felicity up. "Archie come on!" Samantha yelled back at the bird. Archie began to soar high just as gunshots sounded. They were done playing around. Samantha could see Archie was not his but she wasn't taking any chances. "Archie fly high!" the Pidgeot nodded and flew out of range. Scout scampered to safety as well in the forest.

The shots were then whizzing by. Jenny cursed. "If I had my gun I'd return fire but they took it from me when they jumped me!"

"Whoa re they?" Felicity asked.

"I dunno! They caught me after I got a call from someone claiming to be Samantha's mommy and then you show up but let's just get to my bike and talk later!"

They began to run faster and could see it around the corner. "I see it!" Samantha breathed hard form the running. Should she dare look back?

She looked and couldn't see anyone following and the shots stopped. She looked ahead and smelled something funny in the bushes when a large man in a black trench coat and gasmask appeared, the eyes glowing orange at her.

"Samantha!" She heard both Jenny and Felicity call out. The giant man then loomed over Samantha and reached for her. He grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her high.

Samantha kicked and screamed, feeling more scared than she did in her whole life. Felicity growled and began to punch him but it was like a mosquito pecking a boulder.

"Put! Her! Down! You! Flunky! Piece! Of! Sh-" The giant just swatted her aside in a swipe that knocked her hard on her back. He leered at her and raised his boot as if to stomp her like a bug.

Jenny then leaped on his back and swatted at his mask with her nightstick, the force vibrating in her arms as it snapped in two. The impact made him finally drop Samantha and she continued to pound him with her shattered stick. She tossed her keys at Felicity. "Go! Now!" She said.

Samantha watched with worry as Felicity lifted her toward the bike. "What about Jenny?" she called. Felicity regrettably looked back as Jenny was swatting the giant and he grabbed her by the arm and tossed her hard, her shoulder clearly dislocating. Her back hit a tree and she slumped down. She spit out a tooth and some blood. "That the best you can do ya pansy…" She looked to Felicity and smiled as the giant raised his fist together, as if to bring them down with great force.

Felicity kicked the bike in reverse and the sidecar tripped the giant. She got up and picked up Jenny and put alongside Samantha. "Come on Jenny, you're tougher than that." Felicity said as she helped her sit down. Then she hit the accelerator and the bike took off. The giant only watched like a statue and pointed as other grunts in motorcycles appeared.

Felicity gunned it as fast as she could while she could hear them buzzing behind. They had no weapons so they could only hope to outrun them. No doubt the grunts were armed. A gunshot confirmed her suspicions as the rear view mirror went out. She turned a hard right and went down the mountain road. There were many curves down this path. That could help.

"Hang on!" She said over the roar of the engine. She began to turn at each curve, making it hard for a straight line of fire. One rode up behind her and held his gun at the side when Felicity slammed hard into him and made his bike scrape against the mountainside. He fell behind as he rolled off and his bike crashed. The others swerved to avoid it. She could count 2 left.

The engines reverberated as they slid past the express tunnel. This was a straight path. Felicity could hear the shots resume and ducked as she heard a bullet whiz by. She began to weave from side to side. Jenny flinched form her wounds shaking. "You're pretty good on a bike." She managed.

Felicity smiled but was reminded of their situation when she saw the tunnel end and then she saw a trail path and turned down there. If she could lose them here they can make it to Opal city without them tailing. She could hear their tires screech as they turned to follow her.

Jenny saw a sign. "This road is closed for repair!" She said. Felicity saw it too and cursed. They stopped at the big orange roadblock. The bike was not big enough to ram. They were cornered. The grunts stopped their bikes and shone their lights at them.

"Target cornered. Preparing termination." One said in a calm voice as if he was reading a shopping list. He and his partner cocked their weapons. "Sorry guys, nothing personal."

Felicity stared them with steely eyes. No way could it end here. She held Samantha close and covered her with her body.

A shot fired out and one guy screamed as he clutched his arm and another shot fired, his partner dodging out of the way. A stream of flame was in his path and his arm caught on fire. He cried out and was rolling to douse the flames. A Flareon leapt out of the bushes and chomped on his hand with the gun, knowing at it as he was forced to let go. His partner got up and aimed at the angry Flareon when an Umbreon leapt at him and bit his already injured arm. He screamed even more.

The girls stared with surprise and shock, as the Pokemon appeared to be saving them. A shadow stepped out from behind the lights, his silhouette billowing with a trench coat, but this wasn't the giant from before. He was smaller and his hair was spiky but the light glare prevented them from seeing his face. The man took out the shiny black barrel of a gun and aimed at the one rolling and fired. He cried out as it hit his shoulder. The Flareon backed off as he aimed it, this time aiming for the chest. "No, please don't! The grunt pleaded.

"This is a message for Valentine." He said in a monotonous cold voice as he brought the hammer down.

"Stop!" Felicity called out. The figure turned his head toward her. She could see a young man's face but his cold face showed no emotion. "Sure they were after us but there's no need to kill them! Not in front of this little girl!" She said, hugging Samantha tight. The man seemed to regard them, then after a moment then put his gun aside. "Umbreon, night shade." He commanded. The Umbreon fired first at the man pined down by its attack and knocked him out, then aimed at the one who was shot. They both went out unconscious, twitching.

The young man then began to walk off, his Pokemon following when Felicity called out. "Hey wait just a damn minute!" He stopped.

"Who are you? You obviously know these clowns and who sent them. You made that perfectly clear when you were going to smear them all over the place."

He didn't turn. "They are from Dark Gale, and work for a woman named Valentine. I smell the stink of her guards near them."

He continued to walk off when Samantha spoke up. "Will you help us?" he stopped again. "Jenny is hurt and needs help bad." Samantha pleaded.

He finally turned. "There is a first aid kit at my camp. Come with me."

He looked up. "There will be more. We must hurry up."

Felicity leered at him. Even though she didn't trust him she knew he was right, and Jenny needed help bad.

"What's your name?" Samantha asked.

He turned as his face reflected the moonlight.

"Call me Max."

**-0-**

**And that's the end of that! Finally I introduce this character I've been meaning to do so for a while. Max was created by Maxsilverfox, who also created Alice. Max is a very close friend of mine and has asked for the inclusion of one of his chars in my fic and with Alice in here I thought it be appropriate that his oc max follows as well.**

**As you can see, he's sort of an anti-hero, who has his own motives for his vendetta against dark gale, and will go to nearly any means to achieve them. As you can see Felicity doesn't trust him, but then again she said she finds it hard to trust anyone.**

**I toyed with the idea of Jenny's last stand being a sacrifice but in the end decided against that as I liked her too much. The chase wasn't in the original plan but I'm glad it came out the way it did.**

**Who is this max and what are his motives for helping them?**

**We'll see in future chapters.**

**Well please review! Jonesycat, out!**

**MEE-YAA! **


End file.
